Your Hollow Heart
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Working on the 'silent knight' project wasn't going to as simple as one-two-three so when they hired a new researcher to help out the team. Sebastian tries to not let her get in his way but can he prevent how she seem to easily slip through his defense and ease the tension for him after he goes through with his plans of becoming invisible. Sebastian Caine (Invisible man)/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ : Working on the 'silent knight' project wasn't going to as simple as one-two-three so when they hired a new researcher to help out the team. Sebastian tries to not let her get in his way but can he prevent how she seem to easily slip through his defense and ease the tension for him after he goes through with his plans of becoming invisible. Even the Invisible cannot deny the matters of the heart. Sebastian Caine/OC (some Linda bashing if possible)

* * *

 ** _~Your Hollow Heart~_**

* * *

 ** _~oooOYOHOHOooo~_ **

_**Blue Kitsune:**_ Hey all guess what? I'm still alive and kicking this time. Been working on lots of issues and also trying to come up with ideas and also what to do with some of my other stories. I think if by chance at the end of the month, I'll be opening up and seeing if any would consider adopting or if they still wish me to write then maybe can do co-writing as it always did feel better to have someone who can listen to my thoughts and give opinions about it and rewrite it in the process. Anyways if you guys have seen the movie, _Hollow Man_ , then you should know what's it about.

Though I'm not saying it was all bad, Kevin Bacon played an awesome scientist and even an epic invisible man in the long run yet felt it could be interesting if another character had been added to the mix and see what happens.

My OC would be based off Natalie Portman as I think she a great actress and playing the role I have in mind and think she would do quite well in this story.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man but only the original character portray as well as the story that I came up with.

 ** _~oooOYOHOHOooo~_ **

* * *

**Chapter 01**

Sometimes it was never easy when it came to dealing with these that were simply not going in the direction as one expected them to. Sebastian Caine had learned this the hard way when he found he was having much difficulties making any headway on the project he was working on and trying to get it back on course without further delay.

This just hasn't been his week and if he wanted to be honest, this whole month just wasn't looking too well either in any case. Everything had been fine in the beginning but now were running into all kinds of issues and everyone was busy racking their brains on how to solve this dilemma.

Though he tried not to let it show but was finding it difficult to keep the bitterness that was gnawing at him like a raging tiger locked inside a cage and wanting to lash out at anyone that was within reaching distance. He was thinking on how nothing went right today and didn't seem to be getting better later on within the last few hours.

He hadn't imagined this would happen when he assumed the role of being official team leader to this special assignment. But unfortunately he should've realized that there were likely possibilities to occurred, especially when it was working on a top secret military project funded by the government itself.

Sure the job had its perks, getting special benefits like being in charge and having everyone follow his exact orders on it. But then when factoring in the issues that came up during the procedures and dealing with particular people who don't really meet up to the qualified standards and just made things harder on everyone, including him.

 _This is why it's better to leave it up to us to decide who to hire and not those dunderheads. They have no idea just who they're putting on board and just end up wasting resources and we get shafted for it._

Although it was ironic because they had been the ones who hand picked him to be the top specialist for the program. Yeah, they had made the smart choice with him and his selected team and he didn't have any regrets taking the offer up in the first place.

Although that was before when thing had gone off without a hitch but now been one issue over the other and gone through at least three different researchers within the last couple months.

Take what happened with this afternoon for example: everything was as normal as can be, looking over the data to find what was necessary when counteracting the formula to a larger body mass than that of a standard rat when it happen. They once again hit another snag as something went off in the experimentation and worse yet, had another assistant up and leave due to certain circumstance.

It took all his self restraint to not push down on the accelerator and going beyond the speed limit once he got off the highway and into ongoing traffic. His mind was in a chaotic whirl as he was thinking about what to do and how much this was going to added more complication and further delay on the project.

Goddamn why can't they never get it right! What did it take for them to understand the basic rules he had set up for this?! At time, he felt like he was surrounded by morons.

Well with the exception of a few and Linda of course but at times she did seem to get on his last nerves. Though maybe it was partly because he was still having a hard time getting over the fact that she broke up with him a few weeks ago over some minor things.

Well okay, so maybe he did overreact after that one mishap and had good reason to get mad at him since he scared off the last tech before this one but that didn't mean she had to go and say they were finished.

They had been together since their days at the university, he having met her during one of the professor's session and hitting it off quite well he thought. They had made the perfect dream team and were working on the biggest assignment that was sure to have them go down in history. He doubt that she was just going to give up on him and would let her cool down some before he decided on taking her back. Everything would turn out fine though now they had another issue to deal with.

They were one man short and had to find another bio medical engineer thanks to a little mishap with one of their test animals and the guy just up and quit on them halfway through the procedure. Before there had been eight people working on board and would need a suitable replacement to fill in for the open position they had right now.

How can he work with anyone if they just couldn't take the pressure! This is why he told Linda to go and find someone who was more reliable and better not have any allergic problems or whatever that pathetic excuse was. He didn't care what it was but they were one person short and needed someone to pick up if they wanted to stay on schedule and not have any further delays.

Whatever if you can't take the heat then get the hell out of the way! He didn't need simpering simpleton in his lab, he wanted results! In all consideration Sebastian thought it wasn't that big of a loss although this had them fall back after and now needed someone else to fit in that role.

Good thing Linda had already taken the necessary measures and got the government to sent them a list of people and started looking through some profile on who was eligible and legit until she came out with the very best one. He bet by Monday they'll have a new one show up and then all will be fine by then.

Yeah while she was doing that, he was going to do his own work in the sanctity at his place and try to make up for lost time. But first, he needed to get some energy boosters to keep him stable as he was running on fumes and had to get some into his system. He was heading to the nearest Einstein in the area and grabbing a good ole' cup of Joe to help him once he got back to his place and get right back on the backburner.

He saw there weren't that many people in there since who really wanted coffee at this hour. He placed his order and waited on the side, hoping that things were going well on Linda's end.

He heard his number being called and seeing the Styrofoam beverage sitting on the counter with his number script on it. He picked it up and heading out to where his car was park about two blocks from there. He was getting his keys from his pocket and ready to press the button to unlock when heard someone calling out and sounded like they were pissed.

" _Hey you!_ _ **Hey**_ _!"_ Sebastian found his arm being grab and turning around to find himself staring at a pair of smoldering eyes that were glaring right at him.

"Yes can I help you?" He was wondering what was her problem and why she was giving him that look. He never met this chick before and yet here she was shooting daggers at him for no apparent reason.

"Yeah I'll say there is, that's _my_ coffee you have in your mitts pal." Sebastian stared at her wondering if she was mental or might be a few screws loose. "Um no this is mine, so you better head back inside and wait until they call your number."

Great just his luck to find a girl whose easy on the eyes but was addle in the brain. He had no clue why she would think this was hers but still it wasn't like he was really complaining as he was subtly checking her out.

The girl was about the same height as Linda though with a couple inches more with the boots and they could almost have their noses touching if they stood close together. Her golden-brown hair fell past her shoulders in loose waves and seeing the honey-caramel highlight that looked perfectly natural with her complexion and having it frame her face quite well.

Her skin had that golden undertone which obviously showed she spend a lot of time out in the sun and while her feature seem to have no blemishes with the exception of the beauty marks that were on each cheek and didn't have any makeup to cover them. She wore a white low cut top with a leather jacket over and a pair of denim jeans that were tuck into some leather boots.

The only piece of jewelry she had on her was a silver cross with two identical rings that weren't in any good condition to be wore though were still loop onto the chain and hung there for whatever purpose.

She then pulled something out of her back pocket and held it up to his face. It was the receipt from the café and seeing the number at the bottom matching the one on the cup in his hand.

"That's my number obviously right there and I order that exact beverage. Apparently someone got our orders mix together and gave you mine while I was in the washroom."

Sebastian could see that it was possible, they both had ordered the same thing so it was an honest mistake. But since it wasn't his fault some idiot messed up their orders and didn't seem to check twice to see which got it first. Beside they were damn cheap and could just go get herself another as he had more important things to do than wait around wasting precious time when he should be working.

"Well as much as I like to help you on the matter, but seeing that I'm not the one who screwed you over and can go talk to the manager about it and sure he can give you a freebie for your trouble. You know what they say first come, first serve, better luck next time. Mmm…I have no idea how they do it but damn this is so refreshing."

And taking another sip of that delicious ambrosia and seeing her cross her arms over her chest and stare at him exasperated.

"You are a real piece of work you know that: a real _jackass_!" She whirled on her heels and walking straight back towards the cafe, probably to at least go make a complaint to whoever in charge for this debacle.

"Aw don't feel bad, at least you'll get something out of it for free." The only reply he got was a one finger salute and Sebastian shrugged as he watched her go.

Whatever not like it was his problem at the very least and she'll more than likely get her money's worth as the company hate to have people suing them over the littlest of things.

He couldn't help as he eyeing her hips as they move in those snug jeans and had to admit she did cut quite an imposing figure. He didn't let her comment bother him the very least. He had been told that by others, complete strangers before but it never stopped him and doubt he was ever going to see her again.

 _Shame too, caused she had one fine piece of ass._ Ah well, whatever not a big loss in his book.

Little did he know that this was their first encounter and would meet her once again, only this would be far from pleasant in the long run.

 ** _~oooOYOHOHOooo~_ **

Monday rolled around the corner, the temperature being a perfect seventy-five and seeing how clear it was today and taking it as a good sign for what may come. Sebastian drove the Porsche with the roof down and feeling the wind on his face as he went down the highway. He was certain the day would lead some interesting progress and heading down to the facility, ready to see how it would work with something bigger than rats. Those little vermin were real hard to find and took forever to catch all of them once they got loose.

He pulled up towards the security booth that was in front of the large warehouse. The imposing structure was surrounded as chainlink fence and barbwire as it wouldn't do for the public if they knew what was going on within the area and had security set about to routinely check around and make sure no one got in unless they were a member of the team itself. He recognized the guard that was sitting out and once they saw it was Sebastian let him head on through. "Morning, sir."

"Morning, Ed." He drove in and was about to park in his usual spot, that was until he saw someone had already taken it. A sleek black Lexus was sitting there and wonder who put that there.

" _What-the-fuck!"_ Just who in their goddamn mind dare to take what was obviously his space. If that had been Sarah's, he would've keyed that thing and left some cutting words onto her side door. But he knew that she drove what was a dinky looking jeep and so it obviously wasn't hers. Frank and Janice carpool together and Carter took the metro and then walk the rest of the way. Linda's car was there and same with Matt's, that could obviously mean one thing.

 _When I find the bastard, he's so going to wish he never parked there._ It was only a matter of finding that son of a bitch and ripping them a new airhole that once he finished it will make them think twice before taking his spot.

He had to go further out and parking his alongside Frank's mustang and Matt's Chevy. Sure there weren't that many people on the project and had plenty of parking spacing to go around but that was his spot dammit as he was team leader of this project.

Sebastian was walking towards the elevator in a right huff, thinking darkly that once he got his hand on that moron and presses his thumb against the glass screen that was by the metallic doors.

A laser was reading his prints and showing them on the screen right beside it.

Scan readout: _**CAINE, SEBASTIAN**_

Clearance: _**ALPHA ALPHA THREE**_

Division: _**CLASSIFIED**_

The doors open with a loud whoosh and stepping right in while he waited for the computer to ask for his access code. "Caine, 0027." He heard the ping that confirmed him in and waited as the elevator started going down towards ground zero.

He was walking down the corridor and passing the stainless steel cages where all the animals were making quite a ruckus as he went by ignoring them in the process. He was heading straight for the break-conference room and finding a few people milling about when he got in.

Janice and Frank were talking by the coffee machine while Sarah was nowhere in sight but Carter had his headphones on and reading one of his magazine. He made his way over and pulling one earbud out to grab his immediate attention.

"Hey Car, where's Linda?" Carter turning quickly and seeing Sebastian standing right behind him, "Oh she and Matt are showing the newbie around the compound. They'll be back soon but I have to say she is kinda cute if you catch my drift."

"Yeah let's hope she's at least got some brains and didn't end up hiring some dimwit by mistake. If we're lucky she won't wind up causing any explosion in the process that cost us another mil and sets us back further."

"Oh I doubt that. Here Linda thought you might be skeptic about her and figure you wanted to have a look see for yourself." He passed Sebastian the manila folder that was sitting by the table and taking his time to flip through the files, skimming over most of the elaborated wording but obviously could see she had quite the impressive record.

Graduated at the top of her class with full honors and was the Valedictorian for her graduating class that was a couple years ago. Had an internship at the best medical research facilities in the country and had been recently working at one of the local hospital in the D.C. area. She had been studying cancerous cells and other genetic conditions before she was brought aboard here. It seems like it was all there and Linda must've thought she was capability to pick her so he'll wait and see just to be sure.

Seeing no photo attached to her profile and having no idea what she looked like other than Carter's comment that she was cute going for her. Well whatever, he figured as long as she knew what she was doing and shouldn't matter what she looked like.

Although he hoped he wasn't dealing with some frumpy chick who just grate on his nerves. He got enough of that with Sarah and even Linda to last him a near lifetime.

He heard the door open and lifting his head to see Linda with Matt and another woman walking alongside them.

She was dressed to look professional but also had a causal air as she went with a pair of black slacks and a cashmere sweater. She had her hair pulled back and set in a low bun with some tendrils hanging loose around her face and wore stylish glasses which made her eyes look luminous and showing the obvious intelligent behind them.

Well now, Carter wasn't kidding when he said she was a looker though cute wasn't the word he would've used in that statement. Even with her going for the whole research assistant persona but couldn't hide the obvious of how she might look after hours.

Maybe he would go and chat her up, perhaps even ask if she like to go grab some coffee later…

"Everyone I like you to meet the newest member of our team, Joanna Charnel." The brunette smiled at the group and saying hello to them.

"Actually call me Joey it's what everyone else does so I don't mind if you do. J.C. is also okay but don't call me Joe: you have no idea how many times that came up during office breaks and it was hard to tell who was talking about who, me or the coffee."

This got a chuckle out of everyone which seem to break the tension quite well. Sebastian on the other hand wasn't laughing when he heard her speak the first time. He thought there was something familiar about that voice and wondering where did he hear that from.

No she didn't look like anyone he met before, obviously if they had he would've surely remember them if he did. He was eyeing her carefully and then took notice of the necklace and seeing the small cross with the two rings hanging on there.

Wait a second…he looked back at her face and trying to envision letting her hair down, remove the glasses and put her in a leather jacket with skin-tight jeans and it hit him!

 _ **The Hell!**_ He couldn't believe it, out of all the people and seeing that this was obviously the same chick from the coffee shop two night ago. Even though she looked the exact opposite of the one he met but couldn't hide the fact that it was definitely her all right.

Then could also mean she's the owner of that Lexus in _his_ parking space. Well we'll see about that! Joey was in the midst of having a conversation with Sarah and Janice when he tapped her on the shoulder and having her turn to see him staring down at her. She raised a dark brow at him, "Yes can I help you…"

"Sebastian Caine and yes you can by moving that monstrosity which you have parked in my spot." Joey looked at him, eyeing him with a critic stare before seeing her lips curl back in a smirk.

"Why I don't know what you're talking about since I don't recall any designated spaces I took. Unless you're referring to that one that was openly vacated this morning and since I didn't see your name on it anywhere. Like you said, it was first come first serve. And better luck next time."

She threw those words he said before back at him and could see everyone was staring at them with different reaction. He heard Janice mutter to Frank as the two techs were watching them, "Oh snap."

While Sarah seem to be enjoying this confrontation and seeing someone finally got the drop on Sebastian which she had been wanting to do for some time now. She felt that they were going to get along swimmingly and thinking Joey was definitely going to fit in just fine.

Sebastian fought the urge to curse her out since it would not do well in his favor but was saying things in his head the whole time.

Why that little bitch, he was so going to wipe that smirk off when he got the chance, mark his words. He should've given her the damn coffee, only after he spat into it and see how she like the taste of backwash in her drink.

But seeing that everyone was watching, including Linda who was probably curious on why he was reacting towards the new assistant like this. He didn't want them asking any questions and simply turn and walk out of there, still stewing by that uppity bitch!

But he couldn't help shot one final glare over at the new girl, Joe or whatever, as she busy thanking Linda for letting her be a part of the project and ignoring him the whole time.

Oh he was so going to get back at her, she better watch herself. By the time he was through, she'll wish she never consider taking the position and hightail it out of here. He swore he wasn't going to let her get between his goals and she should learn never to cross with the likes of Sebastian.

 ** _~oooOYOHOHOooo~_ **

**Blue Kitsune:** And there you have it, Sebastian meets Joey and seeing how their first reaction toward the other and could only imagine what these two will be later on. If you wish to read more, please leave a review and I promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible while also see about getting my other stories underway. Please read and review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Blue Kitsune**_ : Hey gang I'm back, yeah it's been a crazy week for me. I'm in Cancun right now with family and things were very hectic over the last couple days, one being was we lost a family member in the family. Lucky our dog of fourteen years passed away on the 27th and we were all upset by his passing, especially my mom and we know he will be missed so much. I figure the best way to honor him is by dedicating this chapter in his name. I hope you are reading this buddy from wherever you are although I know you can't read but know I pour everything into this chapter for you.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man but only the OC and idea for this story. If I did, I would totally ask for Kevin Bacon's autograph and be happy about it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 02  
**

It had been almost three weeks since Joanna, or as everyone like to call her Joey not Joe, had came to work for them. She didn't seem to have any trouble keeping up on the same level as everyone there and was certainly a vast improvement than the last researcher.

Before she had agreed to take the position, Joey was given the opportunity to go over some of the previous transcripts to get a better understanding of the project and also find what was necessary on her part. Only when she had gotten halfway through those notes and was vexed by what she read so far.

 _Just what were those idiots thinking, my god just look at this?!_ It was hard to keep from cursing out at the whole lot of them. She found it highly embarrassed that they were suppose to be in the same field as her yet their finding wasn't written in the manner of a well-certified scientist and was more of an imbecile's writing.

Although if she had known of the issue they had with dealing with the likes of Sebastian and probably been more sympathetic and well-understanding to their situation.

But their work spoke in higher volume of how dire things were and needing her assistance in this. It was all utter gibberish as some of it made no sense and couldn't believe what she was seeing. From what she could tell, they had only managed to get one-third through the steps while the rest was left unfinished and completely disorganized.

From each of their standpoints, she found they had no real concept of the data they had at hand. It was in laymen's term, a total unbelievable mess and was sure to set them back further and the project would've been dead before it even got off the ground.

She hated to think what might've happen if she hadn't come along to pick up the pieces and help get things back on track.

 _Probably hired someone less capable and made it much worse and more complicated in the process…I'm just glad that I decided to accept Dr. McKay's offer when she did…_

It was perhaps a good thing that Linda had been overseeing the applicants and found hers in the database listing. The government had no problem on finding every viable bio-engineer within the area and Joey's had certainly stood out as hers seem the most promising among the others there based on her qualification thus far.

Yet wanting to make absolutely certain and make a few calls to the clinic she worked at and asking to speak to the direct supervisor. Dr. Travis, Joey's boss and head director of the hospital had no problem vouching for her since she never had any problems with any of the tasks they had before or during procedures.

That was all Linda needed to hear and figured she was the suitable for this position and went to arrange an appointment at the latest. The sooner the better for them to get the project back up and running!

That Friday had been her day off and Joey had been a bit surprised when she got the call somewhere at eight-thirty in the morning. She was still half asleep as she never got up at this time and wondering who would be calling then. She had thought it was her boss until an unknown female voice was asking if this was Joanna Charnel.

" _Yes this is she…?"_ When she heard whoever was on the other line explain why she was contacting her and wanted to have a moment of her time to discuss it further with just the two of them.

Joey figured why not as she really didn't have much plan for the entire day and told her to meet at the café down her street in about an hour or so. She took a quick shower and getting dressed in something simple but also presentable and wasn't long until she met the blond there who introduce herself as Dr. Linda McKay.

They both ordered coffee and once the waitress left to go attend to other customers, Joey couldn't help asking why her and decided to get right to the point.

Of course after Linda explain who she worked for and even giving her a bit of an insight of what she did. Though it was very limited since they were in a public place yet Joey got the gist that this was official business, top secret government work and once they left to go with not many people around to bring up the reason of why her expertise was needed.

"My contact number is attached to the first page and if you have any questions, don't hesitate to call." Linda hand her the slim folder and letting the two part ways from there.

The first thing Joey did when she got home was made herself comfortable on the couch and took her time reading it. By the time she was finished and having to reread certain passages just to be sure it was accurate, it was nearly six in the evening and gone to pick up the phone and dial Linda's number to ask when would she like her to get started.

"Whenever you possibly can." Though she took it to mean almost immediately and Joey knew was going to have a very busy weekend for herself and had a few things to deal with tomorrow in the morning.

Joey knew she certainly had her work cut out for her but always thrived on a good challenge as she accepted their offer and said to see them first thing Monday. She had a very busy agenda at hand and getting it all done before the big day and trying to configure the notes so that it made more sense than it did once she got right on it.

But then on Sunday after working through the night, she woke to someone rapping at her door and coming outside to find no one but a package delivered with her new identification and the address to the facility, confirming that she was 'in'.

She was proud to say that she managed with what she had so far and then getting the rest of the previous data and seeing to it that she got every last detail down in her notes. She spent long hours working at the compound gathering the necessary information and then at home was typing it all up and saving it onto her hard drive.

She had this all finished within a few days and was passing the information along to the others to take a look at when she deemed it was all there and nothing was missing.

She was quite through with her analyzes and very efficient in having it all up to date and more presentable when she was done. It was thanks to her notes that help fill in the blanks on what they had previously overlooked and finding it made much more sense with the drawn conclusion now in place. This gave everyone a chance to breath easier knowing that Joey was getting things rolling in the right direction and made it go a lot quicker with her on the job.

No one had any issues with her and everyone seem to taken an open liking to Joey. It was hard not to with her reasonable attitude and witty comments that help them through the day especially when things got rough and needed a good laugh around here.

She didn't mind discussing things over with Linda and sometime let her and Matt look over her notes and hear what they thought and didn't mind the comments they made on them.

Most times she could be found hanging out with Janice and Sarah and getting to know a little more on what their thoughts were about their work. She also didn't mind listening to them gossip when they went out to lunch and hearing what they had to say on a lot of things. They had no trouble filling her in on just about everything and giving her some interesting tidbits to consider while she was here.

However, there was one person who didn't seem to warm up to her and the feeling was mutual since Sebastian was on her 'non-friend' list. The time that they had to spend in each other's company had not been easy and everyone could see the animosity they had for the other. Though no one had imagine Sebastian would have this strong a grudge against someone like Joey.

Sebastian had his reasons all right and been doing everything he could think of to get her to up and quit like all the previous researchers when they couldn't handle working under him. It would certainly show her and thought she wouldn't dare show her face around here again when he was finished with her.

However, Joey was unlike the others that came before her. She did not cow under his authority and didn't seem all that bothered by his rude remarks on her works. Instead she chose to ignore them and brushed him off like a piece of lint caught on her shirt.

She wasn't intimidated by his piercing glare or underlining threat and swore he saw her shot a challenging look back at him saying _'bring it on'_.

There was a lot of tension right there between them and sensing it was so thick one could cut it with a knife. No one wanted to get in their way once they started quarreling and swore was like almost watching a married couple bickering right there. It was hard not to see they were both quite determined to argue their case to the other and could be very vocal about it when it was on the project. It went beyond stealing coffee and parking spaces for those two. They just really didn't see eye to eye and doubt they ever would in any matter. Today was no different especially after another fail attempt to get it right and everyone going back to work while some were thinking how it went wrong and only two people were pushing the blame on the other for certain reasons.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _God just what the hell is his problem?!_ Joey could only shake her head in exasperation and wonder how the others could put up with him when he was like this.

Sebastian had to be the most infuriating man she'd ever had the misfortune of working with. She had dealt with people who thought they were so superior and feeling pompous with the way they ran things.

She was thankful she never was put in a position where the boss took things a little too far otherwise she would've up and quit on the spot. She admitted that she did miss her old job and wonder if maybe it had rushed into it without thinking more clearly on the subject. But this was too good to pass up and thought this was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity and couldn't help jumping at the chance to do something this amazing.

Even the higher officials must've figured that she would or Linda had notified them after she called and saw to getting everything underway for her. It worked out pretty well as the clinic had manage to find a suitable replacement to take over her former spot and Dr. Travis giving her co-workers a plausible excuse as to why she was transferring to another facility so suddenly and out of the blue.

Yeah if only they knew the whole truth and probably be thinking differently about this. Some of them had been confused and wanting to ask more question on the subject yet they did wish her well in her new job and hope she'd be doing fine over there like she did with them.

Now though she was starting to think she might have considered it a little too soon. _You would think he appreciate a little advice but_ _ **NOOO**_ _he has to be a total dick about it?!_

Just who did Sebastian think he was anyway! Though thinking back to their previous encounter outside that coffee shop and remembering her impression of him: that he was a rude selfish prick who had the nerve to drink _her_ coffee. But then finding out he was her boss didn't change her perspective on him, in fact it only confirmed what she already knew as to be true about him.

It was so apparent that he was use to getting his way since he thought himself as top dog around here and they were supposed to do as he command and just roll over! Fat chance that happens!

Now it had gone up a notch to _arrogant, conceit, egotistic_ and these were just some of the things she had so far right off the top of her head and yet it kept growing with every moment they had to be in the other's presences.

Sebastian just seem to rub her the wrong way and knew he was trying to make her leave but there was no way she was going to give him any remote satisfaction of seeing her walk out the door with her tail tucked between her legs.

The only way that would happen if the board decided to lay her off or that somehow this project just fell under and no way was she going to let it happen.

 _That is if Sebastian stopped being a stubborn jerkwad and just listen for a change!_

It was bad enough that he seems to always disregard the smallest suggestion which later came to bite them on the ass when the testing didn't go as expected. She hadn't realized the only reason why they were ignored was because she had made them in the first place.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _Just what the hell was her problem?!_ Sebastian was miffed when that didn't work and after how bad it went and trying to keep from venting his frustration out. He was sure that they were this close but finding it fell apart and imagine Joey with a _'I told you so…'_ look on her face which pissed him off a great deal.

 _Dammit, where did we go wrong?_ He swore it should've work but then remember her comment from earlier, saying how it wouldn't hold because of the dysfunctional stability from the sample she took and even trying to have him look at them to prove her point across.

Yet he simply ignored it and telling her that he knew what he was doing and seeing the results prove themselves. Only to watch as it fell flat on its' face and didn't settle too well for him. He was well aggravated and could only gander a guess at what Joey must be thinking right now.

She must be feeling pretty damn smug about it and snickering behind his back! He was not one who would stand for someone who thought they could just waltz in and think they knew better when he had been working on this a lot longer before she even set foot in this lab.

He put his fist to his forehead and thinking how could this happen. Dammit just why couldn't they catch a break?!

"Sebastian a moment of your time?" He lift his head and saw Linda standing in the doorway and holding a manila folder in hand and wondering what she got for him. Though as he took a quick glance at the notes and realize this wasn't her normal writing, it was Joey's and seeing this was what she wanted him to take a look at before.

He was staring at the data report and seeing the analyzes right there and finding that a lot of the information there did make some sense. He could see why Linda was bringing this to him. Beside being one of the official supervisor to the team, she was the only one capable of making him see things and would've made sure he got it through his thick skull to see the obvious.

He took his time studying Joey's notes and grudgingly admit that they seem to be well on the mark with what she wrote and could've help him if he had actually listened to her in the first place.

He figured if this works, then they could get one of the animals prepped for testing within a few days and see how it goes. They arrange for the test to done be first thing in the morning once the batch was created and having the solution thoroughly analyzed again to find it look just about right and hoping that it work this time around.

After all they only been through like what, a hundred rats, twelve dogs, three monkeys but hey who's counting really?

It took them a while to get everything ready but within the hour found were finally successful in turning a living specimen invisible without worrying about any sudden fatalities like their previous subjects beforehand.

Everyone had been ecstatic by this turn of events and having the animals monitor while collecting fresh tissue samples as they stayed in this phase for a few weeks at most while other longer just to be sure.

It should have made Sebastian feel some satisfaction but he knew that this was only the tip of the iceberg that they manage to scrap at and still had a lot more chunks to get at.

Once they had enough information, they would have to figure out a way to reverse engineer the process without killing the subject in the long run. That was the obvious question he was trying to find an answer to within the coming weeks.

 _How to bring someone back from Never Never land without them biting the big one?_ That was the riddle Sebastian asked himself and was deep in thought about how they would accomplish that. Though he would have love to stick around and see about figuring that answer for himself, he unfortunately had other plans to attend.

Every six months or so, he had to go before the committee and let them hear on their progress was thus far. Linda would be there of course and she had gone ahead with Matt so that they can make sure that they didn't get too anxious as he took his time to show up.

Though he had some idea of what those people would have to say about it and be force to listen to them bitch about and make the same old demands to get it done faster or else find someone else who can. He heard that same threat said to him before the last couple times and yet he was still the one holding onto the lead in the project.

"If they want quicker result then they can go and kiss my—" But his words were cut short when he felt something rush right into him. They probably be on the floor if not for Sebastian having more body mass than whoever came charging at him. But still that hurt like a bitch and now had someone to take his anger on.

"Hey watch where you're going!" But then when he saw who it was and was surprised to find it was Joey who ran into him. She looked like she got into some kind of tussle as the buttons on at her collar had been ripped open while her hair was hanging loose and flying all around her face. There was even a small scratch on her cheek.

Sebastian lift a brow as he didn't expect her to look like that but couldn't help smirking, "What happen to you? Did you get into some kind of bitch fight or something? Shame would've put some good money to see that."

Joey turn her head and lift the thermal goggles to glare at him, "No, one of the animals got out and I'm trying to find it, now I lost it no thanks to you."

She had been chasing it for at least a half hour and knew it must've been mocking her when she found herself being turn about when it went in another direction. Who would have thought it move so fast? _Dammit when I get my hands on him…_

Sebastian had already figured out which animal she was talking about as there was only one that made the most escape attempt within this past year so far. It was quite the crafty little scamp that love making everyone go on wild goose chases just for one very mischievous chimpanzee.

"Must've been Jo-Jo. He always seems to find a way to get his door unlocked and probably caught you by surprise when you came by." This was the fifth time he got out and really how was it able to pry the door open since this one was double padded just to be safe. He was going to have to have a quick word with Sarah the next time he saw her.

"Yeah no shit and I swear if that thing wasn't certified and has some kind of rabies, I'm putting it down. I'll tell Sarah it was a mercy killing if she asks."

Now that he wasn't expecting since he thought she wouldn't be this riled over having the monkey scaring the crap out of her yet what did he know about women really. Maybe she was pmsing or something?

Not like he really care what her beef was yet it wouldn't do as team leader to leave her by herself to go and track this guy, who knows what might happen if left unsupervised.

She was still a little miffed but seeing him grab another pair for himself and loading the tranq in the gun. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

He turn slightly and couldn't help wanting to put one over on her since he was the better marksman and had the skills to prove it. He doubt she even knew how to use one of these things. "Well seeing how you couldn't even keep one monkey from running amok…I bet you anything I can find him before you do and get the little sucker, ten bucks say I nail him first."

She gave him an incredulous look but couldn't resist the idea of getting one over him. "Please, if anyone's going to be getting that chimp, it's me. So better watch your back!"

Sebastian couldn't help grinning in anticipation and feeling thrilled by the challenge now laid out by them. He couldn't wait to see the look on her face and have to eat her words once he laid the monkey at feet and have her pay up.

The generals can gripe for all he cared, Linda could very well handle it while he deal with this problem.

He scooped the lower base as that was where Jo-Jo usually head for when he was up to making monkey mischief. He also stopped by the break room and picking up what was there and would use to entice it well. He was sure Sarah wouldn't mind letting Jo-Jo have her cinnamon bun as it been sitting out all morning and doubt she wanted it anyway.

He made his way down the hall and making as little noise once he found the monkey swinging about the air duct and was trying to pry the mental vent loose.

This was all too easy. He whistled loudly and threw the treat out and quickly went behind the wall before Jo-Jo notice him. Jo-Jo stop what he was doing and seeing the treat on the ground and dropping down to go grab it.

He saw the monkey was taking the bait and lining his sight onto him. "That's it come to papa." Jo-Jo was licking the icing off the treat and before he could take the shot, Sebastian heard something and Jo-Jo took off after the source, making him miss.

"Dammit!" He went to go after but then heard something crunch under his foot. He looked down and stepping back to find a broken chain with a familiar cross and two rings on it.

Oh ho, so that explains it, it made so much sense now as he plucked it off the floor and placed it inside his pocket. No wonder Joe was so grouchy this afternoon. Everyone in the compound knew that Jo-Jo not only like to perform Houdini, he had sticky fingers that like to grab whatever was there that caught his attention.

Well this should be interesting as he took off in the direction where Jo-Jo went and finding him not too far from where they were with Joey holding the gun and staring at the sleeping monkey on the ground.

"Nice shooting there, Joe." She walked towards the down animal before turning to him with a smirk on her face, "Thanks and really how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Joe."

Sebastian had his form lean against the wall with his arms crossed and pretending to be thinking about it, "I don't know, it's hard to say really as I lost count."

 _Not to mention seeing the look on your face is quite amusing and just love when I seem to get your goat._

He then saw the object that must've gotten Jo-Jo's attention and turning back to her with a brow raised. "I have to say I'm kinda surprised you took to throwing your own shoe and didn't think he would fall for it."

Joey shrugged while she was putting it back on and looking to the prone figure by her side. "I figure that I give it a shot seeing that he's the curious type and thankfully I was right about it."

She went to put the gun into her belt and then was searching Jo-Jo's body, trying to find what had he done to her necklace. If that chimp somehow decided on swallowing it, dear god she hate to imagine how she would get it out if it was in his stomach right this very moment and doubt they had the tools to pump it out and have to wait until it goes through the other end…

"Hmm you don't say…" He knew what she was looking for and while the idea of her trying to make heads or tails where it was and decided to call her attention and holding it up for her to see, "Oh Joe, looking for these?"

She immediately whirled and then saw the necklace dangling in his grasp and putting a hand to her chest and sigh in relief. "Oh thank god, for a sec I thought Jo-Jo had…never mind just thank so much."

She got up and walking towards him and was about to take it from him when he pulled it out of her reach and was extending his arm up to keep from grabbing it. She scowled and gave him a narrow look, "Sebastian this isn't funny, give it here now!"

She didn't like what he was doing, it was like two children where the older boy picked on the girl and took her doll and was teasing her to try and get it back. She didn't find this situation at all amusing and couldn't stand that Sebastian was being like an immature kid.

It sucked that she was only five foot three and wasn't wearing some boots to give her some leverage.

"Ah ah, you forgot to say the magic word." She couldn't stand that cocky smirk that was plaster on his face and wanted to wipe the floor with it.

 _Someday I will knock him on his ass, just wait and see, I'm gonna do it when you least expect Sebastian!_ Temper held in check, she hated having to do this but given she was left with no other options.

Okay that may not be true, it was either to kick him in the family jewels or go with tickling his underarms. Though she doubt he would find either amusing and probably have her fired and maybe file a lawsuit just for kicks.

 _For the love of god, just get it over with Joanna!_ Her inner conscience had spoken and though she was _very_ tempted to go with the first idea than anything else.

But putting her feelings to the side and took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth as it pain her to say this to him, " _Please_ Sebastian. You can keep your damn money just let me have my necklace and we can call it square."

Sebastian could see she found no pleasure in saying them to his face but since she said it so _nicely_ he would humbly oblige, "Well now that you said that, here ya go."

He dropped it into her open palm and watching her placed it inside her pocket as they were now secured in her possession.

Sebastian seeing that his work was done and feeling he still had time to get to the meeting and leave Joey to this mess. He was the boss and he wasn't about to do grunt's work and sure Joey could handle carrying the dead weight as he doubt he weight as much as her.

"You want some friendly advice Joe, don't leave it out in the open. Also you might want to get that clasp fix as it look like Jo-Jo did a number tearing it off."

That was all he had to say but did hear her yell, 'Don't call me Joe!' right as he left the hall and couldn't help chuckling to himself.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was a couple days after the so called 'Jo-Jo incident' and with everyone still working on studying the effect from the serum while also figuring out the best way to bring them back.

Everyone else had gone out to grab a quick bite and while Joey would've love to join, she still had some data she needed to put in the system and would have to stay behind to get it done.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself, I mean, it's just going to be you and him here." Joey didn't need to guess who Sarah was referring to but nodded to the two. "Yeah no worries, I mean as long as we stay out of each others hair, it's no problem."

"All right then but we will bring you back a little something, a turkey club sandwich fine with you." They usually go together and Janice knew what she like since they ate at the same place before at least quite a few times.

"Yeah with some Lays chips and a diet cola and I'll be fine, you two go. I'll see you when you guys get back." She watched them leave before turning back to her slide and scribbling the information down as she did. She was focus on her notes that she seem surprised when her phone started vibrating inside her pocket and pulling it out to see she got an email.

She recognized the sender as her former college professor and seeing the words ' _Urgent_ ' in the subject box. She was a little confused before deciding on opening it to take a quick peek at it. Having read some of it but then realizing the seriousness it spoke, especially when it was addressed to a certain Sebastian Caine from the state officials and other members of the board.

 _Which means I have to go and bring this to him…just terrific._ She could try re-sending it and hope he didn't realize she had open it but there were two problems with that.

1) she had no idea what Sebastian's email was and 2) even if she did he'll be questioning why she had this in the first place. So it was best to have him hear it from her and not go making assumptions on her part.

 _Best get it out of the way and explain that it's not my fault someone goof and send it to my account by mistake…_

She knew he was still in the facility somewhere and didn't have to look that far as she found him typing away down the hall not far from where she was. He rarely left the compound for anything and noticed that beside the coffee mug there were a couple yellow snack cakes and wonder if that was all he was going to have today.

Though then again, he always did seem to work more efficiently once he got some sugar in his system. But now wasn't the time to be wondering such and was knocking on the door-frame, hoping to get his immediate attention.

When that didn't work, she tried clearing her throat which also prove to be ineffective and then decided to fuck it and walk straight towards him. She tapped him twice on the shoulder and having him turn around and seeing her standing right next to him.

"Yes can I help you?" Sebastian didn't like being interrupted while he was in the midst of working though judging from the expression on her face and seeing she had something on her mind.

"Actually I have something that you might want to see for yourself." She went to take an empty seat beside him and using the computer to pull up the email she received and showing it to him. "I just got this message deliver to my account from Dr. Howard Kramer and seeing that it's obviously yours and was send to mine by mistake."

She knew she shouldn't have read some of its' contents but basically saying that they weren't please by all these delays and getting backtrack within these last few months over the last two years. Though knowing they were pouring everything into this project, they kept griping and were demanding to see faster results or else, which was the underlining threat by what she could tell in that letter. She gave him time to finish and waiting for it to sink in before she spoke once more, hoping he would see reason and had to do something about it.

"We both know how the officials feels about wasting resources and would more than likely pull the plug if we don't do something about it."

She took the time to collect her thoughts and then decided to lay her hand out for him, hoping he understand as he was the team leader and were desperate not to have this fall apart.

"I don't like this anymore than you do, believe me I can't believe I'm gonna be saying this but it looks like we need to pull through this one way or another. What I'm trying to say is, I thought perhaps maybe we could come up with a compromise of some sort and be somewhat cooperative towards each another until we get this thing done. I'm willing if you are in any case, it's your call Sebastian."

Sebastian had figured as much after reading that memo from Dr. Kramer and seeing was very accurate on getting the point across and had to agree on a lot of what she said. The military had no real understanding on what they were trying to do and yet they expect everything to be handed in no less within a snap of their finger.

He was weighting the pros and cons in his head. On one hand, he still didn't like how she questioned him on just about everything but sometimes did bring up a good number of things they miss before and save from going back in their research.

Joey was no slacker and knew what she was doing. Also she did make a valid point and he didn't like how people regard him incapable especially as he poured everything into this and hate to have them terminate it on the spot.

"Fine but you and I, we're going to have to laid out some ground rules for this to work. Just to be perfectly clear, you have to follow what I say and I'll try to listen more to your suggestions but only if they prove to be viable."

Joey shrugged, figuring that was fine by her. "I could live with that, anything else you might want to add." He did, just some minor ones that he felt would be good for the both of them to at least attempt on trying to be as civil and without having them fall back on their other work.

By the time the others return and found them were working side by side, discussing it over their 'lunch' and having what could be a decent conversation without a few verbal insult thrown here or there as it was hard to break certain habits for those two.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _ **Blue Kitsune:**_ So how does everyone like this so far, please review and let me know your thoughts and hopefully I shall get the next chapter up and running by maybe this coming Jan but depending on what you guys think.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Blue Kitsune:**_ Hey everyone how's it going, been doing okay for the most part and figure I try to work on some of my stuff and get this out now and see what you guys think. I hope you guys like this chapter and wouldn't mind hearing some shout outs from people if they read the story, read and review.

 ** _Disclaimer:_** Blue kitsune does not own Hollow man, only the story for this and the OC along with it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 03  
**

It took some getting use to but once Joey and Sebastian had laid their differences to the side and actually started working together instead of against each other like before. It took them a while but over the next few days, they had no trouble whatsoever cooperating with one another. It had not been something they would've considered in the previous months yet realizing the importance of their assignment and decided to leave their petty squabbles behind and place their entire focus on the project at hand.

It was very unexpected on their part since those two thought there was no way he/she would get along with her/him and would've fought it tooth and nail if forced to cooperate. It wouldn't have happened at least in their minds, not in a million years or even if they were the last two people on this planet left alive and had to repopulate it.

Yet here they were now weeks later and so far things had gone rather progressively well and managing fine with minimum issues between them. It certainly came as a total shock for everyone else as this was something they'd never expect and some were unsure how long this would last, especially for Sebastian's tendency to get anger quite suddenly.

But seeing them actually communicating like two normal colleagues and trying to come up with a formula to reverse the effect of the serum without fighting. It seem so surreal though they did come close to having one of their infamous arguments and seeing were still the same two people as they knew.

Half the time they were busy discussing the problem out loud and figuring how to resolve the issue by using each of their hypothesis on the simulation monitor. When that failed, they try the other which was also unsuccessful yet knowing where they might've gone wrong in either case.

They must've done over at least a dozen or so though it didn't stop them from going back to the drawing board and trying to come up with new ones and throwing suggestions here and there.

They were making some startling progress and getting somewhat closer with the results, about 70% more than last time and were just a hair away from getting it right. They had the invisibility down to a patent form and now it was time to try and bring them back: visible and whole and should be as easy as one-two-three.

Sebastian couldn't help but be impress with Joey and found his opinion on her had changed somewhat once they decided to actually put their heads together instead of going at each other throat like they done so in the past. He realized that she wasn't some flake who rubbed him off the wrong way and had been undermining her abilities to think outside the box. Joey had some useful ideas once she laid them on the table and going over with his own to make variable comparisons.

Sebastian had listened to her and hearing some of her earlier conjectures on how the serum effect the cellular structure and had cause great impact on the body after the procedure. She thought perhaps that they should find out if the molecules might need to be adjusted somewhat to a higher level and give it more stability since they were trying to reverse engine it.

It did seem highly probable and was worth looking into about that. She had all documents on hand and adding a few footnotes that she believed should be taken into consideration and then pass along for him to review her findings. He had been also examining the subject particles and seeing their immediate reaction on the data input on the computer monitor. Everyone else was also doing the same and following up on their work and tried to keep up with them.

But right now they had bigger worries to deal with. They were having problems with Isabelle Two, unlike the first who had to be put down so quickly after she got injected within the hour and hadn't react as well as they thought. Sarah hadn't been too happy about that but what could she do since Sebastian made the call and everyone had to follow the standard protocols.

Especially when she was about ready to break her restraints and almost took off Carter's hand while he tried holding her down. Thankfully he didn't require any stitches although Sarah recommend that he take some antibiotics and clean the wound out just to be sure.

But this Isabelle had been set in this stasis for a few months now and was not a very happy gorilla to say the least. She had become a tad aggressive and was getting harder to control while she was like this. They were working persistently on bringing her back, that is if they get the reversion to work and that she didn't died during the procedure...

Sebastian was so focus on what he was doing and not really taking notice of the time until he heard his wristwatch beeping loudly and glancing at it to see how late it gotten. Everyone else had already headed on home with the exception of himself and seeing it was a quarter to midnight. He had been overlooking his previous notes and seeing nothing that could help them which they had already tried so far today.

He ran a tired hand through his hair and feeling the ache behind his shoulders and figure he needed to walk about since he had been sitting in that damn chair the whole time.

Plus, it wouldn't hurt to go grab another cup as this one went cold as he was working. He was getting up and heading down the hall towards the conference room when he heard something and saw he wasn't the only one who decided to stick around and was burning the midnight oil.

He thought that Joey had been acting a little off today…like she was distracted about something and couldn't really stay focus. It didn't really seem like her and no one else seem to pick up on it. But he was the most observant of the group as he followed everyone's movement and notice hers wasn't normal.

It was definitely unlike her and wondering just what it was and figured only one way to find out was from the source herself.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey didn't hear him come in as he quietly pushed the door open and was making his way towards her. She was holding what was a worn hardcover and seem engrossed with whatever she was reading. It was too good an opportunity as he got behind her and bending down to whisper softly in her ear, _"I take it that's a good book you have there."_

She cried out and dropping it from her grasp as she whirled around to find him there while doing his best not to laugh at her shaken expression, " _Jesus_ Sebastian, you scared the freakin' crap out of me!"

Her heart was pounding hard inside her chest and the blood rushing towards her face as she felt embarrassed by the way she reacted just then. Usually she would've been more alert but since everyone had left and hadn't guess anyone else be around and let her guard down. But having Sebastian sneak up out of the blue like that almost gave her a heart attack right then.

He had pulled up an empty chair and turning it around to have him lean forward on the back of it and having a seat right beside her. Sebastian had pluck the book off the floor and holding it in his hand as he flipped it over and eyeing the cover.

"Hmm H.G. Wells, not a bad choice to read although I would've gone with something more interesting, like the _Time Machine_ or maybe _War of the Worlds_ as that's a page turner there with aliens and such _._ "

Joey nodded as she took the book from him and place onto her lap. "Yeah but I more into his scientific physiology like this one and _the Island of Dr. Moreau_. I thought it was a quite captivating read by how his attempts to transform a specie into a more evolved humanoid version and curb their more natural instincts yet question the morality within it's pages. But since all this talk of turning people invisible got me thinking and wondering if this was what Wells had in mind when he wrote this."

She placed her hand over the worn cover, tracing the faded lettering etch on it which spelled out the title of the book. "To some, this was merely a horror story to frighten people back in the day, but I always though there was more to it than what most folks knew."

She must've read this over a dozen times and yet always found herself entrance by not the story but the characters themselves and reading about their perspective on certain events within those chapters. She was fascinated by how Well's was able to write using the means of science and ethical matters in a specific and fundamental context for most of his work, questioning the morals of how far one would go to such length.

Out of all his books, the _Invisible Man_ had been her all-time favorite and consider it her most treasured possession as it belonged to her grandfather before passing it to her along with the rest of the collection in his will.

She missed him a great deal and had so many fond memories from when her family use to visit her grandparents over the summer holidays. She loved going to his studies and see all those rare and wondrous novels sitting on the shelves.

Hundreds upon hundreds of books that were written by such brilliant authors like Jules Verne to Hugo Gernsback and so many others that took up almost the entire room. Her days were spend sitting in his office and listening to her grandpa read out loud from those very pages and just got lost into the story itself.

"I use to think that this one was particular saddening, hearing about what the protagonist had to struggle with and thinking how he could go from being a brilliant scientist to becoming a monster of his own design."

All for an obsession and having a lack of conscience to think of what the consequences of such action could concur if they did so. She read other stories with similar plots and thought how frustrating it must be for the character to fall into the role of the villain when they were just normal people themselves.

"But maybe that's just me, taking into evaluation of what one will go to in the name of science and how far one will go to get there." She turned to find Sebastian was staring at her and just looking with an odd expression on his face.

She then realized that she might've gotten too carried away with her words and not exactly sure how he would response to it. However, she would find he was agreement with her and even said this but had a few things he had to say on the matter.

"What you say does make sense but you gotta remember one cannot go without taking high risks in certain things, it's all part of the job description when it comes right down to it. There's always a fifty-fifty chance that it works or it doesn't yet they try anyways.

"Take Shelly's Frankenstein or Stevenson's Dr. Jekyll or any others if you will. All of them seem like exceptional geniuses who thought they could handle it but wind up getting more than they bargain for as it goes against everything they've been taught, moral-wise or philosophical."

He could see Joey seem to get what he was saying and was rather keen on hearing more and Sebastian was only getting warm up.

"You would've thought they taken into consideration by these concerns and yet they do it anyways because they know no one else would take the chance. Wells' characters had their own drive, their motivation to go beyond what was impossible and make into a reality. He saw to give us an idea of what people could do if they put their mind to it: we have a scientist who turns himself invisible, an inventor who makes a machine to go back and forth in time. Then of course, there's the infamous doctor with the God-like complex and his desire to create the perfect specimen from one mammal into another."

He shook his head chuckling by how ridiculous the notion was and turning to Joey, "I still find it highly unlikely as animals don't have the same mental capabilities as we do and all they care about is eating and mating and that's as far as they can go from there."

Joey though had to disagree on that last bit and decided to add her own two cents to that comment.

"Ah but Sebastian, you are forgetting that some can be taught to follow the simplest commands and have been useful in certain fields once trained to do so. Then there's the fact that we as _Homo sapiens_ have evolved from certain primates and have the same genetic material embedded in our DNA. Researcher have also concluded that they share the same compatible learning capabilities and had tests done to see how well they memorize and with great hand-eye coordination."

"Touché." He should've known she would bring something like this up. Joey found him leaning towards her and saw the mischievous look in his eyes. "You know that's not such a bad idea. Maybe once we're done here, we could bring this to the board and have them consider it for our next pet project. You know how to splice human DNA with animal genetic?"

They would certainly just lap that right up as those high collar stiffs would like nothing more than to have their soldiers with genetically enhanced strength or maybe high definition hearing and other endless possibilities if given the motivation and why stop there.

"And if they do, I'm sure Sarah wouldn't mind being the guinea pig in this once she learns we won't be experimenting much on the animals."

She tried to not roll her eyes at him while grabbing the arm of his chair and pushing him to roll a few inches from her. "Oh I'm sure she would love to hear you say that to her face and probably smack you for the mere suggestion."

She could also think of a few other things Sarah would've done if Sebastian had even dare yet was obvious he was joking about it or at least assume he was. "But I understand what you're saying. Back then they would've thought it insane to believe in cloning or men going to the moon and other endless possibilities. But when you look at things now with the technology and manpower we have at hand and finding it possible to have it become an actual reality."

Sebastian shrugged as they got back to the topic and changing the subject slightly, "Yeah I bet Wells would have been thrill to know his literature open up many young mind to this kind of thinking. I know it did for me when I got started on this project."

He turn his gaze towards the floor and then saw something that was right by his foot and bending down to pick it up and hold in his hand. It wa photograph and was probably what she used as a bookmark. He saw that the image had lost some of the original coloring and was tint yellowed with age. There were some worn creaks at the edges but could obviously see the people in the picture clearly there.

They were in a park of some sort and seeing two kids, a boy and girl and standing behind them a man with his hand on both their shoulder smiling broadly when the photo was taken. Judging from the appearance of the girl it had to be Joey and seeing that the man had the exact same eye color as the two kids, "That you and your family."

She took the photo from him and nodded, "Yeah, me, my dad and my little brother, Gabriel, Gabe as I like to call him. Mom was the one who took this the picture of us. She loved taking photos of everything we did. I was ten while Gabe here was four."

Sebastian notice the sudden change in her tone and notice she was gazing at the three in the image, though mostly focus on the little boy. "I take it you and your brother are close then."

"Yeah, up until a couple years ago that is." Sebastian thought that must've been the reason she was acting so strange and trying to guess what made them split since they looked so happy in the picture there.

He got his answer though wasn't sure if he would've wanted to if he had any idea of the things she had been put through then.

"He passed away due to brain cancer about three years ago…it happened when he got hit by one of those fly ball during his team's practice session and had to be taken to the emergency clinic when he wasn't regaining conscious. We all thought he might've had a concussion and he had to stay overnight for them to run some more test. When they got the results back, it was worst than we expected..."

She recalled how the doctor said they found what was an obvious growth stemming within his brain and near his spine. Anaplastic ependymomas that what the diagnosis came up with. They never would have guess he would have this until they did the neural scans in his brain and found was a grade III level and he was at a higher risk with his condition.

"I couldn't really believe it when they told me and thought they must've gotten it wrong but they double check and saw it was definitely a tumor he was carrying. I mean I never once suspected he could be sick since he was so healthy and didn't think someone his age should have to go through that."

They had try everything to help him and using every medical procedure that was available at the time. From radiation to chemo and just going by the book but getting very weak reaction to the treatment. They hadn't even try to surgical cut them out as the doctors couldn't even remove them without the risk of him dying during the operation.

"They told me he had up to a few months to at least a year at the stage it was, even with the medication they had him on and didn't look so good for him..."

It hadn't been easy for her, seeing how it was so unbearable, watching her little brother in so much agonizing pain and there was nothing they could do for him. Thinking back to those days in the hospital as she saw Gabe lying there and listening to the heart monitor and heavy breathing through the air mask. She could tell he was suffering and there was nothing she could do to alleviate his pain other than hope for the best.

She remembered those restless night she spent by his side, holding his hand and trying to reassure him that everything would be all right even though she knew it wasn't. She had been afraid to let go even when he had those random attacks and then one day they stopped as he drew his final breath and seeing the life leave his eyes…

Sebastian could see the pain and guilt that was wracking her emotionally and seeing this side of her had left him unsure what to do. He had never suspect she would have been hiding something like this, wearing it so close to the vest and hiding it behind the mask until now when the wounds bled out as she tried to hold it together.

His hand was moving on it's own accord and reaching out to place on her shoulder. She turn her head slightly and Sebastian seeing those shimmering amber orbs staring right at him.

"I'm sorry about your brother. No one deserves to go out like that, especially someone that young..." It was really all he could say since he couldn't come up with anything better at the time.

It wasn't hard to understand what she was telling him as he did take an elective course in studying genetic diseases at the university. He knew the likely survival rates with those at a farther stage were slim to none, especially with tumors that were spreading like beads at a Mardi Gras festival.

Some manage to make it through okay with the right drugs or procedure to surgical remove them. But in other people's cases with no hope of containing it and depending how far the prognosis was, then you were just counting on death to knock at your door.

He could almost see what her brother must've gone through and what Joey had to deal with and not able to ease his suffering.

Joey was once again staring at the picture and brushing her finger over the boy's face and closing her eyes as she did. He was so young then and barely even got the chance to get started on his life.

She wondered if the boy in the picture would've even known that he had only have such a short time to live before his life was snuffed out like a flickering candle in the wind. She tried so hard not to think so morbidly but seeing how they came to pass and was practically dragging her to recall all the bad things that had happened.

"It never gets easy no matter how much you try to tell yourself you did all you can and that it's over. Though I wouldn't say it was the peaceful end I would've like for him and sure neither would our family if they had been around still." She went to pull out her cross and holding out the two melted bands in the middle of her palm.

"My parents were killed in an automobile accident a few years' priors while I was finishing up my first year at the university. The driver wasn't exactly sober and shouldn't have been behind the wheel in the first place. The collision had wrecked both their vehicles but he manages to come out with a broken arm and a few bruised ribs. Of course, he did lose his license and was also looking at jail time for vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated. My folks on the other hand weren't so lucky and didn't make it out intact…"

It wasn't hard to forget that awful day when she had been called in to the dean's office with no idea of what was going on or if she done something wrong. But then finding two officers standing there and saw the solemn looks they had when they came to deliver the sudden news.

They were explaining what happened though hadn't caught most of it as she had been in a state of shock and not able to comprehend what they were trying to inform her. The only things she did picked up in that whole conversation was they hadn't been so certain about the bodies they had recovered but finding what was left of the license plate and seeing it register to a Jonathan Charnel and wanting her to take a look and make sure it was them.

She had been hoping it had been an honest mistake, that it wasn't her parents that had been in that accident. The drive to the city morgue had been quiet and having to walk through the sterile hallway, feeling the ice cold dread reach its' way into her heart as they got to the room where the cadavers were. It was hard to keep her stomach from twisting as she stepped in to find what was waiting for her down there.

She saw the two figures lying on the steel slabs with the sheets covering their forms before one was removed and feeling her stomach turn at the sight of it and nearly lose her lunch when she did. Their bodies were burn so badly that the smell was nauseating and even the mortician had a hard time trying to lift identifications off them. But when Joey saw the remnant of the silver band on the corpse's hand lying out in the open and recognizing it as she knew that ring anywhere.

Sebastian notice she was absently fingering one of them and recalling how he saw there were initials underneath the black smudging which he could barely depict them but could hazard a guess at: _S-nd-a Ch-rn-l_. Sandra Charnel, that must've been Joey's mother and was obviously were her parent's that she wore around her neck.

No wonder she had been so worked up when Jo-Jo stole it from her and feeling like a total heel for his behavior back then and wish he could've taken it back.

She had her finger briefly circle around the edge of her mother's wedding band, the one her dad commission for them to wear on their wedding day. Everyone had said she was the spitting image of her but had more her father's headstrong personality. Gabriel had been unexpected yet they had love them both equality and there was no favoring of the other in their household.

"I hadn't want it to be them but knew when I saw these and knew that it was them, no doubt about it. I was at a total loss and took me months to get over this as I knew they wouldn't want me to be mourning their loss all the time, and there was still my brother to consider…"

They were quite fortunate that their parents had been thorough and meticulous when it came to their finances and left them enough to get by since Joey was over eighteen and could access the funds for them to use. Of course, there was also the life insurance they had at the time and the lawsuit settlement that came after the court decided what to do for their untimely deaths.

It helped some with the final arrangements and Joey being able to continue with her classes and Gabe with school and anything else they would need in the future. The rest had been set aside since she didn't like how they even got it by sacrificing two people that they loved and never would have again.

 _I would've given anything just to have them back again, mom, dad, Gabe…every last cent of that blood money just for them to be with me once again._

She clenched her hand into a tight fist, feeling the cold metal biting deep into her bare palm and struggling not to breakdown like she done the first time. "I was only in my early twenties and we had no one else to turn to other than just us. I was supposed to be the one looking after him though at times it was the other way around as Gabe made sure I didn't overwhelm myself and stress about every little thing. Sometime I was half tempted to give up school and work full time but he refused to let me do that."

She chuckled softly under her breath thinking how he made sure she didn't go dropping out of school, "He told me more than once that if I had ever considered the notion of leaving without my degree, he would run away and join the nearest circus. His words not mind but Gabe never backs down and always kept his word. I didn't him want to throw his future away so I kept attending and he made sure to keep his grades up which was per our agreement."

She knew he had been wanting to play in the nationals for his team and maybe could've gone pro if he had the chance but now never got to live to see that dream come about.

She had done everything to make sure he got the best treatment in the hopes there was an alternative but it was wishful thinking on her part. She should've known better and was only prolonging his suffering when the doctors said there was nothing they could do that wouldn't kill him a lot sooner.

She felt a single tear rolling down her cheek and onto the photo, distorting Gabe's features and trying her best to keep in the rest of the waterworks since the memories were just so fresh in her mind and hate reliving those terrible moments.

She hated letting anyone see this side of her, this helpless weak person where everyone saw she was ready to break at any second with all that happen. She had been trying to keep from letting today bother her, only to have Sebastian show up and finding she couldn't hold it in as well as she liked to.

She used the back of her hand to wipe her eyes away but the damage was already done. She had no idea what Sebastian was thinking and can probably make a few guess on them. Yet hadn't say any other word other than to say he was sorry for her and did sound like he meant it. She didn't know why she was telling him all this but knowing it was better than keeping it all bottled inside as it would do her no good especially on this day.

"Today suppose to be his birthday and was going to be turning eighteen this week. We had all these grand plans for the big day, one being we go on a road trip together to celebrate. We used to do that when our folks were around and Gabe though we could keep their memory alive while making new ones in the process. But I don't think I could very much enjoy going by myself now could I?"

She didn't dare look at him and she couldn't help speaking her mind once again, "So many time I ask myself why I hadn't realized he was ill. There weren't that many signs but I should have at least been aware something was the matter. If I had, I could've gotten him the treatment a lot sooner..."

Its too bad that no time machine existed because Joey could sure really use one. She didn't even care if there were to be any consequences for altering the past, she would've gone back and do things where her family was still be around and not be going through this pain.

But sometimes you can't change what's already been done and you have to move forward if you want to make a difference. It's why she changed majors and went into biomedical engineering and studying everything she could on genetics and other biological theories. It was also why she accepted this job and done so for her own reasons and not just to work on a top secret government project.

"I figured that when maybe I could find those answers and hope to get a better insight while I was here."

Sebastian had been listening to every word she spoke and thinking she had been dealt a bad hand with everything that's happen to her. He only known her for a few months yet hearing how those wounds over her own heart were still there and probably felt the sting of it every time she looked at that picture.

Joey had set the photo back inside the book and sighed softly before turning to him, her doe brown eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry Sebastian, here I am telling you how pitiful my life is and sure that you don't like listening to me prattle on when you probably have better things to do in your spare time…"

"You don't have to apologize, it's no problem really. It's okay to get upset about these kind of thing, especially when you lost someone close to you, Joanna." Joey turn to him after hearing her say her name, not Joe or Joey but her actual name.

It didn't seem like him and though she didn't detect him having some underlying reason but saw how he was being considerate over her well-being was assuring. She saw those piercing blue eyes were hard to look away as they stared at one another.

It took all her strength to pull back as she had no idea what was wrong with her since she and Sebastian had always been at odd but now wasn't so sure what to make of this.

She had slipped her hand into her pocket and then her eyes widen when she felt the object there that had been sitting in there all day.

"Oh I almost forgot, I had some data that I had been working on yesterday but it kinda slip my mind since today just brought many things to light. You can take a look at later and see what you think, hopefully there might be some key notes that could provide useful in the process."

"Sure no problem." She held the thumb drive out for him and Sebastian taking it from her, their fingers briefly touching before she stood up and was heading on home for the night.

"Hey Joey." She turned her head and saw him staring at her before he finally said what was on his mind. "I don't think what you did made you a bad sister. You were only trying to do what you felt was right and Gabe would've understand and never hate you for it."

She was not sure what to say yet felt touch all the same, feeling the words did help ease a small part of her after she lost her family. This was the first to hear him say such and seeming so genuine coming from him really made her feel slightly better about herself and lift her spirit a bit. She gave him a warm smile and thinking there was more to Sebastian than she originally thought.

"Thanks you and you know Sebastian, I want to take back what I say about you before when we first met, you're not so much an ass like I thought. You can be very considerate when you want to be."

"Yeah yeah whatever, I just don't like dealing with people who can't stand to keep up if they too distracted by everything else."

Joey could tell he wasn't trying to be snarky, that he was telling her in his own way to take care of herself. She couldn't help as she wave goodnight to him and heading for the elevator.

She never would've guess she see that side of Sebastian after working here for quite some time but assume they were both the kind that like to keep their secrets and not reveal their true selves to anyone.

Maybe just beneath that bossy annoying exterior of his, there was a person that she wouldn't mind thinking of as a friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Blue Kitsune:**_ Hey everyone how's it going, personally thing have been going okay, going to school and what not. Been trying to motivate myself by working on a new goal as I have many stories that need to finish but I decided to give myself a task where if I have a story that has been fill that by the end of each week I try to upload the next chapter and then see how it works. Normally I have to figure how to work on my story but in any case, some of my older work, I might just rework them and try to fix it up. Just be patient and hope for the best. Anyways read and review!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man, only the idea for this story and that's it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 04**

It had been almost a couple hours since Joey had gone on home and wasn't long before Sebastian finally left the facility and heading for his complex. The ride was set in silent, no listening to any hard core rock or heavy metal as his mind was elsewhere as he drove down the almost empty highway lost in thought.

Though he did make a quick stop to grab some more coffee and other essentials before he got in. He was going to need all the caffeine in his system to keep him up through the late hour. He planned to stay up and see if he could figure the formula out once he got to his apartment.

He was going to be in it for the long run and Sebastian was still feeling wired after taking his first sip and knew wasn't going to be his only cup of coffee that evening. He was sitting at his desk and trying, keyword trying to work on the reversion. But his mind kept reverting back to his recent conversation with Joey back at the lab.

He hadn't thought in all the time that he got to know Joey, though with very minimum knowledge of certain things but never would've suspect something like this happening to her.

It never was easy to lose someone your close to, that much was true. He knew what it was like to lose a family, though his parents hadn't die in any grisly accident and didn't have any brothers or sisters growing up.

No, his folks merely separated when he was a kid and barely remember what it was that made them split up but when the papers were drawn up and the divorce was settled, his dad had full custody of him and mom didn't put up much of a fight.

She gone South and last he heard his mother got married to some guy she met down there and started a new family for herself.

His dad didn't remarry though it could be he was already married to his work which might explain why she left in the first place. His old man was the head surgeon of the central hospital he worked at and was focus more on his patient than his own kid and left him in the care of the nanny he hired to watch over him.

It wasn't easy for him but told himself he didn't mind as he got to do what he wanted. But he thought if he had a younger sibling and wonder if he would have step up to the plate and done what Joey had when it came to taking care of them.

He used to only think he cared about one person and that was himself, _numero uno_. He never saw eye to eye with his old man and never got the chance to see about mending those bridges as he got older. His father had that stroke at age sixty-five and never saw his son walk away with his Doctorate and becoming the man he was today.

The last time they had spoken it was the day he got his admission to the university but wasn't going to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor like he wanted. They had been arguing quite vocally and Sebastian remember yelling that he would do what he wanted and just up and left, walking out the front door with his things already in the car and driving off.

So many things left unsaid yet he was unsure whether they would've been able to have a decent conversation without him spouting some nonsense on what a big disappointment he was for choosing to go in that field instead of being a doctor like him.

"Yeah you would see it as that wouldn't ya pop?" His father died sometime after he finished school and only learned of it through the lawyer when it came to telling him of his passing. There had been some money left for him but he rarely considered touching it but kept in the account he had while making his own and just added it to the pile.

Life can sure suck big time for just about anyone and knew that Joey was still hurting from losing her family and trying hard to not let it get to her. But he had a feeling that after their talk, she would be fine by tomorrow or later today when she came to the lab.

Right now he better focus on what was important and work on that damn reversion.

He put his hands towards his face and moving his chair back as he said, "Okay Sebastian, time to get your ass in gear and crack the fucking formula for god's sake!" He put his fingers over the keyboard and was rapidly pecking at them with renewed vigor, feeling he could get it right this time.

He spent the next half hour thinking, contemplating between working on his data while listening to Jay Leno on the _Tonight show_. He was staring at the complex computer rendered molecule displayed on his screen and watching them carefully as he pecks in a few keys and the molecule shifts slightly, then falls apart. "Dammit."

He tried again as another molecule appear once he deletes the previous one and Sebastian's fingers fly across the keyboard, adding a different number to the equation. The molecules were blinking on and off and hoping they stay intact long enough to get hundred percent but then saw them twists apart within seconds.

Sebastian had to bit back the groan of frustration that was on his lips and then muttering to himself, "C'mon Sebastian you can do this…just use that goddamn brain of yours."

He lifted his head to stare at the ceiling and seeing the poster he had plastered up there, **'** _ **YOU SHOULD BE WORKING…'.**_

It was the only motivational thing that kept him from backing down even when things seem to go nowhere and just had to keep at it until he got it right. He sighed and trying to think just what was it he was actually missing here.

He thought this for at least a couple second before he put his hand in his jeans and pull the flash drive out from his pocket.

Joey did say she had put some information on it so maybe might give him some insights, after all it was better than nothing. What did he have to lose as they did say third time was the charm? He slipped it into the open slot and waiting for it to appear on his screen.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey was practically dead on her feet when she got in yet didn't feel that today had been so bad like she had almost expected to be. She was feeling like a great weight had been lifted off her after she and Sebastian had talk and found it therapeutically once she let it all out.

She never would've thought of all people, Sebastian would've listen to a word she said and not make one comment until after she was done.

Within the last three years, she had kept these things to herself and not let anyone know what she went through as she didn't want their pity. She had try to remain resilient but no matter how many times she heard people say _'I'm sorry for your loss…'_ and all that drivel.

It just made the pain inside her chest tighten and had to fight back the tears that were on the verge of coming out.

She had gone to the guidance counselors who try to get her to open up how she felt about her parents' passing and hadn't consider going to any therapist when Gabe died. Everyone had different ways of grieving and it was through her work that help her get through most days.

She had thought that this would be like every other year; that she could mourn him in solitude when everyone left but hadn't expect Sebastian to be still working the shift. Of course, he was the boss and obviously in charge so he could do whatever he please. It was kind of strange that he chose to stick around and keep her company yet didn't mind as much.

Having the two of them hold an open discussion on certain literary writers and their concept to the sciences they had written in their novels. It had been such an easy topic to have before her family was brought to light and it was like she couldn't hold anything back when he asked about them.

Maybe because he didn't seem like the type to go and spread the word that it had been easy to tell him everything. Joey couldn't be certain but did think that it had been nice to have someone to talk with on her brother's birthday and not feel so alone about it.

She had stepped through the front door and locking it behind with an audible click. She was a bit tired but didn't feel the need to go to sleep just yet. Her stomach however had something to say as it made a loud grumbling noise and realize she hadn't eaten anything since lunch. She certainly didn't feel like cooking and seem late to order food but did have some of those instant meals that could be heated up in no time.

She headed for the kitchen and went to where the pantry and checking what was in there. It took her a while to rummage through and found those per-packaged ramen that took only three minutes to prepared and that sound pretty good to her. Now the better question is which one should she go for: Chicken or shrimp.

"Well I did have a chicken Caesar for lunch, let's go for the shrimp then." She grabbed the Styrofoam cup and then getting the kettle to start boiling some water and wait until it was hot enough to pour into the container.

Three hours later and one ramen cup half empty, she was lying on the couch with a laptop prop open on the coffee table and was practically dead to the world. She had been meaning to look into this new medical article that came out but after reading the same paragraph over and her eyesight was getting blurry from staring at the screen too long.

She found she was too exhausted to walk up all those stairs to even go lie down on the plush and obviously comfy bed. She made herself comfortable, propping a pillow behind her head and pulling the throw over her shoulder and was out like a light. She probably would've stayed that way if it weren't for her laptop making that beeping noise indicating someone was trying to contact her through the phone line.

This had a very effective way of waking her, as she was turning in her sleep and fell right off the couch. She had bump her body against the coffee table, causing the cup to tip over and spill its' contents onto her.

She was cursing loudly when she made impact as well as having ramen juice all over her. She pulled herself in an upright position and tapped a few keys and saw a familiar face on the screen.

"Sebastian what are you doing calling at this hour?" She knew that it was rude to be speaking to her boss but seeing as she was holding her side and guessing she looked like a fine mess especially finding she had some bits of ramen on her.

" _You all right there Joey?"_ She was pulling a stray noodle that had got caught in her shirt and pulling it out and seeing what else was on her before hearing Sebastian's voice on the intercom, _"Ah you got a little— "_

"Yes I know I'll be just a moment…" He said nothing but watch her leave the room to head to what was another corridor that lead to the bathroom. She removed the wet shirt and throwing it in the hamper before grabbing something to wear over as she didn't want to go having a conversation in only her jeans and bra.

She was really quick about it and was now wearing a bathrobe when she got back to the living room and wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow, or today or dammit this was going to be giving her a headache.

"So care to explain what this is all about since most people prefer to be sleeping at this practical hour. Not all of us can be a night owl like you Sebastian."

She could tell something was up seeing Sebastian was smirking across the screen, _"You know Da Vinci never slept. Said it was a waste of time and I do get some shut eye when I feel like it. I just figure you wanted to hear what I have to say."_

Not like she really had anything better to do she suppose. She had her elbows on her knees with her palms holding her head as she looked at the screen. "Okay shoot."

" _I cracked the_ _reversion_ _."_ Now this really got her full on attention and wondering if she really was awake and hadn't fallen back asleep, "Wait what?" But seeing how Sebastian was not one to joke about these things and realizing he was telling her the truth, "You're absolutely serious."

" _As a heart attack yes, here let me show you."_ He tapped in a few keys, bringing up his molecular structure for her to take a look at. Joey had to lean forward and peering at them closely and seeing how they all line up and weren't any signs of breaking apart like the previous ones.

"Oh my god…" She was staring at the model and then back at Sebastian with the shock written all over her face, "You really did it." She couldn't keep the astonishment out of her tone, seeing that after months of analyzing research and looking at tissue samples and here was the actual result.

" _No_ _ **we**_ _did, it was thanks to these that I finally got it to work."_ He brought up another screen showing her data and having it link up to the molecules and seeing them have them hold without reverting back. _"91% sure but you got the other percentage filled in."_

"This, this is I don't know what to say." But she couldn't deny seeing the results right in front of her and seeing they gotten it to work. It had been five months since she had been brought aboard the program but for Sebastian and the others, it had been almost a year and had finally done it. "This is unbelievable…"

Sebastian couldn't help sharing her enthusiasm as he leans back in his chair, arms behind his head and grinning at her. _"You better believe it; I couldn't have done it without your help. We manage to crack that sucker wide open."_

Sebastian watched from his end as Joey gave a loud shriek and knew she was practically beaming as she smiled into the camera. _"Sebastian this, this is just great. I can't believe I'm gonna be saying this but you, you are a goddamn genius."_

He was pleased to hear her offering him such praise but knew she deserve some as he couldn't have done it without her help in the long run. "Yes, yes I am but it doesn't hurt to say you played a role in all this and I feel like I can share some cred with you."

" _Look I'll go inform everyone and let the others know to meet us in the lab as soon as possible and I'll see you there." She would of course have to wash up and change out of her dirty clothes as she didn't want to come down to the lab and smell like chicken soup._

"Sure but let me handle Linda as I want to see the look on her face when she hears the news. I'll see you in the lab first thing. Make sure you get Isabelle prep."

He then turned the connection off before dialing up Linda and knowing she would be please when she hears this. He definitely felt like things were going on the right track finally.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It took some time to get the others rounded up, especially when being called at such an hour when everyone was still sawing logs then. But when this kind of news happen, sleep was the last thing on anyone's mind.

Sebastian had hop into the shower and too a quick rinse and grabbing whatever clothes he could put on. He wore a black V-neck, some worn jeans and trench coat and got into his Porsche and jamming to some Sunna while driving down that highway towards the gray structural building. He felt like today anything was possible!

He saw Ed was on the shift today and was waving hello when he pulled up. "Morning, sir."

"Morning Ed." He went to park his car while Ed went to walk outside the booth and see him exit the vehicle and heading towards the elevator.

"Your teams here quite early. Something special going on you mind letting me in on?" Ah yes there was, he couldn't really keep the grin off his face but shook his head.

"Sorry, Ed. You know the rules. Top secret stuff we can't discuss out here." Then he saw the Lexus not too far behind coming in through the entrance and seeing it park itself in the open space that was open in front of him.

"Well now, looks like we both made it in record time." Joey stepped out of the car and then went to smile in his direction.

"Yeah I figure I get my ass down here seeing this could be it. Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?"

She looked much better now as her skin had that healthy glow and felt more energized after a nice vigorous washing and grabbing whatever clothes to throw on but still looking excited about today.

Sebastian couldn't help sharing her enthusiasm, "Yeah, c'mon let's go as I'm sure the others are also waiting for us though I don't know if Carter is in yet but we'll see."

They walked side by side towards the steel doors and Joey gave her pass-code to get it activated. The elevator doors shut behind them and feeling it make its slow descend down to the bottom level.

As they waited to get there, Joey couldn't help wanting to know how he did it and was asking him about it. "So how exactly did you manage to get it to work after all this time. I mean we've been at it for quite some time now and beside crunching in my note and don't say it was because of the Twinkies and coffee that you got it figured out."

"Hey don't go hating on them, you know their god's greatest invention since the wheel." He saw her roll her eyes while looking to him skeptically as they heard the familiar ding, indicating they reach their designated floor and were walking down the corridor and having one of their open discussion right then.

"Yes well you can have your Twinkies, me I'll go with a—" But before she could even get around to finishing her sentence, she found someone colliding into her from behind, and forcing her to knock into Sebastian. They hit the floor hard though Sebastian had cushion her fall and found themselves in a very awkward and compromising position.

Matt pulled himself up and seeing who had got in his way and finding Joey lying on top of Sebastian, her hip line over his while her breasts were pressing into his chest. His hands though had unconsciously wrapped themselves around her waist as they fell and when he realized this, he quickly let go before she even noticed.

"Ah sorry Joey, didn't see you." He lifted the thermal visor off the goggles and held out his hand to help her up.

"Hey what am I chopped liver here?" But Sebastian was already getting to his feet and taking notice of the tranquilizer gun and saw the bite marks on his hand and put the two together. "Isabelle."

"Yeah she's been a tad more aggressive these last couple days." Not that it wasn't hard to tell when having a two-hundred-pound gorilla who was on the loose and more than likely trying to get the hell out of here.

"Doesn't surprise me, the females always are when it comes to that time of month, why would she be any different." Joey turn and then slug him in the arm, "Hey easy there, you know I can very well sue you on harassment charges."

"Yeah I'll do to the same to you if you don't stop making those stupid wisecracks when you know its not going to get any laughs or sympathy here buster." She was more concern about dealing with an invisible gorilla and him joking about it wasn't going to help them find her.

Men, they never did seem to get the gist of things not to say around the opposite sex and why should she expect them to.

She then walked towards the cabinet that was sitting by the end of the hall and grabbing a set of thermal goggles and two guns with extra tranqs already loaded in the cartridge. She took one pair for herself while handing the other to Sebastian since Matt look like he could use a helping hand in catching Isabelle.

"So which way was she last heading?" Matt pointing to his left and then turning to Sebastian, "Why don't you guys team up and take that way and I'll see if I can circle around and cut her off if she does get by you two."

"Sure though I doubt it but hey let's make this interesting: ten bucks say I get to her before you do."

"How about we double those odds and see that the losers pay for lunch?" Joey could see Sebastian rising at the challenge and smirk, "You're on but hey don't feel bad if I manage to get one over on you again like last time."

"Only in your dreams Sebastian." Joey lower the red specs and then heading in the direction she says she would and leaving those two together.

"Damn I swear if I didn't know better, I say Joey is in some way like you and not sure if that's a good thing." Matt saw Sebastian was giving him that skeptic look that showed he didn't believe what he was saying.

"What are you talking about, there's no way she's anything like me. Sure she got a nice-looking rack and a sweet can but I got more cojones than she could ever count on and I bet I'll nail Isabelle before you two could get to her first."

He didn't wait for a response as he took off down the hall as he didn't want to lose his chance and hoping to get one up the both of them. Matt still owe him some dough from their last friendly wager and he was looking forward to seeing the look on Joey's face when he got Isabelle before she did.

He was trying to stay focus on the task at hand since he didn't want to think back when Joey fell right on top of him. Having her pressed up against him, the way she was practically grind herself into his groin and didn't want anyone knowing how it was partial affecting him down below.

Even mention her fine attributes weren't helping at all and trying to think of something else to keep himself from popping a tent right there for anyone to see. If anyone knew of this, he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Geez what the hell is wrong with him, this totally ridiculous! It was like he was acting like a hormonal teenager which he hadn't been since sophomore year and just why of all people did he have to be effect by her.

Sure, there was no denying she was smokin' hot and got those attractive traits like he said but doubt there was anyway she consider dating someone like him. For one thing he was her boss and he was a few years older than her and didn't think she would be remotely interest.

Beside he was still kinda hoping that Linda would give him a second chance and wouldn't want to hurt Joey's feelings in the process should he get back together with his ex.

God why did become so complicated and why was he even thinking these things at all. Sebastian shook those thoughts away and turn to going after their quarry, having an idea on just where that gorilla was heading for and wanting to get there before anyone else did.

Matt said nothing though then again he thought how alike they were in some way and seeing how they interact with each other within the passing months. Not to say Joey would be as tight ass like Sebastian since she was the more understanding and sometimes he could be too when he tones down on the snarky attitude when he was around her.

There was something there though the two seem to be not attempting to do anything about it. Well at least maybe he didn't have to worry about Sebastian focusing on Linda too much since those two broke up and they've been keeping their relationship a secret.

But the question was for how much longer before it was time to come clean and hopefully Sebastian will be reasonable when it does.

Matt quickly caught up to Sebastian and hearing him calling out like one does to a dog, "Isabelle, here Isabelle." It wasn't hard to spot their prey as they found her by one of the steel compartment doors and trying to break it down by brute force.

"Calm down sweetie we don't want you to get hurt now do we?" That was a valid understatement since the purpose they were after was to get her ready and having no idea what would happen to her once they had the serum in her system.

Matt went to line the shot, seeing as they were a good distance to try and take it. As he took aim and fire, Isabelle moved and they had to move as she was heading straight for them.

 _"Shit!"_ They threw themselves to the side while Sebastian took his turn and aiming after her while seeing he also missed by a hair but had been much closer than Matt's. "Dammit I swear who knew a girl her size could move so fast."

They gave chase, knowing if they didn't do something, they were going to have a rampaging animal of raw muscle and fury on the loose and doubt that's what the government officials wanted to hear about.

They had just turn the corner and heading in the opposite corridor when they heard the loud roar and Sebastian realizing that it was heading in the direction where Joey went.

"Shit!" Matt seem to also reach that very same conclusion, "Joey she's heading your way watch out!"

The two picked up the pace and while Sebastian was trying to outrun Matt but his mind was already going into overdrive over Isabelle getting to Joey first.

If anything were to happen to her…he wasn't sure why yet told himself now wasn't the time to be thinking such and hurried down the corridor.

"Joey! Isabelle!" But when they got there, they found the gorilla but she was already knocked out with a tranquilizer dart in her right shoulder.

The two saw Joey blowing imaginary smoke from the top of her tranquilizer gun and seeing her turn to smirk at them. "What took you two so long?"

She found them gawking as they saw she was okay while she pulled the thermal goggles off and then turning to Sebastian, "By the way, looks like I won our little wager and you both owe me lunch, double or nothing remember."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Blue Kitsune:**_ Hey everyone how's it going here, been pretty busy but hey figure I give you guys the next chapter and hope you like it. Please read and review!

 ** _Disclaimer:_ ** Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man, only the idea for this story and character Joey.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 05**

Joey was busy checking Isabelle while Sebastian and Matt were standing there and keeping their eyes on the area where the invisible gorilla should be. They could see the dart was standing erect on the invisible platform that was Isabelle's chest and seeing it moved up and down with each breath she took.

Matt didn't seem to mind that she won since it was only a few bucks and had to throw in a free lunch her way, well him and Sebastian both had to since those were the terms of the bet. He was okay with that and in all honesty prefer to be her who got it as she didn't really have that strong competitive streak like Sebastian when it came to this sort of thing. Back when they were still in college, the guy could be such a glory hound with his achievement and even now attempting to do the same here.

Yet then when it came to him losing, he became such a prissy grouch and wouldn't let it go until he came back on top over everyone else. Which is probably why Matt sometimes let him win when it came to their friendly wagers just so he didn't have to deal with him being a goddamn prick about the whole situation.

He took a quick glance in Sebastian's direction and instead of seeing him being sore about not winning this time, saw the passive look on his face. He had his eyes on the passed out gorilla and seeing Joey was still in one piece and having no harm come directly on her person. He was greatly relief to see she was okay, though if anyone had taken notice of his immediate concern, he would've said that it was so they didn't have to worry about any wrongful lawsuits or the fact that Isabelle was still good to go and didn't have to delay things today.

Yeah they wouldn't have to worry about Isabelle causing them any more trouble as the drug was already kicking in and she would be out for a long while.

Joey had figured the confrontation didn't go so well on their end and knew that Isabelle would be soon upon her as she was heading in this direction. She heard the loud roar and judging from the sound of it, she'd say the primate was pretty damn piss and knew she'd be too if she was in her place.

Also the fact that she could easily render her to pieces and wouldn't hold back as she wanted to get out and damn anyone that got in her path. The corridor had one opening which had the steel door that was right behind her and thinking there was no way she could get through there even with her bashing at it all day long. Just when she thought that she suddenly had a idea which could go down as probably pure genius or the dumbest move she ever come up with.

 _Either this works or I'm as good as dead._ She had made to get into position, standing there with the gun in hand and taking the safety off it. She was waiting for her quarry to show itself on the infrared sensor as she immediately turned her goggles on and took a look around her surroundings. It didn't take long to see the heat signature that took on the bulky mass of Isabelle's form rushing towards her with rage set in her beady eyes.

 _Okay c'mon Izzy, right this way, come right to mama sweetheart!_ She stood perfectly still, waiting until she got a clear shot and when Isabelle close the distance between them open fire.

She saw the dart made impact on what was solid flesh and Joey quickly jump out of the way as the invisible gorilla hit the steel door headfirst with enough force to knock her down. She visibly winced when Isabelle's skull hit the titanium door with enough force to knock her unconscious and was lying on the ground by the time the others showed up. It was a good thing too since she didn't need to fire a second shot as a single dose plus a bump to the noggin should be enough to keep her out of commission.

Hopefully Isabelle would be all right, probably wake up with a killer headache when she comes to but didn't wan to go overboard with the sedatives and last thing they needed was to pump more drugs into her than what was necessary.

 _Yeah that and we don't want to have another unfortunate 'incident' after what happened to the previous Isabelle._ She inwardly shuddered when she thought back to the first gorilla and what had transpired because of all those different components while in the midst of testing the latest batch to reverse them.

There had been the standard local anesthesia they used along with two strong sedatives when Isabelle was starting to come around while the serum was going through her system. It was not something they had been expecting, seeing the combination of all those chemicals had an unusual side effect and the results had been very disturbing in itself.

Though they had used these drugs before and the animals seem all right after but guessing that something within this latest batch that must had an adverse reaction while it was momentarily surging through the body. It certainly wasn't a pretty sight and was enough to keep her off red meat for a few days, especially after they had to wipe the mess down and toss whatever was left of the gorilla.

Now that they learned what had been the cause and seeing to subtract the component from there and finding what other alternatives they should try. They didn't want to repeat that mishap since buying Gorillas were not so cheap and not to mention the paperwork that had to be filled in in order to purchase one, through legal means of course.

But now, Sebastian seem absolutely certain that this time it would work for them, despite all the other previous attempts which by her last count had been over sixty-two this month alone so far. She thought he wouldn't be so pleased should anything happen to this Isabelle before they got the chance to test the new batch because someone had accidentally had her OD on the wrong dosage. Joey had taken the necessary precaution and used one of the lower calibers but still had enough kick to knock out someone like Isabelle for a few hours or so.

She'd be fine, Joey try to reassure herself this even though she considered their chances of being successful this time were 50/50 and that either Isabelle come through in one piece or wind up turning her into a big pile of goo.

 _Yeah no pressure really, not when you're doing all this in the name of science._ But still it would be best to keep her under for the moment. Joey had seen the bite-mark on Matt's hand and could only imagine what else the gorilla could sink her teeth on if they didn't keep her fully restraint.

When she was finish, she stood up and went to go stand in between the two men. Then they heard the echo of someone's sneakers coming down this way and Joey seeing who it was that was approaching them.

Oh boy this doesn't look too good. She heard Matt said something to Sebastian when he also took notice who it was and seeing that she was looking for one of them and knew was definitely not him or Joey. "Sarah's on the warpath Sebastian, so play nice."

Joey had to fight back the urge to roll her eyes when she heard his nonchalant remark to Matt's warning, "Don't I always." She decided not to make any comment on that but sure Sarah would have plenty to say and wasn't all that disappointed when she started yelling out loud for all of them to hear, "This is bullshit, Sebastian, bullshit!"

"Good morning to you, too!" Sarah ignored him but was turning to the others and having her eyes set on Joey herself. Uh-ho she knew that look and really she wish she didn't have to go and deal with this kind of stuff so early in the morning.

"Joey help me out, explain to Sebastian here why I think we shouldn't be going through with this so soon. Don't you think this is a little unethical to be attempting something this big before you inject Isabelle with this latest batch?"

Oh god here we go again. Sarah was like her when it came to arguing with Sebastian and though she like to agree on most but since she and Sebastian gone over the data and thought that everything look perfectly accurate and didn't see any room for error. She just hope she would see reason and not think she was trying to be on either side as she was more firmly on the one she trust in herself.

"Sarah I know how you feel; believe me I would be just as upset but we seen how far we made in the last few months. But these results are overwhelming and I check them at least a dozen times over and we've done the calculations carefully and feel confident that this will work."

Okay so maybe it was slightly exaggerated but she knew it was the only way to keep Sarah from getting so worked up over this. She knew how she felt about their experimentation on the creatures they worked with and wouldn't be so forgiving if anything should go wrong with Isabelle here.

Sebastian couldn't help smirking as he slung his arm around the aggravated redhead and said, "Yeah have some confident in me why don't cha? I mean how many tissue samples have we successfully regressed? Hundreds, right? How many have gone on to work on the full system? None as of yet but will soon see once we get Isabelle ready."

Sarah gave Sebastian that incredulous look and Joey trying to suppress the groan that was right on her lips, 'Not helping here.' She should've know better that he couldn't resist pushing Sarah's button whenever he got the chance to.

Joey could understand her concerns as she was the best vet in the D.C. county and that she was the one who had to deal with evaluating and monitoring the animals' behavior during the phasing stages. Also after what happened with the previous gorilla and knew she didn't show that much trust in Sebastian from making the same attempt even with all the calculations proving otherwise that it should work. Yet instead of going over their finding over with the team which would've made things go so much easier, Sebastian decides that the only way to see this through was to test it while it was good and hot.

Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered if he was just going to pull this kind of shit on them…

Sarah pulled back and was scowling in his direction as it was obvious she didn't believe him, "That's besides the point."

"No, that _is_ the point. I'm not going to waste another six months of my life on an outmoded testing procedure. This will work. I know it. I feel it in my gut and Joey here agrees." Great now he was involving her in this which she thought was so typical of him to do, though then again he was using some of her notes and she had no doubt that everything would turn out all right like she hypotheses.

But Sarah couldn't help making one final remark, "Fine but you can mop up afterwards." Sebastian raised a brow and asking her in a skeptic tone, "You really think I'd go as far to kill Isabelle."

"Kill? More like liquefy." Sebastian thought she was overreacting about this whole thing a tad much and didn't hear anyone else make any complains about it. Why of all people did she have to be such a pain in his ass when they were trying to make the attempt and out of everyone seem to not want to follow through. Well it was about time to remind her on who was in charge of the whole project.

"Well, your objections have been duly noted and summarily overruled but thank you for your opinion, but remember I'm the project leader and I what I say goes. Understand?"

She glared at him before muttering sarcastically, "Yes sir!" Before turning and storming off in an angry huff, leaving them and the unconscious gorilla in the hallway.

"How come when she says 'Yes, Sir' it kinda sounds like 'Fuck you!'" He was asking this to the others still there and Joey simply shrugged, "Maybe because in a way it is. Especially with your oh so charming personality towards her concern to the animals and your lack there-of."

"It's not like I'm running a goddamn zoo here but still how did they convince me to hire her I'll never know."

Joey said nothing but decided she better go get change and left them to deal with the still sleeping Isabelle. She would see if Carter could bring a gurney for them as she doubt they could carry her all way to the lab without having her coming around. She told herself that everything would be fine and just hoped that Sebastian was right and that they weren't making a colossal mistake like last time.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Everyone was in the lab and were getting ready for the experimentation and seeing that the equipment was set up and everything else was turned on and fully activated. Joey was doing a double check on the read out when Isabelle finally showed up and was laid out on the medical slab and strapped in. She was still asleep which made it easier to tie her down as it would've been more a hassle if she wasn't.

They didn't want to risk having her injure herself or getting out of her binding. Many of their previous test subjects had to be under anesthesia since the few times they had tested these, there was always the same reaction to them panicking during the testing phase. But thankfully the tranqs were still keeping her calm and having no trouble with securing them tightly around her invisible form.

The few failed attempts they had manage to see some sign of the formula working only to have the test subject couldn't take the intensity and their hearts gave out halfway through the procedure. She wondered if this time would be different or be just as similar to when they are phasing out and just reverting back to visibility. Only one way to tell.

She saw Sebastian finally arrive with Linda in tow, wearing his lab coat over his scrubs. He was heading towards Matt seeing as he was near the cyclotron where it finished spinning and pluck one of the vials out seeing it glow an illuminating orange.

"Protocol is hot." Sebastian nodded while asking how Isabelle's vitals were. She and Sarah check the monitors and saw that everything was normal. Her heart beat and blood pressure were stable at the moment and Sarah would keep a close watch on them while going through the procedure.

Sebastian lifted his gaze up towards the upper level where the observation booth was, "Heaven."

There was a loud static crackle and then a booming voice spoke over the intercom, **"THIS IS GOD. YOU ARE DISTURBING THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS AND WILL BE SEVERELY PUNISHED FOR ALL ETERNITY. GOD HAS SPOKEN."**

Joey try to keep from laughing as Frank seem to be getting into the spirit of things and was laying out some humor for this moment. She couldn't help when Sebastian made the response, "How many times do I have to tell you, Frank you aren't God. I am."

"Oh lord help us." Now Sarah was chuckling at her comment and though Sebastian heard them and couldn't help quirk at the two giggling women, "Now ladies let's be mature here, especially you Joe."

Joey couldn't help giving him the 'Don't call me Joe' look. Though she knew he was doing that to get back at her for earlier. But she was too excited to care as they were ready to roll and heard Frank start the recording.

" **Subject Isabelle Two. Currently in phase shift... 126 days, 18 hours."**

Linda came over and was carrying one of the vials from the centrifuge and holding it in her hand, "Testing De-Phase protocol. Injecting serial protein Caine 1-2-5."

Joey heard Matt muttering to Sebastian about how they might have better luck if they weren't named after him. She knew that he wouldn't call it anything otherwise as this had been his project from the beginning and whatever name he gave them would go down as his work and nothing else.

She tried to keep her focus on the bigger picture and seeing Matt with the hypodermic needle and jabs it into the vial and drawing the colored liquid slowly until he got every last drop in there.

 _Well here goes nothing…_ she wished she could be confident saying that it'd work but she like everyone was waiting with bated breath for how this might go down as. She saw Sarah wrapped the bungee cord around Isabelle's forearm and pulling it tight. "Spray."

Joey pass the can to her where she then covered a small area with blue dye. She searched around for a vein and slapping it a few time before they saw the outline of a bulge appear. "Okay she's ready."

Sebastian looked to everyone and seeing they were all ready to make history. Matt was lining the hypo to the vein and was ready to inject when Sebastian grab hold of his arm and stopping him in the process.

"Ah-ah nice try but you know that as team leader I get to do the honors." Everyone watched as Matt relinquishes the needle to him and Sebastian went to give Isabelle the reversion. He pressed down on the plunger and releasing the dye into her bloodstream.

They watched as the liquid was twisting into a long snaking tube up and down the limb, taking on the shape of a vein. Joey could see that the serum was having quite a reaction as it made its' way through and making the vein visible to the naked eye.

She heard the telltale sign of Isabelle's heartbeat as it started to speed up but were still in the green at the moment. So far so good…The glowing liquid was now changing from gold to red as the complex webbing of a bloodstream appears. It was long before it was spreading out from the bloodstream and soon the shadow of a skeletal system was starting to show itself.

"Do you see this?" Joey could only nod as she was thinking it was working, the serum was actually working. Soon they saw the beginning of the muscles appear along with her eyeballs which were looking around in fear.

 _Oh no this was good_ , she heard Sarah saying her heart rate was going up and she went to calm her while Joey decided to make sure to watch the monitors and seeing that there were increase activity which could elevated if they weren't careful.

"Subject began manifesting almost Immediately. Protocol is reacting quickly." The moment Sebastian said those words, Isabelle started howling and was struggling to break free from her restraints.

Joey saw that her levels were skyrocketing as blood pressure was elevating and her brain activity was going through the roof. It was obvious that Isabelle was going through a lot of pain and was scared out of her mind.

She whirled around and saw the brain forming right before her eyes, seemingly growing from the inside out. Then the shape of a large half-formed monkey grows from the inside out. It was very disturbing and knew wouldn't be getting any good night sleep after this. They heard Isabelle howling in pain, in horror and turn to the monitor to see what the problem was.

"Shit, Sebastian, her heart, it's going into cardiac arrest!" Everyone turn their eyes to the chest cavity and seeing the actual muscle that was beating erratically and needed to do something otherwise she was a goner!

"Carter get the crash cart now!" He didn't need to be told twice as he quickly race over and rolled it over towards Linda. Joey checked the monitors and saw they were losing her as the machine flat line.

She turn to see the body on the slab and saw it was only half there and look as if its caught in the stage of decomposition. Linda smeared the goo onto the pads and rubbing the cardiac paddles together.

"Clear!" Linda slams the paddles on Isabelle's chest. The jolt of electricity made the giant monkey visible for a brief moment. Then the skin and flesh fade away again. Joey check the monitors once more but this time seeing the heartbeat starts up again, slowly but surely.

Soon the body continues its march toward visibility though its' heartbeat was still erratic.

 _Come on Isabelle. Come on. You can do it. You can fucking do it._ Joey was praying along with everyone else and then saw that it the levels were stable again and was no longer in the danger zone.

Muscles were spreading out like an open rash on bone while Isabelle kept twisting and turning, scared out of her wits and Joey didn't blame her. Then the next layer to show was the skin and covering the muscles and sprouting dark fur all over until there was a living breathing gorilla in their midst.

Joey could see that they had done it and smiling while reaching to stroke the fur, "Glad to have you back Izzy." She turned her head to where Sebastian was and saw him put his arm around Linda, probably thinking how the military was going to be in for a shock when they hear the news.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Isabelle had been pretty calm when they took her back to her cage and watching as she was going about while everyone watched.

"If I didn't know any better, you'd think nothing had happened to her…" It was obvious that Sarah was pleased to see Isabelle was okay and that she no longer showed her aggressiveness now that she was normal again.

However, Sebastian wanted to do a complete through examination and was working on scheduling a vivisection and this did not go well with Sarah who seem pissed and ready to have a throw down with him in front of everyone.

Now Joey could have just sit this one out and let them duke it for all she care yet knowing Sebastian wouldn't hold anything back and seeing no one else seem to be jumping in to intervene.

 _God why me_ , sometimes she hated how she was too much of a good Samaritan and couldn't let this be on her conscience. She quickly stepped in and making sure that she was standing right in front of Sebastian while trying to pacify this situation.

"Hey hey look it's been quite an exciting day for everyone here and we just got Izzy back in one piece." She looked to Sarah who was still glaring daggers over at Sebastian. If looks could kill he would've probably been buried six feet under by now.

"The way I see it, is that the reversion is a full success. There were some close calls of course but she managed to come back fully intact yet we still should run a few more test to be sure there aren't any likely side effects and play it safe."

This time she was looking to Sebastian and keeping her gaze set on him and making sure he understood what she was trying to get through to him, "If we are to be a 100% certain then we should get at least get all the necessary data and also check her stability before we go any further than we need to, wouldn't you agree Sebastian?"

She could see that he wanted to make a snarky retort but when he saw that everyone was waiting for his response and looking back at Joey with a narrow glare.

"Fine but only because we have to make sure that _**all**_ samples are accurate and will run through every exam available until then."

That seem to settle things just as well and once Sarah and the others left, Joey turn to Sebastian and was shaking her head at him. "Geez Sebastian I don't know what it is that drives you to go and try to wedge things and make it harder on the rest of us. Just do me one simple favor and don't ever let me get involve in this again. You are both adults here, so learn to sort it out like one."

She didn't give him the chance to say another word as she took her leave and was heading straight for the lab to work in some remote peace without anyone bothering her, especially Sebastian. She was down there for maybe fifteen minutes and taking her time looking at some samples when Sebastian showed up.

He was leaning his form against the frame and watching her with his arms cross over his chest. "Really and here I thought you and I had a mutual understanding about this and would see I was in the right."

Joey chose not to look at him but did comment, "I didn't say I wasn't but the fact is that you were just telling everyone that you wanted to dissect Isabelle without considering that we need to get all the fact straight before slicing and dicing her to bits."

This time she did lift her head and stare over at him, "Isabelle was in that state for at least four whole months and we just got her back within the hour. Now you and I both know that in certain cases, sometime there are after-effects which show later on once you properly analyze them. Many have different reactions and she was the only one so far and we have no idea if there's anything that we shouldn't consider to be highly probable or wind up missing an important factor in this. It's better to get all the fact and leave no stone unturned."

Sebastian hate to admit but she did make a valid point about it but that didn't mean he was going to let her get by undermining his authority.

"You may be right but you should've let me handle this. Sarah would've eventually come around and understand as it's all about getting results, that's what we've been hired for remember? We can't go to the board and present them with just one half because some people can't handle openly dissecting a brain to see what's there."

Joey was trying to fight the urge to rub at her throbbing temple and wondering how she was ever going to get some sense into him if he kept acting the way he was.

"Yes but really would it kill you to try and at least act like a sensible being and not so much a jerk. Just give us a chance to do a few tests to make sure there aren't any likely possibilities, that's all I'm asking you to do at the moment."

It was really getting frustrating and Joey sometimes couldn't understand what was going on in that head of his and figured she didn't want to know, not when dealing with a migraine like this. She reached for the mug to take a sip only to find that the coffee was lukewarm. Great now she was going to have to heat it up which means getting by him.

She made to stand up and heading for the door, waiting for him to move but saw he wasn't budging. "Sebastian look I only said that stuff is because in all things to consider, we follow the ground rules that we as scientist use to get the results we need. Surely you don't want to go before the board with half the deck in your hands now do you? I mean that wouldn't be a very smart thing to do."

That seem to do the trick as Sebastian took what she said and finally seeing reason to it, "Fine, but once you got all that out of the way, one week is all I'm giving until then."

Joey could deal with that and just as she was ready to exit the room, Sebastian had one final thing to say to her, "By the way, I hope you don't have any plans for tonight as we're all going out to celebrate so better wear something nice."

She already knew that as Linda came by and gave her the heads up on it before he did. "Don't worry I'll be there and I'll be sure to remind Carter before we leave." Sebastian was surprised yet didn't let it show though wondering why before he got his answer.

"Carter lives about a few miles out which is sorta close to my neck of the woods and his car is in the shop getting a tune up. I told him I'll give him a ride instead of letting him pay cab fare as we figure it would save him the cost of going back and forth plus I didn't mind helping him out."

Sebastian didn't know why this was bothering him, it left a bitter taste inside his gut but try to play it off as not caring what she and Carter did, "I see…well then just make sure he doesn't go wearing cargo pants and a Hawaiian shirt."

"Of course and Sebastian." This time she decided to be nice and give him her congrats for their success, "I just thought you should know that I'm glad this all worked out and congratulations is in order for you, for all of us." She then walk out of the room and Sebastian stood there watching her and couldn't help grinning as he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Blue Kitsune:_** Hey everyone how's it going here, been so so with the exception I think the meds I'm taking is just making my stomach turn and feeling a bit weird today. But hey figure I give you guys the next chapter and hope you like it. Please read and review! Seriously please!

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man, only the idea for this story and character Joey.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 06**

The reservation was set for nine that evening and Sebastian sought to reserve at only the finest restaurant within the D.C. area. He didn't mind that the place was well expensive but after everything they been through, they deserve to go all out for all the hard work they had put in to get to where they were.

All that time and endless effort and now seeing it come to full fruition before their eyes, who wouldn't want to go and throw a party.

Tonight was all about them celebrating to a wonderful success from years of endless research and all their experimentation until they finally got it right, after so many trials and errors and now at long last they done it.

Yes, Sebastian mused as he looked to those that were here while they were still missing a couple people from their group yet didn't mind if they were coming in fashionable late. Everything was coming up rose and sure the officials would be pleased with all that they accomplished.

The _Lafayette_ was a well refined and lavished establishment with it's French-American cuisines to where one could see some of the national monuments out on the open veranda. Everyone had dressed for the occasion and even Carter who had managed to find something that didn't make him stand out like a sore had seen him enter the restaurant looking pretty decent for once and was heading towards their table with Joey in toll.

He noticed he wasn't the only guy there looking in their direction though it may be because they were staring at her more likely as he himself couldn't take his eyes off her the moment he saw her walk into the room.

One thing for sure, she certainly knew how to draw people's attention as Joey look absolutely fetching in that little black number she was wearing for the occasion.

It was a high-low A-line dress that end above her knees with a sequin waistband that hugged her curves perfectly and the material itself seem to be mold onto her body. Very classy and sophisticated and seeing she had brought along a black shawl to cover her bare shoulder and was walking in with such grace like an elegant dancer.

She didn't seem to use all that much makeup on other than some light eye shade and mascara which made her eyes stand out more and also add a little gloss to give her lips that lush rosy look to them. She had her hair cascading down her shoulders in soft waves and seem to flow naturally as it fell around her face and shining with a fine glossy sheen in the faint lighting.

She had decided to forgo her necklace for a simple silver chain with a small set of diamonds link together along with a matching pair of teardrop earrings that seem to have given her a brilliant vivacity.

Carter had pulled the chair out for her before taking the empty seat on her right while she sat next to Janice beside her and across from Frank. She had glance over at Sebastian and smiled his way before turning to greet the others.

He couldn't help thinking that she was definitely looking exquisite this evening though watching her around the others, especially Carter who started openly flirting with her and she seem to respond as she threw a couple of her own back at him.

It might have them just being friendly though it didn't seem that way and not sure why he kept feeling the urge to glower at Carter every time he made Joey laugh over something that wasn't even remotely funny at all. He decided to turn his gaze over to Linda who was having a conversation with Matt and Sarah about a topic they've been discussing for a while.

She was in a yellow flowing sequin dress and while he thought it looked terrific on her but when he saw Joey tonight, being so alluring and finding Linda couldn't hold a candle to that radiance she had going for her.

Wait why did he think that, just what was going on with him, why all of a sudden did he thought of Joey like that to Linda? He tried to shake those thoughts away and again wondering why he kept having them in the first place. Damn he really needed to stay focus here.

It wasn't long before the waiter return with the bottle of champagne he ordered earlier and watching them fill each glass before he took to stand with his and looking at everyone there.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, a moment of your time, please." Everyone stopped their chattering and turning their attention on Sebastian. "To the finest research team I've ever known. For the many months of much trial and error and now onto success."

There was a round of 'Hear, hear' and the sound of clinking glasses before they took their first sip and having the taste of success on their lips.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

The party of eight that consist of Sebastian and his crew were certainly enjoying themselves once they finished with their entrees and were ordering another round of drinks to their table. Joey was having a good time herself as she along with the others were listening to Frank as he told them about what happened with his science fair class project.

Apparently he had been sure he'd win first prize for sure as his stood out among others and using certain chemicals to basically explain what he was doing. Though he had been waiting to impress the judges as well as this one girl from his class, Susie Quentin that was there.

He wanted to make it a huge impression on everyone there and added too much of one component which cause the substance to be completely unstable and started to bubble rapidly. The results were volatile and had made such a mess in the gymnasium where the fair was held.

"…There was a big explosion, and afterward she said: If you're so smart, how come you're still in the second grade?"

"Did your teacher grew her eyebrows back?" Frank nodded and said it took at least a month for Ms. Hopper's to get them back and that was how long he had been suspended for.

This got a laugh out of all of them and Joey couldn't help thinking that Frank got off lucky for it since how could he go and confused two chemicals even if they did sound almost the same thing.

She supposed it could've be worse and had been fortunate that he hadn't burn the school down with that stunt of his. But still the story had been amusing in itself and got a few chuckles out of her.

Joey didn't know whether it was the champagne or just being in the presence of such good friends but she was practically floating on cloud nine. The night had been by far pleasant and thinking that it was well deserved for all their efforts they put into this assignment and finally had something worth showing to the board.

To think, she had been only on this project for almost a year and yet here they were having done the impossible at long last. It was certainly something she would always look back on as being the greatest accomplishment of their lives and would treasure this moment forever.

She turn her head towards the end of the table and noticed the way Sebastian was right then. He looked pensive with those piercing blue orbs that sometimes remind Joey of the clear skies before the incoming storm that usually came about. He seem to be in deep thought over something but then saw his gaze move and finding him lock eyes with hers from across the table.

Joey's heart was beating rather suddenly for no reason and could feel the heat rushing towards her face once she saw he was staring right at her. She was thinking it must be all the alcohol in her system that was causing her to be so lightheaded and was getting flustered for no apparent reason. She thought maybe was a good time to cut back now and stick to water at the moment.

 _Beside, it wasn't like he was really looking at me. Really, it could be just about anyone that was at this table._

That's what she kept telling herself once she established it had been her imagining things and decided to go use the ladies' room to freshen up. When she got back to their table, he was gone and once she asked Carter said he went to head outside for the veranda for a bit.

It wasn't even half an hour before Linda was also getting up and was also heading in the same direction to where the balcony was and probably to join him out there. Joey saw no one seem all that concern that she went off but then heard her name being called and turning to Janice as she brought her to speed on the conversation they were having.

Though she tried to pay attention to what they were talking about, her thoughts were on another matter. She kept seeing Sebastian's eyes within her mind and wondering what he was up to now.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian was standing on the balcony contemplating things while taking in the scenery surrounding him that evening. He was still amazed that after four years of working on this project, day in, day out, month after month and now it was finally finished.

They had done it, they gotten the reversion to work after so many attempts and seeing they've succeed at long last. This should be his moment of triumph so why didn't he feel thrilled about it like everyone else.

They had completed all the necessary analysis and it wouldn't be long before they got started on an actual human subject and see it work on them. It would be a bigger breakthrough to see it happen for sure and knew could get more insight from a person and know what they're dealing with in that phase.

But Sebastian wonder if the government would still let them in on this once he notifies the board and show their findings to them in a few days. They were sure to drop their pants and have to eat their words.

He knew that they hadn't been the most patient benefactors but did give them the time and opportunity to get it all done without forcing them to rush things. So it was only a matter of what they would say and if Sebastian was allowed to stay for the next stage in their program.

He was so deep within his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone approaching but heard a familiar voice speak out to him and bringing him back to the present. "Hey, I thought you'd gone. What are you doing out here, the party is back inside."

"There's nowhere to go." Sebastian turn his head and seeing Linda join his side and both looking out over the city. "Besides, I kinda figure I come out here to clear my head a bit."

Linda raised an eyebrow wondering what was on his mind, "Did I miss something? Aren't you supposed to be happy?"

Sebastian wonder how he could explain it to her though didn't think he had to try too hard as Linda understood him better than anyone else.

"I was just wondering where do we go from here now that we got it out of the way and if there's anything left for us. Working on the serum and the reversion has been the best highlight of our lives but kinda feels like the beginning of the end."

"That's not true and you know that. We have a lifetime of data on hand and sure that there's bound to be more projects like this in the future."

It was understandable that he felt quite attached to his work and knew that the officials would be please by all they had done and having all their hard efforts paid off. Yet Sebastian didn't seem satisfied by it and wanting to stay in the running a bit longer.

Sebastian turn his eyes away from her and was looking towards the inside of the restaurant where everyone else was. He thought how people like Matt and some of the others had the ability to be self content with just this but he need the grandeur and the spectacle that came with living in this very moment.

He wasn't even sure if there would be anything even close to what they done or if he'd be around when the next big project came and wouldn't get to be a part of it.

Linda though sought to say something encouraging since she didn't want him to go around like this thinking that it was so bad. Really he should be glad that they gotten it down.

"Sebastian listen, I know we've...I mean...well...I just want you to know how proud I am of you. I know it probably doesn't mean a lot..."

"Actually it does." He turned his gaze on her and could feel the stirring of old flames as he looked at her, seeming so beautiful in this light, "I guess since you were there from the beginning, you know me better than anyone else...but I was so focus on my own work that I didn't realize I'd have no one to share it with."

"We all have done that before in our lives and yet you always did seem to be more preoccupied with your stuff that everything else didn't matter, including me."

Sebastian flinch at the reminder knowing that she didn't mean to say it like that but it was almost like a hard slap to the face as he thought that he did push her away. But still he'd give anything to have her back again, even if for just one night. "I thought we were great together and had some good times."

Linda shook her head at him, "No, _you_ were great. I was just standing right next to you and just being there when you needed me." Sebastian saw the warm smile and thinking maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask that one question that had been on his mind for some time now.

"Have you ever consider, wanting to turn the clock back? You know, go back and give it another shot for old time sake?"

Here he was waiting to see what Linda would say and though he had hope her response would be on a more positive scale yet saw her simply shook her head. "I say that kind of time travel doesn't exist."

"Well maybe we should invent one and see." He had been bending down to press his lips only for her to pull away before he had the chance and saw it written there on her face that there wasn't any chance of that happening at this time. "Or not..."

He saw her turn away and hearing Linda speak to him with that tone that said it all, "I'm sorry Sebastian but as I already said before, I don't think it would work between us."

"Well it's just didn't hurt to ask." Although now he wished he hadn't and decided he had enough fresh air at the moment and decided to go back inside though wasn't feeling in the mood to be joining the others in their celebratory merrymaking.

Even though tonight was a huge success, he still felt like he struck out hard in one particular event right there and then.

He had been hoping that with this being a triumph footnote in their book, that Linda would reconsider and be by his side like she always done in the past.

Yet now he stood alone with no one there to celebrate with and not sure where to go from here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It wasn't too long before everyone had decided to call it a night. Sebastian though was very grateful for that as he couldn't keep up the act of pretending to be enjoying himself with everyone present. Especially when Linda return from the veranda and sat back down at their table beside Matt and him.

She didn't seem all that bothered from their discussion out there and was openly talking to Matt about something and sharing a couple laughs in between them.

If he didn't know those two better, he would think they were…no that's not possible. He remember calling Linda up after cracking the formula and did see a person in bed but didn't get a good enough look at them. Though out of all people, he didn't think it was Matt and probably some other guy she met and was currently dating at the moment.

But still all these thoughts as well as everything else was giving him a slight headache and Sebastian just couldn't take any more of this. He beckoned one of the waiter over and ask for the check to their table.

Thankfully everyone saw that it was getting late and though tomorrow was going to be a day off for them, courtesy of their boss as a 'well done' on their part but the day after it was back to the lab. Sebastian heard Carter and Frank talking about some basketball game that was on tonight and Frank having record it before coming here. He was busy inviting him and Matt to come over and watch with them.

Matt decline and Sebastian who wasn't remotely interest and also had to say no to it. He had better things to do with his time and when the waiter return with the bill and he split it with the others to take care of most but he also took care of the drinks and such, as being a good host is required of him to do.

After that was taking care of and leaving a generous tip to the server, they were heading outside to wait for the valet to bring their cars around. When his was the first to pull up and bidding them all a goodbye, he took off heading straight for the compound.

He knew there didn't need to be much done down there as they had all the analysis recorded but prefer to be focusing on something, anything really and not think of what happen on the veranda with Linda.

He had been wandering through the empty corridor of the compound and heading to where they kept the live specimen at. He ignored most of them even as they made a loud commotion when they saw him but he chose not to acknowledge them until he stopped at one in particular that seem empty yet knew wasn't from the thermal scanners and finding the mutt getting up to greet him.

"Hey Frankie how's it going bud?" He was reaching inside through the bars to feel what was the dog's snout and felt his wet nose pressing against his palm. Franklin was one of the other animals beside Isabelle and Jo-Jo to be phase through and didn't seem all that bother being invisible at times. The dog was easier to handle and never gave them any trouble although his barking could be sometime grating at times and refused to be quiet.

Sebastian had heard the noise of the elevator coming down again and then the sound of something clicking against the tile floor, the sound of heels no less coming this way. He turned his head slightly and not too surprised to see who it was though was thankful wasn't really Linda as he didn't think he could handle a second confrontation after the rejection earlier tonight.

"I should hope this is not you being some kind of stalker. Cause I might have to consider filing a restraining order if this is a particular habit of yours following your boss around, especially this time of night."

He saw Joey purse her lips and placing her hand over her chest when she approached and standing by Franklin's cage.

"Ah and here I was hoping we could have some alone time together now that no one is here and have you begging for mercy while I have my wicked way with you."

Sebastian snorted. Him beg for mercy? Please like he would ever do that and it would be more than likely her if it had been the case for them. Although the idea of seeing who be doing who did come swiftly to mind before he deliberately stomped that down into the ground.

She saw the look on his face and couldn't help thinking maybe she gone a bit too far before she went to explain herself. "I'm kidding, don't worry I'm not that kind of person to do so you have no need to fret. Of course I did see your car in the lot when I was pulling in but I wasn't here to see you. I only came by to give this little guy a treat before I turn in for the evening."

She had turn her focus onto the invisible pooch while reaching in her purse and brought out a wadded up paper napkin with some dried beef jerky wrapped inside. Franklin smelling the distinct aroma of food as he turn his attention towards her and started gobbling down the dry meaty bits.

"Better not let Sarah know of this. You know how she is about feeding the animals down here."

He saw Joey had turn and seeing the look in her eyes as she smiled at him. "Well I suppose I won't tell if you don't. I mean I did see you by Jo-Jo's cage handing what was it, Sarah's muffin a few day ago."

Sebastian raised his brow but then was grinning as he chuckling, "Oh so now you're trying to blackmail me huh?"

"No not at all, I just figure we just keep it just between us, nothing else really. I mean I think it doesn't hurt giving them a treat every now and then since they can't just live on only that standard stuff all the time."

"Well when you put it that way, I suppose I can let this slide for now but if Sarah catches you, I won't take the fall for it." He reached out to pat Franklin on the head and seeing that he was finish eating and Joey taking the napkin away to throw in the nearest bin.

"Fair enough, I assume you had your reasons for wanting to come down here tonight. Hard to turn off that switch in your head to even think of relaxing just for a nanosecond but I suppose that's what makes everyone different in their own unique way, yours especially."

"Yeah hit that right on the nail there…" It wasn't all that shocking by how well she seem to get him and yet didn't mind having her company around. She was scratching behind the dog's invisible ears and giggling when Franklin was licking her palm before turning to Sebastian and smiling his way and he return the gesture himself.

They were busy talking about what happen today during the procedure while checking in on the others there, especially Isabelle and saw how she was faring. It was almost two in the morning before Joey thought now would be a good time to head on home and Sebastian decided on walking her to her car.

"After all what quite of person would I be if I simply let you go up there by yourself in the dark."

Sure someone might be there on guard duty tonight but thought that he rather be sure that she made it to her vehicle safely and wasn't like there were any other reason beside that.

Joey was surprised yet didn't mind as they head towards the elevator and waiting until they reach the garage level.

"I know you wanted to see how the reversion work on Isabelle and I'm glad to see she came out in one piece. It's just seem like a shame to leave most of them, especially Franklin." She was a sucker when it came to dogs and Sebastian notice as he seen how she acted with most of the animal down there.

"Yeah well I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case something did go wrong but there's something you should know about Frankie. He's well not exactly easy on the eyes, has this really bad mange problem and got this brown gunk leaking from the tear ducts. A real mess I tell you and plus you don't want to see him when he's drool. It's probably better if he stuck like this."

She raised a brow and wondered if he was being serious but then saw his eyes gave it away and realize he was only joking about it. She started laughing and Sebastian thought it sound like the tinkling of bells because of how sweet and soft it was before she turn with a grin on her face.

"If I didn't know any better I say you were jealous which I highly doubt it 'cause what would Frankie have that you don't, beside having an adorable disposition."

Sebastian shrug though he wasn't about to really say what it was but then took notice of her rubbing her arms and feeling how cool it got in the elevator. He didn't say anything other than to shake his head while shrugging off his coat and draping it over her shoulder.

Joey hadn't thought that she really needed a jacket when she was at the restaurant since the temp had been nice and the shawl did okay for the most part. But now, she wished she had brought something with her and doubt the wrap in her car would have provided much warmth at the very least.

But then she felt something brush against her bare skin and finding it was Sebastian's coat covering her. She turn and saw him standing there with his arms cross, not minding the coolness as he wore a long sleeve and was okay with lending her his.

"You really should have thought it through instead of coming down in just that. But that's okay you can use it until we get upstairs."

"Yeah I didn't even think about it at the time, but thank you anyways." When they heard the elevator made the ding and indicated they reach their floor. Sebastian let her get out first before he did and was walking her towards her car.

Joey was feeling very odd about this. It was almost like they, no no, not like that, he was being nice is all. But this was Sebastian and he was acting so different with her…it was just very confusing to her.

When they reach her Lexus, Joey pulled the coat off and hand it back to him. They both said their good nights and Sebastian was starting to go head towards his car as he also decided to call it a night.

He barely made more than a couple steps when he heard Joey call out his name and turning around to see her standing there with her doe brown eyes staring at him. It was hard not to feel drawn in by them and wondering why he felt so off as they stood there before he said, "Yeah what is it?"

Joey was seeing Sebastian was waiting and didn't mean to stall as try to find the right words and feeling it was best to come out and ask him anyways. After all he knows what's going to happen and he'll tell her what it is, hopefully she thought.

"You know I was wondering what do you suppose happens now? I mean it's kinda sudden but I just thought that with both serums finished and from all the tests we have done so far…what do you think the board is going to do and are we still going to be a part of it?"

He hadn't been expecting her to throw these questions out just like that and yet understood why she was bringing it up now as he thought the same thing earlier this evening. He had been mulling this out and thought what the most likely outcome would occur and decided to let her hear what he thinks.

"Well we finished the first two stages and there's only the one other that is left to be tested which I'm pretty sure you know what that is. In any case, the military or government will then decide where will go from there."

"I suppose that true but I'm still a little uncertain about what might happen if they do go through with that part. Testing it on an animal is very much different than on a human's DNA and ours is more complex in itself. We can't assume it won't have some issues in there somewhere along the way."

She pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and seeing Sebastian was still waiting for her to continue, "I'm not trying to sound negative here but it's just you know how fickle the military can be and bet would love to poke holes at what we do and if anything should go wrong, guess who gets blame for it."

Sebastian could understand why she was so concern and thought he would've thought the same thing himself if he had been in her position. They just love to critic everything they did and think they knew better than everyone else. Hmph shows what they know!

He walked towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel the coolness of her skin going through his palm and having her look up at him once again.

"Hey let's not think so much about that. The important thing is we manage to succeed where they thought we wouldn't be able to and that's all that really matter. It should keep those pricks well satisfied and off our backs as I doubt they could find anyone better than us to be working on this so there's no reason to feel worry about it."

That seem to do the trick as he saw Joey smiled and thought that seem to help ease her mind a great deal. What he hadn't expect was for her to inch close to him, standing on those heels of hers and press her lips briefly to his left cheek.

Just a quick peck and yet felt the sudden heat radiating from her kiss once she pulled away to see he was looking at her in awe but also wondering why she did that.

"Well went you put it that way, I would love to see the looks on their faces when you tell them and do hope they let us stick around longer. I really do like working with this team and you're not so bad when you want to be Sebastian. Thank you for letting me a part of this and I do hope everything turns out all right like you said."

After that, she got into her car and slowly drove out from the compound. As she exited pass the security booth, she saw him out of her rear-view mirror still standing where she left him and watching her go.

But she did notice that Sebastian's hand was on his cheek and could swear he was grinning as he did.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Blue Kitsune**_ : Hey Hey how's it going, things have been okay so far but anyways I was working on this chapter and almost consider merging this and the next chapter but now glad I didn't as it would have been way too long but also I hope you guys like it.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, just the story for this idea and the OC for it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 07**

Sebastian had made the call sometime later within that week after undergoing a few more analysis and tests just to be sure they had everything ready for when they show the board of directors their latest breakthrough on the project. Now given that it seem a little sudden to be setting this meeting up so soon but Linda was openly reminding him that once the serum had been perfected and was successful in bringing their subject back, they were to be notify immediately, no matter what.

She always was the one to see that things got underway and since this was top priority to the generals to hear from them or else she'd do it herself in a heartbeat. Sebastian thought that sometimes she could be insufferable with her pushiness but she was right as they had a need-to-know bases and since he was the one in charge so he should give them the big news at least.

It didn't really matter that the secretary on the other line kept saying that they were unavailable and that their schedule was all book up this month or some other excuse she had spouting out of her mouth.

Really, did she think he was going to just stand by and be push to the side like some simpleton while she went to filing her nails or whatever she was doing over there? Honestly, she didn't exactly know who she was dealing with and decided to help her understand that he was not just anyone and had important business to discuss with the board on the matter which her tiny little brain couldn't even begin to comprehend how serious this was.

He didn't threaten her per say, but told her simply in the nicest way to put it, that if she didn't get him through with one of the supervisors over there, there was going to be some very heavy consequences for her sorry ass literally. She'd be lucky to even find another desk job after this if she hadn't realized how serious he was about pulling through with his open threat.

He could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and sometimes throwing a few names didn't hurt either as she got a better image of who he was precisely and that he was someone important to those people.

Luckily for him, she did have some common sense, after he sprout out the first two that basically had 'general' and 'doctor' to start with. She saw to have him transferred to another line and got him speaking directly to one of the leading adviser who took care of all things that were deem classified and important in all situation which was what their job was basically.

Things went a lot smoother from there once Sebastian was able to inform them the minimum details but told them specifically to get everyone that was involved on the board together as soon as possible as he and his team had something to show them.

It took a few more phone calls to get everything arrange but the conference was set on that Tuesday morning over at the Pentagon.

Everyone was hoping for the best as they saw this as a big opportunity for all of them if this presentation went off without any issues. They had everything loaded into Matt's car when it was time to head on out after triple checking everything that nothing was left out of the report.

It was all conclusive and having viable information showing the charts and graphs and every last detail that went on down in the lab within the last few months was all there and in proper chronological order.

He, Linda and Matt had carefully gone over all their notes and had them complied into different folders as well as getting all the recorded documents that they would show what they've been doing thus far. Sebastian was sure it would go all accordingly and that everything would turn out as plan.

Yet little did he know that sometimes even the most thought-out plan doesn't always go the way one wants it to or in his case, he decided to alter them for his own design.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

The drive to the formidable five-cornered structure took an hour at least as they drove in their separate cars to get there. They also had to bypass the security waiting for them outside the vicinity as well as inside the compound itself.

Most people would feel like a nervous wreck before a committee such as this, not Sebastian though, he was thinking there was no reason to be as he pulled in and waited for the others before the three waltz into the building with all their stuff.

They had to go through the standard procedure with giving them their id and information, going through the metal detector and being checked for anything before letting them through. He thought it was overkill for some but he knew that they run a tight shift to keep from having some crazy coming in with a bomb strap to their chest and blowing them to kingdom come.

Better to be paranoid with safety precaution then dead at least he supposed. It was tedious having to go through that constantly but then once it was done and seeing one of the general assistant was waiting for the three and would direct them to where the conference was being held.

They were told to wait outside as she went inside to inform the people that they were were before being summoned into the circular room. He recognized the people there, they being a handful of senior military brass and top civilian advisers that were all waiting to see what they had to show them this time around. Well wouldn't they be in for a surprise.

Sebastian took to stand up front while Matt and Linda had a seat with the others, Linda to his left while Matt on the right near the front. He was looking to the rest gather there today and feeling all eyes were on him. Well time to give these people what they want.

"Four years ago, this committee gave me with a very specific and challenging task...To successful phase-shift a human being out of quantum sync with the visible universe and then return him safely, with no aftereffects."

Matt had the disc slid into the projector and having the video showing everyone what was happening down in the lab. They saw the image of Isabelle before being turn invisible and then showing her shifting from the visible spectrum and everything slowly dissolving within a matter of minutes.

He could see the people were watching this with keen interest as seeing something disappear from existence but notice the tell-tale sign that she was still around though render invisible to the naked eye. So far so good, he thought.

"Well, we found out that sending them to 'never-never-land' was easy, it's the getting back that's was more difficult. Every time we've tried to bring a test subject back from phase-shift well this happens."

Another video was brought up and everyone saw what was obviously the first Isabelle from earlier footage and seeing the bizarrely tangled heap of flesh and bone that used to be a living breathing mammal.

Yep he definitely saw a few in the audience looking a bit green around the gill before the video switch off, ending its presentation for the moment. He waited a few second as he did leave it open for anyone to comment then and was not disappointed to find someone had something to say before he could continue with this.

"Primary DNA strands decaying on you?" He recognized the speaker as Dr. Kramer who saw what was happening in the video and taking in what he assumed was the problem there.

"Along with cellular bond instability. But now..." Sebastian knew this was it, this was what he had been leading up to but felt himself hesitating at this point. He was sure that everything would go as plan and yet he thought of something that hadn't occurred to him until just then.

With the work all finish, there was no need for the team to stay on this project anymore. There was no doubt they would consider them an expendable and find some other people to do the work, _his_ work!

He spent so much time and effort on this and after everything there was one thing he had been aching to see through and was going to make the attempt himself one way or another.

"But now, we feel we are closer than ever to resolving this issue. We've been experimenting with a new regression formula that looks rather promising. We just need more time."

He saw Linda and Matt looked shocked yet their expressions went unnoticed as the generals and everyone else had their focus on Sebastian and asking how long it would take for them to get it done.

"Shouldn't be more than another year, Sir. Maybe sooner." He was not going to hand it off to them until he was absolutely certain that he was satisfied by everything and then let them have a go for it themselves.

He saw the others speaking to one another, murmuring to one another before Dr. Kramer spoke for all of them as he was the leading head for their assignment, "Very well we'll let you but remember this better be done or we'll find another Sebastian Caine who can."

"Of course. I wouldn't dream of seeing this fall under. I'm very much dedicated in making absolutely certain that it goes through and be sure to let you all know first thing."

He saw his former professor snort and knew what he must be thinking. Dr. Kramer always thought him different from the other in his class when he was a freshman starting his first year at the university and had been thoroughly impress by his work as he strive to do the best for his semester.

Sebastian never fail to bring in whatever assignments he had and that it was nothing short of perfect which receive top notch for his thesis.

Though the committee had given them leeway for his need to privacy and tolerated his eccentricities over the years but even they had their limits as it took time and money to pay for their expenses.

He could see their patience was running thin and if they didn't get anything that show some promising results, they were sure to find someone more suitable to finish the task and no longer be in need of his service.

Well too bad they just didn't know that they have, but he wasn't about to go and tell them that.

He turn his attention to Linda and saw her giving him that look and knew she was going to have a few choice things to say to him after this meeting was over.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

She didn't fail to disappoint him when they left the building and the two started questioning him on why he lied to the board back there.

"Sebastian, just what the hell were you thinking or were you even thinking at all?!" Linda had been the first one to shot off once they left the building and heading for their cars.

Well more like following Sebastian to his as she wanted to know what was going on in his head to consider not letting the generals know that they gotten it down.

Matt couldn't help adding his own two cents to the conversation, "The protocol works. Why'd you tell them it didn't?"

"I wasn't ready for them to know." Sebastian could hear the exasperated snort from him along with the words, 'I'll bet…' and Linda was grabbing his arm and having him look her way.

"Being ready not it. You have results, you report them. They're the oversight committee. They're supposed to know unless you have some sort of reason for not telling them."

"I had more than a reason. I had a goddamn epiphany." They were standing over by his Porsche and Sebastian opening the trunk to throw his stuff in before looking to the other two.

"What do you think they'd do if they know we could send a subject into phase shift and pull it back out again? How many seconds would it take for them to take over the whole project, bringing in their soldiers to test the formula on? We'd have lost control of it by the end of the week."

There was no way he was letting them get their grubby mitts on his stuff without them having at least test it one more time, but on an actual human and no more lab animals.

"But it's their project, Sebastian. It's going to happen eventually." Linda knew why he was really doing this and thought this was not a good idea to be going for.

Half of her was tempt to waltz back in and tell them that it did work. But then they'd kick Sebastian and more than likely fire her and Matt for going along with this even if they hadn't had anything to do with what Sebastian was trying to pull.

"It may be their project but it's my dream, my vision. We won't let them know, at least not yet. There's too much for us to learn. I don't want my hands tied by their political agenda when we go to Phase III."

Matt glance at Linda who reluctantly nodded and he turning to look at Sebastian with his arms cross over his chest. "What are you proposing then?"

"That we go to Phase III ourselves." The two look to him in total shock and Matt couldn't help saying, "Phase III? Are you nuts?!"

"You can't jump into human testing. There's rules, procedures!" God didn't Sebastian understand that this was really a different step than testing an animal but an actual human being.

"You don't make history with rules. You make it by seizing the moment." This was how people went down in history for Christ sake and yet here they were hesitating because they worried something would go wrong. But Linda scowl as she look at Sebastian and had a real idea as to why he wanted to do this.

"You wanna be the first one. That's what this is about." She knew Sebastian better than anyone else and could see this was something he would give to see and try himself if to be the one who went through it and experience it.

"This is not about me, it's about us. We said we would change the world now is our chance. It doesn't also hurt that we'll get the Nobel Prize afterwards." He really had to get these two to be on his side if he wanted the rest of the team to follow through with this. He couldn't afford to have them backing off not when they were so close to achieving and knew was too hard to resist something this tantalizing like this.

"You know, if somebody finds out that we bypassed advisory review, we're never gonna work again." Worse he thought, they could be thrown in prison if the board thought it to be within reason.

Sebastian thought that was a minor technicality as this was all in the name of science and what the board doesn't know won't hurt them.

"But if it works, no one will care." He saw Linda seem to be willing and then saw Matt had one other thing to ask from him.

"Well then...mind telling us how you're gonna get a human test-subject for Phase III without the committee finding out?"

Sebastian had that cocky smirk in place and suddenly wish he hadn't, "I'm glad you ask Matt because you are both looking at him."

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

"You _what!"_ Everyone was staring over at Sebastian as he gave them the news later that day, though wasn't one they were expecting at the very least. "How did you get clearance for Phase III?"

The team, including Joey had been waiting to hear how it went with the board since this morning only to wind up getting this new development thrown at them just as soon as they walk into the lab and everyone wanted to know how Sebastian manage to convince the directors to give them the go ahead on this next step.

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly, "I volunteered. They approved."

Course instead of looking thrilled by this, they gave him the opposite and heard some of them saying, "No way…You're kidding….Shit… _You_ volunteered? Are you insane?"

Geez what was with them, they were looking at him as if he grown a second head or something. "Jonas Salk tested the polio vaccine on himself. Was he insane?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he was." Frank and some of the other mutter in agreement and thought Sebastian comparing himself to the American virologist but this was completely different than injecting some unknown drugs into the body and finding a curse to the virus. This was much more serious than that!

However one of them had something to say on how they felt and Joey didn't hesitate to let Sebastian know on what she thought on this whole idea.

"Moving this fast is bad science. No matter who the guinea pig is and what you're doing is too risky _._ " She felt everyone turn to her and saw Sebastian looking her way as she turn to him, "The protocols are there for a reason and I think that jumping onto this next phase so suddenly isn't what I call a very smart move on your part."

She knew she was being overly blunt and taking in the frosty glare in his blue eyes yet heard him say to everyone there, "Like I said, we're going to test this procedure on myself, it's that simple. If we're to move forward, this is the next logical step."

He saw the look of disbelieve on their faces and knowing this was a sudden shock to them but sure they'd get over it eventually once they realize the benefits that were sure to come. But Joey thought going to that length was too risky and no one in their right mind would even consider doing so.

"There's no telling what could happen and by estimating the odd of it being a complete success is very minimum. What you're saying is too much of a gamble to be taking so lightly as we talking about your own life being put on the line."

Everyone seem to be agreeing as it logically made sense and was a liability if they lost one of their own in such a way while Sebastian refused to let it stop him as he issue a question back at her.

"If we're that unsure, how can we morally justify testing it on someone else, to make sure we don't screw this up? Does anyone know of someone who's willing to undergo this procedure? Hmm…anyone?"

Seeing nobody giving a verbal response and turning to Joey once again with a superior look on his face as there were no takers. "As you can see I have already gotten the clearance from the board and they consent to my request on this matter. We will get started on them within two weeks' time."

"But isn't it a little soon to be moving into Phase III anyway?" Janice couldn't help asking and Sarah also thought the same thing herself. "Yeah Sebastian and I think Joey's right, for one thing we haven't even finished collating the Phase II research as of yet."

Sebastian had to bite back the urge to glower at those two. Just why did they have to keep questioning his authority! It was goddamn frustrating to see they were acting like this and getting so worked over something that they seen work but really they should be honored to go on ahead.

But instead he chose to answer it in a nice even tone that kept his frustration out of his voice, "We'll have plenty of time to collate and cross-reference later. We got enough data from Isabelle and monkey data doesn't matter anyway. The only real data is human data."

Joey scowled and cross her arms over her chest, "You don't even know if any of the protocols will work on humans. How can you stand there and assume that it will?"

Sebastian turn to lock his eyes on her, knowing that Joey was determined to put her foot down and have him halt in the process. Well too bad for her, he wasn't go to let her keep him from it.

"How are we gonna find out then huh? Just sit here twiddling our fingers and hope it comes to us out of the blue? No we are scientists here, we run tests and see what the results gives us through different theories and hypothesis that is what defines us."

He then prop his chair back slightly and looking to Joey with a bored expression, "Besides, we've succeeded with a gorilla and their DNA is 98% the same as humans. The 2% isn't all that significant and should be fine."

"You forget that there's a very large different between us and gorillas Sebastian. 1) we can talk, 2) build houses, 3) cook food in microwavable ovens and should I even dare continue with this? Gorillas on the other hand live in the jungle and live in trees. That's a helluva minimum percent there if you ask me and something that you're willing to overlook just for this."

It was like watching a tennis match between these two and no one was sure who would come out the victor though Sebastian wasn't about to back down from this.

It didn't matter that Joey had made a lot of sensible good points for the sake of their argument but he was going to get what he wanted even if he had to knock her down a few pegs.

"While your concerns are duly noted and seeing how you all are expressing such for this project but if we're gonna move forward and show some progress here, this is something we have to do. As Project Leader this is my call and I have already made my decision. The only thing I ask for is to make damn sure you do your best and see to it that we make it through with no problems whatsoever."

He then turned to the entire group and wanting to lay out a couple more things before calling this meeting to a draw and having them return to their stations.

"Now seeing that we're going to be doing this in a couple weeks, we needed to run some more reversions and tissue tests and then attempt the phase shift. I'll stay shifted for three days of testing and then we'll perform a quantum reversion. Is that clear?"

He saw everyone gave their confirmation and even Joey though with great reluctance as she still thought this wasn't a good idea and they all knew this but couldn't argue with the leader's decision.

But even though they weren't going to be questioning this any further, Joey was not about to let this drop and swore would find the chance to talk to him and hopefully make him see reason.

This was going way over their heads and could put them all on the line and wind up killing one of their own. She just got to talk some sense to him dammit!

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was late in the evening as Sebastian was in his office busy doing some last minute checking with his own papers when he heard a knocked outside the door. "Come in."

He didn't even bother to see who it was but found a blue folder was toss onto his desk and lifting his head to see Joey standing there with her arms cross over her chest and a scowl on her face.

"I think you should take a look at this and see for yourself as this is what I've been trying to tell you this whole afternoon." Sebastian quirked his brow her way finding that she wasn't planning on going anywhere not until he saw the notes she brought him. She still had some uncertainty about this whole thing and knowing she would not this matter drop but decided he would see what exactly she had that seem so damn important and hopefully could put this to rest once and for all.

He flipped it open and saw to read what was highlighted by her hand since she was trying to get him to see from her perspective on the whole matter about why they shouldn't even go through the Phase III stage. She must've went through every file to get it all in there and seeing by the time he finished going over it, he just glanced at her with a bored expression on his face.

"Seriously, this is what got you so worked up about? Look I understand that these are well versed to be consider but frankly as I already told you the board has given their consent to this and we are going to do it. So would you just lighten up already?"

"How can you think like that Sebastian? Can't you see how serious this is!" She slammed her hands on his desk, making the things on there rattled but Joey was trying to drive her point across to him and was trying to resist the urge to grab his collar and give him a good shakedown.

"Please think this through for a moment. You know that we have only finished the first two phases and have little to no idea if Phase III won't be any different from them. I know that we saw that it work for Isabelle but don't you think we're jumping the gun a little too soon."

She stood up and place her hand towards her temple, feeling the beginning of a headache coming but told herself she had to explain to him her earlier concern on this matter.

"Don't you even realize what could happen if something were to go wrong in this highly dangerous scenario of yours? It's a risky procedure and we just finished Phase II and now you want to just use yourself as the guinea pig this time! Do you even remember what happen to the first Isabelle and how they wound up looking like when we try to bring her back? Do you actually want to turn out like that?!"

Sebastian was starting to get fed up with people thinking they can tell him what to do. Linda and Matt had express the same thing that Joey was but really this was getting too much. He move to get up from his seat and went to stand right in front of her.

"Look I can handle this okay! I don't see how you could be so worked up about this after everything we gotten so far. Everything will be fine. It will be a few days and then I'll be back to normal when the time come."

Yet this did little to reassure her as she wanted to argue and make it perfectly clear that she didn't and wouldn't let this drop until he changed his mind about going through with this.

"Sebastian, don't do this please, think of what you're doing. I know I had sometime challenged your decisions before and for good reason but I don't think you should go through with this. I'm not asking as your colleague but as someone who strongly feel this isn't such a good idea."

She didn't know why she was so worked up over this but thinking of all the possible scenarios that might happened and not the good kind and would be putting Sebastian's life on the line.

Sebastian sighed as he looked at her, "You don't understand but I appreciate your concern but there's nothing to fret about. I got this all under control and we'll be laughing about it when it's done."

"Why you? Why not one of us?" Sebastian could see she was hoping to find some way to change his mind, "I'm afraid I can't allow that as there's too much at risks and I couldn't simply ask them to do—"

"Then what about you Sebastian, you're far too valuable to lose and if something were to happen to you...?" Joey was biting her bottom lip and then looking up into his eyes and muttering softly, "What if…what if I volunteer?"

She knew it was bit of a reach but it was better if someone else other than Sebastian should go through this and would take one for the team if she had to.

Sebastian didn't let it show yet he was astounded to hear her offering herself yet he couldn't help shaking his head. "I think you already know the answer to that question. I'm sorry but I can't let you or anyone else do this."

Joey did figured as much though it didn't hurt to try as it was all she could do. "Since you seem so set about doing this, I guess I have to accept it anyways though it doesn't mean I have to like it."

She then reach inside the pocket of her lab coat and pull out a box to hand to him. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the small box sitting there in her grasp before he took it and lifting the top to stare at the contents inside.

He lifted his gaze back on her and wondering why she was giving this to him. "I'm flattered but I'm not the kind who likes to wear this kind of stuff, no offense."

But as he held it up and studies it more closely and realizing it wasn't that of an ordinary bracelet. It was more of a leather wristband with a tiny onyx cross set in the material. She was looking to the other side of the room, not wanting to meet his eye though she did owe him some kind of explanation for why she had that.

"It was supposed to be my gift to Gabe before he got sick and well I just thought that it be better if you had it as a sort of congratulatory gift from me to you for all that we did together on this project. I know you're not a believer in faith but you could hopefully use it for luck."

She decided she did all she could and knowing full well he wasn't going to change his mind about it. She turn and walked out of the room, leaving without so much as saying another word to him as she closed the door quickly and head back down to the lab.

Sebastian was standing there still frozen and staring to where she exit while keeping his hold on the object in hand and feeling conflicted for once in his life. Then after a while he set the thing back inside the box and turn back to the papers left on his desk and trying not to think too much of the look she gave him before she left his office.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Blue Kitsune:**_ Hey everyone what's up, thing have been kinda hectic for me on my end let me tell you. For one thing I got some big news that kinda was hard to swallow. You know how in some cases your family has certain conditions to worry about, well it seem I came down as positive for getting the Breast Cancer on my mom's side and thought everyone told me that it would be okay and that I was still young but it's kinda scary hearing such.

But after awhile I got over it and told myself that I got my family there and that I should be okay. Any who, I decided to upload this next chapter and hope everyone likes it.

Please read and review, I know some people have check it out and wouldn't mind hearing a few comments from some people, it would be nice to get some feedback to see what you guys think and hope for the best. Thanks anyways and hope everyone does great with whatever they're doing.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, only the story itself here and the OC that is here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 08**

The two weeks seem to go by so fast as everyone was busy getting the necessary preparations settled before it was time to start the next stage of the project. It was sure to be quite the monumental moment for all of them and certain to be looking back on it for years to come whether it was a success or not, hopefully the former than the latter in their case. It was all they could really think about while prepping for the procedure that was to go down that late afternoon.

Everyone had different thoughts on how this would turn out, some mostly full of anticipation since it left no doubt as to why they couldn't help feeling very excited as they were taking part in this. This was bound to be a huge leap for them and their upcoming career in the field.

But that was only one half of these as then there were those of the more sensible and rational mind who wanted to make sure everything goes accordingly. They were proceeding with every precaution to see that their fellow scientist-test subject didn't bite the big one right there on the table.

They have gotten this far with their earlier testing and being there to witness it themselves show that they had been capable of doing the impossible right before their eyes. They probably go down in history as a great accomplishment or up in smoke if things didn't go as plan.

Either way, this was going to be so much bigger than phasing a gorilla invisible and were pulling all the stops to make sure nothing went wrong today.

Although not everyone was feeling buzz about it and no one could really blame her for feeling like this. Joey couldn't hide her anxiety so well while she went to do her thing down in the lab, thinking that this was still not a smart move on any of their part as she had been examining the data carefully and thought that so called 2% was still a dangerous gamble they were willing to overlook on this.

But of course she had to do as her boss told her but that didn't mean she could like this one bit. Oh she tried to keep it from showing since everyone was already on board and didn't want to be such a stick in the mud as she went along with this. But anyone with eyes could clearly see it written on her face that she was really against this, especially in Sebastian's case for using himself in this latest experimentation that would go down within a few more hours.

Matt took in the apprehensive state she was in and decided to go have a quick talk with her, knowing that someone should at least try to ease her mind a bit. Everything was riding on the line and if she was still like this during the procedure or god forbid, if something did occur...

No everything would turn out okay and just needed them all to stay on top of their game.

He had her follow him outside the lab and taking her to one of the empty rooms within the facility not far from there. He shut the door to make sure no one would be listening in but since the others were focus on their own tasks to pay any attention to them but figure it be better just to give the two of them some privacy and let her have the chance to speak her thoughts to him.

Joey had some inkling on what Matt was probably going to tell her and decided to save him the trouble of giving her an open lecture. Though that didn't mean she didn't have a few choice things to say about this and decide to let him hear what she had on this whole matter.

"Look, I know what you're going to say and as much as I appreciate what you're trying to do, it won't change how I feel about this. I'll just can't help thinking that this is a _really_ bad idea with what we're doing. You heard what I said on this and I will stand by with my earlier comments cause frankly I don't know which is more ludicrous, the fact that we're all going through with Phase III like it's nothing to fret about or the fact that our own boss decides he's the guinea pig in this whole mad scheme of things? It's maddening, that's what it is and he's the one willing to take such a high risk that could put his very life on the line and yet he's thinking it's no big deal!"

Matt saw she needed to vent this frustration she had going on and by the time she managed to get it all out of her system and seeming to look better now that she got it off her chest. He understood that and thought he should let her know how he also felt on the subject as well.

"Yeah I got that and don't worry I'm not Sebastian who's willing to give you a hard time but I kinda want you to hear me out for a sec and then can decide what to do." He saw she was listening as she knew him and Linda were the more reasonable of the bunch and had the common sense than the rest.

Although with this situation happening right now, she was starting to question where that reason went off to when they decided to go through with this.

"Joey I know exactly how you feel as I'm just as upset and concern for Sebastian and thinking this has to be the most dangerous thing he's ever considering and wish he wasn't doing this either. Hell, he and I've been best friends since freshman year and sometime I wonder what goes on in his head most the time."

He also thought it was difficult for him because he was dating his friend's ex behind his back and didn't have the guts to tell him to his face. He really wished Linda would so they didn't have to keep up with the secrecy but she felt that Sebastian wouldn't take it so well and probably see it as a betrayal on their half even though those two hadn't started seeing each other until _after_ the break-up.

This was weighting heavy on him, feeling it's burden on his shoulders as well as the add bulk that they were going through with this harebrained scheme behind the government's back and knew would cost them their jobs if it got back to them. But seeing how Joey had been acting these last few days, looking so well distress over the possibly that they could actually fail and this wasn't just some animal they could just toss away but an actual living breathing person that they both knew and worried about the likely probabilities that could happen to Sebastian. He saw her turn towards him and saw the true concern shining within those doe brown eyes and taking note how very emotional she was feeling right then.

"So how can we stand here and just let him do this? You knew we just finished the second Phase of the experiment and took notice there were bound to be some complications with how the body can react to the serum and even when phasing back we had some close call as you recall. Why didn't you stop the board from giving the Okay then? Didn't you and Linda try to explain this to them when you were there."

She didn't see the guilt settle in his eyes as her words reminded him how he was much at fault with this even though he and Linda had no idea that he was thinking of actually going to do this. Matt knew Joey was right that they were much to blame and cursing himself for letting Sebastian talk them into this.

It's bad enough that he had to go and twist their arms to convince them to just take this risk when they both knew there was a probable chance it could backfire on them and wind up having to put him in a body bag if it didn't work. He thought that she had every right to be concern and as much as he wanted to tell her that this was all Sebastian's idea and not the board itself, but unfortunately Sebastian forced him and Linda to not reveal any of this to the others, especially to her.

They had reluctantly agreed to do seeing how the others would've react and if Joey were to know the actual truth, she would've really blown her top for what they were doing and wouldn't hold it against her in the slightest.

She was right that the protocols were there for a specific reason and could get them all into very hot water if the committee ever found out about this.

Matt ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly, feeling way older than he should have been and wonder how could he make this any easier for the both of them, although maybe to ease some of his own guilt that he was carrying himself.

"You know how convincing Sebastian can be when he wants to get something done and having the committee hear had them eating out of the palm of his hand. Believe me you're preaching to the choir on this one nut can you honestly say that you wouldn't want to be in his place right now? Although if you think about it, I think it's just because he wants to go down doing something never done before and doesn't want to leave it to someone else to get to it before he does."

"You mean he wants to be kinda like Neil Armstrong and be the first person to ever set foot on the moon or something as cool as that?" She could see that in her head and guess anyone in Sebastian's place would want to do the same and not care so much the risk involve.

"Exactly. This is his chance to be Chuck Yeager or Christopher Columbus. Well, if I were him I'd do the same thing myself if I actually wanted to go through with it."

Joey had to keep from snorting at that as she didn't think he was that type of person but then again maybe they all had that same desire to want to do the impossible. She supposed that did make a whole lot of sense but there was one thing that was still bugging her.

 **"** Let me you ask you one more question and I want your honest option on it." She could see Matt was listening when she finally told him what had been on her mind and hope he could be truthful with it, "Is the human race really ready for what we're doing?"

"What do you mean by that?" He saw her bite her lower lip and realize Joey must've been thinking this for quite some time and thought that sounded almost similar to the one Linda had asked him the other night as practically half their conversation had revolve around Sebastian and what they were doing.

"It's complicated but it's just we're barreling down a road that begs moral and ethical questions that I don't think we can answer even if we should know the answers to some of these."

He shrugged his shoulders as he thought that was understandable to think such things yet didn't see it was so bad to be looking at a different perspective on the world around them. "They said the same thing about the bomb. They said we'd never survive the nuclear age...but here we are."

Joey raised a brow at him, "Yeah? Well tell that to the people of the Ukraine in Pripyat after the Chernobyl disaster." She then was thinking of what was waiting outside the room before looking back at Matt again and asking him in a sober tone, "But still the question remains…do we really want to live in a world where people can just disappear in the blink of an eye?"

Growing up and seeing how people were in situation, she used to hear those griping about wanting to just vanish, either from total embarrassment or due to frustration. But no matter how intolerable the situation can be, she didn't think any sane person wanted to just be out of sight, out of mind. She just couldn't really picture herself going around where no one could see you and just be the outsider among them.

Matt could see that she had been giving it a lot of thought about this and obviously thinking how the government would go to such length to use it and even he had to shudder at the idea.

"You know it's really hard to say but I think we'll just have to hope for the best. But the good news is once Sebastian has done this and the three days are up, we bring him back and you can go questioning him on how he felt about it. Maybe we could do the same for you if you're interest in trying it out yourself."

He said this half jokingly and saw Joey gave him a weak smile before chuckling at that comment, "Thanks but I already laid out my offer and Sebastian said no. It's strange but when he heard me say that, he seem kinda…"

"Kinda what?" He saw Joey shook her head, "Nothing, it was probably me imagining it but anyways, thanks for the talk. You remind me so much of my dad when he'd listen to me talk of my concerns about stuff and always knew just the right things to say."

Matt was please to hear and decided to tell her he felt the same himself and glad to been of help. "Hey it's the least I could do, and if you have any issues you know where to find me, or ask Linda, she'd be happy to point me out to you and don't hesitate asking anyways."

The two exit the room and Joey did feel some of her tensions had been lifted as she was glad she had someone to listen to her and having someone who offer her some helpful words to make her a whole lot better. She thought she could try to stay positive and not look at this as a tragedy waiting to happen but more an opportunity for all of them and should be fine like Matt said.

Now they just had to wait for Sebastian to get ready so they could get the whole show start.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

While everyone was busy with what they were doing, Sebastian was also seeing to his own as he was using one of the medical examining room to get change in and would be using as his temporarily quarters for the duration of this experiment. He was standing by the small basin with the mirror there and looking at his reflection that was staring back at him.

He took everything in and seeing that he looked well for someone his age close to being forty yet thought it was okay for him since he didn't have any gray hairs thankfully though did see the bags under his eyes from all his late night staying up within the last few weeks. Yet if he had to say what was probably his most prominent features, it had to be those striking clear blue orbs that were gazing back at him while having his fringes getting in the way and reaching to brush them to the side.

He took notice that it was getting longer and had been meaning to get them trim but been so busy with everything else and had been pushing it back when the fringes were starting to obscure his vision. He doubt it would have made any difference if he had since no one would be able to notice at the very least.

In just a few hours and if all goes accordingly, he was never going to see that face again and not sure how the world would handle missing his handsome mug but told himself it was for a good cause. He placed his hand over his cheek and muttering to his reflection, "See you in a few days…"

He heard a brief knock on the door and then Joey's voice calling out to him, "Sebastian are you ready?" Sebastian took one final glance at his image and shakes his limbs out thinking it was show-time.

Joey was waiting right outside his room and thinking to herself, _Can't believe I actually going along with this even when I feel strongly against it though can I really not hold it against Sebastian for wanting to do this?_

It was hard to say but she needed to remember she wasn't alone in this endeavor and that everything should be fine. They had done the first two phases with moderate success and thought maybe, just maybe it would be like that. Though she'd be a nervous wreak if she was in his place yet doubt Sebastian would be having any second thoughts to this and wasn't likely to have cold feet right then and there.

She was trying to not think too much on that and hoping he didn't take much longer in there. She had been ready to head back down to the lab to see if Sarah needed any assistance when Linda came by and asked her to go fetch Sebastian for them.

Though as much as she rather be doing something other than this, she couldn't really refuse and trying not to feel conflicted standing outside his door. She hadn't spoken to him after what happen in his office then and been purposely avoiding him whenever she could to not be around him.

Sure she suppose it might have seem childish at the time but she was so angry by his disregard to her well concerns and even she didn't think she could be civil without shooting her mouth off in his face.

"Sebastian?" She was about to knock again when it finally opened and saw Sebastian right in front of her. He was wearing a powder blue robe and seeing her right there grin, "Hey Joe, how's it going?"

"Don't call me Joe." Was her immediate response though she wanted to smack herself after realizing Sebastian had done that on purpose and flush brightly. Ugh how hard was it for him not to call her that! She should be used to this but somehow it simply grate her nerves that he did this just to get under her skin and she would response like this.

Yet as she looked up and saw his eyes were twinkling that way and felt the blood rushing in her when she took notice of the amusement on his face. Just what has gotten into her all of a sudden, never had she been like this before so why now?

"So...you ready for this?" She saw Sebastian lean against the door and raise his brow at her, "What do you think?" It was a rhetorical question that they both knew the answer to was obvious yet he wouldn't mind hearing what she had to say for herself.

Joey shrugged her shoulders after taking notice that he looked just as cool as a cucumber yet for all she knew his nerves must be overworking with all the excitement he was getting off on this whole she-bang. "Personally I'd be a nervous wreck about now, seeing how I'm practically throwing myself into the lion's den without being sure whether I come out in one piece or in pieces."

"That's perfectly logical but undermined thinking you have there. You really shouldn't fret so about it, cause you know why?" She saw him give her that cocky smirk while putting his hand in his pocket, "Because we've check the whole process over at least a hundred times and know with absolute certainty that this one will also turn out as well as the first two. So let's look at this as a moment of grand opportunity and try to stay on a positive note."

"If you say so…" They were walking down the corridor towards the main lab without saying much in the process. Joey didn't really know what to say otherwise as she wish she could be as optimistic and think like that but Sebastian didn't seem so concern over thinking of what could occur down the road. He on the other hand couldn't handle this awkward silence and decided to break the ice with a joke.

"Hey did I ever tell you the one about Superman and Wonder Woman?" She looked at him with a confuse expression and wondering what he was on about but figured he tell her anyways. "No why?"

"Well it's a good one, trust me you like it. So Superman's flying around Metropolis and he's horny as hell. He's checking out the rooftops and all of a sudden he sees Wonder Woman sunning herself on the roof of the Justice League. I mean she is lying there buck naked and spread eagle. Looks like she wants to get fucked right? So Superman starts thinking to himself, " _Man I gotta get myself some of that wonder pussy_ " and then he realizes that he can fly down, do a little fast pumping and be gone before she even sees him. Because he's Superman, he's faster than a speeding bullet, right? So Superman, he swoops down, he fucks her so quick, she doesn't even see him. Wonder Woman sits up and says, " _What the fuck was that?_ " and The Invisible Man says " _I don't know but my asshole is killing me._ " That's funny right?"

Joey knew what he was trying to do and couldn't help shaking her head at him. "You're unbelievable you know that." She didn't think it was that funny yet did find it highly amusing that he could still find the chance to tell such crude jokes even at a time like this.

But Sebastian thought it was worth it as he saw the amusement shining within her eyes and the slight grin on her face. "There see, now that wasn't so hard was it? C'mon today is suppose to be special and shouldn't be so glum about it."

He had to admit he missed having their small talks and hadn't like that she had been avoiding him and not making much eye contact whenever they were at least in the same room together. Oh he knew why she was doing it and even when he thought she was getting worked up over nothing but that she was worried for his sake when she really shouldn't.

Everything would go as planned, he was sure of it.

"Yes well one of us has to in order to be the reasonable one of this mad party here but anyways, thanks for the laugh Sebastian. Although I feel almost sorry for Superman as he probably doesn't know he just did it with a guy just there. You'd think he would have notice something off as he was doing it then but I guess he was really into it."

It was nice to be just having a good chuckle over something as ridiculous as that and as they made their way to the lab and seeing everyone was set in position. Joey went to go join them while Linda and Matt came to see if Sebastian was ready to get started as they had him head towards the medical cot in the center of the room. He took account of everyone waiting for his okay and gave a curt nod before turning to Linda, "Let's do this people."

Sebastian went to remove his robes and everyone on the main floor saw he wore nothing underneath them as he stood there in his birthday suit and certainly gave them an eyeful of his nude form. "Ladies, please, this is science." He was seeing the amused smirk on most their faces, especially Linda's and Sarah's, but then catching Joey's eye to the side and winked in her direction.

Joey should've been the least surprised by his lack of decency yet he certainly had nothing to hide from them. Although having seen her fair share of the opposite sex, she give his physique an eight out of ten but that was just something she'd keep to herself and try to keep her eyes from looking below the belt. Good thing they had a blanket to cover him for the most part. He went to go and lie down on the table while she and Linda set on getting him strapped in. Linda had the restraint wrapped around his left arm while Joey did the opposite and then saw what he was wearing on his wrist. She lift her gaze towards his and seeing Sebastian him look in her direction as he saw she took notice of it there and went to explain himself.

"Like you said, for luck, though I'm not superstitious but hey better safe than sorry." This seem to get a chuckle out of her as she then put the other strap to secure him in, "Luck has nothing to do with it, just having a bit of faith and hoping you get through this is all we're going for here."

She made sure that the electrodes were set in place and that an I.V. tube with a bag of saline solution was fasten in and dripping slowly through the vein. Linda was making last minute checks of some of the equipment and pat Sebastian on the shoulder. "Okay, How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little tense, hey Sarah how's it looking over there." Sarah was standing by the monitors and seeing they all show to be normal at the moment. "Pulse 88, BP 140 over 95. A bit elevated."

"That's to be expected." Joey thought so as well but seeing no reason to be concern and knew he was ready to get this thing started.

She took one last glance at him and studies Sebastian's face seeing the written determination there and knew there would be no going back now. No going back for any of them. This was the point of no return.

"We ready up in heaven?" She turn to the observation level seeing Janice and Frank hard at work getting all the recordings up and running and were ready to make history.

" **Subject: Male, Age 38, weight 166 lbs…"**

Joey was keeping tabs on the monitors while half listening to the conversation going on but mostly just staying on her toes to make sure nothing jump out at her. She saw Matt was getting the serum as he jabbed the hypodermic needle into small vial of colored liquid and drawing up 20ccs before Linda took it from him when he finished. "If the tests are any indication it should work quickly."

Sebastian was watching them and turning his eyes to Linda before indicating she hand it to him, "I'll inject it myself. If anything goes wrong, they can't blame you."

She hands it to him and seeing him stare at the syringe for a moment. Everyone was waiting and could swear heard someone asking if he had any last words.

"Yeah! If I die, pretend the last words I said were real deep and clever." Then after saying this, he inserted the needle into the I.V. and depresses the plunger all the way until none was left inside the container. They were watching the liquid going in and was slowly making its way towards his bloodstream.

Joey had her eyes train on Sebastian once he did this and she along with everyone were waiting for what had been at least a few minutes since it was administered and didn't see anything happening as of yet. _Maybe it takes later, Human DNA structure is slightly more complex and was possible that it needs more time..._

But she could swear that she gone over her notes twice and it should be right this very second that it should be working. They were considering doing it again but then heard Sebastian speak, "Wait, wait I feel something…my arm...it's getting a bit warm...yeah, it's...it's starting to tingle..."

Everyone had their attention on Sebastian and listening to him describe the sensation he was feeling and Joey having always wonder what it was that the animals had felt but knew couldn't communicate. Now they were getting some viable data, "Sebastian is there anything else?"

He nodded as it was going through his whole body. "Okay...it's spreading to my back...like, like a fever…"

Then right before their eyes they saw it was happening. Slowly the flesh on Sebastian's arm was dissolving, revealing the complex network of nerves, blood vessels and flesh beneath it. But then Joey notice the look on Sebastian's face and turning her attention on him, "Sebastian, are you all right?"

She heard him cursing and watching as he was started to fidget and tugging at his restrains, " _Shit!_ It's starting to burn! Oh _fuck_. It _hurts!_ "

He didn't think it would be this bad but now it was getting to the point he couldn't handle what was happening to him. Then they heard the monitors were going wild as the heart beat accelerating and Sarah saying to Linda, "Heartbeat's elevated. Pulse at 100...130..."

Sebastian could feel nothing but red hot pain going through his whole body, he wanted to make it stop but couldn't. He struggles against his restraints as his skin liquefied into a muscular mass and kept on eating away at it, slowly but surely.

It's like someone was dripping battery acid in his veins and was still in the midst of dissolving and wishing it stopped and end it here.

His pulse was erratic and Linda quickly ordering Carter to grab the crash cart and Joey finding herself on autopilot while her mind was in full chaos. She was afraid this would happen but now was not the time to be thinking that.

She was seeing the monitors going crazy and heard Sebastian yelling in pure agony while still thrashing around trying to escape from the pain being thrust upon him.

 _Oh god no, this is how it was when Gabe—no stay focus Joanna, Sebastian needs you to not panic!_

She heard Frank say something over the intercom, something about electric activity increasing in all limbs and his brainwaves were through the roof. Oh God this was not good.

 _Oh shit, this was not fucking good at all!_ Sebastian was shouting at the top of his lungs and Joey had turn to see the horror that was happening to him. He seem on the verge of becoming nothing but mass muscle and ligaments before that too start to disappear, his screams were becoming louder and more painful to listen to.

"No. Oh _**god**!_ NO! _STOP IT!_ _**STOP IT!**_ " Christ didn't think it was going to hear this much!

It was pure torture for him and yet everyone could not tear their gaze at seeing how the muscular system begins to dissolve, leaving a struggling skeleton wrapped with tentacular blood vessels and stuffed with the major organs.

There was the beating heart, the heaving lungs, the small and large intestines…somehow Joey was starting to feel sick and might actually consider going vegan after this. But then they start to disappear along with the blood vessels and leaving behind only a struggling skeleton in agonizing pain.

Joey took a quick glance at the monitors and seeing they were starting to go down and that his screaming was starting to quiet down. Then as if someone had poured acid all over the bones, the skeleton evaporates into nothingness but seeing that Sebastian was still there as the bonds were moving about before he stopped and eventually passed out.

" **Bio-quantum phase shift occurred at 18:26."** Joey saw Linda went towards the table, seeing nothing there yet obviously felt something solid while reaching to place two fingers to where his wrist was and pressing down on it. They waited and then Linda turning to everyone with a slight smile on her face, "He passed out but he'll be fine within a few hours."

Joey was relief to find that all his vitals were returning to normal and then taking notice that when Linda move her hand slightly down his arm and seeing small electrical discharge dance around her fingertips. She could see that there was absolutely nothing there but knew that wasn't entirely true as there was something lying on that cot. It was just an invisible Sebastian lying unconscious before them.

She heard everyone in the background hollering in joy as well as Linda telling Matt and Carter to get ready to put Sebastian into recovery. Yet while that was going on, the only thing Joey could do was smile and then thinking as she look to the invisible figure lying there, _you did it, Sebastian. You're the first._


	9. Chapter 9

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone how's it going, I'm doing all right but you know crazy with school work and project out of the wazhoo but I've been hanging in there for myself and keeping an upbeat even with all the crazy work and stuff. But anyways here's the next part to the story and hope you all enjoy. Read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, only the story and original character

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 09**

It was nearly four in the morning before everyone decide it was time to head on home for the day. It had been more than a few hours since they went through the proceeding of Phase III by turning Sebastian invisible and finding it had gone rather well on today's or more precisely yesterday's procedure. Sebastian was still passed out while Linda and Matt did a quick examination on him and although no one could see him physically, they noted he would make a full recovery within a day or so.

He was really out of it when they wheeled his unconscious form to the room that was to be his quarters for the next three days. He didn't so much as stir when they move his body onto the cot nor when they put the electrodes to help monitor and keep tabs on his stasis while they weren't around but would come back later of course to see how he was.

It was perfectly understandable that he wouldn't be up for a while as many of their previous test subjects had seem the same way afterwards and took almost fifteen to seventeen hours to get back on their feet after going through such a life altering experience. Yet with Sebastian being the first human specimen they tried it on and depending on how well his body handles itself after that but sure he'll recover if they let him sleep it off.

Joey thought that he would be once he recuperated although probably won't forget that ordeal he went through anytime soon and probably never would. It wasn't hard to imagine how painful it was after they witness him struggling with his bonds as well as hearing him scream at the top of his lung. No one doubt the excruciating agony he must've been in but they knew that after he recover, he'll be right as rain and ready to get to work.

Which was fine as everyone also needed to go catch some much needed shuteye to re-energize theirs and then come straight back to see how he was faring when he comes around. As everyone else was heading on towards the elevator and up to the garage level, Joey was one of the few lingering there as she was busy talking with Linda and Matt. She didn't know what came over her but then out of the blue was asking them if it would be all right if she could stay at the compound and keep an eye on Sebastian.

It was certainly unexpected as they hadn't thought she'd be willing to do such a thing but Joey thought how everyone had been so busy, especially with their hands full during the procedure and although tired herself figured the least she could do for them. Linda was rather reluctant to let her do this by herself yet Matt seem okay with it and sought to convince her saying that they both could use the rest themselves while Joey could supervise Sebastian without any trouble.

"'sides I'm sure Sebastian won't mind having Joey's company for a bit and fact of the matter is one of us should really be there when he does come around but you can't do that if you're dead on your feet."

She had listen and thought that they both made a valid point and seeing Joey didn't seem to mind with sticking around here for a while longer. Also, Linda had to admit she'd rather be in her own bed with Matt cuddled up against her than to spent it lying in some uncomfortable chair and wake up sore all over...

It wasn't hard to make her decision and giving Joey her consent to stay on watch duty for the moment. She of course told Joey to call if there was anything yet highly doubt it and sure Sebastian would be fine with this as well. Everyone had said their goodbyes and Joey watching the two leading head scientists walk out of the compound before she head straight for Sebastian's quarters to go check on him herself.

She saw he was still sleeping when she got in and went to take a seat in one of the empty chair and using an extra blanket she pulled from storage earlier. She try to pass the time between reading her novel and glancing over at the invisible figure lying under the sheets and hearing only his soft snores and the machines monitoring his status. So far there were no signs of any irregulars with his breathing and seem like his heart and brainwaves were pretty normal which was a good sign. She couldn't help watching the way his chest move up and down and wondered what he was dreaming right there…

Probably nothing or maybe something as she wasn't sure what exactly did an invisible man dream about. She couldn't help inwardly laughing at the silly notion. It must seem strange to see no one there yet someone was and he was dead to the world this very moment. She smiled as she lean back in her seat and look at him from across the room.

It had been quite a long day for all of them and feeling a bit tired herself as she sat there and listening to his rhythmic breathing. She found it quite hypnotic and feeling her eyelids were growing heavy and try to cover up the yawn that escape her mouth.

She could do with some sleep herself and sure he would still be asleep when she woke up. Just a few minutes wouldn't hurt, she thought before she propped her arm as a pillow and pulling the blanket up to her shoulder and cuddle into them. She took one finally look at him before she closed her eyes, letting the darkness welcome her into oblivion…

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey was use to having bad dreams, she had them before when things were rough and sure it wouldn't be the last of them in her lifetime. This one though was one she hadn't had in quite a long time yet was all too familiar with the feeling it gave her. She was in a hospital, the one she remember not too long ago back when Gabe had been there and when things seem to be at their worse for him.

The place was empty, looking sterilized with it's white wash walls but it reek of decay and death every time she was in this building with no one in the room or anywhere for that matter. But she could hear the voices, she could hear Gabe's out of all of them and that's when the nightmare would start.

In her dream, she was obviously running down the hall towards her brother's room where she heard the scream were coming from and knew she had to get to him before it was too late. But no matter how far she got, the hall kept growing longer and the screams seem to be echoing as she try to reach him and eventually feeling the floor start to become quicksand and was pulling her in.

She was struggling as the screams got to the point where it made her blood turn cold as it sound like that of a man in true agony and that's when she woke up, lurching back to reality. The nightmare seem so surreal but then realizing that there was someone actually screaming in here with her. It took a while for her muddle thoughts to see that while the room did seem spartan and could've mistaken it as the hospital's standard room but then when she turn to the figure on the bed and saw it wasn't her brother there, there was no one but definitely saw something thrashing about before realizing who that was.

Sebastian, it was Sebastian she heard screaming in her dream! Panic flow through her as she rushed towards his side and trying to figure out what was happening to him. She had no idea what was going on but had been certain they did everything by the book yet maybe they overlook something.

"Sebastian what's wrong? What's the matter?" She saw he was pulling the covers over himself while shouting out loud, " **THE LIGHTS TURN OFF THE GODDAMN LIGHTS!"** Joey didn't need to be told twice as she went to switch them off and only turning the ones with the lowest setting until there was very little filtering into the room and also by the machines prop in there.

Once that was taken care of and thought that it should be all right for him as she went towards the figure huddled under the sheets and reach out to place her hand on his shoulder and speaking in a comforting tone, "Sebastian, it's okay, you can come out now."

She saw the sheet move and seeing an opening appear and had to be his face peeking out from there and looking around his immediate surroundings. " **I can't, I can't close my eyes…** **I can't close my eyes. The lights, they were just so bright, I almost went blind...** **"**

"Yeah I imagine that with your eyelids being transparent you can't block out the UV so well as you're whole form isn't so solid at the moment." She should have taken that into consideration since a lot of the animals they tested on were always a bit agitated when the lights were illuminating the corridor. She saw him moving about on the bed and then having him turn in her direction as he looked straight at her.

" **So I...I'm...My arms. I can…where? I can feel them..."** Joey could tell it was taking him some getting use to that he was no longer visible and the only thing to make it seem something was there were the wires that were connected and monitor him but then seeing him pull them off one by one.

"Kinda strange now isn't it to seem like you're here but can't see yourself?" She heard him snort as he pulled the covers down and then standing with the blanket falling to the floor and moving about the room until he head for the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

She could hear him making use of the facility just as the door open and then saw Linda and Matt coming in, "Hey where's Sebastian, is he here?"

"Actually why don't you ask him yourself. But you better wait until he's done in there." They looked confused before they heard the sound of the toilet flushing and then heard him step out from there.

"Sebastian that you?" Joey raised her brow at Matt, who else would it be, Santa Clause? But she could understand his skepticism and listening to his footsteps and seeing the facet by the sink turn and watching as something fog the mirror before someone drew make a smiley face.

"I'm guessing that's his way of saying hi to you two." Linda moved to where he must be and calling him, "Sebastian?"

" **Yeah,"** But then heard him moving about before Matt had to ask, "You feeling all right?" He wasn't the only one wondering this as Sebastian didn't say anything until he finally did and then realize he had moved away from the spot he was to stand in a different one.

" **Yeah but it's to believe that I'm looking at my reflection and seeing no one staring back…"**

"What was it like?" Joey was also curious and wanting to hear that answer from him. If Sebastian had been visible, they would have seen him with his eyes shut and thinking about what he experienced within those hours. " **I... It's hard to think. The transformation...I remember every molecule in my body shattering."**

"It was that painful?" Joey found the words leave her mouth and thinking how much he struggled back there in the lab and thought it must've been excruciating for him. She wasn't aware that Sebastian was moving again and found he was standing right behind her and nearly jump when he spoke again.

" **At first... but then everything went black. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything. It was all just black...like I wasn't connected."**

"Your system received quite a shock." She and Matt were looking now over in Joey's direction and Joey felt like they were trying to look through her and to Sebastian which wouldn't have been easy on account he was invisible.

" **At least my senses are starting to return…that's a nice perfume you have on by the way, it's Lilac, isn't it?"** Those last words were whispered into Joey's ear and she felt him lift a lock of her hair and heard Sebastian inhale softly.

Having him this close had chills going down her spine though wasn't out of trepidation but wasn't sure what. She looked to the others and they seem confused wondering what was going on, "Um Sebastian maybe you could tell us a little more about you're feeling on this whole matter."

She felt him let go and then hearing him moved away and then seeing the chair being turn and heard him take a seat. " **This is weird. I'm looking through myself at the floor. I'm looking right through myself. I can't tell...where my body is."**

Linda walked over towards the chair, "Sebastian can you give us any symptoms. Dizziness, nausea, headache, body-ache, disorientation."

When he didn't answer now they all looked worried and Matt reaching Linda's side and calling out to him, "Sebastian?"

But then Joey saw something from the corner of her eye and seeing an indentation in the mattress before she quickly got their attention and pointing it over to where they saw it as well.

" **No, it's just I'm a little tired but really I don't feel any different. It's kinda funny. I can see everything...more than before...but I can't see myself. How's that for irony..."**

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey had left the room as she was sure the three wanted to discuss things further in private. She went towards the lab where the others were waiting and all of them dying to know how Sebastian was.

"So how's he doing?" Janice saw her and was handing her the cup of coffee as she look like she could really use one about now. Joey took the offer mug and after having a couple sips of it before she answered her question knowing everyone else was keen on hearing what she had to say.

"He's fine now, he was pretty tucker out for the most part since the procedure had really did a number on him yet he seem like he's okay for the most part, still a little drain I guess."

"Yeah but Sebastian is one tough customer and doubt he would just take it lying down." Joey was about to say something when she saw Linda and Matt coming in and greeting everyone there. She heard Carter asking how Sebastian was and then Linda motion to the gap between her and Matt. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

This caught their attention as everyone turn to where Linda indicated where he was. "Sebastian, how do you feel?" Sarah was the first to go and ask and waiting for his response.

" **Not too bad, considering."** They all turn as one, some of them rising from their various workstations and turn toward where his voice was before he was on the move again.

" **Relax, I'm just wanna set the mood."** They saw the box with the rheostat open and seeing the dial being turn and then the lights going dim. Though it's was a simple act, it feels somewhat ominous and even more when he said, **"There that's better."**

Everyone with the exception of Joey turn to Linda for an explanation, "It's the light, his eyelids are transparent." That help ease some of the tension and now knowing that Sebastian was here and decided to go and ask him some of the questions they were dying to know.

"So, what it's like being a ghost?" Joey had to bite her lip from laughing as the idea of Sebastian being anything but a spirit was amusing to say yet heard him speak as he took a seat over to the other side and everyone turning to where his voice came from. " **Ghosts are dead. I'm very much alive thank you very much.** **"**

Joey had to agree with him on that comment and turning to Janice as she said, "It's true, ghosts are disembodied spirit and usually have a vague, shadowy or evanescent form, though that's what most people believe but Sebastian isn't since he's still alive and kicking and unlike Casper he's no friendly spirit, although you can't really tell with him being not there."

" **Why thank you Joe that quite a nice thing to say, at least I think."** Then she yelped when she felt her forearm being pitch and whirling to glower at the invisible space, "Sebastian!"

" **Sorry. Couldn't resist."** She tried to keep from smacking him where he might be while rubbing at her arm as everyone else seem amused by this. Sebastian was on the move again and everyone was trying to locate him yet seem like when they thought they did, they heard a slight chuckle on the opposite side.

"C'mon Sebastian. Knock it off." Linda was turning to Matt who shook his head at his best friend's antic, "Well, I see the procedure hasn't changed his personality."

"I feel like we're playing Marco Polo here and Sebastian is winning." Everyone had to agree as they heard his voice again coming from somewhere else in the room and was getting to the point of getting Frank had an idea and went to go to the cabinet and grab a pair of thermal goggles. "No worries. I'm on it."

Everyone saw him pull them on and waiting as he search the room for his boss's heat signature, "Sebastian, oh Sebastian."

It didn't take too long when he was staring over at one of the aluminum desk and pointing in his direction, "Gotcha Sebastian!"

Then they saw or heard something move from there and Sebastian saying loudly, **"** **Man, you guys have no sense of fun."**

Joey try hard not to shake her head when Sebastian went to scare the pants off Sarah and Janice by throwing his arms around the two. She couldn't help smiling and laughing along with everyone there. It looks like all her worries had been for naught and knowing that in three days they'll have all the information they need and then reverse the process and have Sebastian back once more among their company.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Once everyone had gotten use to the fact that Sebastian was there but really wasn't, just simply invisible to the naked eye, literally he was practically prancing around the base without anything on until Linda told him to put on a robe to cover up. Once he did and his sense of euphoria finally wore off and coming back to his normal self, then it was all about getting down to business and working on setting the new information into their database.

The team was interest in hearing Sebastian's perspective on what happen during the phasing process. It helped fill in some of the gaps that they hadn't known before and Sebastian wanted every detail to be precisely accurate so when it was presented to the board they could understand what happens when someone goes under. He could've been given sedatives before but he had wanted to be absolutely sure what was happening but hadn't imagine it would've been that bad when he did this.

Though if anyone dare to think Sebastian had been crazy for taking the plunge then they'd be right on the money. Sure it was complete success with the bio-quantum phase yet to go through such intensive pain to get there, they hated to imagine how it would be when they reverse the process and sure to hurt as much coming back.

Yet as they say, no pain no gain. Some of the guys had to give him kudos for having the balls when they wouldn't have take the chance even if it does seem tempting to go about invisible.

He had been spending his time with Frank and Janice going over the recording and pointing out as they watch the footage taken and had them index certain key notes to let them know when the change started taking effect.

" **Index that. That was when it started burn. Epidermal reaction."** He'd never forget that feeling as he saw what happened to him and thinking how it felt as it went through him and was not one he would want to go again with. Janice scribble the numbers in her notebook, "Index Mark. 112125."

Linda was there with them nursing a cup of coffee and watching Sebastian work through the hour and seeing how late it was getting for them. "Hey Sebastian it's getting late and you should be getting some rest now. We can pick this up first thing in the morning."

Sebastian didn't feel tired and told her he wanted to stay a little longer. Linda couldn't help thinking this was how a mother must feel when their kids whine about wanting to stay past his bedtime hour. "Hate to pull rank, but you're my patient now and you need rest. We've got a busy day tomorrow."

Sebastian knew she was right and sighing loudly and closed his eyes though no one could tell he was doing this. "Fine you win. Janice make sure you keep tab where we left off and we'll continue on to see what other we need to make note of."

The two technicians nodded and were left to their own devices while Linda and Sebastian exit the room together. They were heading back to his quarters and Linda wanting to go over some things before she left. She was pointing to the small camera in the upper corner of the room.

"We've set up a thermal camera for observation and I've arranged one of us to be here 24/7 in case you need anything. The team's gonna be on alpha-call alert for the duration. If anything goes wrong, we can all be here within— "

" **Thirty minutes. Yes, I know. I wrote the procedure."** He didn't need to be remind as he knew what to do in case there were any issues and really Linda should realize that. Linda looked at him lying on the bed, "I was trying to be reassuring."

Sebastian had to hold back the snort and turning his gaze over at her, **"You like this don't you? Being the one in charge for a change."**

It was obvious that she did but wasn't about to admit it and instead avoid answering the question by simply passing it off for what she was doing. "Please, I'm just doing my job is all. Now you just get some rest and see you tomorrow."

She left the room without another word and was more than likely going to see who was on the shift for the hour and then head on home. Sebastian chose to lie down in bed and didn't feel remotely interest in falling asleep as he felt wired and thought what he could while he was like this.

He'll wait until he was sure Linda and the others were not around and have the chance to try it out. But the better question was, just who was on the late shift and what could he do with them?

He was smiling like the Cheshire cat and rubbing his hands together as he thought of a few ideas that came to mind for some people. Oh this would be so fun!

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sarah thought this wasn't her idea of fun for a Saturday evening. Having to be stuck here watching over Sebastian on the thermal cam and seeing him do nothing but lie there just wasn't as entertaining as she would have like it to be.

But fortunately for her that she was almost done here and within another hour Carter would come and take over and then she could go on home and catch some shuteye. Linda had asked if she'd be okay doing this and she had told her she would be.

"It's not like I have anything else going on in my sad pathetic existence." Yeah she didn't really have much of a social life anymore since she started this gig. It was the price to pay when you get called onto something like this and force to cut yourself from most of the outside world.

Don't get her wrong, she loved working with animals and being allow here had seem like such an honor until she met Sebastian and saw what a total dick he was. Sometimes she had been half tempted to up and quit yet told herself that it wouldn't be right and simply kept doing what she did best.

Everyone else seem to be having something to do unlike her and thought that it suck. She had no hot date waiting for her and certainly didn't have any plans for the weekend with anyone that were close friends or other associates. Even if she did, how would she tell those outside works she wouldn't be available for the most part.

' _Sorry but I can't see you, apparently I'm working on a top secret project for the government and my boss had to go turn himself invisible and now have to watch him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid.'_

Yeah that is sure to go real swell and could cost her both her job and everything else and wind up on the streets. If there's one thing you don't do, it's mess with the people in charge who could screw you over within a heartbeat. Secrecy was a great importance here and there was no way anyone wanted to go spill the beans and have hell rain down upon them.

"Well at least it couldn't be any worse, at least we don't have to work with any more animals at the moment." Sarah was rubbing her forehead and feeling her eyelids were getting rather heavy and try to shake it off. It was hard staying awake and needed something to keep her from nodding off.

Sarah then reach into her bag and pull out a slim paperback that she brought for tonight. It was the one Janice had recommended and said she might like and figured what the hey, it was better than nothing. It would be good to get a few chapters out of the way and was getting to the good part in there and should keep her well awake with such juicy details written in there.

Hopefully some light reading and another cup of coffee to keep her up through the hour while she waited until this shift was to be over with.

She took a quick glance back at the screen and saw Sebastian was snoozing right there. "Lucky bastard…" Though if she had looked a little more closely she would see he wasn't sleeping at all but seem anxious and was waiting for his moment to move out.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was almost midnight and thinking enough time had already pass and decided go take a look around. The place was deserted and walking about the area, pass the other inhabitants that were still up and making small growling sounds when he passed by.

Even the animals could sense someone was walking about yet couldn't see which disturbed them a great deal. **"Easy fellas, don't mind me, just taking a bit of a stroll about…"**

He couldn't help shaking his head at his own joke and made his way to the observation room where he found Sarah in there reclining in her chair with her eyes close and a book lying limp in her hand.

Oh this was too perfect, he crackled inwardly as he open the door quietly and wait to see if she took any notice but saw she hadn't. He quietly made his way across the room and slip the book out of her hands and taking a look at the cover with an eyebrow raised.

The title of the book was called _'Jungle Fever'_ and showed a man who look like he was taking the juice way too much yet didn't seem like was set for being in a jungle with a piece of animal cloth covering down there and his arm around some girl who look like she was lying limp in his arms though guessing was suppose to be her swooning there.

Sebastian was shaking his head and trying not to laugh at this. What was with women and their need for trashy romance novels. Honestly he couldn't get how they could stand to read such dribble was beyond him. Although he could out take a guess why Sarah would be and think she must be desperate for some kind to make up for the lack of not having a man or something.

" **Hmm…Sarah…Sarah…"** He reaches out to brush a strand of her hair and then having his fingers running through it. She didn't seem to take any notice or even react when he moved his hand from the shoulder to her shirt and popping the buttons loose until her breast came out.

There was a small moan when he was busy cupping it and feeling it's warmth seep into his cool palm. She didn't seem to realize what was happening and Sebastian thought how he like to see the look on her face if she knew what he was doing.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sarah couldn't help thinking that it felt good with what Raj the wild man was doing to her. After she had been swept up in his arms and feeling him work his magic when they got back to his domain and had his hands all over her body.

It was almost strange to her but she could swear his touch seem real, too real and for a dream to be possible and also cool to the touch. Wait, then that could mean—

Suddenly Sarah bolt up and nearly flying out of her chair, the book dropping to the floor and looking around the room with fear. She puts her hands over her own chest and looking down to see her shirt was still button but could've swore she had one more closed.

But then she turned her focus to the room and looking at her immediate surrounding. It was empty but she couldn't help feeling like someone else was with her just now. She headed to the monitor and was checking in on Sebastian's room. There was no heat signature which could only mean one thing.

"Shit!" She started to look around again and calling out for him, hoping he give a response, "Sebastian, you in here?" There was no answer but it did nothing to ease her tension while trying to call for him again. _Maybe he's not in the room, maybe he's elsewhere._

He could be anywhere inside the compound now, doing who knows what. Sarah went to grab for the microphone and hitting a few switches and speaking through the loudspeaker, hoping he could hear her. "Sebastian report in please."

She got nothing and didn't see any other sign of him about the lot. So that could mean he must be still in here with her.

"Sebastian? C'mon this isn't very funny. I know you're in here." There was no response and finally got fed up by this and decided if he was going to say something, then she'll find him herself. She walked outside the observation room and to the nearest storage closet to grab a pair of thermal goggles and puts them on. "Okay Sebastian you want to play games, well here I come."

She walks back in and was looking around the room, searching every inch for him and hoping she could give him a good smack for putting her through this. However, she was very much disappointed when she found the room was empty.

She pulls the goggles off and running her fingers through her hair in frustration. "Dammit where is he?" But then she turned her gaze over to the video screen and sees Sebastian's thermal image lying on the bed in the recovery room.

One thing was going through her mind as Sarah sunk into her chair, a tad disconcerted and saying out loud, "You got to be kidding me…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey guys what's happening, been feeling okay but yeah anyways here's the next chapter to the 'Your Hollow Heart' I hope you guys all enjoy and that you like it still.

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own the rights to Hollow Man, only the story posted here and also the character that is Joey in the story.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"…And when I look back there he was, lying on his bed and that's it." Sarah was telling Joey what happen on her shift as soon everyone showed up that morning and she and Sarah were busy getting stuff done around the facility. Or at least Sarah was attempting to as Joey took notice of the state she was in while they were down in the lab together. She wasn't entirely too sure but thinking that maybe last night's shift hadn't gone so well for her yet having no idea what exactly went down when they had left the other day.

She was clearly troubled over something and seeing how distracted she was by whatever was going on inside her head. Though she tried to remain on top her work, Joey saw her move about in a sort of confused daze. When Sarah came over asking to borrow her notes, Joey had handed them to her but since she wasn't really paying much attention, she let the folder slip from her loose grasp and spilling papers all over the floor.

"Dammit, I'm so sorry Joey!" She apologized while bending down to pick them up, looking every bit flustered as she saw the mess she caused with her unexpected clumsiness. Joey went to help her seeing that not many had been scattered and were easy to put back together without too much trouble.

"Sarah did something happen yesterday that you want to talk about?" She knew that was a rhetorical question but it never hurt to be polite and thinking surely it wasn't that bad was it?

At first it looked like she wasn't going to answer but then Sarah changed her mind and finally told Joey what's been bothering her lately. She explained what went on during her shift or what she thought happened since she wasn't entirely sure herself and was very conflicted by the whole situation then.

She didn't exactly tell her everything and Joey could tell that she was keeping something out of her story but wasn't going to prod her for more details. Yet Sarah did seem to be more at ease now that she got it off her chest and having someone listen to her help relieved some of her earlier anxiety and trusted Joey with her issues.

"I really thought that Sebastian was trying to freak me out or something. I realize how that must seem pretty farfetched but was kinda unnerving being left alone with an invisible guy who could be in the same room with you and you wouldn't even know it. Sounds like something out of one of those horror films doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does sorta and you shouldn't have let it get to you so easily." She could understand that sometimes the mind can cause one to see and blow things out of proportion even when there was really nothing to fret about.

Sarah sighed as she had to agree and thought how ridiculous it was to go thinking like that. "Well, that's one of the many reason I don't like watching them so much. I mean clearly you can obviously picture yourself in those typical scenario as that one chick who's bound to get her ass kill by the monster/serial killer or whatever. I know this is the real world but even you can't disagree that with what we're doing seem close to the same thing Hollywood comes up with and feeling like those characters who winds up getting off later on set."

"Well not all of them die you know, sometimes a few make it in a comeback for the later sequels though it's more like a direct to cut video and aren't even worth watching honestly."

Joey saw this got a weak chuckle out of Sarah and thought that all she would eventually get over this whole thing later within the day as long as she knew she was there for her at least.

Although it didn't seem likely anything occurred last night and Sarah hadn't really report the incident yet had her reasons for it. She didn't go mentioning that very odd sensation she had while she was sleeping, the feeling of someone's icy cold hands rubbing her breasts or the fact she was scared shitless while in the room but finding nothing out of the ordinary. It didn't stop her from trying to make sure her top was fully button up to the collar or that she had to keep from fiddling with them to make sure they were all closed.

She had thought it was because she might have been over stimulating from that one raunchy scene from her book. Yet dream or not, she could feel something had been touching her skin and brought out the cold shivers down her whole body.

Joey though was thinking that even if it was likely nothing and Sarah might have been jittery about the whole thing yet she couldn't let go of the possibility that it should be reported. "Did you consider at least notifying Linda or Matt about this?"

"No because I wasn't too sure myself and I was pretty tired so I might have thought it was but just me."

"Well if you really think that's the case then…" She wasn't going to push this any further as she saw that Sarah taken a seat and was busy running a tired hand through her hair.

Joey could honestly see from her perspective how disturbing the idea of being alone in a place like this with a person who could move around unseen would scare the bejeesus out of anyone.

But this was not some stranger, it was Sebastian for Christ sake. Surely Sarah should know that there was nothing to really fear down here and yet a part of her didn't feel so reassure.

"Maybe one of us should go and have a talk with him, or ask Linda to as he might very well listen to her."

"No, it's fine, I mean I kinda just got myself worked up over nothing and really we shouldn't go bringing this up to them anyways. Just forget I mention it."

"You sure?" Joey saw her nod and then Sarah decided to change the subject with asking how her evening had been outside these walls. Joey's had been rather so-so, doing a bit of this and that yet she did complete her findings yesterday and was planning to check out the new data once they were acquired and see whether they were still the same levels as before.

Sarah snort and had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "You and work, man you'd think you kick back a little and go out or something. I mean you should be just relaxing but then again with this, I imagine no one would think to just take some time to live a bit until we get this project over with."

"Well I agree but you know this is very important to everyone here and couldn't just let this sit to the side burner and not get it all done. Beside we got a deadline on hand and sure Sebastian wants to see we have everything all set. Just think, only two more days and then it's over."

That seem to put a small smile on Sarah's face as she thought that and would be so grateful when things could go back to normal around there, well as define normal for their group.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey was walking down the hall and heading towards one of the main labs area to acquire her latest samples that should be ready right about now. She was also hoping that she could have a bit of a private ' _chat'_ with Sebastian if he was there as well. She knew she really shouldn't be jumping the gun but she couldn't put this to the side and simply ignore it as it is. She had a tough time believing that he'd be like that but still…

Though Sarah may have been okay with letting it slide and forget it, she herself couldn't. Considering that Sebastian always had his issues with some of them, especially with Sarah and the likelihood that he would go to such length to go scare her during her shift did cross her mind.

If Sebastian really went to pull such a stunt on her watch…of course she'll give him the chance to say his side, benefit of the doubt just to be sure. She felt that he might have gone a little too far for her liking and had a few choice things to say when she got her chance.

 _Well let's go see what he has to say for himself shall we?_ With a strong purpose in mind, she entered the last room on her left as this was where Sebastian was supposed to be at this hour. She saw he was there and with Matt who was talking about something while looking at his notes.

She gently rapped on the door frame with her knuckle but was loud enough to get both their attention to see her standing there and smiling when she came in. "Hey, sorry to barge in but I'm here to see if those samples are ready yet for me, hope I'm not interfering with anything."

"No not at all, I'm just waiting for the readouts here but you know how this thing loves taking its time and kinda reminds of Sebastian here being an annoying wiseass if you catch my drift."

" **Hey I resent that remark!"** She saw Matt was ignoring him but turn his eyes to Joey, "I can take a quick look for you and see if they're done already. I need to go and stretch my legs since I been sitting in this damn chair the whole time and my foot falling asleep. Think you can make sure this guy stay put here, don't want him to go running off before I get back."

Joey had no problem with doing that and watching Matt got up to walk to the other side where the machines were running with their analysis and checking the status of those samples. She went to make herself comfortable in one of the available chairs before turning her attention to Sebastian and asking how he was.

" **So far so good or at least we should know once the results are in but then everything should be fine as we still got more test to run and then some."** Sebastian was sitting in the examination chair with electrode wires that seem to outline his form partial with them sticking out all over him.

He was wearing the standard scrubs though had his upper torso exposed as he removed the robe and shirt to set aside so they wouldn't get in the way with the pads themselves. His vitals seem normal from the monitor behind him but they were waiting for the rest to finish up and should be any minute now.

"Yeah I kinda figure that, so want to talk about how your first night went?"

" **Restless. Hard to sleep when you can't close your eyes."** She noticed that when he talked that the electrodes around his jaw move up and down, so it was easy to distinguish where to look precisely. Joey raised a brow while leaning back in her chair, "So what did you do exactly?"

" **Got up a couple of times and walked about the compound then went to lie back down afterwards."**

"Ah Sarah figured that when she saw you weren't in your room and didn't respond when she called you on the intercom."

She saw him shrugged nonchalantly, **"Didn't notice really, you know how I get when I'm lost in my own thoughts."**

"I see, well in the future you'll wanna tell the on-call where you're going…just in case something happens to you and we certainly don't want that do we?"

" **I'm touched by your concern, but really it's not a problem, you have nothing to worry about."**

"Well you may not think it but we don't want it to become one in the event something occurred and we just rather be safe than sorry." She found that his answer wasn't as satisfying as she would have like and didn't exactly clear him either.

He may not admit or deny it, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook so easily and decided she'd give him a heads up so he wouldn't get any funny ideas in the meantime. Turning to see that Matt was still busy and not paying much attention yet decided to speak in a low whisper so only Sebastian could hear what she had to say.

"You know, Sarah had this funny notion that you were messing with her head the other night and course we both know you'd never do that kind of thing now would you? I mean if I thought that if someone had try to pull that kind of stunt while I was watch, I'd be pretty damn _pissed_ about it and hate to think that you of all people would stoop to that kind of level with one of us."

Sebastian was thankful he was invisible otherwise he might've given it away how shocked he was by what she said yet school his features too well. He could hear the angry drawl in her tone and sound close to hissing her words out to his face.

He kinda figured Sarah would've blab to Linda and Matt about it, but hadn't hazard a guess that Joey would've shown this kind of assumption yet she obviously had some suspicion otherwise why would she bring this to him.

" **And what makes you think I would ever try such a thing, hmm? Honestly that's pretty strong to go accusing me of when you don't have much to go by."**

He saw Joey crossed both arms and seeing her brown eyes boring into him, "I'm not accusing you of anything Sebastian. All I'm saying is that if you did such a thing, we wouldn't be having this conversation now would we? I mean I don't want to go throwing wild allegation but honestly I have to ask is one I'm curious to know and wondering, _supposedly_ that is, would you have done it if it was me here that night?"

Though she did not out right say she consider the odds that he may or may not have did something but couldn't help laying it right out there. She thought long and hard that while she didn't want to think the worst, she did think him highly capable with his condition and how he could likely get away with it if he tried.

Yet before he even had the chance to say anything, whether it would have been relevant or not, they heard Matt coming back with a box containing her samples. "Here you go Joey, we'll have the rest ready when they're finished."

She thanked him once he handed it over to her and quickly exit the room, without so much as another word to Sebastian on the way out. She didn't know what his answer would've been but she thought she rather not know because she wasn't entirely sure whether he'd be exactly truthful if he did say anything.

Matt hadn't notice the sudden awkward silence as he had his focus on the monitors and seeing the EEG and EKG readouts and looking to what the scans show. "Readings are normal Sebastian. Sebastian?" He didn't seem to hear what he said and had to call his name before he got him to turn his attention on him.

" **Huh sorry?"** He then looked to see Matt pointing to the screen and saw the findings were as he said. **"Okay good, next I want to run a VV and UVF analysis of the platelets."**

"We'll have to draw some more blood then." Sebastian suppress the urge to groan knowing who would have to do that and thought this day just couldn't get any better.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It didn't take that long before Sarah showed up with the necessary equipment after Matt called her over the intercom to come down and give them a hand. He would've been there to help but then Carter came and told him Linda needed to speak with him about something and left to go check what it was.

Leaving just the two of them alone together. Sebastian could see that Sarah was acting once Matt was out of the room and seem apprehensive being by herself. She was rolling up Sebastian's sleeve, revealing nothing but empty air sitting there. She had the bungee cord wrapped around his arm, pulling on it tightly before spraying the inside of his elbow with the blue dye.

She had been very quiet and avoid looking his way even though there wasn't anything to look at on account he wasn't really there. **"You okay?"**

Sarah almost dropped the spray can when she heard him speak and though try to put it off as something else, "Yeah why?"

" **You just seem a little nervous is all."** He could tell she didn't want to be anymore in his company than she would've like but since everyone else was busy and left it to her to gather the necessary samples needed. The surface of his skin was shining in the light as she searches for a vein and then slapped his arm several times.

"No I, I'm fine. Now remember to hold still as this will sting a bit." She inserted the needle into his skin and saw that it remains in sight after slipping through the visible surface. She presses down on the hypo plunger, releasing a dye into his bloodstream.

Yet Sebastian wasn't really taking any notice of this as his mind kept replaying Joey's words in his head. _ **…would you have done it if it was me here that night?**_ This had baffled him and left him utterly speechless after hearing her ask that. He was thinking to himself and wondering would he have try anything to Joey like he done with Sarah?

He had found it funny scaring Sarah and messing with her head yet now…if that had been Joey and she had realized it was him doing that to her…Geez why was this getting so complicated! He really wished he stopped having them and wish they could just leave and not come flying back to him like a goddamn boomerang!

He turn his gaze toward his forearm and saw the red dye twisting itself into long red snaking tube that went up and down and seem to be making like a circuit system right there for them to see.

"Sebastian…" He heard Sarah and turn his gaze on her and seeing she was staring at him, "...this might sound stupid, but are you are you looking at me?"

" **No. I was looking at the clock. Why?"** Sarah said nothing and drew the plunger back, sucking Sebastian's blood into the hypodermic chamber and then yanking the needle out. "It's nothing, just it feels like you're staring at me is all."

Sarah got the vial out of its' container and went to pencil in the label and would see to delivering this to Joey when she got out of here. After a few beats the red dye in Sebastian's bloodstream started to dissolve and disappear as does the liquid in the vial. Sebastian watched as Sarah then took off and getting out of there before anyone had anything to say.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Within the next forty-eight hours, there had been a multitude of different tests that went from doing MRIs scan, bloodwork to even submerging Sebastian into a large tank of water. They were doing just about anything they could think that would be good to jot down for the board to see what they did within that time frame. Everything seem to be showing that it was all normal according to the results and no one seem to have any problem seeing that it would be over soon and could move on with their lives.

Tonight was to be the last night for the experiment which also happen to be Joey's shift for the hour. Everyone had left to get some rest before the big day tomorrow and she was doing some last minute checking on the notes she had on file.

Everything look just about right after double checking it and leaving no margin of error within her words. She was absolutely certain this would please those officials once they got to look them over themselves along with the others after they got it all into one form. Every single data had been accounted for and seeing nothing amidst as she went to put the papers back in the folder to file with the others.

 _Hopefully this goes well and nothing bad occurs that set us back._ She was passing one of the main lab down the corridor when she heard noise coming from within that very room.

That's strange she could've sworn everyone had gone home, leaving just her and Sebastian here, so who else was here? She stood out there listening and then recognized one of the voices coming from behind the door. She realized it was Linda and hearing the other obviously belonging to Sebastian.

She was confused before it occurred that Linda must've been still here working late and Sebastian was probably there to speak to her about something. That was probably it, no doubt about it.

She knew it was wrong to eavesdropped what had to be a private conversation between them but it was hard not to when she was right there and hearing what was being said behind the door.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Linda had been rather busy going over her own last minute checking while Sebastian sneaks into the room undetected. He was watching her as she worked through the hour and decided to have a little fun on her expense. After all this was to be his last night and didn't think he could resist having a go with her.

She had been so focus on looking at the slide under the microscope and taking a sip from the Diet Coke she had and set the can within reaching distance when she needed it. She was turning the knob and looking at the blood samples and taking note of what she was seeing there.

She lifted her head to go jot this down in her journal before reaching for the can only to scowl when her hand felt nothing but empty air there. She turned around and saw it wasn't where it should've been.

 _That's strange, now where did it go_ …she was looking around before her eyes found it on the other side of the microscope. "Okay that's weird."

Weird was just only a mere definition of what she was truly thinking but shrug it off as nothing since she had been working late and maybe had misplaced it.

She took a quick sip and went back to work and after a while lift her head and was about to write in her book only to find it wasn't where she left it. Now she was starting to think this can't be right because she always kept it on her right as she was right-handed.

 _Just where was it?!_ She was frantically searching the table before her gaze wander to the rest of the room and saw it at the opposite one over there.

Okay that was too much of a coincidence and knew the culprit was somewhere in this room with her, "Sebastian goddamn it!"

She heard his laughing voice and knew it had been him this whole time. **"You've no idea how much fun this is. You should try it."**

"I'm sure I'll have my chance…" Not really, she wasn't all that interest in making that attempt for herself and thought how cocky he was when he was like this. "Don't you think you should be getting your rest."

She wish he took the hint and leave but then felt his hands reaching to touch her. She stiffen but hear him breath inside her ear, **"Relax will ya, it's my last night, so I thought we'd try one more experiment."**

"Sebastian." She felt his hand moving down her shoulders, feeling his fingers dig in through the fabric and heard him bending forward, his warm breath against her ear, **"Do you like what I'm doing, how does it feel?"**

Linda was turned around and then felt his lips coming down on hers. She had her mouth close and keeping them together since he was doing nothing to respond to it even when he was trying to get a reaction out of her. "A little too familiar."

Eventually he stopped what he was doing and pulling away only to hear him speak again. **"** **I bet you're probably curious and dying to know what it's like to make love to an invisible man** **?** **"**

Typical cocky Sebastian, she felt his hand wandering down and knew she had to put a stop to this, growing tired of having to say it over and over again. "It would just be like old times."

If Sebastian had visible eyebrows, one of them would be raised while looking at Linda confused. **"What do you mean?"** His hand stopped and though she could hear him wanting to know what she meant by that comment.

Linda didn't think she really need to spell it out for him though at times she would have to knock it through to make him see reason. She decided she was tired of being nice and decided it was time to make it clear for him once and for all, no matter how hurtful the truth was to say to him. "You were never there."

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey had thought she heard just about enough and thought maybe now was a good time to skedaddle before those two were to come out and find her there. She was trying not to focus too much on that while heading up towards the observation room and taking an empty seat and sitting down for the moment.

 _Geez what's the matter with me?!_ Normally she would never have done that in her entire life, listening in on someone else's conversation was not what she did but it had been hard to pull herself away while hearing those two discuss it in there.

It was a good thing that she left before they were to leave the room, she didn't know how she would even explain herself, much less look Linda in the eye, though Sebastian it wasn't going to be easy since he was invisible.

"It's okay, it's not like you were listening to them having sex or something…now that would have been very awkward…" She pushed herself back in the chair and was staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts running wildly inside her head and trying to get them to stop and take a moment to process them.

Okay so it was obvious that Sebastian and Linda had been a couple once, she had learned that they had a relationship before she was brought on the team. Sarah had made mention of it when they were out to lunch and having an open discussion while Linda wasn't around.

She had found out that those two along with Matt went to the same university together and were close friends, but Linda and Sebastian were dating for at least five years before they broke up and she had moved on with her life.

Actually Sarah had eloquently put it, _'Linda decided she couldn't take anymore of him and dump his sorry ass.'_ She understood that most couples had their problems and even in a working establishment it was complicated for most to handle.

Yet they both seem way too professional to let their former feelings get in the way, or so she thought. She recalled a few months back that Sarah brought up something about dating former ex's or in this case co-workers and remembering what it was when she told her.

" _It's obvious that Linda now has a new man and Sebastian can't seem to get the big picture that she's got someone and he can't seem to get it. I say that he deserves it for being such a prick and about damn time that she found someone and is getting some action."_

Janice had added her own two cents to the conversation but she hadn't made any comment on it though seem a little mixed on the subject as they were mostly discussing past relationships and hers was over two years ago and wasn't technically dating anyone.

Joey closed her eyes and thought there was a lot she had consider before about Sebastian. It was true that he can be a Class A jerk, he was rude, sarcastic, arrogant…yeah he had a lot of those issues but having seen also the few sides of him which showed he wasn't completely an ass.

She hadn't guess that he was still carrying some lingering feeling for his ex and kinda felt sorry for him. She then looked back to the monitor and saw his heat signature appearing as he enter his room. Guess he was turning in for the night and didn't have to guess how his conversation went between him and Linda.

She saw he was lying down on the bed with his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. She knew he couldn't hear it but still couldn't help hoping for the outcome that tomorrow may bring. "Sleep tight Sebastian, we got a big day ahead of us so you better be ready for it."


	11. Chapter 11

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone it's me, been a bit busy and well things happen like my aunt passed away this Friday on the 26th this February but she will be missed dearly. I feel lots of changes going on in my life and decided to dedicate this chapter to her. Thanks Aunt Kay for everything.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man, only the story itself and the character Joey.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Today was finally here and not a moment too soon. After spending three whole days of being in phase III, it was time to bring Sebastian back. Everyone was glad it was over although did find it interesting yet some would be relieved once Sebastian would no longer be walking around being unseen and could go back to their lives in relative peace.

Joey was with Sarah going over the final preparations along with everyone to see the machine were up and running. They walk pass Matt as he was busy slipping the antigen into the centrifuge and had it spinning when he closed it shut. "Man I can't believe it's been already a few days when it seem like a whole month. Can you believe that we finally got it all finish within that timeline?"

Joey turn her head from monitoring Sebastian's heart rate seeing Sarah had finished checking the stats on her side and nodded, "Yes I mean it took so long with the other two but you know how he wants this to be precisely accurate and this means we're practically done here..."

She was looking around and thinking that when the project was finally finish, they would all go their separate ways and who knows if they'll keep tabs in any case…

Sarah seem to get it as she had spent so long down here it almost seem sad to be leaving it behind. "Yeah I kinda get what you mean and hopefully when the board hears the great work they'll have more fun projects for us to do. Hey if we're lucky, we'll get something of a bonus for this, I mean it's the least they could do other than say 'hey great job, now pack up and get'."

"I'll take the bonus any day of the week and maybe a nice trip to the tropics wouldn't hurt either. Be nice to get out of here and be sunning somewhere with some hot guys and fruity drinks in hand."

The two share a chuckle but then heard Linda calling Joey over and she went to go see what's up. "Can you go see that Sebastian is all fasten in? I have to go help Matt for a second and Carter is busy with something else."

"Sure no problem." She didn't want to go making assumptions as to the real reason why but still she told herself Linda was only being professional about it and figure she see that Sebastian got comfortable in this.

Sebastian was lying on the table with a sheet drape over him and went to help get the straps on and see that everything else was intact and not so loose. "Ready to make the trip back home Sebastian?"

" **Yeah too bad that it has to end, I was rather enjoying myself."** Joey was checking the IV and seeing the tube was attached to the vein, dripping the saline solution with no trouble before turning to give him a reassuring smirk, "You know what they say Sebastian, 'Time flies when you're having fun?'"

" **Yeah that's true or 'what really matters is what you do with what you have'**." Joey blink before shaking her head and stare at him, "Yeah that's what Wells said but now it's time to bring you back to the real world Sebastian. Just hang tight for a moment."

She turn to see Linda approaching and nodded her head at him, "He's all ready to go." Linda was pleased before turning her gaze up to the observation booth, "Recording?"

They heard Frank's voice echoing through the chamber and knew were ready to get this started. **"Recording. Subject Doctor Sebastian Caine. Currently in phase shift... 3 days, 7 hours…"**

Linda then start off explaining the procedure while waiting as Matt remove the vial from the centrifuge and getting the hypo from Carter. _"_ De-Phase protocol. Injecting Serial Protein Caine 1-2-5."

Matt had jab the needle into the vial and was drawing up the colored liquid while Linda spray Sebastian's arm so that they could see where it was. "Ready?"

" **Not really. I was just starting to enjoy myself."** Linda had to hold back rolling her eyes as they were still recording, "Tough Sebastian." She look over at Matt as he stood opposite and seeing him ready and taking the time to find the vein until he found one visible under the dye, "Okay, man. Here we go."

Matt had it inserted and pressing down on the plunger until all of it was gone from the hypo chamber and into Sebastian's body. There was an instant reaction once it made it's way through and everyone seeing the glowing strand outlining the vein and going further out through his whole system.

Joey turn her attention toward the monitors and seeing that everything seem okay so far when something happen and then heard Sebastian say something that got them on full alert. **"Wait...something...something doesn't feel right."**

Sarah was by her side checking what the stats were and notice that his heartbeat was elevating quite fast. "What's going on Frank, tell us?"

 **"Vitals still nominal here Linda, don't know what's going on for you guys?"** But everyone was looking back at Sebastian and seeing the glowing liquid turns from gold to red as the complex webbing of a bloodstream appears.

It was still spreading and wasn't very long before they soon saw the shadow of a skeletal system. Yet this was the opposite to what was going on with Sebastian and hearing him wheezing and choking on air. Linda rushes to his side and asking what's wrong.

" **I can't bre... breath..."** He was still manifesting to visibility yet was having difficulty trying to get air in him while the muscles were slowly appeared along with his eyeballs that were showing a great deal of fear and panic.

Joey turn her attention to the screen and finding his pulse was going erratic and any further could cause his heart to stop. Yet before they could even go to find some way to help him, Sebastian started thrashing against his bonds and in his struggle one set tore off.

Linda sees this and immediately call for backup, "Carter!" He was on it as he went to hold onto the mass of flesh and muscle and waiting for Linda's orders. But the other restraints snap with a half-visible man screaming and grabbing the larger man by his shirt and throwing him across the room.

"Sebastian! Sebastian!" Joey could see that he was struggling to get to his feet but also knew they needed to do something. She saw the sedative lying on the steel table and grabbing one of the syringes next to it. She jab the needle in and drew at least enough without killing him but hopefully would prevent Sebastian from hurting himself. She could hear the chaos going on and even hear Linda shouting, "Sebastian stop!"

Joey moved to get behind him and seeing Sebastian was still on the verge of getting his muscular system cover as his back was still left exposed and was like looking at an open cavern of sinews and saw the beating organs in there. Sebastian had his attention on the others and seeing this as her only chance, she quickly lung in and pressing down on the plunger.

She felt Sebastian whirled on her and his arms reaching out for her, his grip like a vice as he held onto her biceps _._ Their eyes were locked on each other and could see the emotions running over his face.

Joey was struggling not to buckle under the extend of his weight but saw that the tranqs were finally kicking in and that he was starting to fall unconscious and found herself being dragged down as they collapse to the floor. She had made sure to keep a firm grip so he didn't hurt himself and having his head lean against her chest. She tried to check for a pulse when she didn't feel anything coming off him.

 _Oh god no, no I didn't mean to, I was only trying to stop him…_ But then they notice that his body was starting to turn invisible once again and knew it hadn't work.

"He's reverting. Get him on the table." Matt came over to Joey's side and helping pull him off her and letting her get back on her feet so she could lend a hand. They along with Linda and Sarah were lifting the still shifting Sebastian off the ground and back onto the operating table. "Get me a I.V. of A.G. seven."

"He's got no pulse. No pulse!" Joey said this to Matt and seeing he was also checking for one when he pressed down on Sebastian's arm and heard him curse loudly,"Start CPR!"

Carter quickly locates Sebastian's heart, not a difficult thing because it was still visible for the moment and having him push down in the air inches above the heart. They saw the heart was being pushed and squeezed almost like a red rubber ball trying to get air inside it.

Joey was still standing to the other side while watching them work as they try to bring him back. She had been sure that she hadn't but she should've been careful, the serum must've affect it somehow and could've been a reaction to it going through his body. _If Sebastian dies, it's my fault…_

Sarah slaps an air bag over his mouth and starts pumping air into his lungs. It took a while but then Sebastian's heart was beginning to beat again on its own. There was relief on everyone's face and Carter pressing his fingers to where Sebastian's neck was, "Getting a pulse. It's stable for the moment."

Everyone then look to each other and then Matt had to say it for all of them, "Shit just what happen here?!"

Linda felt everyone's eyes turn to her and she for once didn't have the answer and the person who probably could explain was lying unconscious right before them.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It had been a few hours since their failed attempt at bringing Sebastian back and everyone was trying to keep themselves busy while making sure he was okay. Sarah and Carter had been monitoring his vitals for the most part and Joey had been there for a bit.

She was still wracked with guilt over what happened and watching the hollow pocket underneath the blanket and seeing its rises and falls as Sebastian laid there.

She felt awful for what she did and excused herself and gone to one of the empty room that no one was using and figure it be a good place for her to sit and cry in.

She didn't think she could keep it in any longer and having a small breakdown over what she almost did back there. It hadn't been intentional but still if they hadn't managed to revive him within the last couple seconds, his life would have been on her hands.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian…" She knew he wasn't dead but the thought that she almost did and wanting to say it to him and let him know that she was from the bottom of her heart. She buried her face in her hands and was crying quietly for a few minutes in the darkness.

She didn't even hear the door open or footstep approaching until she felt a hand and immediately turn to find it was Matt who was looking to her with concern.

"Hey you okay?" Joey was using her sleeve to wipe her face though knowing he already noticed she was a mess and her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing. She was fiddling with her necklace, touching the two rings and thinking what she did. "I-I was trying to keep him from hurting himself, Matt. I didn't want him to…I-I was so sure but I almost killed him."

She felt him bend down and trying to comfort her and telling her it wasn't her fault. "Hey hey that's not true, you were only doing what you thought at the time. You took the initiative and Sebastian would never hold it against you for just trying to do the right thing."

Joey seem to be taking this quite hard and honestly seeing her like this over his friend and knew they all were but Joey, this had obviously shocked her a great deal. Joey was glancing down at her hands before asking what had been on her mind, "H-how is he?"

Matt removed his glasses to rub at his eyes before saying in a tired voice, "Well I just got the results back and the good news is his cellular cohesion is stable and right now sleeping it off." This gave her some relief and asking if she was going to be all right. He figure Joey needed to know that she wasn't at fault for what happened and if anything it was all of theirs for thinking the reversion would be ready.

"I just not sure…what do you think went wrong?" Matt had also been trying to figure that out himself as he tried to look between what happen with Isabelle and now Sebastian and comparing them side by side. "I guess maybe that whole two percent that Sebastian was talking about decided to go and give him a swift kick in the ass for underestimating them."

"Maybe but it's makes no sense…" Now that she was no longer feeling the need to cry but having the logic in her head take over and trying to estimate what had happened.

"Yeah but sometimes these things happen and you know that we always have to go through trial and errors to get them. We just hit another bump on that road is all."

He pulls her close, knowing she look like she needed some comfort at the moment and thought that Linda would see Sebastian while he check on Joey to make sure she was okay. He seen how she was then and knew she had been just as emotional like everyone, yet seem to be carrying the most burden on her shoulder over it.

"Hey you remember about the Apollo missions right? Y'know, Grissom, White and Chaffee...? How do you think it was for them, thinking they were gonna reach the stars only to burn to death?"

"I would find that a little morbid there but go on…" Joey wonder what he was getting at but saw that Matt must have a reason for bringing that up. "Yeah well sometimes the test pilots either go down making history or end up going up in smoke. It's all a part of the grand scheme of things and there's usually a fifty-fifty in some case of going the way you want them or heading in the opposite direction."

He did make a valid point and understand that whole concept and knowing they had made a sort of gamble when they were taking this chance with Sebastian as their test subject. "Yeah that's true, but Sebastian, he, he well…Matt I can't help wondering what if we can't bring him back? What then?"

Would that mean that he would be stuck like this forever, spending his days being invisible to everyone around him and when he died, no one would know or even likely mourn for his passing. That seem like such a terrible way to go and didn't really think anyone deserves that, not even for someone like him.

Matt had to agree as he didn't like how that appeal either and wanting to reassure her that everything would be fine and knew she needed to hear it more than the others. "It's just a little hiccup is all. He'll be the first to tell you that he'll crack it wide open and I'm sure he will. It'll just take some time to get it right."

He put his hand over hers, gripping them to reassure her and having Joey look up at him, "Listen, why don't you head on home and get some rest. I'm sure the others won't mind since you were put through the wringer today and don't think Sebastian would like to see someone fretting over him like a worried mom to his face."

Joey smiled thinking that was very considerate of him but shook her head, "No. I think it's better if I stay, it would only make it worse if I wasn't here and probably still be worried sick no matter where I was and not sure if you guys would need me in the very least."

Matt couldn't help as he thought that was fine and sure his friend would've been happy if she stuck around. "You know I think that's Sebastian wouldn't mind at all if you did."

He saw her give a weary smile and knew she would be okay now and could then turn their focus back on their friend who was starting to come back to the world of the living once again.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Linda was sitting by Sebastian's bedside and listening to the constant rhythm of the machines and hearing his soft breathing as he slept there. She had been waiting to see if he would come out of it and then saw the sheets shift and then heard a strain voice speaking from there, **"Hey..."**

"Hey yourself Sebastian..." She gave him a worn smile as she saw him starting to move sluggishly about in bed and trying to get his bearing in. He must've figured it out as he realized that he was still invisible. **"So I take it it didn't work huh?"**

"No unfortunately it didn't." Linda shakes her head as she thought how much of a fright she had within the last few hours. They must've been obvious as Sebastian saw the concern written on her face, **"You look worried. It must've been bad."**

Linda certainly thought it was as she told him how exactly bad they were talking, "You almost died today."

" **Well, remember your Nietzsche. Whatever doesn't kill me, makes me stronger."** Linda couldn't help shaking her head at him. Even with his close brush to death, he still found something to keep him upbeat about and look at the more positive side of things.

"I should be making you feel better. Not vice versa." She saw him try to get up but she had her hand reaching for his shoulder and forcing him to lie back. "Everyone was real worried about you and we're still trying to figure out what went wrong and see what to do."

Sebastian sighed as he knew there was a likely chance it could occur but hoping that there wouldn't but it seem he couldn't always get what he wanted and have to make the most of his situation. " **Well I guess if I'm going to be stuck this way for awhile, I'd better make some adjustments…"**

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

The next day when everyone got together once more and seeing Sebastian was back on his feet again but this time decided they were going to work on making what Sebastian would call a 'Pseudo-skin' for himself.

Matt got the necessary ingredients and putting them together inside a large container and mixing it until the goop was a nice fleshy tone color. He shut the mixer off and carried it over to where Sebastian was. He was lying on the cover table with a respirator in his mouth and using plugs to keep the stuff from getting into his nostrils and other orifice.

"Ready Sebastian?" The tube moved slightly, showing he was and then Linda pouring the liquid over him, watching it go and make some kind of air bubble where his face was. She and Matt made to spread this around, covering every inch of his head and making sure that his eyes were shut as they got it over them.

"Okay lift." Sebastian did, letting them reach behind and everyone was watching from the side as they saw them making a somewhat human person out of thin air. Matt turn to Carter and ordering him to get the fan to help speed up the drying process.

It took at least a couple minutes before the material had been set and dry and Linda going to the tray and grabbing the surgical knife and scissor. She carefully slit where his lips were, making a nice thin lip to let him open and close his mouth before grabbing some of the latex around his eyes and ready to cut them.

"Okay don't move." Linda had to keep a steady hand as she cut her way around and making a nice size hole around one eye before doing the same to the opposite. Once finished it look very much like a normal face with the exception that there were no eyes, just big gaping holes where they should be.

" **Thanks that's better."** He knew this would take some getting use to but seeing how it would have to do until they fix the problem. Matt came back with a large mirror and holding it out for Sebastian to see. "Here you go. If you ask me it's an improvement." He was staring at his reflection with the others crowding around him. He reached out to poke at his cheek with the same colored gloves that had been done earlier this morning and seeing he could definitely pass as normal.

" **Not too bad if I say so myself."** At least with the latex would limit the amount of light to his optic nerves and won't get blinded by it. "Yeah you'd almost pass for a human yet."

"Funny he couldn't before." Sebastian ignored their jibes as he pulled himself off the slab and looks at everyone with a cold blank expression though it might be because of the way the mask was set on but could not deny that it did seem to give the creeps. Maybe it was better when it wasn't visible to them…

Joey came over with a pair of Rayburn glasses and hand them to Linda who gave them to Sebastian and place over his eyes. Well now that help a little and didn't have to worry about staring too long into the hollow sockets.

" **Well, at least now you have a face you can talk to and we can all work in normal light again."** Everyone had thought so too since it was he was able to give them the distinction that he was looking to them even with no eyes in places. But it was better than nothing and right now would have to make due at the very least.

"Kay let's see if we can't try to figure out what went wrong." That was easier said then done and though the next few days were going to be a challenge to try and get this problem solve.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It's been ten days since the reversion fail and had been very exhausting for everyone but not as much as it was for poor Sebastian who had to go through the whole ordeal himself to try to find what had gone off and why it hadn't worked.

He had been through so many test within the last few hours but feeling like he had been dragged through the nine levels of purgatory back and forth. They had been doing radiation and now feeling sick to his stomach after what he gone today and now seem his lunch was about to make a comeback.

"Hold on Sebastian we're almost there." Matt and Linda quickly lift him to his feet and having people step out of the way once they came through and reaching his quarters finally. Sebastian propelled himself from them and over towards the toilet, bending over retching his contents in there. Though he felt it coming out but saw nothing show yet heard it make a splash when it hit the water.

Once there was nothing left for him and was dry heaving, he made to stand up and holding his stomach groaning out, **"I don't know how much more of this testing I could take!"**

Linda stood there beside Matt and she try to say something to calm him down, "I know how hard it is—"

" **Bullshit! You don't know anything**!" He knew what she was attempting yet her words did little to help ease his tension.

"C'mon this isn't easy for any of us." Sebastian whirled and glared over at Matt, **"Oh fuck you Matt! It is easy for you. I was supposed to be in phase-shift for three days. It's been ten fucking days, all right?!"**

He knew that everyone was watching but he didn't care as he wanted to let out his frustration and letting them know of the hell he was in. **"Ten days of tissue tests, radiation test and your fucking needles!"** He turn from them, not wanting to look at those two, **"I can't fucking take it anymore."**

Matt could see that Sebastian had a lot on him going and trying to appease him to explain, "Look what I meant was— "

" **Fuck what you meant! And don't ever—don't ever tell me how hard you have it."** Sebastian was heading to sit on the bed while Linda look to Matt and giving him that 'I'll try to talk to some sense to him'. Matt though was a bit uncertain yet she told him to go and he did, shutting the door on the way out. Linda saw Sebastian had his back turn but obviously could tell it was just the two of them now.

" **I can't believe I have to spend another fucking night here. Suppose you're gonna go and meet up with that boyfriend of yours huh? Bet you two are going to have fun while I'm fucking stuck here?!"**

"Do you want me to stay?" She saw him turn and if his eyes were visible she knew they would be like glaciers as he glowered over at her.

" **Oh sure you think I want you to go miss out having the chance to get outside this hell hole! Look I don't need your goddamn sympathy, just get out!"**

Linda was getting sick of his melodramatic pity party and couldn't help throwing some at him, "You know what fine! But Sebastian you were the one who wanted to do this and this is what you get for going over your goddamn head!" She storm out of the room, ignoring Sebastian and not hearing him throw the chair at the wall in frustration.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey had been there to heard most of the confrontation going on and as Linda exit the room, she could hear Sebastian loudly griping to himself before the door was slam shut and making the metal hinges creak in the process. She only hoped he would cool off in a little bit and wouldn't have to deal with this later tonight.

Then after a few hours and when everyone decided to call it a night and leaving Joey by herself for the evening. She had been watching him on the thermal cam, seeing him hunch in his chair, his leg twitching and could see he was not doing too well there.

Maybe she should go and check on him, just to see if he wanted to talk a little bit. Though then again he might not be interest in having company but she did have a sort of secret weapon that could help ease things a little.

She was heading down the corridor straight towards his room. She had a small paper bag in hand that she brought with her and was planning on giving it to him when she got the chance.

She knocked lightly on the door and called out, "Sebastian, are you in here?" There was no response but figured that she'd at least check before going in. She found the room was slightly dim and hear the shower running in the other room. His clothes along with the latex skin were lying over the back of the chair.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea and should just leave as she didn't want to catch him off his guard by being in the room while he was washing up. But at least she could leave this out for him and hopefully check up on him later.

She was about to set the bag onto his desk when the door to the bathroom swung open and saw the steam escaping from there and entering the room. She could see a veil outline of his silhouette stepping out with a towel around his waist while another was being use to dry his head. She heard him muttering under his breath and guessing the shower did little to help calm him.

" **Stupid…what the hell is the matter with them…goddamn it…"** He stopped when he saw he wasn't alone and that Joey was here in the room with him with her arms behind her back. **"What do you want, come to bitch at me about how fucked up this is?"**

Joey shook her head, trying hard not to be flustered at being caught here and having him standing there half naked before her eyes. "No I just thought I drop by and check up on you. I thought maybe you would want some company."

He said nothing yet guess he didn't believe her, so it looks like she'll have to go with plan B then. "Also I brought you a little something." She held up the brown bag and reaching in to pull out a wrapped yellow sponge cake for him to see. "I figure you could use some real food that doesn't make you want to vomit."

This seem to have just the effect she was expecting from him, he was eyeing the treat in her hand and was like having a starving dog seeing a nice big tasty steak in her palm.

Before another word could be said, she watched as the twinkie was swipe out of her hand and seeing the cellophane being ripped off and then the sweet cake disappearing in two bites before he went to take the bag from her and reaching for another.

" **I take back every nasty thought of you…you are a goddamn saint!"** He was saying this with his mouth full and Joey had to keep from chuckling while watching as he tried to go for a third but taking it out of his grasp and saw him turn her way. **"Hey the hell give that back here Joe!"**

"Sorry Sebastian but really you should ease up, too much can get you sick and we don't want that now do we?"

She heard him scoff yet could sense he seem a little less tense now after having some of those delightful delicacies and was in a slightly better mood for the moment.

" **Fine whatever. It's the only good thing I had so far since I've been stuck in this place. Even prisoners get to have a last meal of whatever they want and I certainly feel like I am here…"**

She saw him pull the towel from his waist and even though she couldn't see, decided to give him his privacy by turning her eyes to the wall while he got dress. "Yes but they are still force to follow the rules and deal with the system they have there. Everyone can't always get what they want, no matter how much they may not like it anyways."

" **So you drew the short straw for tonight huh?"** Sebastian had his mask on and was adjusting it as he looked in the mirror and saw Joey shrug while keeping her gaze to the side. It really was amusing how she was trying not to look when there was nothing really there to see yet giving him some sort of courtesy.

"Not really, actually I kinda volunteer to seeing how I didn't really have much plan anyways and figure we could maybe talk for a bit. You know like about whatever you wanted to."

She turn her head slightly and saw he had finished getting dress and though his eyes were not visible, the scowl was a dead giveaway on what he was thinking on that particular subject.

" **Yeah well what shall we talk about huh? How this sucks, how I feel like this is totally a mess or wait I know, lets go on how come we haven't fucking fix this yet!"**

Joey sighed and trying hard not to shake her head at him. Great, this was not how she was hoping for yet finding him getting worked up over again and knew she needed to put a stop to this.

"I know you're taking this real hard but lashing it out on everyone else isn't going to get faster result or find out what we did wrong precisely. We are all trying to figure out yet here you are being so melodramatic and wanting to bite everyone's head off for not doing what we can with these tests that are trying to find the probable cause. But when I say you can't just go throwing bitch fits whenever you don't get your way and think everyone's to blame but yourself!"

She couldn't help as she closed the distance between them and staring him directly in the eye while jabbing her index finger to his chest to further drive her point across. All that sympathy she had earlier had dried out rather fast and now was feeling nothing but frustration by him and his goddamn attitude.

"What you need to do is stop and think for a second, use your goddamn brain if you will: we need to look at the notes and see if maybe there was something that we both missed, something vital. I want to help Sebastian; believe me, I really do but if you keep acting like a total pigheaded stubborn asshole then you're just going to have to figure it out by your goddamn self!"

She had whirl on her heel and was heading for the door, her hand reaching for the knob when she heard him say, **"Wait!"** She stopped and turn around to see Sebastian looking to the floor before lifting his head to stare at her. **"You're right. I've been a total dick and I shouldn't be taking it out on you..."**

He had thought about what she said and Joey always seem more open to reaching out to him when no one else could stand to be around him when he got this worked up. Joey saw this was his way of saying sorry and walking towards him and then reaching his side. "Apology accept Sebastian. Though if you do that ever again, I won't hesitate to smack you one over, whether you are my boss or not."

Sebastian chuckled as he thought that sound like Joey would do. **"So what now?"**

She hadn't really thought that far but then thinking of what Sebastian had said earlier, about being a prisoner kinda made her think it did seem unfair for him. He may be a test subject yet having him locked in all day was not exactly healthy. Even inmates got to go outside to get exercise or at least have visitor if there was any to drop by. He had been stuck in the facilities for quite a long while and must be sick of being indoors, so maybe…

No that's way too risky, it would be dangerous if anyone caught onto them. He's not suppose to even leave the compound! But what harm could it be if they were in and out for just a little while. Though she didn't think how well the others would react if they knew what she was attempting yet Sebastian needed a break and maybe before the next shift and no one would have to know.

She turn her eyes to Sebastian and notice he was looking at her rather curious as to what she was thinking. "I do have something in mind, but I have to ask do you trust me?" If his eyebrows were visible, he would have raised them questioning her but instead nodded.

As he listened to her idea, he couldn't stop the grin that spread on his face and thought how this would piss Linda off if she knew what Joey was suggesting and couldn't help liking it a lot more as he consent to it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone I just getting this new chapter and hope you guys like it. Also guess what came in the mail, Kevin Bacon's Autograph, there is a god out there! (Cue angels singing) Anyhoo please enjoy and also review if you get the chance.

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, just this story and the OC portrayed in here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 12** _  
_

Joey was waiting for the elevator doors to slide open once she reached the upper level and heading towards her Lexus that was park on the other side. She had a small briefcase in hand and opening the car trunk to put it in there. She turned her head slightly and seem like no one else was around which was good so far.

She was getting the driver's door unlock and ready to get in when she heard her name being called out of the blue. "Hey Joey, how are you?" She turned around and quickly plaster on a smile when she saw the guard coming over.

"Hey Ed I didn't think you'd be working tonight?" She saw him scratch his head sheepishly and shrugged his shoulder, "Yeah one of the guys called in sick and had to fill in for him, so how are you?"

She waved her hand in a flippant manner, "Oh you know, just been so busy down there, you have no idea of how many hours we have to crunch in especially when you're working for someone like Sebastian."

"Yeah, I notice his car has been in the lot for a few days, haven't really seen him for a while." He seen the Porsche sitting in the same spot for nearly a week and no sign of Sebastian coming in or out of the compound. It seem weird to him but then again most of them tend to stay late burning the midnight oil and get whatever they're doing done.

"Oh you know him, 'work, work, work', it's the only thing he lives for and he's at it so much, he's seem to be a part of it actually." She flinched when she felt a swift pinch to her bare arm and thankfully Ed didn't notice as he was nodding his head in agreement.

"Yeah that he does, he such a workaholic and you know what they say about all work and no play… But hey listen there's this new cafe over near Central and I was wondering if maybe this Friday you'd be interest in going, of course, it'd be my treat."

Joey look a bit surprised yet doing her best to not let him down too hard, "Wow that really does sound nice but I don't think I could with my schedule, seeing how I'll probably be busy the whole weekend and don't really think I be available for it. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah okay next time?" Ed stood by the side and Joey slipping in through the driver's side and trying to turn the engine but mostly getting chugging noise. She turn to him, looking slightly embarrassed by it.

"Oh Ed, I'm sorry to bother you but can you help me for a second? It's seem my car isn't starting, can you check the engine real quick for me?"

She stepped out of the car, leaving the door fully open and helping Ed prop the hood up. Ed took a quick glance inside and seeing nothing was wrong as far as he could tell.

"I don't really see the problem here. Maybe you aren't turning the key all the way. Try again." Joey nodded as she walked back and getting behind the wheel to turn the key.

Finally, they heard it roar and then Ed push her hood down to see her nodding, "Okay well see you tomorrow and hopefully next time."

"Thanks Ed you're sweet." She waved goodbye as she exit out of there. When they were at least a couple blocks from the facility she smirked, "And you thought I couldn't do it?"

" **A little over the top don't you think Joe."** Joey rolled her eyes over to her invisible passenger while shaking her head at him, "Be as it may, I told you I would be able to get you out without anyone noticing."

" **Well la de da, geez we would've been fine with my idea and Ed wouldn't have suspect anything."**

"Yeah I'm sure it wouldn't seem strange at all with you coming out after being down there for days and he wouldn't notice how odd your skin was or that you were wearing sunglasses at this late hour without thinking something off hmm?"

When she didn't get a response she knew she got her point across. "Now shall we proceed and head to your place and grab some of your thing or would you like to spend the whole night sulking?"

She heard him huff and knew he was scowling but she knew he was being like a stubborn child. "C'mon, this is supposed to be a nice night out for you unless you want me to turn this car around and simply take us back?"

"… **Fine, okay, you get on the highway and go down…"** He gave her specific instruction and Joey made sure to follow them accordingly and got off at the next exit and heading for the apartment complex that was a few blocks down and entering together with the briefcase in her hand. There wasn't anyone who look their way, well Joey's but she was making sure to seem like nothing was out of the ordinary as she walk through the lobby towards the elevator to head for the eight floor.

Joey had no idea what kind of pad Sebastian had though it definitely fit the term 'Bachelor' when she got her first look of it. The place was a slight mess with stuff lying in certain areas, clothes lying disarray on the ground and saw it look like it hadn't been clean in weeks judging from the thin layer of dust on some of the furniture.

She then felt Sebastian brush past her, grabbing the suitcase from her loose grasp, **"Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back."** She saw the suitcase heading to one of the room before it close behind them and wasn't long before she heard Sebastian shuffling stuff about and muttering to himself while he did.

She walk about the entire room, taking in everything there but when she got to the kitchen, caught a whiff of something and realize Sebastian hadn't taken his garbage out since he undergone the procedure. Yet it's not like he could have known he would have been stuck like this but still...

She decided to do him a favor and removing the garbage from the bin, lifting the bag out and also checking the fridge to see what had went past it's date and notice that he had a lot of take outs in there and some that definitely were weeks old. She resist the urge to shake her head thinking what a typical male Sebastian was. Though it was probably due to the fact that her boss was constantly at his work and didn't really consider cooking if it would cut into his spare time.

Joey didn't need to go checking all of them as she decided to chuck everything into the trash, figuring the fridge could use a chance to air out and when they do bring Sebastian back, he wouldn't have to deal with cleaning this out.

Joey had just finished tying the bag and was carrying it towards the door when she saw Sebastian was there, now fully dress with his 'skin' in place and carrying an overnight bag with a few personal things pack in there. She saw he had the sunglasses in place and obviously taking notice of the trash in her hand, **"Uh yeah, been meaning to get that out of there..."**

"Uh huh sure Sebastian, c'mon, let's go put this out and then we can go." She had seen the chute for garbage on this floor and went to go toss it in before they left and exiting the building together for her car. Sebastian put his bag in the trunk before slipping into the passenger seat and adjusting the position so he could recline it to a more comfortable position.

Joey got in and putting the seat belt before turning her attention towards him, "So you got all you needed from up there?"

She saw Sebastian shrugged as he lean back with his arms behind his head, **"Yeah pretty much, though if we are going to find the solution to my 'condition' I need to look at every angle to figure out what's missing and I'm assuming you have your own copies that aren't just in the compound."**

That was true, she was sure everyone had their own available data and did keep hers in a hard drive in case something happen and had the original on hand. "Yeah I do, but they're at my house. I guess we'll have to make a quick stop there then."

 **"That's fine by me. Honestly, I don't mind that we do as we still got a couple more hours before we have to head back anyways, so let's go."**

Joey put the key into the ignition and pulling the Lexus out of the area and onto the street itself. Sebastian was busy fiddling with the radio before it stop on one particular rock station and hearing the beginning of the song she recognized all too well. She was tapping her fingers against the rim of the wheel and was singing along to it as she drove.

Sebastian looked rather surprised but saw her turn to him smiling at his gaping expression, "What you didn't know? My old man was a huge Foreigner fan and we used to listen to them all the times that the words just got stuck in my head. But hey no one can resist these guys, they the best!"

This time Sebastian couldn't hold it in and threw his head back laughing before joining her in singing out to rest of _'Hot-Blooded'_ all the way down the street. He couldn't help thinking this was definitely better than being stuck in the lab and couldn't wait to get to Joey's and see what else there was about her.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was about a half hour before they made it to her neighborhood. She had the Lexus pull up in the only spot available that was right next to the two story brownstone beside similar looking houses down the row. The street was pretty empty as everyone else was now mostly inside and thought it was good no one else was around. The less that saw them, the better to get in without anyone taking notice of Sebastian.

Joey stepped out from the driver side while looking to see also exiting her car and staring out at her neighborhood before seeing her walk towards the one she parked in front of. It seem like a pretty decent area and thought the building wasn't too shabby though he'd leave the decision for when he got inside and then see how the rest of her shindig was. " **So you live around this part of town, I was almost expecting something more..."**

"More what?" Joey had locked the Lexus and was trying to get her house key to unlock the front door. Before Sebastian could implied anything further, that's when they heard a voice calling her name, "Joanna, Joanna! _Yo-hoo!_ "

They immediately turn and saw an old lady walking a miniature poodle and coming straight for them. "Mrs. Tutley hello how are you this evening and good to see you too Serge?" She threw a glance over at Sebastian and wanting him to understand to get behind her as she didn't want anyone to take notice of his unusual apparel or even ask who he was.

The old woman shrugged as she came over with the dog moving about and trying to go beyond the leash extension. "Been well here and there, though I'm not as young as I use to be but just taking this old boy out for his walkies. He's been rather jumpy and swear it's like he's got an itch he needs scratching for some reason."

Sebastian couldn't help snorting through his nostril while Joey send him a warning glare telling him to quit it. Serge was barking as he was eying the strange man next to Joey and sensing something not right with. He kept trying to lung forward and even Joey was starting to worry that should he get loose and attack Sebastian...

Mrs. Tutley however kept a firm hold on his leash and rein him in, "My goodness what has gotten into you tonight?" Before lifting her head and then took notice of the male figure beside Joey.

Though her eyesight wasn't all that great, she could be blind as a bat especially with very little light to see with. She wasn't able to notice the oddness about him with the exception he wore sunglasses at this time of night and look very shady with his hood drawn over him. "Something wrong with ya eyes there, ya not chasing the dragon are ya?"

Sebastian was taken aback by this old bag and before he could say a word, Joey intercept as the last thing she wanted was him blowing his cover. "This is Bastian, he's a friend of mine who visiting from out of town. See, he's got a serious condition and we were at the doctors all afternoon. He's been through so many tests that one made his eyes very sensitive to the lighting, hence why he's wearing the glasses. We figured he could stay at my place until he recovers and then take him home when he feels up to it."

The best lies always had a small snippet of truth and she figure that coming up with a plausible story was easy when using some material that combine and mesh made it sound reasonable to just about anyone.

Sebastian saw where she was going with this and quickly playing along as he threw his arm over her shoulder and brought her close to him. **"Yeah she's been a real peach, don't know anyone like good old Joe here who goes out of their way for me."**

And Sebastian quickly peck her on the cheek just for good show and not to see her blushing like a tomato when he pulled away yet keeping his arm around her.

"Ah okay I see, that's very sweet of ya to do. Well ya take care now dearie, come along Serge! Oh and Joanna, don't forget to put a rubber if ya two are planning to go at it!"

Once she was out of hearing distance and the two quickly separated, well Joey standing much further away from him. Sebastian however took one look at the retreating figure and pointing his thumb in her direction, **"Is she always like this…"**

He didn't want to offend Joey but what he was thinking of that old lady was that she had a few screws loose or if she was just off her rocker. Maybe both actually as he couldn't really understand old people at times. Although he wasn't amused by her assuming him a druggie but at least she hadn't suspect anything otherwise unusual but to think he was some sort of drug addict and then to say that last bit?

Joey though couldn't help feeling a bit mortified by her neighbor and hoping Sebastian didn't take it the wrong way. "Sorry about that, she's really nice once you got to know her although she does come off a bit eccentric."

Sebastian lower the glasses to stare at her incredulously, **"A little, seriously?"**

Joey bit the inside of her cheek wondering why did Mrs. Tutley had to put her in this situation. "She lost her husband four years ago and just very concern over my well being. She's got this crazy notion that everyone should have someone and believes I'm pushing my way to being a spinster for someone in their late twenties."

She chuckled while remembering some of the things Mrs. Tutley did in her quest to find her a suitable match. "She once tried to convince me that her grandson would be perfect husband material and had to let her down more than once when Bryon, that's his name by the way, told me he's not exactly into dating _women_ , if you catch my drift."

Sebastian kinda caught onto it pretty easy while Joey had found the right key and slip it into the open slot, "Not to say I wouldn't mind, I like to think maybe down the road somewhere I'd find the that person and maybe having one or two kids as long as he does the dishes. But I'm not all that picky, just being sensible is all. Besides I don't really need someone as I'm doing quite fine by myself."

She didn't know why she was telling him all this but saw Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly. **"Whatever but hey hope Mr. Right can handle that attitude of yours cause he's going to need it being around you all the time."**

Sebastian had to keep from saying what was really on his mind as the thought of Joey with someone just didn't sit all too well with him. Yeah it wasn't hard to imagine her settling down and having a couple snot-nose brats. Though the idea of whoever the guy made him feel a bit embittered yet try to tell himself not to focus too much on that and followed Joey inside.

When he stepped inside the foyers, he whistled low and notice she wasn't kidding when she said she was well off financially. He had to say it was had that cozy feel with the furnishing and decor seeming well suited for a gal like Joey living by herself.

He took in the pictures on the walls and saw some showing her next to people who must be family as he recognized the father and Gabe but the woman standing beside Joey had to the mother. There were few but then saw one of Gabe a bit older, maybe fourteen or fifteen holding a little league trophy and Joey had her arms around him. Probably the last one they had before he got ill…

They had made their way towards what was the living-study room and saw had her computer sitting on the mahogany table and obviously seen half this room before which seem so long ago when he first cracked the reversion with her help. Now here he was hoping to get that help again and fix this.

"Okay so we should try to see exactly what it is we're missing here." She had her notebook turn on and tapping the keyboard while Sebastian move about the room and letting himself wander about the area.

She could hear as he was making his way around and decided to let him know he was welcome to anything as long as he didn't break her stuff. "If you're feeling hungry, check the fridge or I can simply order some takeout later."

" **Yeah sure I'll be fine with just about anything as long as I can hold it down without puking my guts out."** He saw she had some soda in the fridge and didn't know if she'd be okay with him looking through the cabinets for any hard liquor.

Beside he didn't need his thoughts muddle and chose to grab a coke and also one more for Joey just to be nice. After all she was letting him crash here for a while and then have to head back to the lab when they got the chance.

He was busy checking the rest of her stuff and eying the rack containing her CD collection and notice she had some particularly good taste in music. There were certain bands that he liked to listen right there and seeing she had the stereo system, figure they could have some tune to listen to as they work. He picked up one label and putting the disc inside the stereo and press 'random'.

Joey heard Sebastian rummaging through her things and didn't mind as 'Our Lady Peace' was playing from the speakers and heard him say, **"There that's much better."**

He came back to the room and hand Joey the other can while taking a seat across from her and seeing the notes she laid out for them. _At least he's enjoying himself now instead of being a grouch._ She was pouring over the notes they had and finding nothing that could help them out in this predicament.

No matter what she tried to put in, the data didn't seem to be anywhere consistence and the molecules kept forcing them to revert back and fall apart. This didn't make sense at all, how was this even possible! She had thought they were close but it just seem they were just two steps back and just getting farther from the probable solution.

They decided on ordering Italian and within a half hour, the food arrived and Joey came back carrying the plastic bag with the steaming food in there.

"Okay that's one calzone with the works and extra sausage and one chicken Parmesan with bread-stick." Joey went to pry the lids off both dishes and letting the heat escape their confinement. Just smelling the succulent aroma that was making Sebastian's mouth water as it's been a while since he actually snuck his teeth in such good food.

"Mmm really does look good and I think I might actually want some of that Calzone if you're not going to eat the whole thing. I'll share mine if you like."

" **Oh I don't know, I might not be willing to spare some of this delicious morsel and I thought women were supposed to be all about sticking to counting calories or something."**

When he and Linda were dating, she was always a stickler when it came to certain food. She also saying how she had to watch her figure even when he thought she look fine and probably could have a little more meat on her.

She always kept hampering on him and his Twinkies which was one of the few disagreements that they had while together.

But looking at Joey's and seeing how she obviously manage to keep it well maintain and didn't seem to make a too big noise on fat and such. He had seen the room with the treadmill in there and found some other stuff like Yoga mats and video cassettes that taught the basic steps up to intermediate.

There were books on basic stress relief techniques and could understand as their work did seem tedious and Linda had gotten him that one book that he never did get around to reading. Although it did make a great coffee coaster and help align things easier when it did.

But what really caught his attention was the three loose leaf binders that seem to be stack pretty full and curious to know what was in them. He pulled one out and flipping through its contents and almost drop in in surprised. What he found was certainly an eye opener for him and never guess Joey was into that kind of thing.

He definitely wasn't expecting to find printed articles about _**Tantric Sex**_ and _**Kamasutra**_ along with magazine clippings cut out from _**Cosmopolitan**_. Most of them were of different poses and saw there were notes jotted down at the edge of the paper in Joey's own hand.

 _ **Hmm never imagine you were the kinky type Joey?**_ From what he could tell, Joey seem very limber and left no doubt she could probably pull a few of these off with very little trouble. Yet pushing those thoughts to the deepest corner of his mind while getting back to the present and went to help Joey in the kitchen and grabbing the utensils and other stuff. He set the plates and silverware while she brought two more cokes for them.

Joey had her hands planted on her hips and giving him that look, "Well you know what they say to assume but I can understand why you would think that. I really don't wish to point the finger at my own gender, but usually it's seeing the models that are post all over the place and girls think they are perfection right there yet don't see the obvious flaws hidden underneath it."

She shook her head as she admit what some people would do to get to look like those and using some rather drastic methods to get there. "It happens to most people, especially those in peer group where they would do just about anything to get thin or alter their appearance to get notice by the 'in' crowd. It harsh but I mean think of people like Joana Rivers and look what happen to her."

" **I rather not honestly because that woman gives me the willies. I mean if you were to give her a green wig, put white make-up and paint her lips a bright red, she'd be the female version of the Joker. But I do agree that some people do stupid things and look what it gets them."**

He didn't say it but he was also implying himself for his own situation and here he was stuck like this, hopefully just until they could get the reversion to work. She nodded as she reached to pop the tab and heard the loud fizz before pouring it into her glass and causing the ice to clink around.

"Yeah but what can you do? People do what they want and just try to live it out the way they want it to. I mean life is short and you never know how you'll spend it if you worry over the smallest thing and really, worrying about wrinkles or gray hair are the last thing on my mind. I'll just go with what I can and live my life to the fullest. _Que sera sera_."

Sebastian had to agree as that much was true and thinking that he wouldn't have to worry about those either while he was like this. " **Yeah but in all things to consider, I think that you manage to do well for yourself, even when you had to deal with me. Out of all the researchers we had, you never back down and glad that you stuck around when you did."**

She had been about to take a bite but stopped when she heard him and seeming surprised yet couldn't help feeling gracious to hear him say this. "Thanks and you know I'm glad I did, because once I got to know more about you, I guess I saw you weren't too bad once you laid off some of that attitude of yours. In all honesty, I don't care much about outside appearances, it's what really on the inside that counts and I think that for you I'll give you a seven out of ten."

Sebastian would have like to know what the three were but decided that it was fine and went to go enjoy his food. They sat there eating and sometime broke the silence by one of them saying something and hearing the other make comment on it.

They talk about other stuff beside work and finding out more about the other person with each new bit of information. It was kinda funny how it seem like they were having what could be considered a date right then when it really wasn't, in either of their minds though couldn't go about denying they both enjoy the others company and hadn't had this for a long while.

They polish off quite a bit and feeling the fuel now in their system, they decided to get right back to work and see where exactly they went wrong and hope to have the solution before they got back to the compound.


	13. Chapter 13

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone I just got this little number ready and this one has a lemon in which I hope you all enjoy. Read and review!

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, just this story and the OC portrayed in here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

" **Dammit!"** Sebastian was typing away furiously on Joey's laptop after he commandeer it within the last hour and she was busy looking at some of her note that she got off the printer. They had been going at it for quite some time and still coming out negative and frankly it was starting to aggravate him.

 _ **Just why wasn't it holding up?**_ He scowl at the monitor, staring at those molecules that kept breaking apart after a few second. He wasn't the only one dealing with this difficulty and notice that Joey was having similar problem on her end as she was reading the notes and comparing it with the previous analysis. Anyone could see the obvious frustration on her face with her brow furrow as she concentrated on the words there but told herself they had gotten it before that they could certainly do it again. They just had to figure out a different maneuver is all.

They went at it for a few more minutes and still getting the same results every time. Finally, one of them couldn't take it anymore and surprisingly it wasn't Sebastian though had been pretty damn close if Joey hadn't beat him to the punch.

"Goddammit what the fuck!" Infuriated, she threw her pen down and seeing the ink smudge some of the information she wrote on it. She put her head in her hands and groaning out loud as she felt the migraine coming in. Nothing made any sense which shouldn't be possible and this was not getting them anywhere. Why was this even happening…Joey didn't notice Sebastian getting up from his seat and moving to her side. He reach out and place his hand on her shoulder, bringing her attention towards him.

" **Hey, it's okay Joe, I know this is frustrating but we'll get through this, don't worry."** It seem strange he was being the one who was doing the reassuring but seeing how Joey had been racking her brains for the both of them and just having her go out of the way for him. To do all this for him made something stir inside. Maybe it would be better if they took a breather for a bit as they both could really use it.

" **Why don't we take a short break and can start back later afterwards."** Joey seem to like that as they both went towards the couch and sitting together. Sebastian pick up the remote and was surfing through the channels before he stopped on one when he recognized an old TV series he once saw was playing on this station tonight.

" **Hmm didn't think they would be showing this here..."** He saw they were having a sort of marathon and were in the midst of the second season as the host was different from the last one yet still had that compelling feel to listen to them speak before the episode started.

Joey knew about this series as a former roommate of hers had the entire collection and seeing the stories was focus on themes of self-destructive desire and obsession, with a strong component of soft-core erotica that she notice was not cut out from this channel. She thought it was amusing how Sebastian decided they should watch this but wasn't going to complain as she made herself comfortable next to him.

Time pass as they got into watching the series and Sebastian thought how some of the stories did amuse him and made him chuckle when there were some that just seem more funny than scary, at least in his mind. Bowie as the host was interesting as he start off with saying a few words and then ending it when the episode was finish with a segment that fit in there.

However while watching this particular piece and then returning to Julian Priest who had one more thing to say before it was over. The little speech he gave struck a cord inside Sebastian as he listened to the actor speak while sitting in the tub full of gasoline and ready to set it aflame with his lighter.

" _We see what we expect to see and feel what we expect to feel. And if we expect to be afraid then we will be afraid. But that's a fool's game. If you live your life in anticipation of doom and the certainty of it; if you know it'll find you and overwhelm you, why fight it? "_

 _ **Why indeed…**_ Sebastian couldn't help thinking how he could understand what he was saying though didn't mean he had to like it. It was hard not to think how things were so different for him now that he was like this and couldn't reverse the problem.

It had been in the back of his mind and thought what if this was permanent, what if he couldn't go back to the way things were? These were some of the things that gave him chills at night as he lied at the compound afraid to think of it as becoming a reality with each passing day that goes by…

He felt Joey shift as she moved her arm to brush against his shoulder while keeping her focus on the screen. Sebastian's attention shifted from these disturbing thought and turn his eyes over towards her.

She had removed the shirt when she accidentally got some sauce on it and came back to the room wearing just the camisole top and jeans. It must be one of those with a built-in bra as he noticed she didn't wear anything underneath yet could see her nipples were sticking out against the stretchy fabric.

He didn't know whether she did it on purpose or just though not to put something over it yet wasn't really making any complaints about it and wouldn't say anything about it. Sebastian could feel the heat rushing south and quickly avert his gaze back on the TV. Yet no matter how interesting the next story seem, his focus was always going back to her.

He could feel his pants were growing quite tight down there and even uncrossing his leg didn't remove some of the constriction that was happening below the belt.

If this keeps up…no he wasn't going to think like that. He forced those thoughts to the back of his mind and turning to watch the rest of it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

When the last episode came to a finish and thinking that was enough for now and should get back to work. Sebastian was about to go and ask her this but found she was passed out and was resting her head on his arm.

Well it was pretty late and they had been spending so much time working on this and was bound to catch up to her sooner or later. It might seem such a strange sight to see, the invisible man with a gorgeous woman lying against him who didn't mind being in her company. Joey seem to have that kind of affect on him and couldn't help as his hand had subconsciously reach out to push the stray lock of hair behind her ear while stroking her cheek with his bare knuckles.

What was she thinking, was Joe—Joanna actually…?

He then saw she was beginning to stir and saw her eyes flutter open before turning their tawny gaze onto him and seeing him looking right at her. Hers were just staring into his empty socket and saw his image reflecting back at him.

She did have such beautiful eyes, he thought so whenever he saw them and found them so mesmerizing just by looking at them. He could feel the heat radiating off her warm skin and Joey didn't seem to mind that he was openly touching her like this or how his finger trail down and under her chin, lifting it slightly up to have her meet his gaze.

"Sebastian…" The way she said it, her lips looking so tantalizing juicy, so irresistible that it was hard to hold back his urges and found he couldn't contain them much longer.

The temptation was too much for him and just had to taste the sweetness of her lips. He slowly lean forward with his arms wrapped around her waist and pulling her body towards him. She seem to get what was happening and yet wasn't doing to stop him, though she did manage to utter, "Sebastian wha—" But that as far as she got as she found her mouth was further preoccupied by his.

She was in total shock but wasn't that long before her brain started kicking in and sending signals to tell her to breath. Just by him suddenly kissing her had knock the air out of her and breathing through her nose to get the oxygen her brain needed to function. Yep that's the kind of shock that he gave her. She never in all her time with him thought he would go for something like this and yet she didn't seem to mind. She decided she rather put her focus on this than to go asking him why...why ask why when it seem so obvious to her.

She put her arms around his neck and was nibbling the bottom of his lip and tasting some of the latex material in between yet didn't mind as much. Sebastian had his tongue slide out and moving over her lips, begging for entrance in which she obliged. They had their tongues tangoing and twisting around inside each others mouth.

It seem like it could go on forever but eventually he pulled back, the linger of her on his lips before he move in for her swan-like neck and started nibbling on the expose flesh that was there. She couldn't help as she tilt her neck towards him, giving him more access to the jugular and Sebastian was busy making marks that would sure be there in the morning.

He had already removed the gloves and having his hands going underneath her top and feeling the supple warm flesh there as he openly caresses it with his invisible touch. He went to slide her top up until he had the upper half of her body exposed for him to see.

He felt the air drawn from his lungs as the sight of her left him totally breathless. He could not take his eyes off them seeing they were just the right size, not too small but not too heavy looking and could easily cup in each hand. He liked how those rosebud nipples stood there all nice and perky and could see Joey was getting as aroused as he was.

He had her lie back down as he went to put his hand over one, his fingers brushing gently over the velvety tip and feeling them harden as he played with them one at a time. He loved hearing her make those sweet supple moans while he was working on kneading and twisting them between his two fingers.

He went to laid his attention on the other, not wanting it to feel left out and latch his mouth over it. He took his sweet time sucking it in and using his tongue to flick the nipple before biting down on it with his teeth, not too hard but enough to get a reaction out of her.

He could tell she was very much enjoying this as he saw the look of pleasure written all over her face. He continued doing this before switching around and doing it for the opposite and when he thought he done enough, he decided to move his focus elsewhere. He left a trail of warm kisses going from in between her breast, down the smooth planes of her stomach before stopping at the edge of her waistline.

He went to undo the button holding her pants up and lowering them along with her underwear and tossing them behind his shoulder. He found her utterly beautiful, having a body that could put a model to shame with those perfect curves and moving his gaze to the area between her legs that was covered by those soft damp curls down there.

Joey could feel the heat of desire coiling through her whole body and thinking how no guy had ever made her react like this before, not even her last ex when they broke up about two years ago. Her love life hadn't been without it's complication due to many reasons, but most having to do with her choice in lifestyle. There had some who she had been open to but hadn't last up to a few weeks before they called it quit and went their separate ways.

Mostly it was her who just decided to end things because she didn't think she was capable of balancing both their relationship and her work without sacrificing the other and her career was so important to her that they just didn't seem to understand why.

But having Sebastian here with her and she now finding herself lying naked on her own couch while he was—

Suddenly her train of thought came to a sudden crashing halt and having it derailed as she felt his invisible fingers as they came to move inside her, scissoring in between and the bundle of nerves down there going into overdrive.

He couldn't help grinning as he watched her writhing underneath his touch, seeing that she was halfway between moaning and gasping his name while about ready to start squirting, seeing how close she was. Sebastian pulled his fingers out, seeing they were all wet and covered in her sweet juice. He took the time to suck them clean before bending down to go and have some more from the very source.

Joey was sure that she was about ready to burst when he stopped abruptly and had to hold back the mewl of disappointment. Why did he do that, didn't he realize she was this close to coming in just a few more second. But then she felt him, his mouth latching itself down there and then his tongue as it moved about, swirling and tasting her sweet nectar and now Joey was on the brink of going over the edge.

She was fighting her urges and holding back as she didn't want to give in so easy but the way Sebastian was going and knew it would be over much quicker if she just submits.

The dam was already on the verge of overflowing and with a few subtle stroke Joey found she couldn't handle the pressure and feeling it release with a gusto.

Sebastian took his time lapping every drop that was dripping out, the taste so delicious and better than anything he had so far in the last few days. He lifted his head to gaze at her and what a sight she was.

Joey was panting with her cheeks all flustered and looking to him with those half shut eyes that were hard to look away from. He had her sit up and having her made comfortable in his lap while pulling her in for another kiss and letting her taste the sweet ambrosia on his lips.

Joey was not sure what to think, her mind seem to become mush and not sure what to describe as of this moment.

Arousing, _definitely_ , unbelievable assimilating, _totally_ , mind-blowing, _**oh god yes**_!

She was certain no one else had this happen to them and there was something about it that made it so exciting and kinda a turn on. That and there was one small thing that she had been keeping to herself and hadn't want to admit at the time: Though she may have seen Sebastian in such a negative light, she had found him quite attractive for a man his age.

She would dare say she had like how those striking blue eyes look at her so intensely it was hard not to feel heat go through her whole body down to her very core. If he had ever known about this, she might never live it down though now it seems irrelevant as they were in this position and didn't seem all that bother by it.

Joey had grab the hem of his hoodie and pulling it along with the shirt and having them toss to the side. She had her hands press firmly down on the obscure surface, feeling his unseen yet naked torso that was right there for her to touch.

It was unbelievable warm yet smooth, almost like touching the surface of heated glass with the exception of some fine invisible hair that was around his sternum and trailing downward until they stopped at the top of his jeans. She couldn't resist as she leaned forward to press her lips against it, feeling his chest hitch as she did which gave her an idea. _Let's see how far I can push him over the edge…_

She stood up and putting herself between his legs while pulling the fly down there and reaching in to grasp him. It was not so hard to find as it was fully erected and standing stiff as a pole as it sprung loose from its' denim confides. Joey lift her eyes to him, seeing the empty socket looking down but knew he was watching her every move.

"Tell me Sebastian, how does it feel when I do this. Is it good?" She had her hand gently move down the shaft, feeling how hot and velvety soft it was in her grasp. She was tracing the outline of the veins and watching Sebastian as he had arms lying to the back of the couch and hearing his fingernails scratching in the fabric.

"Hmm, how about this?" She stuck her tongue out and licking the underside of him then to where the smooth head was and using her teeth to nibble on it. She saw his lips set in a firm line, obviously biting down on them and knew she was getting warmer.

Joey could see he was trying to keep some bare minimum restraint but only by barely a thread. It was so much fun seeing him get work up and one more should do it.

"Okay then…how about if I do this?" She took hold of his penis and having it slide right into her mouth. She was taking her sweet time, making sure she had the entire length in until it was hitting the back of her throat and went to work sucking on it. She could feel the ribbing of his harden shaft as she went up and down and taking her time as she deep throating him.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _ **Oh holy mother of god!**_ Sebastian was not sure whether he could take anymore of this pleasurable torture she was doing to him. He didn't know how could keep it in without wanting this to end. She obviously had him where she wanted him as she sensual teased and now was being sucked by that wonderful mouth of hers.

He admit she got him right where she wanted him. Joey had him in the palm of her hand, literally, she obviously found his balls and was fondling them as she continued to suck him and sure that he was ready to blast off at any given second. He had head before but not like this.

His moaning was a dead giveaway as he let her know his was very much enjoying this until he felt he couldn't hold back any longer and shooting it off into her waiting mouth.

Joey felt it coming out and nearly choked on the first spurt but managing to swallow it quickly and then taking every last bit before pulling away and moving back on the floor, lying on the plush rug that was there.

Sebastian swore she could have pass as one of Hefner's playboy model the way she had posed herself and seeing her gaze in his direction and bending her index finger with a 'come here'. That was all it took for every last rational reason to fly out the door and Sebastian knew what he wanted.

Pulling off his mask and then the rest of what he had on and seeming to have disappear once he was out of those clothes. Joey wondered where he was before she felt him rush at her and having his hands all over her body.

She could hear him breathing in the shell of her ear and his voice coming out low and husky, **"Joanna, you have no idea what you're fuckin' doing to me. I don't think I can hold back much longer or even bring myself to stop if we keep at this…"**

It took him a few tries to get him to say this as he couldn't handle the pressure that was happening to him. He was so fucking hard and it was taking all his willpower not to have his way with her. But he wanted to be certain if she really wanted this as much as he did.

Joey had been surprised by this sudden consideration of his yet hearing it coming from him left no doubt that he cared for her in some way. She thought the gesture sorta sweet that he was given her the chance to decide whether they should continue this or not. She reached out to find his face, feeling the warmth of his flustered body and also feeling his stiffness down there and must be aching with all that built in pressure. It was obvious that they both felt the immediate attraction happening between them and having the need to sate their own desires with each other was definitely what they were craving for at this very moment.

She didn't have to make a hard decision as she drew his face towards hers, her lips touching his and then purring in the most sensual voice she could muster and sure to send the message through.

"Then what are you waiting for Invisible Man. Come and have some Wonderpussy if you think you can handle it." She could only imagine how this might effect him and envisioning the look on his face.

That was all the confirmation Sebastian wanted and move his body to align with her. He had her spreading her legs wide that left her wet opening exposed before something hard and throbbing was driven straight through and into her.

Joey breath hitch at the sudden penetration and feeling it stretch her walls to accommodate that pulsating thickness that was filling her up inch by inch. Once he had fully sheathed himself all the way before pulling out and then ramming right back in again and doing it over.

Sebastian could very well say he like how she felt around his cock, so warm and perfectly moist that made it easy to slide right in and make himself well at home. He was watching her as she laid underneath him and seeing she was enjoying this as well.

She arched her body up with every thrust met, feeling their pelvis grinding against one another as he laid on top of her. She had her hands resting on the small of his back and dragging her nails down his spine. Sebastian swore he could feel them breaking through the skin as she was scratched him hard. She moved to bury her face where the crook of his neck might be, breathing in deep and feeling intoxicated by his scent while he ram it in.

Joey had her lips laying kisses on his collarbone and felt the stray hairs there brushing against her as she reached the location to the nape of his neck. She used this technique with some of her previous exs and gauging on how well they reacted when she did this trick.

 _Wonder if Sebastian will as well, only one way to find out._ She went to nibble on a certain section, using her teeth to gnaw that spot and then biting hard a couple times waiting for him to response.

Sebastian stiffen when he felt what she was doing and couldn't help groaning with the way she went at it. That was something he wasn't really expecting yet it felt pretty damn good. He never guessed she would be into that kind of thing though wasn't making any complaints about it either.

It was certainly an odd feeling, kinky actually and feeling that burning sensation going down his whole body had him shuddering in pleasure. When she pulled away and looking back at him, he saw the twinkle in her eyes and could tell she was really into it.

 _ **So that how you want to play huh?**_ He wasn't going to hold anything back since she was obviously into it being rough and who was he to deny a gal her needs.

Joey knew there were bound to be rug burns on her after this but she didn't seem to care. Sebastian had moved to grab both her legs and have them locked around his invisible waist before putting his hand behind her back and pulling her towards him. The next thing Joey knew she was being lifted off the ground and then push up against the wall.

The picture frames rattle when the heavy impact of their bodies hitting the rough surface as Sebastian continue to fuck the living daylights out of her. She didn't think he would drop her yet was holding onto him and feeling his hand cup her behind, drawing her closer in with each thrust given. He threw his whole weight into it and just gyrating it in like a jackhammer, hearing the combine forces of her moans and his sharp grunts while his balls were slapping her pussy hard with such force every time.

It certainly surprised her as she'd never would've guess that he had this much pent up energy after being cooped up in the lab for so long and now seeing it put to use with no sign of slowing down. Though considering that if had to chose between going through those tests again to that of her pleasurable company, he chose her any day of the week.

She could see the blinding white spots dancing in the corner of her vision and knew was about to explode at any given moment. His mouth found hers and was roughly kissing them while his thrusts were becoming more precise and hitting her G-spot with dead-on accuracy that was enough to threw her over the edge within a matter of seconds.

" _Sebastiannnn_!" She had her body pressed up against him, feeling the warm rush of her orgasm come bursting out and coating his length with her sweet fluids. But he wasn't there just yet and with a few more thrusts before remaining perfectly still while spurting his hot sticky load until there was none left to shoot.

They found themselves locked in this position as Joey was resting her head on his chest and having a bit of trouble trying to catch her breath. She was so lightheaded and feeling her heart was fluttering wildly inside her rib-cage. She could tell she wasn't the only one as she listened to his thumping loudly in her ear.

She managed to pull herself to look up at Sebastian as his form was partial outline by the sweat dripping down their bodies, "Tha, that was…"

 **"Fucking incredible."** He smirked though she couldn't see but obviously tell by his tone that he was also elated by what they experience together. **"I have to admit that was really something else. I've been told I'm quite the expert when it comes to that though I have to say you also threw me over a barrel seeing you kept up pretty well."**

She didn't know whether that was suppose to be a compliment or insult yet decided it didn't really matter and would let him get away with it just this once. She couldn't help smiling as she thought how interesting it would be if they had actually decided to try some of the positions in her notebook and imagine the workout they could have.

"Well you're not too bad yourself, though maybe we could try something a little different. I just so happen to know quite a few tricks and if you're willing can show them to you. I can well ensure you that they are quite invigorating as well as very _pleasurable_ …"

She had whispered this last part in his ear and then pulling away to hear his chest vibrate as he chuckled out loud, **"Is that a fact? Well then it looks like I will have to take you up on that challenge as I'm rearing to go for another few rounds as I'm just getting warmed up."**

Then she felt him swooped down and place his lips over hers once more. She couldn't help but enjoy this and not care how odd and unexpected this was. She never would've imagine she'd be doing it with a co-worker, her own boss even.

She had all these different emotions when it came to him, at the beginning she hated him with an open passion and then later consider him something of a colleague and now finding her thoughts had turn into something more desirable for them.

Joey hadn't thought Sebastian would have shown any remote interest in her as he was still hung up on Linda. Yet that was until tonight and finding them having sex in her own living room and doing it on the floor and then the walls itself. She could feel his hands moving all over her and sensing he was trying to get her ready for another round.

God, he was insatiable and there was no need for her to deny that she wanted more of him even when he broke the kiss and could feel his forehead touching hers.

"Sebastian..." She was trying not to sound like she was begging though it wasn't easy to do as her body was responding to him and Sebastian could see how it was affecting her.

They both realize that they were far from finished and that the night was just getting started for them. Sebastian reach out to brush his hand over her flustered cheek and then arching his body closer, causing Joey to whimper as he hadn't withdrawn and feeling it add pressure as he moved deeper in.

" **You know as much as I like to go and do this again, perhaps it's better we do it on something that's a tad more comfortable, like say your bed. So Joanna, what do you say we take this upstairs and continue where we left off?"**

Joey couldn't help but agree as her back and buttocks were killing her and sure to have some blue-black marks in the morning. But when Sebastian shift slightly and all she could do was moan a soft, pliable 'Yes'.

That was all he needed as Sebastian pulled out and then Joey found herself being swept up off her feet and was carried bridal-style. She had to put her arms around his neck, trying to keep a firm hold as they went up the stairs and heading straight towards her room which was the first door there on the left.

He used his own weight to prop it open and made his way towards the queen size bed that was on the other side. Joey found herself lying on top of her ruffled cover before Sebastian came down on her and seeing they got ready to start their second round for the evening, not that she was complaining much about it. Nope not one bit.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was very late when Linda got the call from Carter saying Sebastian wasn't at the lab and neither was Joey. She was cursing up a storm as she drove straight for the building complex that was Sebastian's address and wondering what had that moron been thinking.

Dammit just what they needed, Sebastian could be screwing them over if anyone found out about this. The first place she decided on checking out was his apartment, trying to see if there were any clues to his whereabouts.

Finding it locked when she got there and using the spare key that she knew was hidden above his door and using it to walk right in. She found that it looked like no one had been here for quite some time, though then again it was still a mess and no sight of him anywhere.

It still amazed her how he could find anything in this place and living off those Twinkies wasn't exactly call a ideal lifestyle that she preferred to be set in. It was one of the many reasons their relationship had fell apart and now it seem to keep on coming back to her to do his damn work.

Just where did he go? She pulled out her cell and press speed dial and hearing Matt pick up on the second ring, _"Any luck Linda?"_

"Unfortunately no. It doesn't look like he's been here but I'm not sure where he could've gone. I want you to call Joey and find out what happened. Maybe she might have some insight on where he is. Let's just hope he isn't doing something that's going to fuck us over."

Linda had no idea how those words might have been interpreted in a different matter if they knew what Sebastian was up to that evening with the company he had.


	14. Chapter 14

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone things here have been pretty hectic but all right on my end, although I can't say the say the same for my mom. Got in a skiing accident in Colorado and hurt herself pretty bad. Good news is she's not in critical condition (paralyze or anything like that) but she's going to in a cast for a few months but she'll make a full recovery once she's back home. Anyways as a early Easter present I got this all set up and hope you will all enjoy. Read and Review. **  
**

 **Disclaimer:** Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, only the story behind this piece and the original character with it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

It was official, he had died and this had to be heaven, or somewhere close to that proximity. Sebastian was lying on his back staring at the ceiling and feeling quite content with himself. His hand was prop behind his head while the other was wrapped around Joey's waist as she laid beside him. Her head was resting on his invisible chest with her arm drape across his abdomen and had the sheet twisted about by their feet.

He could smell the musk of the after sex heavy in the air and having it soaked into their open pores and with the sweat drying on their now cooling bodies. He tried not to move as much, after all they must've done it at least nearly half a dozen within the last hour and still feeling a bit winded from earlier.

She hadn't been joking when she said that she knew a few moves that were quite pleasurable. He certainly enjoy hearing the words coming from Joey _'Oh god', 'faster',_ or his favorite _'don't stop Sebastian!'_ every time he thrust into her warm welcoming body. He couldn't help as he thought back to their last one and smiling wryly.

Apparently she had decided to go cowgirl and seeing Joey facing the opposite direction gave him a nice view of her backside. He certainly enjoy the sight of it but was surprised by the tattoo that was set right between her shoulder blade. It was well design with an intricate flair surrounding what look like a flower of some kind.

He found his finger lightly brushing over them and felt Joey shudder before she turned to him, "Uh huh no touching Sebastian. You just lie back and let me..."

She had her hands reaching for his shaft, taking the time to feel around until she had him in her grasp and slide her hot pussy down onto his swollen head, taking every last inch of him until she was buried up to the hilt.

He didn't mind watching her do her thing and let her take the rein for a change. He liked the feel of her soft hands groping his inner thighs and having that succulent ass grinding into him whenever she got the chance.

He saw her look over her shoulder and throwing a saucy wink in his direction before having her inner walls clamp down on his shaft and put him in a stranglehold that nearly had him ejaculating within that moment.

Sebastian couldn't help groaning as he had not been expecting that yet finding it hard to resist the inner temptation with the friction building up. It was only a matter of time before he had to cock the trigger and just take the shot.

But he decided that he wanted to go with a bang, a big one with the both of them finishing at the same time. He took to grab hold of her and moving them about until they were in a kneeling position with Joey's back press up to his chest and he was thrusting in from behind.

He had his arms wrap themselves around her, one was place across her breasts and the other went in between her legs, playing with her clitoris while he fiercely banged her. She had her hands go behind him to squeeze both cheeks hard and causing him to drive further in.

The mirror that was sitting to the other side was showing them in that exact position, or at least Joey while his still remain unseen in the reflection but could easy picture himself right there alongside her. They had their bodies moving in perfect sync with each other and were on the verge of reaching their pinnacle within a matter of minutes. Both were so close and Joey had her chin tilt up and felt Sebastian's lips on hers.

It was like having the very sweet essence of pure Nirvana on their tongue before Sebastian pulled away to bury his face in the crook of her neck while penetrating deeper in her warm silky clutches. It didn't take long before Joey couldn't hold it in as she cried out, gasping his name and both of them coming hot and heavy at the same time.

That had been certainly something and feeling they had no more energy left to do anything but lie down and were well satisfied in the long run. Sebastian found himself gazing into those beautiful amber orbs and found the emotion that were shimmering within. They say the eyes were the window to a person's soul and seeing hers were left open and reveal the honest sincerity of her feelings towards him. It left him in a bit of a shock when the realization hit him like a bolt of lightning.

He hadn't imagined that she would even consider him more than her superior or show these kind of feelings for him in the first place. Then again he had been trying to deny that there was something about Joey that made him feel draw to her and was focus more on Linda and getting back with her.

Though thinking of her now and then her biting comment from a nearly a week ago came reeling its' ugly face to him and was scowling in the darkness.

Dammit why didn't he notice that a lot sooner, he felt pretty damn stupid as he thought about it and seeing how it was right there. He could've save himself the trouble instead of wasting his time trying fix something that was shattered beyond repair.

He had been so blinded by his own need to have Linda again that he never once stopped to consider that maybe it was for the best once it became quite clear to him.

Their relationship hadn't been going as well as he like to have thought, seeing it had been like one crazy roller coaster with its' ups and downs, twisting and turning with no one at the control and waiting for it to fly off the rail and come crashing down.

He even realized that the small underlining cracks that were there and left no doubt it couldn't handle anymore of the pressure until one of them had to cave and get the hell out.

 _ **Well I suppose it was inevitable when it happened but better late than never**_ **,** he told himself that and didn't think he would but was glad it was over and felt all right with that.

Linda wanted nothing to do with him, fine, he could live with that. He had already made up his mind that she was not worth pursing anymore. He wouldn't even consider having another go at her even if she were to crawl on her hands and knees and beg him to take her back. She had her chance and blew it big time, he was done and wasn't planning on giving her another just to mess with him.

He had already found someone else to keep him well preoccupied and knowing that she had always been on his mind way before they even consider taking that big leap just hours ago. Joey and Linda may seem to share a few similarities but were as different as they came and liked what he knew within the time he spent with this woman.

She was so openly passionate about her work and never afraid to speak her mind especially when it was to his face. She was brutally honest and didn't yield when things got too rough just kept moving on ahead, more determine than before to get it right. He loved the spark that settle in her eyes when she got tick off or how they light up when she smiled and seem to make the whole room brighten just by her being there.

Just by being by her side had made his inside feel like they were on fire. He had been ready to explode when he was deep inside her hot quivering core and feeling the intensive pleasure that happened when they came as one.

He felt the temperature in the room drop slightly and Joey pressing her body closer to him trying to stay warm. Sebastian found the blanket that was by his side and gently pulling it up to cover her. She looked so content lying on him with her skin practically glowing in the dim lighting and knew he would be too if he wasn't invisible. Now he wished more than anything to be back to the way he was before this whole mess started. He would have love nothing more to have his form visible for them and being able to see his image reflected in her eyes while they were in the midst of lovemaking.

Lovemaking that was a new one for him. Never had the thought ever occurred before in his entire life. Many times he would've referred it as sex or fucking and since he hadn't had any for quite a while since Linda, (man that seem like ages). It was more than them being just two colleagues having a one night stand together.

No, there was something special that he and Joanna had moments ago and wouldn't trade it for anything less. That was also another thing that he had figured out. He couldn't help as he thought those time he called her Joe just to get a reaction outta her had been his way of flirting with her.

However, he loved the way _Joanna_ just rolled off his tongue and seeing that look come across her face when she heard him say it out loud while he was pounding into her.

He knew that the physical attraction was obviously there. A guy would have to be blind not to see how beautiful she was, both inside and out. Though it didn't hurt to mention her being amazing in the sack was also a given and having had the chance to experience it himself.

He had no idea how she could still remain relatively single although Carter might have been trying to win her over for quite some time since she started working for them. Then Ed in the parking lot this evening but Joey hadn't show the remote interest in either guy which did please Sebastian a great deal.

Yeah not like he was bragging or anything really but he like that it was him, not Carter or Ed or anyone else, lying in bed with this hot little minx after having the best damn sex in his entire life.

He had to admit she really knew how to make him work it. He knew that the need to copulate was embedded into their DNA, to ensure their species' survival. But the idea of falling for someone just seem intangible and never really fit into his line of thinking before. Those emotions rarely cross his mind and usually trusting on what he knew base on intel and number, not on the feeling of euphoria cause in the brain.

But still…he was thinking over the last few days that happened and even way before that when she started working for them at the beginning. He thought back from their interactions, to their stream of conversations as well as their arguments that he did enjoy having with her. He was putting everything together inside his head and trying to come out with the most probable reason for it. He saw a stray lock dangling over her forehead and reaching out to brush it back and putting it behind her ear.

"Mmm…Sebastian…" She said it so softly and was smiling with whatever she was dreaming about but could take a guess it had something to do with him. His heart was doing trapeze wire tricks inside his chest when he heard her speak like that. Soon he couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he knew what he could no longer deny even to himself as all rationality flew out the window, leaving only one thing behind in its' wake.

He went to lightly press his lips against her forehead and smiling down at her sleeping form and whispering softly, **"Sleep tight Joanna…"**

He had pulled her body closed to his and being lulled in by her soft breathing, joined her in the realm of Morpheus. He didn't think it was that long when they had fallen asleep, maybe an hour at least when he heard what sound like the phone was ringing downstairs and reverting off the walls towards them.

He tried to block it out, telling himself that it would soon stop when no one would pick up but hearing it still making that shrill noise was hard for him to go back to sleep. Joey groan and went to go lie on the other side, giving Sebastian the chance to get up and head downstairs as that's where the noise was coming from.

He had no idea who the fuck was calling. Maybe it was important but they could've picked a better time to make a house call at this ungodly hour. But if it was some lousy telemarketer trying to make a quick buck, he'll have a few choice words to say.

Yet when he finally reached the living room where the phone was and then heard the answering machine pick up and listening to it record the message.

" _Hey Joey, it's Matt, listen I'm calling to find out if you know where Sebastian is as he seem to have up and disappear and Linda is getting everyone together. Call me when you get this message…"_

When he was finished and Matt hung up, Sebastian cursed to himself before rushing back upstairs to wake Joey.

 _ **Shit shit shit!**_ This was not good, he realized that they had been gone for too long and now everyone was heading in to figure out where he was. He wished he didn't have to but she had to know what's happening. He made his way towards her and grabbing her by the shoulder and shook it firmly.

When that didn't seem to work, he decided to try another method and having his lips on her though was enough to get her attention and seeing he was getting a reaction but refuse to stir fast enough.

" **Sleeping Beauty it's time to rise and shine. C'mon Joanna, don't make me try to wake you somewhere else which I know will definitely get you up and about if you catch my drift..."**

Joey was sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes and looking a bit confused as to what was going on, "Mmm what…" She was still trying to get her thoughts together and wondering why Sebastian was doing waking her up at this hour. "Sebastian do you know what time it is?"

" **Yeah as much as I like to stick around, it seems we stuck out pass midnight and they notice I'm missing. Now Linda is gathering the posse to search for my whereabouts and we have to go before they decided I should be posted on the milk carton. Though hard to do when no one can see my charming mug."**

Though her mind was still in the process of waking up from her interrupted sleep cycle but hearing what Sebastian said immediately got her alerted on the situation.

 _Oh shit!_ Joey quickly threw the covers to the side and went to get dress while Sebastian head downstairs to grab his clothes that were still lying around. She had quickly grab what clothes were on the back of her chair and was running towards the bathroom to splash some water to her face and froze as she stared at her reflection.

More like at the multiple dark bruising and bite marks that stood out right there and littering the entire collar and even some beneath her top. Joey immediately react as she quickly opened the medicine cabinet and looking for some concealer and found that she was out.

 _Crap not good_ **,** she didn't have any makeup to cover them and doubt pulling a scarf to keep anyone from really noticing and stick out like a sore thumb that she had something to hide. Joey rush back into the room and was searching through her closet for something, anything with a high collar to hide these from plain sight. She heard Sebastian coming in and saw her rummaging through her stuff.

" **Joanna what are you doing, we don't have time for this!"** He had to adjust the latex to fit over his face and saw her turn around, letting him see the marks that were all over her collar.

"Well I don't know about you, but do you really think you want me to go explaining about these then to everyone, unless you have a better idea of hiding them then please feel free to say it."

She had finally found what she was looking for and pulling the sweater over her head and then turning to Sebastian who had an unreadable expression on his face. As he very much loved the idea of having her bear his mark, he knew she was right and everyone would be rather curious on where she got them and from who to be precise.

 **"Well when you put it that way, I suppose I should be thankful I'm not very much visible as you left enough scratches on my back and chest to last me a lifetime, not that I'm complaining mind you."**

He like how the color rose to her cheeks as she recalled how they went at it without holding anything back during those heated frenzy of theirs. They had both left their fair share on each others bodies and having the marks as a sign of them belonging to one another intimately.

He may not be able to show his but he could say he was pleased by his own handiwork and wouldn't mind keeping it between them. Joey quickly slipped her shoes on and together rush downstairs and Sebastian grabbing her keys off the hook. " _ **I'll get us there no worries, you leave everything to me."**_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey had no complaints as she let Sebastian do the driving, putting the Lexus at full throttle as they zoom past early morning traffic and avoid getting pulled over by the cops. They had made it to the garage with no problem and seeing everyone else was already there and probably waiting on them as being the last two to arrive.

Sebastian had grab her shoulder before she could step out and having her turn around to face him. **"Listen we're going to tell I was the one insisting to get out and you went along with it to keep an eye on me."**

He didn't want to have anyone to get the wrong idea and would rather they take it out on him and not have Joey take the fallback in all this. **"They can think what they want of me but I rather you not get the blame in any of this."**

"But—" He put his finger over her lips and immediately shushing her, **"No excuses, as Team Leader I'm giving you the direct order to follow through with this one. Just trust me on this Joanna."** She could see how serious he was and considering he was asking for her cooperation in all this.

"Okay I suppose we'll have to." Sebastian smirked, please to hear her say this and leaned forward to briefly press his lips against her. When they pulled away and Sebastian reaching to stroke her cheek, **"Stick to that story and everything will be fine."**

They exit the elevator together and as they were walking down the corridor together, she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous. What if this doesn't go as well, she knew she had gone against protocols and should've inform ahead yet still…

She turn her eyes over to him as they kept going and seeing him acting cool as a cucumber right then. _Everything will be fine as long as we stick to that story._ She told herself to have a little faith in Sebastian as they head towards the conference room where everyone was gather and could hear them talking.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

The whole team had arrived after they were called in, with the exception of Joey but Matt made sure to leave a message on her phone and sure she would be back and with some answer. Matt was handing out the thermal goggles while Frank was loading and passing out tranquilizer guns to everyone.

"What are the tranqs for?" Linda turn and seeing everyone was also wanting to know why they were bringing those out and simply said, "Use your imagination."

"Are you saying he's dangerous?" Janice and Sarah shared a look wondering why they would be insisting this. Sure Sebastian can be an annoying tightwad around here but still…

"We're just saying we need to be cautious." Matt didn't want to get everyone worked up and hoping Joey would be here soon and able to explain why she was gone and same with Sebastian.

Linda finding that everything was set and wanting them to get ready should they have to go look for him outside this room, "The Metro stops running after midnight and he's on foot, so he can't have gotten too far."

"Look, this isn't a monkey we're talking about. It's Sebastian. Don't you think you're over reacting?" Carter later regret that when everyone turn to him and hearing Linda in that authority tone, "This program is classified. If he's out there it means someone might find out about him. He could destroy the whole program."

" **Relax, Linda. No one's gonna find out."** They all turn around and saw Sebastian standing there and right next to him was Joey. He had everyone's attention and Matt couldn't help asking, "Where the hell have you been?" The question could have been for either of them but it was Sebastian who answered.

" **I got a little stir crazy here,** **what can't a guy get some air without feeling claustrophobic in this place?"** He set the bag on the table for them to all see, **"** **I figure I could stop by my apartment to pick up some stuff. Joe here tagged along saying she couldn't well leave me unattended and I figure that was fine and didn't need anyone to worry."**

"You still should have call in," Linda had her eyes to the other person that was there and then turning to Sebastian once again, "And what have you been doing then for the past couple hours then after you got your things?"

Linda was eyeing the two and couldn't help thinking there was more than what Sebastian was telling them and noticing how he was standing a little closer to Joey.

" **I told Joe here I wanted to look at some of her previous documentations and head for her place, we just lost track of the time and well that's it. Really don't make a mountain out of molehill. I didn't go wandering off by myself as Joe was with me the whole time, constantly badgering me to get my ass back here despite how I told her it was all okay."**

Linda however refuse to let it drop, "That's not good enough. When you're outside the lab there are a thousand variables none of us can control. It's just not safe for you to be out there."

Now Joey felt she should speak up, "But he wasn't by himself, I made absolutely certain that no one had seen him and he been with me this whole time."

Now everyone was looking at her and some plain confused as to why she was going as far to say something for Sebastian.

" **Yeah c'mon, Linda. You don't expect me to be some kind of prisoner here."**

"You volunteered for this, Sebastian. You knew going in there could be consequences. For the security of this project, I'm gonna have to ask you to confine yourself to the compound."

Joey could immediately tell that he didn't like being told what to do and even heard it in his voice as he snarled, **"** **I'm still Project Leader, Linda. It's my decision to make!"**

Linda however had her arms cross and was glaring at him, "You're right. It's your decision. But if you leave the compound again, I'll notify the oversight committee. Then they can make the decision. You understand?"

It was obvious who won this argument and Sebastian turning to Matt who was also in agreement with her, "Sorry, man. You'd do the same if it were the other way around."

No one else dare to really say what was on their mind but knew he had been outnumbered by everyone there. Sebastian didn't say a word but picking up his stuff and left the room in a right huff. Once the door was slammed shut, Linda turn to the rest of the group and looking to the items lying on the table, "Pack 'em up and go home."

Everyone did and was heading to exit out of the room, "Except you Joey." Joey had the feeling this would happen and saw some look to her and Joey figure that it was going to happen at the very least.

She saw Linda and Matt both looking her way and seeing they wanted to have a private word with her. She just hoped it wouldn't be as bad as she was thinking once the door was closed behind her.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian was pissed as he marched straight towards his room and throwing the duffle bag onto the bed and feeling rather angry at the way Linda treated him.

 _ **Dammit all to hell!**_ How can she have the galls to do this to him, he should've know she would pull something like this and would do so just to keep him where he was.

He took a seat by the desk and then seeing the wristband still where he left it. Seeing it remind him of Joanna and thinking back to them at her place. His mind was now focusing on that and feeling his anger disappearing and was a bit calmer now that he had. It had been a wonderful change from everything and it made him feel a lot of tension leave him as he went to settle himself.

Well hopefully Joey wouldn't get into too much trouble for it though Linda might have a few words to say to her. Yet as long as she thought it had been all his idea and not realizing that it had been Joey who suggest this little excursion then it should be fine.

Sebastian decided he could use a shower as the latex was starting to stick to his skin and not to mention had worked up quite a sweat within the last few hours.

Hmm it would have been nice to have taken one together, him and Joanna standing under the hot spray and seeing her body becoming nice and slick. It could've been an intriguing experience for them…

Damn now he was starting to feel it getting hard again. He had just finish removing the last constricting piece and rubbing his head, feeling his hair was matted down when he heard sudden footsteps walking in this direction. Huh that's strange, he was sure everyone had left so who was here...

He was curious to see who and stepped out of the room to find Joey passing by without so much a word or even a glance in his direction. Now this got his full on attention, he saw she was heading in the direction of the lab and followed her in. He saw her take an empty seat and laying her head down with her hands resting behind her scalp.

Suddenly concern, he moved towards her, his hand reaching for her shoulder and having her suddenly turn and seeing it was only him, figuratively speaking but still, **"Hey are you all right?"**

"Yeah I'm okay, just a bit tired is all…" She wasn't really looking and Sebastian knew she wasn't telling him everything. He put his hand under her chin and forcing her to look up at him, **"Joanna what happened…?"**

Joey knew he wouldn't let this go, so she took a deep breath and went to explain what occurred when he left the room and everyone but her, Matt and Linda.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

"Now then would you care to explain your actions and why you hadn't in all consideration notify either of us about this?"

"I thought to but Sebastian convince me otherwise saying that there was no need to get you worked up. He would've still left and could've been off doing god knows what if I hadn't gone after him."

She hated having to make it sound like it was his idea when it was actually her who suggest this outing. But Sebastian had told her under no circumstance that she should take the fall and knowing he wouldn't like it if she told them the actual truth.

"Joey this is serious, you can't just go making decision on your own, there are rules here and yes Sebastian may be in charges but Linda and I are the ones who have to make sure that we don't go outside our own borders, you still should have known better..."

Joey could see they both had every right to be upset but still wanting them to see reason and hope this wouldn't effect their working relationship. "I understand that but if you have taken notice, Sebastian's been very agitated and restless which are not good signs at all and didn't think it was good mentally on him.

"This kind of isolation is more than likely effecting him as we seen how Isabelle was when she was in the phase shift. All he wanted was to get some fresh air and stop by his place to grab a few things and since I couldn't just leave him alone had to tag along.

She turn to Matt and hoping he would understand since he knew Sebastian as they were best friends and colleagues and would see things from her perspective, "We've been doing nothing but running the same tests on him for these past few days and it's not good for him being cooped up like this. The fact of the matter is we were careful to not bring any unwanted attention to ourselves and—"

"That enough!" Instead of calming her like Joey hoped, it had the reverse effect and saw Linda yelling in her face. "Do you not know what could happen if someone were to find out about this and then have the board know what you were up to? Do you even realize the trouble you cause?!"

Linda didn't want to hear whatever her excuses were as she found that she had defile protocol and could just as easily have her kick off the team as it was within her rights to do so. But since they were limited to viable resources and couldn't just find someone else to fill in the position as well as keep them from exposing this whole thing and losing everything in the process.

Linda took a deep breath and then saying in a voice that tolerate no nonsense from her, "Look I feel it's only fair that I give you one warning as this is your first offense by far. I had thought you were smart enough to know better, well I guess I shouldn't have put such high expectations on you. Clearly I was wrong about you."

Matt saw the hurt settle in Joey's eyes but knew Linda wasn't finished yet. He was just as upset with her disregard yet could tell she had been wanting to help in some matter though seem to went about it the wrong way.

Yes, he thought keeping Sebastian down here wasn't healthy either but he had made this decision to used himself as the test subject and had to face the consequences.

"Regardless of what Sebastian thinks, I'm the one now in charge and we stick to specific protocols around here. As the team's official supervisor don't ever do that again unless you have my permission and if I ever find out you try something like this behind our back's again, then consider yourself terminate and will ask you to leave the premises or can have you arrested on charges and see you get put in prison, is that clear?"

Knowing how serious the situation had become and hearing that Linda would go through with it if she tried to undermine her authority again. She was incline to nod, showing she understood what she said though didn't like it one bit.

"Yes crystal." It wasn't hard to hear the bitterness in her tone while she stood looking to Linda with her face void of emotions and then was dismissed.

She had been holding it in but once she was out of there and heading towards the empty lab and finding she had to let it go.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

"And that's about it…" Sebastian clench his fist angrily once she finished and was swearing loudly inside his head.

If there were any lingering feeling for his ex, they had now evaporated into smoke as he turned his attention towards Joey who was still clearly upset over it, **"Hey it's okay, it's not your fault and she shouldn't have taken it out on you."**

"No she's right, I mean I'm the one who suggested it and still I should've thought it through and maybe given them some insight even if they might have told me no but still went for it."

Sebastian would've told her that she shouldn't bother but instead went to grab an empty chair and sitting by her side. He reached out to lift her chin to have her stare back at him, her eyes glistening with frustrated tears. One had escape and was rolling down her cheek and Sebastian reach out to catch the droplet, holding it in midair before it was absorbed into his skin.

Even with his form invisible, she was obviously able to look him in the eye and Sebastian wanting to let her know it would be okay.

He pulled her towards him and was running his fingers through her hair while whispering softly for her to hear, **"Don't worry Joanna, everything will be all right, I promise. You leave it to me."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone been quite the week but all is good, especially with my mom and her recovery. She's still up North and she and the family are going to return within a week or so and I hope that she gets a speedy recovery and that she won't have any issues so wish her the best. Please read and review!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own the Hollow Man, only the idea for this story and the character Joey.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Things were not progressing so well inside the compound and still getting nowhere close to fixing the problem. It was taking its toll on Sebastian and everyone could tell he was getting fed up of all this with the way he was acting throughout the process. Though no one could really blame him and yet it was taking a lot out of them and hard to give him any sympathy when he got all moody and complaining about it.

 _ **Goddamit when is this going to end**_! Sebastian had stormed into his quarters in a foul mood and feeling like he couldn't take anymore of this shit. It was bad enough he was forced to be locked in and having to be kept like a damn lab rat.

Yet as Linda kept openly reminding him, he was the one who chose to do so and swore she was enjoying saying that to his face as she patronized him every second. She was obviously getting a kick out of being in charge and he being force to deal with this crap as part of the program.

Every day was the same to him with nothing being different within his mind. Same shit, different day!

First, from morning to the early afternoon, it was having them draw out his blood and other viable fluids until it seem like they were sucking the very life out of him. Then there was a short break before they got back into running some more tests and then see how Sebastian was after he finish feeling like a wrecking ball gone through him and was trying to shatter every part of him.

Sometimes it seems bearable and able to handle it while others he well wanted to curl into a ball and die. His stomach was okay after they stopped using radiation but sometime he felt like retching his guts out, feeling like he had hot spikes being driving through and left him in pure agony for the most part.

Also he noticed that Linda had set more monitors to watch him and having everyone follow his every move was fucking annoying in his mind. It was like he didn't have anymore goddamn privacy.

Lucky for him there were no camera install in the bathroom and turning the facet at full maximum and letting the hot water spray down on his body. It felt good to feel the heat on his invisible skin though imagining it would be red like a lobster if he stayed under the sprays much longer. Yet it didn't really matter and though he didn't give a damn anymore as he didn't think he could handle anymore of this.

He had his eyes shut and trying not to think too much on how disappointing today was, the results were still the same and seeing they were no closer than last time.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Matt had called for him and Linda to come gather in the conference room and Sebastian was trying hard not to get agitated as he got in. This had to been the twentieth evaluation and so far they were getting nowhere near before Matt had come to show present the new evaluation and thought maybe this was it.

It wasn't long before the others were curious to what was going on and wanted to see it for themselves and looking towards the screen by what Matt had up there. They were staring at an electron microscope's video display. On the screen in a sparse colony of blood cells but every second more and more cells appear, filling the gap.

"60% reversion. 70% ... 75% ... 80% ...85 ..." Everyone had their full focus on the image, watching them fill in the empty space and knew this could make or break them and in Sebastian's case could very well be his salvation.

" **We've got it. We've got it!"** This was it, he could see it was almost there and hearing Matt say, "93% ... 95%... 95%" Everyone was watching with bated breath as the molecules kept going and could see that if they could just hold on a little longer… **"Come on, baby. Come on."**

But then the blood cells nearest the blank patch twinkle out existence, and then those around them also blink away until after a beat, the screen is empty.

"Full quantum cascade at 95%. I'm sorry." Matt was looking to Sebastian and saw he had been so sure this would work and everyone also thought the same thing as this was as close as they gotten within the last few weeks.

Sebastian shot him an exasperate glare as if he couldn't believe what he just said, **"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?!"** He was so angry that he threw his coffee mug and seeing it smash against the wall, missing Matt by a hair as he dodge the flying projectile before turning to him shouting, "Jesus Sebastian! The hell!"

It was totally uncalled for but Sebastian had everyone's eyes on him as he got to his feet and turning to look at the group as if to blame for his predicament, **"Six weeks of this shit and all you have to say is you're sorry!"**

He couldn't help it as he wanted to start lashing out, to make them understand how fucking piss he was but he sense they all got it judging from the looks they were shooting him. But instead he chose to exit the room, pushing Carter and Frank to get by them and heads out the door without a single glance back at the entire team.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian had his head leaning against the cool linoleum and thought that it could've gone a whole lot better even though Matt manage to screw something up somehow. Sure 95% was a tad closer than they had before but still wasn't even enough. He didn't want to risk going through that whole process again of nearly knocking on death's door or wind up turning into a puddle of goo if it wasn't at a full 100%.

He moaned to himself and wondering if they would ever get this right or he was to be stuck like this forever. He just wanted this to be over with. He look at his arm, seeing the water dripping down, noting how it glide down on an empty surface before hitting the floor and exiting down the drain.

Once he considered it a gift but now was thinking more along the lines of it being a curse. He thought of the quote by T.S. Elliot he once read in High school and how his English lit teach had asked him to explain his thoughts base on that one line.

 _ **We are the hollow men, the stuffed men, headpieces filled with straw…**_

He didn't remember what he said but couldn't help thinking how that one sentence had caught his attention. It was funny to think how Mr. Ferguson would think it poetic in a sense with his current situation. It was that he couldn't stand it and hated how everyone was acting around him which made it much worse in his mind. Linda had try to be considerate towards him yet he knew what she really thought and seeing he was nothing more but a classified lab experiment. She as well as everyone else there thinking the same thing and probably feel he kinda deserve it as a divine retribution of sort.

 _ **Damn them, damn the whole lot of them!**_ He couldn't help letting his frustration out and knowing it wasn't resourceful to take it out on those you work with but still he had needed to vent as he couldn't stand having to be surround by them who look at you and see you as nothing. But not all of them seem to be like that. He had seen the growing concern on Joey's face and felt a deep pang in his chest.

 _ **God Joanna…**_ It was hard not to take in the worry that had settle in her gaze as she watched him from afar. Just seeing her made him realize that he wasn't alone in this and she was doing the best she could under these circumstances. Though Linda wasn't helping matters after the way he seen how she was treating her and forcing Joey to keep her distance from him.

He had noticed that she was working separately from the others and was mostly in the upper level while they continue with the testing down below. That morning, he had seen her up standing by the observation window and knew she couldn't conceal her anxiety as they stared at one another across the room before she turned away when Linda came to draw his blood.

He knew it was Linda's way of holding her threat to Joey if she so much as stepped out of line and wouldn't have them in the same room together unless everyone was gather there.

He gnashed his teeth together and feeling him bite the inside of his cheek. He wondered how could he ever consider wanting to be with that _**bitch**_ again, he'll never known. It took every ounce of self restraint not to go and give Linda a piece of his damn mind. That and thinking how she might actually consider Joey expendable and boot her out of the compound.

The thought of Joanna getting fired and then forced off the grounds like some common criminal had pissed him off a great deal. She never done anything to deserve that and feeling it was unfair that she was getting punished for this.

 _ **Dammit**_ , he turned to the wall and start throwing punches to it, not caring of the pain that jolt through it when he laid it against the concrete or that he could feel it scraping at his skin and that he was more than likely bleeding at the moment. They would be likely bruised but he could live with that.

He had the water shut off and then grabbing one of the towels as he stepped out of the stall and dried himself. It was hard to stay calm in this situation but reminding himself that he just had to focus is all and wait until later tonight.

He had been standing outside the room after his little tirade and hearing them talk amongst themselves and feeling slightly aggravated by the nerve of them. It seem Linda in all her infinite wisdom had decided it'd be better to have two extra eyes keep close watch on him and see he didn't try going off on his own without her approval.

Janice and Sarah had first shift that evening from seven to eleven followed by Carter and Joey till four AM and finally Frank who would take the last shift for the day.

Though he didn't like this but hearing that Joey was still going to be left in the loop gave him an idea. He did his best not to do anything suspicious around those he saw, knowing Sarah would report him in a heartbeat if she thought he was trying something and love to see him get his ass handed to him by Linda.

Well fortunately for her, he had other plans which didn't involve her and was getting them ready so no one would be the wiser to what he was up to. He remain in his room, quietly waiting until it was time for those two to leave and then having the next pair show up to take over from there.

When he saw her stepping out of the elevator with Carter in toll, it took everything not to go rushing up to her and feel Joey's body press up against him like before.

Though it may have been a couple weeks, it seem like forever since he got to taste her sweet lips and feel the touch of her skin against his. His mind kept going back to them and that one night and wanting to have that feeling again with her in his arms.

He noticed that she looked a little tired and guessing she hadn't been sleeping as much. Probably been putting herself through the ringer looking for the vital information to the reversion. He didn't like that she was trying so hard and not looking to maintain her own health.

He would make sure Joanna knew he was there for her and damn anyone who got in his way.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey was in the main lab leafing through the papers in her hand and trying to figure out what went wrong. Matt's seem well spot on and was closer than what they had done before but so far it had fell flat on it face, leaving them to go back to square one.

 _Just why didn't it work!_ She was so sure from the samples she took before and with the information she had on hand, it should have been right there. She must've look through it at least a dozen time this past hour and still couldn't make sense what it was that they didn't do right.

Or maybe that wasn't it…her mind wasn't really focus on her task, it was on someone else that was having her distracted. She had her head turn to gaze at the monitor and saw the thermal image of Sebastian lying in bed and turning about every few minutes like he was having trouble sleeping. At least she wasn't the only one feeling as restless.

It was hard to concentrate on her work when she was thinking about him. She knew Linda had been serious with her that night and seeing that she work in another part of the lab to keep her distance from Sebastian.

She had been looking at some of the original data, the recording from the failed reversion with Frank and Janice yet couldn't help glancing down and watching the test run on him with them monitoring his vitals.

Even with the mask removed, she thought she could see him turn his gaze up to where they were and feel his eyes on her while she was staring back. It was hard not to feel her heart thumping hard inside her chest but had to turn away so Linda wouldn't notice what she was doing.

It was so hard to just sit there and watch Sebastian while he threw his frustration out at everyone and feeling just as disappointed as he was. They were so close and hoping she could look over the notes Matt had and figure out what was needed to get the rest of the percentage there.

She was relief to still be allow on the shift duty though having Carter with her to keep watch seem like Linda's way of making sure she didn't try anything like before.

So far no one had bother to second guess the real reason behind their little excursion and everyone seem to understand how hard it was trying to keep Sebastian on a tight leash.

Yet they had no idea she was not the kind to go and reign someone in and despite how they might think, Sebastian was still a person with rights and even she thought Linda taking things a little too far at times. But she never said this out loud, finding she could wind up being force to leave if Linda assume she wasn't following protocols.

Right now, she was having a hard time comprehending why it didn't and still trying to find out what went wrong before with the previous notes in front of her. She ran a tired hand through her hair and didn't feel like pulling it back in its usual bun since her head was killing her and didn't want to add anymore strain to her.

"Just what exactly are we missing here…?" She removed her glasses and setting them to the side while rubbing at her eyes. They were starting to water and feeling them itch as she had been staring at the same paragraph for far too long.

It would do her no good if this keeps up and figure she'd give her eyes a break and then try again when they weren't irritated as much. "Just got to figure out what we did wrong..." She was walking down the corridor towards the restroom when she felt something grab hold of her waist and wound up being dragged inside one of the storage units closet. She started to struggle but stopped when she heard his voice whispering in her ear, **"Joanna it's me."** She then heard the click of the light switch turning on and saw Sebastian standing in the dim lighting with his arms wrapped around her.

"Sebastian what are you…?" Joey never got the chance to finish as Sebastian had her up against the wall and having his mouth directly over hers. She was torn between trying to make him stop or just go with it as she was immediately responding to his touch. She felt him break away and was bending down to kiss her expose throat.

The marks from that night were long gone by now but Sebastian seem interest in placing fresh ones as he went at it vigorously sucking and nibbling that sweet flesh. He had one hand working on the buttons to her cardigan and lifting the top up to reveal the bra underneath. She felt him pressing his groin up against hers and could tell he had been missing her just as she had with him.

God she thought, this surely wasn't happening even though she felt the need in her just aching and ready to burst at the seam by his ministration. Joey was having difficulty trying to control herself as her mind was losing its will to think rationally and feeling her heart as well as her body being draw out by the urge to have him again.

She found herself lying on top of the storage container staring up at Sebastian as he stood there looking down at her and could see his hollow gaze set on her. She felt a shiver of desire go through her whole being as she had an inkling of what he was planning for them and didn't have to wait long before he made the next move. He had his hand reach under her skirt and shifting it toward her hips until her panties were left exposed for him to see.

" **My my Joey, this is quite the surprise to see. You in a thong, will wonders ever cease?"** He traced his finger down the lacy material and feeling Joey shudder down there when he let one slip inside her secret cavern and finding how wet she was. Sebastian found they were white and lace-trimmed and must be a matching set to the bra she had on.

He wondered if she done it on purpose just to entice him by wearing such appealing undergarments. It was truly a marvelous sight to behold, having her like this with her hair fan out like a golden halo and looking with those bedroom eyes. Just everything about her had him aroused, he was practically aching to have her once more and this time they wouldn't have anyone bothering them. He moved to bend close until their faces were almost a few inches apart from touching. He couldn't help as he move to brush his face against her, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her perfume and feeling those soft silky tresses as he ran his fingers through them.

"Sebastian wait…Carter, he's…" She didn't know what she was trying to say then but thinking if they stay in here and Carter were to somehow come looking for them…

Although she didn't think she could make complaints as Sebastian was working his magic on her and heard him speak in a husky voice to her, " **Relax there's no one else here and Carter won't be back for awhile which gives us a chance up to make up for lost time. You know what they say, when the cat away, the mice will play and I'm feeling in the mood to have some with my Joanna."**

The way he said _my_ and _Joanna_ in such a tone cause her to feel a sudden rush of heat go throughout her entire body. It was hard to stay on task when she was with him right then. Joey's moans were a obvious dead giveaway that he already was getting to that point when his digit was busy fondling the bundle of nerves down there. She obviously could not help when he found the G-spot and knew she was practically putty in his hands.

Not to mention the fact that it was just the two of them inside the compound since Carter had gone out to grab some coffee since the machine in the conference room wasn't working for some reason. They still had a few more hours to kill and figured he go while one of them had to stay behind to keep watch.

That seem quite a long while ago but she hadn't really take into any considerate being more focus on her notes and Sebastian to even think much on it. But now, her mind was now on other important things and was finding it hard to be thinking otherwise on anything beside her need to have him inside her. She didn't think she could hold on much longer if Sebastian didn't do something to deal with the tension building up for her otherwise she might have to take matter into her own hands.

Fortunately for her, Sebastian decided that she was ready and slip his fingers out with a wet 'plop' that had some juice leaking down from there. He reached to grab hold of her panties, tugging the flimsy material off and throwing them over his shoulder without seeing where it went.

Sebastian lower the slacks along with the boxers until his erection sprung out, free from its' earlier confinement and standing stiff as a pole though no one could see it but Joey imagine it was hard and ready for her, dripping and weeping with precum at the tip. She felt him moved to line himself right at her entrance, feeling the invisible head of his cock stroking the outside of those sweet juicy lips before positioning it at her opening then ever so slowly sliding himself past her wet folds.

Joey couldn't help moaning when he went in bit by bit and was in a true state of utter bliss when she felt his girth was all the way in and taking up space down there. Sebastian was also reveling in this, having his phallus encased by that familiar warmth and her walls squeezing and clutching around him as if to not let him go which he had no problem with. This sensation was purely exquisite and never having felt this before with their previous partners in either lifetimes. Once the moment came to pass, Sebastian started to move in and out of her with such ease as she was so slick to the touch and creating a rhythm for them before picking up the pace within a matter of seconds.

He didn't know how long they had until Carter got back and guess they had at least five-ten minutes tops. This would have to be quick about this yet promise to also make this enjoyable for the both of them under such circumstances.

Sebastian went to grab hold of her hips, his nails embedding in that subtle flesh while he drew Joey close to him, making her press against him as he plunge harder inside her. The heavy friction between them had them rocking the container that was underneath their moving bodies so violently and having the objects inside shaking within. Joey seem to get the gist and knew every second count as she went to meet his open thrusts and keeping up without missing a beat. She had wrapped her arms around his neck while her ankles were twisted around his waist, pushing him in further as he pump ferociously in and hearing him make those sharp grunts in between with each thrust met.

She had heard about people doing this and although she never considered it before, thinking they were crazy and wonder how they could not get caught when like this. Yet here they were going at it and finding she really didn't give a damn if someone dare walk in and could just watch for all she cared.

" _Ah ah...oh God-oh Sebastian...ah yes, **yes**_!" She was so very close but wanted to wait until they were both at their reaching point and could hold on a little longer. Sebastian was using her natural lubricate to piston in and out much quicker than ever before. He push his face close to her, his mouth pose over her collarbone and biting down on that one spot which he recalled that she liked. He had enjoy it when she gave him those and now it was his turn to do it to her.

Joey was unable to keep it together as it wasn't that long before she cried out his name, sure that if anyone was here they would have heard her yelling at the top of her lungs but was just them and the animals that were hearing and making their own sort of commotion. Joey came feverishly with her walls clamping down with a vice-like grip and then feeling Sebastian still while the rush of his white hot seeds spurting out in rapid succession until it stopped completely.

They fell limp with Sebastian on top of Joey though trying to keep from putting his full weight on her and using his arms to brace himself. They were taking their time, both short of breath with him still inside her and wasn't planning on pulling out anytime soon just yet. The both of them were too busy staring openly at one another and Joey reaching with one hand to stroke Sebastian's latex cheek. She hadn't mind him wearing the mask or gloves and found it kinda kinky as well as arousing the way they had gone at it. She saw him put his hand over hers and bringing it towards his mouth to laid a kiss on her palm.

His eyes may not been visible but the gesture was enough to make her realize something. She never imagined he would display such an emotional affection but then didn't think too much on it when she noticed the playful grin on his lip before he bend down to kiss her on the lips once more and wasn't thinking too much on anything else after that.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

"You know I shouldn't be so surprise that you would've pull something like this just so we could be alone together..."

Joey had been well adjusting her clothes and hoped no one caught on what happen in here when she noticed there were dark smudges smeared on her stomach and below her groin. She then turn to take one look at his gloves and noticed they had that same black gunk on there. It was a good thing she wore dark clothes though would have to clean up later when she leaves.

She hoped the stain was washable otherwise he owes her a new brassiere…along with a pair of panties as hers couldn't be found. She had looked for them and even ask Sebastian where exactly did he toss it to. He shrugged as he had no idea as he had other things on his mind then but now the thought of her walking around without any on was amusing in itself. Not to mention kinda an interesting turn-on as he inwardly grin at the image that was playing around in his head.

But seeing how Joey was a smart gal and wasn't that hard for her to figure out this had been his doing as to why the coffee machine was on the fritz so suddenly. It would explain why he seem so damn smug and was smiling like the cat who got all the best cream for himself.

Although using that analogy, it should be her as it was her pussy who got that fresh hot milk and after she finished squeezing every drop out of him and feeling like she would've purred in utter satisfaction for it. She saw him with that familiar cocky grin on his face and knew had no regrets for what he did as he thought it was well worth it to get Joey all to himself.

" **Guilty but hey you have no idea how hard it was to get that thing to break down and not get shock by it. It was a good thing I was wearing these in the first place."**

"Yeah well you shouldn't be doing that Sebastian. You know how tampering with half this stuff is dangerous and could've gotten yourself electrocute if you weren't careful."

She had figure that the equipment would be well expensive, the officials paying top dollar for everything here once the project started. Which meant it drew more power and that it was of a higher voltage that could almost power half the vicinity if they wanted.

It wasn't like taking a salad fork and putting it inside an electrical socket, no make that over like a thousand at the very least and could've cooked him on the inside if he wasn't careful! She couldn't believe how reckless he could be but then again he thought he was capable of anything and look where it got him.

Sebastian didn't seem to understand why she was getting so work up over nothing and thought she was overreacting. She really should have better faith in him and not think he would take the necessary precautions as he did. She had pulled the glove off and was busy asking him all sorts of questions which he respond all negative to and thinking she was overreacting.

However, when she went to briefly touch his knuckles, he flinched as the pain shot through and Joey saw it despite his attempts to hide it. "Sebastian what happened?"

Something felt off when she moved her fingers over them. They were rather swollen and feeling some scrapping of skin that were in the process of healing. Was it because of the radiation, had that been a side effect that went unnoticed before?

Sebastian didn't want her to worry but seeing her look directly at him and wouldn't let the matter drop. Though he knew she wasn't going to be pleased by this bit of news. " **I um, that is to say, might've been hitting the wall a few times these past couple hours."**

Joey's eyes widen and then said, "A _few_ times, Jesus Sebastian you do realize that it's made of concrete and titanium down here!"

Of all the idiotic things to do, she could not believe he would be doing something like that and could only imagine the damage he must've done to himself in the process.

" _ **I know don't remind me…"**_ He didn't think he need to anyways as his hands were still killing him and there was no way he was letting the others know of what he had been doing in his pastime.

Joey however was not about to let him off the hook that easy and took hold of his arm and was purposely dragging him out of there and straight for his quarters. She didn't want to hear him argue when she told him to sit on the bed while she went to grab the first aid kit from the bathroom.

"Sometimes I wonder how you men can just be such Neanderthal and think you're intolerable to pain." Joey was muttering while she got the rubbing alcohol and cotton swabs and see that they got enough put on them to help remove any bacteria from his cuts. She held his invisible hand and press it down as gently as she could where his knuckles were.

" **Shit! Fuck that hurts!"** She heard him hiss through his teeth when the alcohol made contact to the open skin and she almost said sorry but told herself it was Sebastian's own fault for what he did and should learn to bear with it. "Oh stop complaining Sebastian, it's not as bad as you think."

" **Yeah easy for you to say, you're not the one getting burn by this…"** Once Joey had finished and pulled out the gauze to wrap around it before doing the same for the other as well.

When she was done and taking his right hand and brush her lips over then, "There, now doesn't that feel any better Sebastian?"

"… **A little."** She smiled but then noticed the look on his face and finding herself now worried, "Sebastian is everything all right?" She knew that seem too apparent yet she was able to read him like an open book and sensing he had something on his mind at the moment.

She reached to place her hand over his, not minding of the stretchy fabric there as she gazed up at him. "You know you can trust me, just talk to me please."

She felt him draw back and then walking towards the other side of the room. At first she thought he wasn't going to bother answering her but saw he was simply gathering his thought before he started explaining in a much clear voice as he was hunch over the sink and was staring at his reflection.

" **I'm not sure how much more of this I can take…I've been poked and prod at, bombard with radiations and all the other shit they put me through and know it's going to be the same tomorrow and for who knows how long. It's enough to make me feel sick of the whole thing and wish this nightmare was over with…"**

"It's okay to be upset and feel pretty aggravated by all this, we've all been there and I know it's can be terrifying, especially for you." She remembered being at her wit's end with Gabe and his cancer and knew Sebastian needed some sort of support through this madness. She stood up and went to his side, placing her hand on his shoulder, "We're doing all we can here, the tests— "

" **Joanna, we done the same thing over a hundred times and all of them come out inconclusive. I mean if I could, I would just walk out of here and never look back."**

He had turn his gaze back on the mirror, staring at his reflection and thinking with a little more make-up and practice he could get by in the world and no one would know the difference. Except him and maybe Joey who was standing right beside him.

" **It's so fuckin' frustrating as it's been six whole weeks and we got squat. I'm going stir crazy here while everyone can resume their normal life when it's over and just forget about me! Maybe they have the right idea when things are the way they are…"**

"You're talking like you've given up which is not like you. Sebastian, I know that it's been hard and we hit a few rough patches but you can't just call it quits when it getting tough!"

" **And how long do you think I have!"** He whirled and turn his hollow gaze on her, **"What if it's years? We could be talking decades even and I don't know if I can stand to go through anymore of this shit before I decided to put an end to it..."** He had turn and muttering softly under his breath, **"And who would give a flying fuck what happens to me anymore…"**

"Sebastian you're wrong, we do care," She reach to bring his face around and having him stare directly into her eyes, " _I_ do…"

She knew that he wasn't taking it well and hearing him say all this and letting her know what she feared was possibly happening to him. She thought back to what happened to Isabelle in the beginning and how she started to become a tad more aggressive and harder to handle before she was brought back thanks to the reversion.

But Sebastian wasn't so fortunate and hearing how he might be on the urge of a surrendering to his fate and it was like having Gabe all over again. She knew that if she didn't do something soon she could very well lose him. She already lost those dear to her and couldn't bear to think if she also lost Sebastian as well.

"It's going to be okay, Sebastian, we'll figure something out I promise." She pulled him towards her and briefly pressed her lips over his and then walking back towards the cot and having him rest his head on her lap. She had her hand resting on his back and rubbing in small circular motion that would help sooth him at the moment.

Sebastian didn't mind as he enjoyed this comfort that she was giving him and knew he was fortunate that Joanna was here for him. She was the only thing that kept him from going over the deep end and keeping him sane in this place.

He didn't know what he might do without his Joanna and try not to dwell on it...He didn't want to think that had she not been here, things might've been a lot harder on him and probably would've been drowning in those dark depths.

Joey could tell he was resting as she heard his breathing change and knew she should let him rest. "I promise you this Sebastian, we'll find some way to reverse this, I won't give up as long as you won't either."

She had no idea what she could do but she had to try something. She couldn't afford to lose another person so close to her heart. She would give it all she got and knowing Sebastian wasn't going to stop until they found a way to bring him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone sorry it's been a while since I posted up here but I've been real busy with exams and well I'm just glad to be on break right now. Mom is doing better and she is hanging with my aunt and well I'm just thankful things are a little more or less normal around here. So anywho I decide to post the next chapter and just to let you guys know there's four more chapters left so I thought to give you guys a heads up. I'm glad some people are really enjoying the story so read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own the Hollow Man, only the idea for this story and the character Joey.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Sebastian hadn't been asleep for that long when he later woke up to find Joey was gone and checking the time to see how late it got which meant hers and Carter's shift was finished for the moment. She obviously made sure he got comfortable before she left and normally he was a light sleeper but she must've been very careful with him when she exit the room, closing the door behind her silently. Either that or he was really out of it.

He guess more likely the latter as with all these testings were putting a toll on him, both mentally and physically. Then of course there was also having taking all his frustration after Matt's failed attempt before finally having that quick rump in the storage room. Not to say that he hadn't well enjoy the last bit but seeing how he had been going through so much within the last twenty-four hours and his mood being black and bleak over how things were progressing and getting no where near finding a immediate cure for him.

He was thinking that it could take years, decades even and didn't know how much time he had and could be stuck like this forever! Just the mere thought that all would be a lost cause and was on the verge of just giving up all hope of ever finding a cure for his condition. But then he felt his spirit lifted when Joey had him looked her in the eyes and said that she would help him as they were in this together, that she wasn't going to let him go without a fighting chance.

He knew that she was absolutely serious with her conviction which was one of the many things that had him so drawn by her. He could see she was like him, a very driven individual and was urging him to not think it was over. Hearing her speak to him and her words touching somewhere deep within him that it made him believe she was right, that maybe there was a chance if they kept at it.

He sigh and then turned to check the time once more. He saw that it was fifteen til six, two hours since Joanna had been here and assuming Frank was on duty right this moment. Not that he mind the guy, he was an okay person to be around but Sebastian doubt he wanted to have a conversation not after what happen in the conference room. He didn't think anyone other than Joanna would have come to check and show genuine concern for his well being as a person and not a lab rat.

Damn he was already missing her as he laid back and looking down at his bandaged hand. He chuckled sightly as he recalled the way she had dragged him in here and saw to take care of his injury despite that he told her not to make a big deal of it. Yet hadn't mind when she did and the way those soft kissable lips had brush against his knuckle with just a simple tenderness graze yet it was a kind gesture that really got to him by how much she cared for him.

Joanna was no doubt one of a kind in his mind and closed his eyes while turning his head to the pillow. He could still smell that faint scent of lilac and was already picturing her right there by his side, her warm brown orbs looking back at him and giving him such a serene smile that he couldn't help smiling at the thought of it. He could imagine them doing that like that first night at her place, them lying in bed together skin pressed against flushed skin with her head on top his chest while he held her close and not ever going to let her go...

It certainly was something he wouldn't mind waking up to every morning if things were different for them, to have some sort of normalcy instead of dealing with the mess he put himself in. But he couldn't help thinking if he hadn't, he and Joey wouldn't have gotten this close and still be vying for Linda then.

He figured maybe considering his obsession with her before, that might have been the more likely outcome instead of seeing the woman who was right in front of him this whole time and willing to have a chance with him despite their earlier differences at the very beginning. Joanna was someone he felt more close to than with his ex and wishing beyond anything to have that chance if they did find the cure.

If things did work out, then he was going to make it his life's goal to see this budding relationship work and not go about making the same mistakes he did with Linda.

Too bad when he opened them, he found he was still by himself and she wasn't anywhere within the vicinity and probably at home right now. Somehow it was hard not to feel envious over the fact he had to stick around here for weeks on end while everyone else got to head on out and do what they wanted. He wanted more than anything to step outside and get some fresh air, to just relax and not feel so claustrophobic in here.

The temptation of just disregarding orders was so strong and wanted to get the hell out of here was too hard to resist the need, but the obvious issue was how to do so without getting caught in the process.

His stomach started rumbling, making him reach into the box of twinkies that was on the nightstand and grabbing one of the yellow cakes inside. He had removed the cellophane and while he was munching away, savoring the sweet taste of the spongy treat he was busy thinking how could he manage to sneak out of here without anyone knowing.

He turn his head and was staring at the security camera and finding it staring back at him. Then he turn his gaze onto the small panel that was on the camera, filming and recording him daily. He was evaluating the possibility that occurred just then and thinking if he could just rewire the machine then he might be able to...? It seem possible and knew he could likely get it to and just had to make sure no one else caught on to what he was doing.

Now he just simply need to go grab a few things and then could get on his way of slipping out of here without anyone the wiser.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Frank was sitting in the observation deck, working between looking through his own notes while dabbling on a crossword puzzle when the intercom buzz and heard Sebastian on the other line, "Hey there had a nice nap I see."

When he showed up for his shift and saw Carter and Joey were already heading out, he notice on the monitor that Sebastian was sleeping as he got in. It was funny because Sebastian was a night owl at this hour and finding he was lying there tuck in asleep. Or maybe not as it was hard to tell when one can't see eyelids, even with the thermal images on the monitor.

" **I'm going to the lab."** Well that was normal for Sebastian but hearing him give the heads up to him was sorta unusual but didn't go questioning it, "Don't you sleep?"

" **Waste of time. Da Vinci never slept."** Typical Sebastian response but he figured since he was the boss he got to do as he wanted, even if Linda was sorta now in charge of the project but he didn't go questioning it. "Okay. I'm here if you need me."

But he got no response as he watched Sebastian's heat signature disappear from the scene and knew Elvis had left the building, or at least one part of the compound for the moment.

He turn back to his crossword puzzle and looking to the down section, "Nine letter for unable to be seen, that's too easy." He was half tempted to put Sebastian's name there but decided that would be a tad too much.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian was heading towards one of the more deserted sectors in the facility that didn't have any camera in there. It was either that the government figure they didn't need to put them in every room or just didn't want to waste time hooking them all up at once. Whatever it just worked fine by him as he was capable of having some privacy and tinkering away at his own little 'project'.

" **This should do the trick, no doubt about it."** They won't know what hit them as once he finished assembling the circuit board and adjusted the computer chip within. He wasn't a genius for nothing and absolutely certain that there wouldn't be any issues whatsoever. Hopefully it works and only one way to find out as he returned to his room and putting it to the test.

He had to stay out of sight while he stood underneath the camera and just out of its range. He was reaching up and use the screwdriver to unscrews the access panel that was there. He took a quick peek at the electronics and then reaching to attach the two alligator clips on the circuit board.

 _ **Okay so far so good…now let see if this works.**_ Trailing a long length of wire, Sebastian walks back toward his bed and lies down with a black project box with a button on it behind his back.

 _ **Smile Sebastian want to make sure they get your good side for this.**_ He lies perfectly still and press the button. He waited a few minutes before getting up and decided to walk about for a few minutes and then checking up on Frank to see he hadn't notice anything and finding the video replaying the same footage of him lying half naked on the bed and still be showing it once he got out.

A nice stroll around the block wouldn't be so bad and could be back before everyone got in. _**What the others won't know won't hurt them…**_

He head outside the compound and decided to take his sweet time as he got to enjoy the evening and thinking on a much lighter note as he did. He was limited on time but didn't have to go far as took a stroll and moving around the street without any trouble getting by and letting him feel free as a bird. Being on the outside made him feel at ease and couldn't help enjoying the freedom it gave him before he saw to head back right as the sun was on the horizon and everyone was bound to start showing up.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Linda and Matt were the first to arrive and were coming to check on Frank to see how Sebastian was during his shift. "Hey Frank so how did it go with him last night?"

Frank had finished his crossword puzzle earlier and been mostly looking over his notes before turning the two as he shrugged, "Quiet. He was mostly working down in the lab till about six-thirty and then went to sleep. Now if you'll excuse me I think I'm due to get some shuteye myself."

"Yeah that's fine, we'll call if we need ya in any case." They decided to go see him for themselves and finding he was over by the sink rinsing up when the two got in, **"Ah, well if it isn't my two favorite people coming to check up on me. How's it going Matt, Lin?"**

This surprised them as they didn't expect to find him this perk after what happen yesterday though wondering why he was acting like this, "Why so cheery this morning?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulder after he finish drying off and went to go put on his face, **"You know some days you just wake up feeling the world is full of potential and shouldn't go wasting it. I mean yesterday I was a right dick but figure today will be different, so no reason to dwell on the past and look more on the present at hand."**

Again this shocked the two to hear him speaking on a more positive note after the other day. Matt and Linda shared a confused glance while Sebastian was busy adjusting his mask before turning to them. Just as he was about to say something, out of the corner of his eyes saw someone heading down the hall which really made his day and couldn't keep from saying in a cheerful tone catching her attention, **"Hey good morning!"**

They turn to see Joey coming over although seeing she had been coming this way and surprised to find them all there. "Morning." She greet everyone there before reaching into her pocket to pull out the hard drive that Matt had let her borrow and ready to give it to him to see her analysis from yesterday's data.

"I finished restructuring the third genome on those radiated proteins strand and I think these ones will prove to be more conclusive than the last ones though we'll have to compare them just to be absolutely certain and see what the computer will show up with today's samples."

She had evaluated the previous cells before going over with her own data as she ran them through the process and was sure that it would maybe get them closer to fixing the issue for Sebastian's molecules without them dissolving like last time. She just hope that it would work but would try again if it didn't.

Before Matt could make a response, Sebastian came over and saw he was smiling in her direction, **"That's great news to hear, let's go fire ourselves up a batch and see how these bad boys are. I check up with you when I can, just have them up and ready before then."**

Linda try hard not to appeared startled though did raise a brow as she stared over at him, a little taken aback by his attitude. "Don't you want to take a look at it instead of giving it the go ahead." This seem very unusual of him to just have someone other than her run it by and give the A-ok without getting the chance to glance at it for himself. But then she noticed he wasn't looking in her direction, his empty gaze still on Joey and obviously reading the expression on his face was a dead giveaway that he didn't mind letting her do so.

 **"Yeah we could do that but I figured since my schedule for this morning and seeing that it could take a while before we get the chance to. I for one trust Joanna's judgment here and whether this one turns out to be a better improvement or is a total flop, at least we just might see where it got off course and go from there. Rome wasn't built in a day people, now if you'll excuse me, I need to go have my head examined…"**

They watched Sebastian strolled right on out, humming softly while leaving the others just standing there and wondering what was that about.

"Okay am I the only one who saw that Sebastian was acting a bit cheery?" When everyone there also shared that same assumption while Joey had a different idea to why he was. She had not expect him to go out of his way to say all that but to hear him compliment her as he did in front of the others. She was definitely glad to see him a bit chippy and hopefully by looking at the new data acquired, things were bound to look up despite how this might seem odd for the others to see such an optimistic Sebastian going about the compound.

"Who knows but would you prefer the former to this?" She could tell that the two were thinking back to the day before with Sebastian tirade and Matt seeming to consider it a more safer option for all of them.

"Good point, hopefully we won't have to deal with another of his temper tantrums and be able to handle it without breaking something in the process." Yet as he said this, he had look to Linda and saw there was worried in her eyes and could only guess what she was thinking.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

"I'm telling you, there's something's going on with him." While Joey had gone towards the research facility to set up the program, she and Matt were in the storage freezer grabbing a couple bags of frozen plasma and a few other necessities that were required for today's testing. She had been rather suspicious about Sebastian's upbeat attitude and never thought to see him going from a grumpy person to this just overnight when he would've rather sulk and be just as aggravating as he had the previous weeks so something wasn't right here, she could feel it in her gut.

"You really think so, I mean I know that this does seem out of the ordinary for him but would you prefer that he kept taking it out on the rest of us. Maybe he decided to take into consideration that he needs us and doesn't want to make things harder for the rest of us and push things further back." Matt couldn't say for certain but considering that it was a good thing he was acting sort of cheery and hopefully Sebastian wouldn't go throwing coffee mugs at him like last time.

Linda on the other hand didn't seem so sure and shook her head, "I highly doubt it Matt. Something is bugging me and I feel like he's up to something, I just can't be too sure what that is precisely."

She scowled as she thought of one other thing although Matt probably hadn't notice but she certainly did back when they were all together in Sebastian's quarter, "Also did you notice the way he was around Joey this morning and that he actually called her by her name Joanna, not Joe."

"Yeah it did seem weird but I guess since they had been getting along, maybe he decided to drop it and be nice to her." Though he had a feeling that there might be more than a mutual respect between them as colleagues and Linda was still not convinced by what happened that night and thought those two were hiding something from them. Just what she wasn't entirely sure.

Matt thought that Linda was overthinking the situation and try to let her see the more positive note, "Well whatever it is, let's just hope that Sebastian doesn't consider using me for target practice but just to be on the safe side, let's hide all the coffee mugs and anything else that he might get his hands on that isn't bolted down."

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

While those two were discussing this among themselves, Sebastian was sitting patiently while Carter was overlooking the monitor that was scanning his brainwaves and Sarah busy checking his vitals while also gathering some white-red cells to see if there were any abnormalities going on which so far all seem to show up negative but never hurt to be sure. Sebastian had his latex mask on his lap as it would only get in the way with the EEG leads position over his entire face and having a syringe stuck in his invisible forearm while Sarah got three vials worth to get them through the day.

Once Sarah got the last one, she left to go deliver these samples to the main lab, leaving Carter with him. The two guys were in the midst of a conversation and while the topic seem mull at least to his mind as Sebastian had been half listening and almost fell over when Carter suddenly said, "So, how was it?"

 **"What are you talking about?"** Sebastian had no clue why he was asking, confused at first but then a sudden thought popped into his head and feeling a bit of ice cold dread came over him. The one thing he could think of and assuming if Carter might've found out about what happen in the storage room last night with Joanna.

That's impossible, there's no way he should have been able to since he wasn't there, so how could he? No the timing had been absolute as while Carter wasn't there and they had been very careful while having that quickie in there. Well maybe ten minutes might have seem a tad short yet time seem irrelevant when they had been going at it like two horny rabbits screwing each others brains out.

Could he somehow got back a lot sooner while they were in the midst of thing, maybe even heard them going at it? Or perhaps seen them on the video monitor while Joey had kissed him and later had him on her lap? So many different thoughts were going about at the same time and it was any wonder why these weren't showing up on the monitor as his pulse was practically spiking with every concern going through him.

Yet trying to rationalize these fear, Sebastian told himself to stay calm and play it cool while asking Carter what it was he was asking to be more precise. No need to give anything away and this was obviously Carter, not Linda who would've figured things out and instead of asking it to his face (or what's not there) she'd go for the more subtle approach.

Carter shrugged as he took a seat, not sensing the sudden tension that was happening with Sebastian, "You know, when you went out that night and gave us all a scare by disappearing like that…"

If his face had been visible, his expression would be just absolutely priceless as no one had ever saw a gobsmacked Sebastian before in all the time they worked together. But to him he felt a like great weight was lifted and wanting to laugh at how silly he had been just then but chose not to otherwise Carter might want to know what he was finding so funny about this.

" **Wow didn't think you would go and bring that up all of a sudden but honestly there's nothing much to tell.** **Like we already told you, we went to get my things and well Joey and I, we just walked around. Y'know getting the chance to experience how it was and her seeing that I didn't do something reckless in the process."**

Carter raised his brow as he look to Sebastian with skepticism on his face, "Seriously that's all you did? C'mon Sebastian, there's more to it, right. I won't tell Linda but if it were me I probably have done some stuff while I was out there."

 **"Oh** l **ike what?"** He could see Carter was thinking this over before finally saying, "Well, I'd be walking up to people and saying all kinds of crazy shit like ' _This is God, go get a haircut_ ' or hanging out in the changing room at Victoria's Secret or the woman's locker room?"

" **Kind of sophomoric, don't you think.** **Beside you do recall that Joey was with me the whole time and doubt she would've let me gone off somewhere unsupervised and would've drag my sorry ass back here before I got the chance to."**

Carter grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as he never thought that, "Oh yeah sorry I forgot, but man you probably wish you did some of that, I be too just to get to see women undressing down to their panties and stuff."

 _ **And who says I didn't…,**_ he smiled slyly as he thought to how he did get that opportunity plus more that night. Sebastian bet he would've given his right nut just to seen her in all her naked glory but that wasn't going to happen, uh huh no way. She was his and he was not one to share his toys with just anyone.

Carter thought it was a crying shame and even said this as he help remove the rodes from his face and while Sebastian was busy readjusting the mask before he simply said, **"Yeah well what can you do, but I highly doubt Linda would've let me try it out again since she's the one in charge for the moment."**

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

It was almost a quarter to eleven where everyone was calling it in and ready to head on home, leaving Sebastian here with whoever was on the night shift for that evening. Sebastian was heading to his room thinking today hadn't been so bad and was walking down the hallway towards his quarters. He was about to reach them but then saw Linda walking by, one of her hands buried in her pocket and couldn't help seeing she look like she got something on her mind then.

" **So I see you're heading on out now, got a hot date tonight?"** He saw her jump and whirling around to take notice of him, or lack thereof as he ditch his suit and standing there watching her. **"Sorry didn't mean to frighten you."**

"It's fine. I just didn't know you were there. Goodnight." He watched her heading for the elevator and while he wouldn't think it such a big deal with her taking off as she did, though he really had no idea why as he thought something was fishy with her just then and decided to go figure out exactly what could that be.

Linda lived about an hour away by car and depending on traffic but for him taking the metro cut time once he got on and didn't have to pay for a ticket. _**One of the more suitable advantages of being unseen.**_ He got off at the next stop and heading down town and her street that was a few blocks away from the station.

A good thing it was summer otherwise it would be hard for him to walk about naked without shivering from the constant chill that Washington weather was. He saw a hobo pushing a cart with junk inside and was laying out the mattress right by the alley where the fire escape was.

 _ **Well better go deal with that,**_ he grab the cart and started moving it slowly to grab the bum's attention and having him go chase after it. He went to stand under the railing and leap to grab onto it and started pulling himself up, the metal was rattling as he climbed them one by one and was unseen by the naked eye.

Linda's was on the third floor and finding her curtains were half drawn allowing him the chance to see within and taking a good look once she got in. Just what was she up to? He was watching Linda as she walked about the room, seeming to be deep in thought when the doorbell rang. He watched as Matt walk in but then was surprised when he went to put his arms around Linda's waist and kissing her softly on the lips.

What the—Linda and Matt, they, she, so that means they've been together and he hadn't even realized it. The fuck! A part of him was pissed wondering how could they do this to do yet told himself that he already figured Linda got another man and he had already moved on, so why should he care?

 _ **Maybe because they didn't tell you in the first place. Having your ex and your best friend doing it without giving you so much as a 'hey guess what Sebastian we're dating now and hope you're okay with it since we know you're still hung up on her and such…'**_

Yeah that did seem likely the case and as much as he wanted to turn and leave yet took notice that Linda had stopped Matt before they could go any further and seeing her shut the door and drawing him towards the living room. Sebastian followed them to the other window next to it.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Matt was confused but could tell something was up seeing she had something far more important to talk about when she ask him to drop by after work and wanting to talk to him without anyone to listen in on what she had to say. "Everything okay Linda?"

She didn't answer yet chose to throw something which he caught instantly and taking a look at what it was. It was white and flimsy and didn't recognize these as Linda's panties and wondering why she had toss them at him.

"Ah these are nice but I didn't know you wear this kind of stuff." As Matt held up the lacy material and then saw her shaking her head at him. "They're not mine and I definitely know it isn't Sarah's or Janice's." Of course the likely chances it belong to either but she didn't think that was and why were they in all place in the room she found them in?

"Wait so you think it's…ah don't take me wrong but don't you girls like to leave stuff behind in the locker rooms in case of—"

"I found them lying in one of the storage room as I was getting something out of there earlier today. I know you're not that kind of guy and doubt Frank or Carter would but it only leaves one other person I can think of and why they would be which leaves to one conculsion…."

Matt seem to understand what she was saying and though he didn't want to go making such assuming but if Linda was saying what he think she was...

"Wait time out, so you really think that Sebastian and Joey are somehow together or something? Well I admit it would seem like a probable theory since they've been getting along so well compare to when they were in the beginning…"

Linda ran a hand through her head before shrugging as she thought the same thing before coming across those down in the lab. "I'm not so sure but it would explain some of my earlier suspicions of what really happen that night and Ed swore Joey was the only one to leave the compound then. Who's to say he didn't tag along with her and they just came up with that excuse to cover each other?"

It did seem pretty farfetched yet Linda had every reason to suspect something going on since they were all sticking their necks out on the line and Sebastian was becoming more of a loose cannon and higher risk on all of them.

"So what do we do?" Matt couldn't believe it and yet it was sort of ironic that with him and Linda's relationship a secret from everyone and here Joey was doing the same herself but was of a more complex state if anyone were to even find out how messed up that was…

"I just don't know honestly. We don't have the reliable manpower to find someone else at the moment and I don't think we can just fire her without the officials wanting to know the reason behind it. We surely can't just come out and say that she's been having sex with an invisible man who happens to be our team leader as well as our only viable test subject thus far."

She tried to think of something, anything and turning to Matt before saying, "Perhaps it would be best if Joey wasn't' around so much down at the lab, at least for a few days so there won't be any further complications in all this. Maybe have her take some time off, just until we have things figured out and we'll see where we go from there."

Linda took a seat on the couch and Matt coming over to join her. "I suppose that would be wise, do you wish for me to go and talk with her then tomorrow?"

Linda shook her head, "No I rather get it out of the way and better to just do it now before we let things go further. I'll go give her a call and— "

But what she was about to say had been interrupted when they heard the sound of glass breaking and both turning and saw the window was broken. "What the hell…?" Matt pushed Linda behind him and went to go check it out. "What was it?"

Matt was peering out and saw no one out there and didn't seem like any flying projectiles had came their way. "I don't see anything." He pulled back in and saw Linda was staring as he said, "It's like something hit it." Or at least someone came to mind as they both look out to the open alley.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Janice was on the shift duty that evening when she got the call from Linda. She set her notes down and picked it up on the third ring, "Hello, hey girl how's…" She listened to the other end before turning her eyes to the security monitor and seeing Sebastian lying there with his heat signature showing him on the bed tossing and turning in his sleep.

"No. No. He's here, I'm staring at him...He's right there in his room. Do you want me to go wake him?" When Linda said no and Janice finding that she sound relief over whatever worry she had.

Janice heard her say goodnight and then putting the phone down thinking out, "Damn just one of those crazy nights where everyone's a little jumpy for no reason." She turn to the screen and thinking that he was one of those that made everyone get so spooked in this place. She hadn't even notice the indication the elevator coming in when she was having her chat with Linda, not knowing that an unseen figure moving about in a foul mood with murderous intention on his mind when he got in.

Sebastian didn't know why he did it when he threw that punch to the window but feeling the rage that was bubbling inside his gut and taking off before Matt could sense his presence as he head right back towards the compound, his brain buzzing like anger hornets going about right then. It was probably a good thing he left because if he had stay, he probably wouldn't have been able to control the urge to pick up one of those glass shard and use it to stab that bastard right in the eye.

He took the metro and not even then did it quell the anger inside as he got back and was pacing about his room with the blanket thrown over his body muttering loudly to himself as he couldn't believe the nerve of those two. " **How dare that bitch, why I oughta…those two, I swear they have no right to…"**

Yet even as he was talking, he could still hear that damn repetitive barking that was grating on his nerves and was like Chinese water torture to him. **"Be quiet!"**

Stupid mutt didn't know when to can it as it kept on barking until finally Sebastian had enough as he couldn't take anymore of it's insensate ruckus. He angrily made his way over to where the cages were lined up and finding it to be Fido and not even shutting up as he stood right before the invisible mongrel and unlock it's gate. Sebastian reach in, grabbing him by the throat and listening to it whine while struggling in his hold as it sense his anger and was trying to get away.

" **Shhh…** **It's Nobody, nobody's gonna hurt you."** He imagined that it was Linda he had his hands wrapped around, squeezing the very life out of her worthless carcass. _**How dare she, she had no right to do this to him!**_ He could see her pleading, begging for his mercy but knowing she had only brought this onto herself and she had to pay the price for these action.

The poor thing didn't put up much of a fight as it wasn't long before the animal took it's final breath and stopped moving altogether. Sebastian had then toss the corpse back in and shutting the door without a backwards glance. He knew that if Joanna had seen what he done just then, she'd be horrified by his action and probably never forgive him.

Yet he hadn't taken into any consideration since he had thought how betrayed he was by his former friends and finding them stabbing him from behind. _**You want to stab me in the back, oh just wait Linda, I promise you won't expect it but I promise to return it to you when you least expect it…**_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

There was a loud commotion the next morning when Sarah drop in early and came across the dead dog inside it's cage with no idea how or why it was like that when he was fine the other day. There was no way it would just up and die like that without any reason as he had been perfectly healthy the last time she saw the pooch. She didn't want to go jumping to any sudden conclusion but after doing a quick examination right then and notice that these weren't natural cause and wanting to speak to the only likely suspect that had been here for the past twenty-four hours.

If he had anything to do with it, she would strangled him herself with her own bare hands!

Somehow Sebastian had a feeling that it was going to be Sarah to find the dead animal and eventually be brought to everyone's attention. Yet he was didn't seem all that bothered by the idea of getting caught as he lying on the bed staring at the ceiling when Sarah came knocking on his door the moment she did, "Sebastian you awake in there?"

" **I am now…"** Sebastian shift and pulling the sheets off to sit up to find her looking at him with arms crossed, "Notice anything unusual last night?"

" **No can't say I have, why?"** He already knew what she was going to say since it was obvious the way she was giving him that look as she believed he had something to do with it's unexpected demise, "Franklin Three, he's dead. His neck was broken and his windpipe collapsed."

" **How'd that happen?"** Sebastian had the sheet pull over and around him and moving about the room while Sarah watched his every move with her arms crossed over her chest, "I thought maybe you could tell me."

" **Sarah... You saying I had something to do with it?"** He try to sound appalled as if to think she would assume such a thing but seeing her scowled in his direction, "He was alive last night when I left and now he's dead. Something doesn't add up and you were the only one down here."

" **Well I hate to tell you this but I was in my room the whole time. If you don't believe me, go and check the tapes."** He knew she would as she left the room in a huff to head straight towards the observation deck and finding everyone already there with the exception of a few and demanding to see the tapes from the other night.

They had them rewind from the last few hours and then playing the footage to see what went on in his room. Everyone had crowd around Frank as he showed the video of Sebastian in bed with him shifting about every few minutes before turning to everyone there, especially to Sarah who had been carefully watching the whole thing. "That's all twelve hours."

Linda turn to Matt who also concurred that it was him, "He never left the room." But not everyone seem ready to accept that as Sarah didn't, not even with the evidence they saw played right before their eyes, "That makes no sense and I refuse to believe that Franklin just decided to keel over on his own. A windpipe doesn't just suddenly collapse out of the blue. Someone or _something_ killed it." It wasn't hard to tell what she was emphasizing to Sebastian as a thing when that's what she really consider him to be nowadays, not a person but an invisible thing.

Matt sighed as he turn to the angry redhead knowing she had good reason to be pissed yet couldn't go pinning something on Sebastian because she hated his guts, "You saw the tape. The man was in his chamber the whole time."

"Then we have a problem, because the cage was locked from the outside and one needs opposable thumbs to do so. Dogs sure as hell don't have that qualification so that means it was killed when someone open it's cage and then closed it back up. Do you see what I'm saying here?"

She stared at the other occupants in the room and each of them denying that they gone down there or had even open it that evening. "So everyone can vouch that they hadn't in anyway went down there within the last few hours."

Carter though decided to pipe in as he realize something when he looked around, "Well not everyone's here, I mean has anyone seen Joey, her car wasn't in the lot when I got in." That also got everyone's attention as it was definitely unusual as Joey was one of the many to be on time and to not be with them was a bit surprising.

Matt and Linda shared a look, knowing someone had been bound to bring it up before turning to the rest of the group. "Actually something came up and Joey had some family matter that were of great urgent and unfortunately won't be able to come down here for a few days but we'll see she gets all the necessary data if anything yet right now we really need to focus on what is going on here."

It was the only excuse that Linda figure that they could use and no one seem to question it and after talking to Joey the other night and making sure she wouldn't try to come down to the lab for any reason unless it was an absolute emergency.

Matt didn't like this one bit though hadn't bother to say anything against it when Linda done this. He hated to keep one of their own out of the loop but since they now had something bigger to worry about and finding a dead dog at hand was the least of his worries.

It's one thing to be worrying over a dead pooch compare to an invisible Sebastian when you don't know what he's got on his mind. He wondered how Sebastian would react when he noticed she wasn't going to show up and if Linda was spot on about them then he would figure out what she did.

He just hoped that they were doing the right thing and turning to see everyone heading off to their stations and went to go get started himself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Blue Kitsune:** Well here the next chapter and I'm sure everyone is one the edge of their seat and wonder what is going to happen. Is Sebastian going to lose it, will Joey be there to save him or will he fall? Just tune in for the next couple chapters and please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow man.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Everyone down in the lab was busy putting their focus onto their work and trying not to think so much about the obvious which was on all their minds since finding the dead dog in the cage. However, it was hard to not conceal their growing concern over the unexpected and unexplained death of one of the lab animals when no one else had been around last night.

Other than Janice and Sebastian himself of course. They knew Janice wouldn't do something like that, she even admitted she had been in the observation room the whole time and only used the john a couple times and no one really doubted her word.

Sebastian on the other hand though that was another case altogether but they had no real hard evidence and even with the tapes showing him never leaving his room even once but still...there was still the inkling of suspicion in his direction and they couldn't help feeling on edge but doing their best not to let it get to them.

He could see that everyone was being wary around him, especially Sarah who would throw a scathing glare when she thought his back was turn but could guess the redhead was thinking then and probably had a few choice things that was more likely to have a sailor cursing with her fiery attitude towards him.

They were all being cautious but he was absolutely sure he was in the clear but then that was the least of his worries at the moment. He was still aggravated by the fact that not only Linda seem to taken charge when he was still de factor leader of this project but she seem to take a perverse pleasure in being the one to control this whole operation while he was being subjected to different testing but not even close to finding a cure.

It was truly frustrating but that was just the thin icing on the cake itself. No, what really set his teeth on edge was that those two hadn't had the decency to let him know that she and Matt were together which sure was surprising but had really been like a punch in the gut to find out instead of just saying it to his face!

But that wasn't even the worst of it, the fact that she decided under no circumstances that Joanna was to have access here until further notice seem a step too far in his book! He knew that the cover story was total bull but everyone else just ate it up and no one thinking any different, but he knew differently.

Oh he knew Linda couldn't stand him having someone on his side for a change, being there for him and she just had to cut Joanna out of the picture just to make him suffer! Call him egotistic or paranoid or whichever but Linda wanted to mess with him just to get back at him for all this mess. It might seem farfetched but it didn't seem hard to figure her shifting her attention onto Joey when she couldn't do much to him that he wasn't already going through, why not make someone else get some while she was at it.

He thought Linda must be enjoying this, watching him go about suffering with no Joey around while she got the chance to fill in the big boy's shoe around here.

 ** _Damn no good rotten bitch, I really oughta stick it to her for this!_** He had been having a difficult time trying to keep it under control knowing it wouldn't help his given situation but when he saw Linda walking by, almost strutting like she own the place or whatever. She didn't seem to take any notice of him shooting daggers at her when she wasn't looking and thought how he like to stick it to her and watch her in brutal agony, the same way she did to him. Just a couple stabs to her and see how she like it might help ease him a little.

Oh how he wanted to very much throttle her like he did that annoying mutt, to see the life go out of those eyes while she begged for his mercy. He wouldn't of course, thinking that she deserved no less for what a conniving little viper she really was. But when he saw Matt coming over to join her, these thoughts intensified more, finding he was still anger at the both of them for just about everything he could think of right then.

He thought this must be how Caesar felt when Brutus and Gaius, two of his most loyal comrades and brothers in arms, took their blades to him and struck him down when he wasn't looking or even aware of the conspiracy they were having against him.

Yeah, it seem that way as just the thought of those two going behind his back and didn't have the decency to come clean about it but worst chose to keep it from him this whole time when they were suppose to be friends. **_Yeah some friends they are, when you have people like that, who needs enemies,_** he wanted to let them know how he truly felt right then.

The whole day he could tell everyone seem to be watching his every move, thinking to themselves about what they really thought of him but he refuse to give Linda even the small ounce of satisfaction that she was getting on his very last nerve. Thankfully with the last testing done for the time being, he head straight towards his quarters and went to lie down and ease the headache he was having. He could start to feel the tension leave him slightly once his head hit the pillow and looking at the ceiling to try and clear his thoughts, knowing he needed to be calm and rational if he wanted to get out of here without arousing any suspicion onto his person.

It wouldn't be much longer now until it was time for everyone to go and he would be by himself, with the exception of whoever would be on watch tonight but it didn't really matter to him as he already had something plan for that. The other night when he had been out on the town, he made a quick stop by the train station and looking at the mapping that sector out through the Washington area. He had done the evaluation, getting a good read of where he had to go, which one to take, etc and knew it wouldn't take him long to get there, much quicker than driving through traffic during that hour and be back before the last one was done for that day.

Just had to stick around here for a few more hours but he could bide his time. He took a quick glance at the clock and seeing what the time was up there. **_Now I just have to wait it out_** **_for just a little while longer_** , he went to go grab the book that was on the nightstand and turning to the last page he was on.

He was almost halfway through the book, mostly skimming it but just pretending it for whoever was recording up in the dock when he saw Linda walking by with her coat and purse on her and knew she was heading out, **"Any big plans for tonight?"**

Linda turn to him and shrug as she saw him looking up from his novel to her, "Quiet night at home, figure I could use some time to kick back and relax a little. Maybe go and read a good book you know." Sebastian had to fight back the urge to call her out on that, he knew when she was hiding something and could see that she had something more in mind than what she just said.

 ** _Yeah right and I'm the reincarnation of King_** ** _Tutankhaten...denile is not just a river and we both know it bitch!_**

Yet he chose to response by simply asking her and feigning curiosity so it wouldn't give anything away to his real emotions, **"Is that so? Whatever happened to that guy, whathisname you were seeing? Did you dump his sorry ass or something?"**

She was probably planning on fucking Matt once she got home, no doubt about it, probably getting all wet just thinking about going after her little boytoy while he's stuck here under surveillance here with whoever was left tonight. He could feel his thumbs pressing down hard enough to leave indention into the cover and had to hold it steady to keep them from shaking in anger.

All he wanted was to lash out and maybe throw the book at her, quite literally so he could get his point across but he had to keep it together knowing it wouldn't help matters and then could add more trouble on his end.

Linda hadn't take any notice as she shrugged while answering his question, "He's still in the picture but you know how busy our schedules are. Why you ask?" Sebastian casually flip to the next page and took his time to find the right words to say as it took every bit of will power not to go spewing up what really wanted to come out and give her a good piece of his mind.

 **"Oh you know just wanted to know what's going on outside these four walls. Being locked down here, I'm forced to live vicariously. Someday you'll have to tell me what he's like."**

 ** _Unless I already know who it is, considering we've been friends for so long and just learning he's been sticking his wick into your goddamn holes…_**

"Maybe someday I will, you never know. See you in the morning Sebastian." Linda waved goodbye and he had to resist the urge to curse her back and simply said, **"Yeah adios."**

Sebastian watched and waited, seeing every last person was heading towards the elevator and waiting until he was sure that they all took off before stepping outside the room to see the coast was clear and was time to put his plan into motion.

That was good as he hurried back in and started up the footage from the previous night before and was busy removing his clothes along with the faux skin and putting them inside the drawer by his bedside.

 ** _Shouldn't take me that long to get there if I take the metro and hot foot it over._** He didn't waste any time as he hurried on out of there to catch the next train that was leaving the metro.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

He made it there within record time, not many people were riding the metro at that hour and didn't have trouble slipping in and out without bumping into anyone when he got onto the street corner. It took him a bit of a jog to get there, looking around and trying to locate the street he remember seeing before and any familiar landmarks until he was sure he reach his final destination.

The area was well deserted, streetlights were on and seeing how pretty isolated it was as he stood outside Joanna's home, staring at the brownstone building that was in front of him. He saw the lights were off inside but Joey's car was park right by her house and knew she had to be in there. He could feel every fiber inside him that she definitely was.

She had been on his mind the whole time and feeling in some way responsible for what happened to her as she was forced on temporarily leave from the lab and couldn't set foot onto the premise until Linda said otherwise when she gives the ok.

If things were different and their roles were reversed, if he had put Matt on the sideline for certain 'reasons', he bet his life savings she would've demanded to have him brought back on board but Joanna, she wouldn't do so even for the likes of him. He very much doubt he could get her to convince her to change her mind and with Matt also backing her on this, they would see fit to make sure that Joey might just be lock out for good.

 ** _Shit this is my goddamn fault..._** He never in his wildest dream think he could be blaming himself for something that was entirely his fault but in truth it was. He had been so eager to have some alone time with her and hadn't thought too much about it after but maybe if he had made to look more carefully, none of this would have occurred and no one would be the wiser, especially Linda.

This was her way of getting back at him for the incident as what better way to punish him, to at the very least hurt him where it hurts is by taking away Joanna's privileges and putting her on false leave.

He turn his gaze back on the building and wondered what she was thinking right then as he stood right out here and not sure how her reaction was towards him. Was she upset, anger, hurt, betrayed...? Maybe she even hated him, he wouldn't entirely blamed her if she did...

He had thoughts these out so many time and fearing the worse at most that she wouldn't want anything to do with him and not sure how she'd react if he knew he was right outside her door just wanting to see her again.

 ** _She probably be pissed off with me if she knew I was breaking the cardinal rules just by showing up like this._** Yet he would've broken a dozen more and gone through hail and snow because of how much she meant to him. He chuckled softly to himself and ran a hand through his hair. _**I never guess I would be doing something like this but**_ ** _only when it comes right down to it. Joanna just means so much and I don't want this to end before it even started._**

He had come this far and figure he check on her see if she was okay and then he'll leave once he was absolutely certain. He was walking to where the stairs that lead to the lower level underneath the building was, having seen it before the last time he was here and went to test the door to find it was locked.

Damn, he had hope it wouldn't come down to this as he really didn't want to go breaking anything just to get in. He very much doubt that Joey's place was covered for 'Invisible man breaking and entering' and didn't want to cause her anymore grief than he already had.

He was looking around, trying to find anything to help knock a pane out or something to jimmy it when he saw the flowerpot with a small tree and few flowers growing out of it standing nearby and notice the rock that was lying casual by its' side. Somehow there was something off about it and as he looked at it closer, it didn't seem to look like a normal rock persay.

 ** _Hmm_** **_I wonder though…_** he bent down to pick it off the floor and turning it over to find a hidden slot there and opening it to see a key. _**Bingo!**_ Well that was pretty convenient. Yet he bet that if Joey were to somehow lose her keys and needed to get in some other way, then it was better to have a spare where it was kept in plain sight.

He used it to open the door and entering the basement finding it was pitch black down there and doing his best not to go knocking into anything until he got to where the stairs leading to the kitchen was. It was also dark yet the lights from the outside street help illuminate it giving him better access to his surrounding.

He wondered if maybe Joey was asleep right now but then heard the sound coming from the other room and decided to take a quick peek in.

He walked through the swinging door, being careful so that it didn't make so much noise as he entered the den and saw was obscure with no lights on with the exception coming from the TV. It was mostly infomercials that were playing across the screen but notice that Joey was passed out on the sofa in her pjs with the notes scattered all over the coffee table and on the floor as well.

She must've been going over all of these since she was relieved of going to the lab but still determine to find a solution for him no matter what. She was lying stretch over the couch with her glasses hanging low on her nose ready to fall off and strands of hair lying close to her open mouth. He didn't think that was a comfortable position for her and knew she wouldn't be getting a restful sleep being on that all night when she could lie on a bed instead. It was sorta risky with what he was about to do since she could wake up at any second and realize that he was here with her.

Yet she seem to be out of it, even as he slip the glasses off and didn't so much as stir as he laid them down. Joanna was so light in his arms when he bend down to lift her and carrying her upstairs to her room. She was still asleep when he pull the sheets and slip her under the covers thinking how she done this for him not too long ago yesterday.

He couldn't help it looking at her as she laid there, her eyes closed with lips half parted and thinking to that moment a couple nights ago when they were cuddling afterwards and still thought she was the most gorgeous thing he ever did lay eyes on. **_Funny I never would've gone to the trouble for Linda. She would've bitch at me for leaving her there to sleep on and wake up with a bad back for it._**

It was hard to believe how much Joanna had this kind of affect on him yet he could say that he didn't mind what she had done for him and how grateful he felt towards her this whole time. He went to push her hair behind her ear and as he was about to head out, he heard her moan and was muttering something under her breath but it was his name that held him in place.

 _"Sebastian…"_ He froze thinking she was waking up yet seeing her eyes still close and seem to be dreaming something and saying out loud for him to hear as she turn in her sleep, her brow furrow and heard the worry in her voice.

 _"Mmm Sebastian, no, no please…don't-don't leave me…I need you, I…Sebastian I..."_ The next few words had been said so softly and hadn't been able to pick up on yet reading her lips was loud enough for him to realize what she was trying to say.

 ** _Joanna, she, she actually…_** He was taken him by her abrupt confession yet somewhere inside he felt like someone had lit a firecracker and feeling such an array of emotions come over him. He couldn't help as he move to lean forward and bending down to kiss her lips briefly for a few seconds while whispering for her to hear, **_"I'm never gonna leave you Joanna, I'll always be there for you when you need me. It's a promise."_**

When he pulled away, he saw her expression had softened and seeing she look relax now after he said those words. He smiled and taking one last look before he exited the room, leaving as quietly as he came and took his leave like the silent phantom he was into the night.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian took his time getting back to the compound after grabbing the last train heading out and taking his sweet time walking back towards the compound. Though the area was totally empty his thoughts however were not.

He was still going over what Joey had uttered in her sleep and even though she may not have been truly conscious about it but knew people tend to say things subconsciously and spoke the truth as the theory was told. So that obviously meant that what she said then, she meant it from the bottom of her heart. But could he ever say those words to her, he thought he had something with Linda but what a mess that turn out, he didn't want to ruin it with Joey...

He was walking down the empty street and seeing he was still a few blocks from the warehouse when a car drove by and passing him along the way. He was surprised to see it coming at this hour but what really got his attention was that it was Matt's car and saw him and Linda heading for the compound.

 ** _What are they doing here?_** He was not sure what was happening that was until he also saw Sarah's car followed by Janice's pulling in and then thought of the many possibilities of why they were all showing up and racing back towards the facility to find out what it was. _**SHIT!**_

The others had gotten ahead of him and seeing them split into two, Linda with Matt were heading for his room while everyone went to check around the other areas just to be certain before meeting up with the others. She had been having a sneaking suspicion that he was up to something and having everyone come together to make sure that he was still here and not running off somewhere.

"Sebastian?" She found it empty and that the bed showed no one on there while Matt check the bathroom to find he wasn't in there. Frank had walked in as he wanted to tell them that the monitor was still showing the same thing yet turn his eyes towards the security camera and saw the reason why it was. "Pretty clever really. All it does is recycle the signal. He flips this switch, it takes a snapshot and that's all we see." He demonstrated this to them before showing this to the other up in the conference room who were also putting two and two together when they saw it play for them on one of the monitors.

"Asshole can't believe the nerve of him..." Linda heard Sarah snarl and had to agree while the others started talking, wondering what they were going to do. Some were worried as they should be because of his sudden violent and wondering if they were in any danger.

She turn to Matt and could see the conflicting concern written on his face as well. This was getting serious and they had discussed this before calling everyone in to come meet back here. Well everyone except Joey as she still didn't think she could be trusted for the moment and who know if Sebastian would pick what he could up if they dare rely anything to her. She didn't think she was a flight risk but Sebastian could be crafty in getting what he wanted and would get information one way or another.

They turn to the group and Linda calling for their attention, "Look either way we aren't equipped to handle this. We have to inform the committee and let them take over from here."

Everyone was in agreement and Janice couldn't help asking, "What if he doesn't come back?" They were worried if Sebastian were to learn of this, he could do a runner and no one would know where he would go or if they'll ever find him again.

"They'll go after him. Look the best thing to do is pretend nothing's wrong. Everyone just head back home and when you come in, do what you're doing so he doesn't become suspicious. Okay? Matt and I'll go tell Doctor Kramer and we'll let the committee deal with it."

The two knew that to go and speak to the officials about this would very well be the end of their careers and could kiss everything goodbye once it was all said and done. But it was better than the alternative of letting Sebastian run loose and have someone else take control and put an end to the madness once and for all.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

The drive to the former professor's home had been quick as they took the highway and any short route as Linda wanted to speak with him as soon as possible. They both knew that he was not going to be thrilled by what they had done and explaining everything that has happened and why they were just coming clean about the whole thing.

Dr. Kramer had been surprised to see them coming at such a late hour since it was nearly three in the morning but did allow them into his home as he sense they had something important to tell him that couldn't wait until the next meeting. He was wondering what it was that had them in such a state, knowing that it was definitely urgent for them to make such a unexpected visit right then. He had to pour himself a drink as they gather into his office and taking his first sip of scotch while waiting for them to settle and gather their thoughts there.

Linda started off by telling him about what was happening within the last few months and he had to say was shock yet not so surprised to find out that Sebastian had lied to them. _Should've known he wasn't telling the whole thing when he stood before the board that day_ , he was cursing inwardly yet told himself that Linda was far from finish as she continued telling him what happened after.

How after the three days and when they try to reverse the process found they couldn't and have been doing everything they could to figure what went wrong and fix it.

He sat there listening, swirling the ice around every few minutes and couldn't hide the disappointment from his face once he finally looked at the two, finding how could they go and let themselves go beyond protocol. But it was obvious both felt guilty and were shameful but it wouldn't change what they did was wrong and knew was going to have to be left to them to clean this whole thing up. "I'm going to call out the scientific council to resolve this issue."

"Is there anything we can do in the meantime?" Doctor Kramer shot both of them a incredulous look as if he couldn't believe his ears, having the audacity to ask after all the damage they just did, "How about clearing out your offices for starters?"

They knew that he was going to say that and Linda couldn't help but once again attempt to show remorse for what their actions of cause for everyone, "For what is worth, we're both very sorry. "

"It's a little too late for apologies don't you think." He escorted the two out and once he saw them leave before shutting the door with more force than necessary. The noise was loud enough to get his wife out of bed and as he was heading towards the living room, found Martha by the stair wearing her pink robe and looking concern when she saw him coming by. "John who was here at this hour? What's the problem?"

"It's nothing, just a screw-up at work, go back to bed dear." Yes, a very big one that has to do with Sebastian, he should've known better than let him be in charge of the project and now look what it got them. It was times like this that he wish he had been more careful in choosing who to take charge and should've taken more consideration about letting Sebastian be a part of it.

"How bad?" Martha could read him like an open book and when she assume people coming in the dead of night are here for official reason, especially with her husband's occupation in the government. He didn't want her to worry but knew he was going to let her get an idea that it was very serious, "Bad enough to wake up a few Generals."

"Oh okay well don't take too long." He saw her turn to go back to the bedroom as he went to go to his office to make the call. He quickly put the number in for one of the people over there and waiting for someone to pick up. Yet after awhile the line went dead. He try again and got nothing, no noise on the other end. He scowled as he went to check on the plug and finding it was still connected. _Just what the hell was going on_ , then he heard the sound of a door creaking and sounded like it came from the kitchen.

"Hello?" He made his way with caution, seeing no sign of anyone in there but notice the door leading to the backyard was ajar. He went to close it but then there was the sound of something shifting in the bushes out there. Could be a raccoon or something, but he chose to go and see for himself as the last time they were around, they had left a mess behind and Martha wouldn't like it if he let those critters get into her vegetable garden.

He stroll out there, checking everywhere of the premise and circling the pool to find there was no one else out here but himself. He stood on the patio deck and felt a chill go down his spine for some reason, like there was something not right about this whole scenario.

"Get a grip Howard, there's no one out here, you're just letting yourself get worked up over nothing here…" He reach into his pocket to pull the carton of cigarettes and taking one stick out to his mouth. Martha never liked it when he smoked and he tried to kick the habit but sometimes when he felt agitated or that he was getting stress, sometime a smoke help ease him and he just need one to take the edge off. He held the lighter to the tip and took a deep drag of it before exhaling out. Wisps of tobacco puffed out but Kramer saw that standing right in front of him what look like a face appear through the smoke.

A face he recognized to be Sebastian's, **"Hi, Boss."** He was startled when he saw them appeared out of the blue like that, the cigarette falling loose from his lips as he was about to scream but found he couldn't. Sebastian had place his hand across his mouth and stifling his cries.

 **"Now now we don't want any of that do we? Wouldn't want to wake the neighbors, especially your wife upstairs. Be a real shame to have her come down and wind up getting involve in this?"** Kramer stiffen when Sebastian made mention of Martha and knowing he could easily get to her as he did him and renew his need to break free and struggling in his captor's grasp. Yet Sebastian had the upper advantage and had him hovering over the pool and could tell what he was planning on doing even before he started speaking again.

 **"You know you really have to be careful standing so close to the ledge. You could fall in and since statistics show that most drowning happens especially when you had been drinking. Hmm isn't that a fun fact, well let see if it's true?"**

Sebastian didn't give him a chance to react as he threw him into the water and jump right in after him. He made a big splash and Kramer could see the outline of his form like a man-size bubble illuminating under the dim lighting. Sebastian move swiftly through the water like a torpedo as he went to grab hold of the professor and pull him down with him.

But the man refuse to give in and was putting up quite a struggle which made it more difficult for Sebastian in his task to drown him. They continue to tussle around underwater as Kramer try to break free while crying out for help whenever he broke the surface but Sebastian would pull him right back down. They kept at it and this seem like it would be problematic for Sebastian but saw the old guy was becoming weary, using up every last bit of energy until the fight was left out of him and stopped moving all together. Sebastian kept his grip on him until he was sure he was good and dead before making his way to the railing.

 ** _There, that takes care of that, now I'll have to deal with the others…_** Sebastian pulled himself out of the water and heading towards the back gate just as he heard Mrs. Kramer scream as she found her husband's body floating in the pool.

Sebastian was long gone when the sirens came after the 9-1-1 was made and taking his time heading back to the lab, already plotting what to do next come morning. **_Everyone is going to pay, can't let any of them think they can get away with this. They'll soon regret trying to go behind my back._**

Perhaps it was a good thing that Joey wouldn't be there because he doubt he wanted her to see what he had in mind and rather she stay out of it and let him take care of it on his own.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey had woken to the sound of her alarm going off and groggily reaching out to silent the blast thing. Why did she have it set again, she had no idea and was lying back down to bury her face in the pillow. But then after a few seconds, she lifted her head and was staring at her surroundings in confusion.

Wait a minute why was she up in her bedroom, hadn't she been downstairs recently? She remember yesterday after Linda called her, the words seem to come through a long tunnel but she obviously recall for the most part the 'under no circumstances can you come to the lab until otherwise...'

That had been most upsetting and not sure what she did to have Linda revoke her privileges like that. Thankfully she had kept copies of her notes inside her home and with most of it saved on her hard drives but if there was new data present, she wouldn't be sure how it would compared to the other information.

She was wondering if Linda thought she did something to deserve this and yet she told herself that she couldn't go wasting it on such thoughts when she decided to put her energy elsewhere instead of dwelling on that. She had spend the whole time going over everything from eight that morning to two in the morning, at least that was the time she recall checking on her cellphone.

So, how did she get from point A the living room to point B, the bedroom? _Maybe I was so tired that I sleepwalked up here?_ That didn't seem possible but last night she had been poring over every single one of her notes again and trying not to let her mind get distracted by thinking of Sebastian and how he was dealing in her absence over there.

She sighed thinking how she would've given anything to find out if there were any new progress that might've occurred down at the compound but alas no one had bothered to call and Linda had been serious on the limitation and only she could speak to her when necessary. Somehow she wasn't all too keen on speaking to her after their last conversation. It was truly frustrating and as she reached to push her hair back but her hand stroke something soft behind her ear.

 _What the?_ She went to pull it out and saw was a violet colored flower that had been nestle there and look like it was recently place them and surprisingly hadn't been crushed when she lied on it. _So where did this come from?_ There weren't any flowers in her home like this and she knew that none were growing out in the neighborhood so when had this come into contact with her.

She walked downstairs and looking around wondering if there was anything to clue her in on what happen last night. She went towards the coffee table, finding all her notes were as she left them yet there was one folded and opening it to find not done in her hand. She sat down to read what it said and found she recognized that scribble anywhere seeing them written many times before by one person but the words took her completely by surprise.

 _I feel you,  
Joanna.  
I feel you.  
I was half-convinced I'd waken.  
Satisfied enough to dream you,  
happily I was mistaken,  
Joanna._

Joey had to read it twice before recognizing where the words came from but that wasn't what caught her by surprise. _Sebastian, he-he came last night._ It was very much shocking to find that he came in here in the dead of night while she was sleeping. Then that meant he was the one who must've carried her upstairs and tucked her in as he did.

Then she thought of the faint but sweet brush of his mouth against her lips, the tingling sensation she tend to get when she felt it was Sebastian's and then remember hearing him speak those words to her or had that been something she imagine him saying to her? No she knew it was him and feeling her pulse quicken when she realize that he would say that to her.

It should have been very disturbing on so many levels and yet all Sebastian did was carry her upstairs and left that flower in her hair with a note that had lyrics from a musical lying for her to find. Anyone else would think she was crazy to be thinking that this was in a way sweet and endearing but Joey she could not help what she felt deep inside herself, that no matter how everyone would believe otherwise for a man to go such length showed there was more to them than what they knew.

But why, why would he go to suck risk? She knew that he was being put under surveillance and was going to be in hot water if they found out what he was doing without supervision. But to come all this way just to check on her? Sebastian must've known of the temporarily ban from the lab and yet he had come all this way to see her, to make sure she was all right...

She might have been overthinking things but still having him come all this way to visit her, to come in and put her to sleep while leaving her a note with a flower to find...

"I just hope you know what you're doing Sebastian, I just don't want you to put yourself into any further danger..." She thought of the dream she had last night and shudder when she recall the images she had seen. She knew she wouldn't be getting any work done and figured she could use this as a chance to take a break and clear her head and figure things out if anything.

Hopefully once that's done, she could get back on the problems and find a more probable solution, the sooner the better. She went to go make some coffee, taking the flower and note with her and placing them somewhere safe before she went out for a bit.

Joey couldn't help when her fingers were lightly brushing over the soft petal or thinking how it remind her of the brief touch of Sebastian's lips over her and cause a fluttering sensation inside her but renew her desire to help him if anything. _Just please be safe Sebastian that's all I'm asking of you..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone sorry it's been a while and thing have been a little out of sort. But I'm been brainstorming with JeffCFTW with her Kim Possible story 'Monkey King Takes a Queen' and also some new ones I was working on but then I figure I should also try to finish up some of my other stories, starting with this one. Only a few chapters left and I hope you'll all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, just the character Joey and the story here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Ever since the other day, everyone has been on edge and couldn't help as they were all waiting for Linda and Matt to show up and obtain some information on what's about to happen as soon as they arrived at the compound that morning. Hopefully with good news as everyone was thinking this to themselves when the two came in and ask for them to get to the conference room.

While Matt took care of explaining the situation to everyone though inwardly wondering if things would go as smoothly once the officials swoop in to take care of this mess of theirs. They knew who the blame lied but they had also done nothing to stop Sebastian from going this far and like the Titanic were sinking heavily to their icy watery grave which was called unemployment.

Linda was trying to keep it together as they all went to resume their normal duties, though some were also looking to see this being the last day of their career and were thinking of checking their resumes or any available jobs when the time came. She had no clue when this would go down and was getting agitated with each passing minute that went by and still nothing.

But there really shouldn't be any reason to fret, knowing that Kramer had specifically told them he'd notify them first thing when he did but then all this waiting was nerve-wracking. Matt had to go do something and giving her a quick peck on the lips, "Everything will be okay."

He was doing his best to reassure her while he also felt he needed to tell himself that. Linda watched him walk away while she was heading down the hall and passing Sebastian's chambers which had the door open though she was too busy to notice until he spoke first.

 **"What? No good morning for me? Don't you like me anymore?"** She whirled around to find him standing by the door arms crossed and looking over at her with a blank expression on his face. Somehow Linda felt the hair on the back of her neck standing but chose to tell herself there's no reason to get jumpy and give away anything when she try to smile and saying in a reassuring tone, "Oh, sorry. I-I'm in a hurry."

 **"That's okay. It's going to be busy day."** Linda try not to let it show but she swore she heard the smugness in his voice, like he knew something she didn't. She was trying to suppress the shudder as she hurried off and went to go towards the lab to where Matt was suppose to be. She found him sitting at the desk twirling a pen in his hand, an obvious sign he was also getting agitated while staring at the phone in front of him.

"When did he say he'll call?" He shrugged as he didn't really know but figure was trying to get everything underway, "He's probably meeting with the committee right now and they're trying to figure out what to do while also writing our pink slips. I guess we should hope they won't put some charges up if we get lucky and they let us go with just a warning."

"Yeah that would be a huge relief, I rather take getting fired than being hauled in like some criminal any day of the week." Linda would've like to say she agree but thinking to Sebastian earlier comment and couldn't help how those words sound inside her head, "I'm gonna call."

She picked up the phone and started dialing, waiting for someone to pick up. "Hello, yes Dr. Kramer please…excuse me?...When…I'm so sorry…" Matt could tell something was wrong when he listen to her speak and notice how she pale after hanging up and turning to him. "He's dead. Drowned in his pool last night."

This shocked him as he didn't think that was possible since they saw him last night, why would he…it was, surely it couldn't…

Linda went to go pick up the phone again and started to punch in a different number to call, "Yes…General Thompson please…thank you." She waited to be put through but after a few seconds the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" She click on the hook-switch a few times and still got the same thing where it didn't make the ring tone. Matt took it from her and try it as well but got the same thing. He then went to check the other lines and found the intercom inside the compound to work. "Intercom's working, but there doesn't seem to be an outside line."

"We got to get out of here." The two rush down the hall heading straight towards the elevator. Linda push the button and waiting for it to open and ask for her authorization. "Foster 1 Delta 8-3-5!"

 _"Authorization invalid. Request denied."_ This surprised them as it was the first. She then tried the keypad again and got the same thing. "Here let me try." Matt put in his code and when asked for his he said, "Kensington 2 Romeo 1-5-9"

 _"Authorization invalid. Request denied."_ Linda saw Matt was trying again and she couldn't help muttering, "Tell me this isn't happening…" They had to go find the others and tell them.

They found everyone else at their various work stations in the lab and seeing them enter and notice something was up when they saw the look on their faces.

"We've got a problem." She explain what was going on and seeing the worried look on their faces as well when they realize they could be stuck down here. There were no set check in procedures and could take weeks before anyone even decided to come look for them.

Frank hurried to one of the monitors and was busy tapping on the keyboard to check the system online. A graphic of the elevator system pops up on the screen. He highlight the security terminal and hitting a few more keys to have the screen reduces to a series of numbers.

"You think you can get in?" Everyone was turning their attention on him as he was working into finding out what happen. "Already in. It was only a second level encryption."

"Some security system." But their relief was short-lived when Frank typed in a few more keys and his eyes widen when he found what was causing the error. "There's nothing wrong with the system. Our codes have been removed."

"Removed? By who?" Course as soon as he said this, he felt like that was rhetorical as he thought there could only be one-person smart enough to do so. But would he really go that far…

"Here's a clue, only one code remains." And turning to the group he told them whose it was, "Dr. Sebastian Caine." Everyone was in total shock and yet they knew they had to do something if they wanted to get out of here.

They made their way for Sebastian's living quarters and using the thermal goggles when they found his faux skin and clothes on the bed and no sign of him anywhere. "He's not in there." Linda head toward the phone and using it to call out to him, "Okay Sebastian, fun's over. Tell us where you are?"

They waited and for a moment they were unsure he would respond but heard his voice on the other end, **_"I'm sorry but I can't let you turn me in."_**

"Sebastian... where are you?" This time everyone heard him over the intercom, **_"You have no idea what it's like. The power of it. The freedom. I can't let that go."_**

"C'mon Sebastian. You're scaring me. Tell me where you are and we can talk about it." She was hoping she could get a clue where he was precisely and that Matt or the others could locate him if she kept talking to him.

 ** _"There's nothing to talk about, not anymore..."_** Then he hung up and Linda heard only the beep of the intercom as it clicked off. "Sebastian! Sebastian!" She turn to the group that was by her side, "I want search parties. Thermal goggles and tranquilizers, I want them to be fully loaded!"

Everyone quickly went to gather the stuff and meeting back in the conference's room and seeing everyone had a set before splitting off into different sectors and checking where Sebastian could possibly be.

Janice was the last to exit as she was pulling the goggle on and adjusting them while checking on the ammo on hand. There was no way she was going to let Sebastian get her, no sir! She had the thermals turn on and was exiting the room and about to take a turn when out of the corner on her left side, Sebastian came lunging out with a phone cord and using it to strangle her before she even had the chance to scream.

She try to fight him but he made to use the walls to hit her over and over again and waiting until her struggling came to an end and took her final breath before he let her drop onto the floor like a dead fish.

 _ **One vermin down, five more to go...get ready everyone because I'm coming after all your sorry asses, especially you, Matt, Linda...**_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

No one took notice that one of their numbers had been taken down as everyone had spread out and were scooping certain areas while staying on guard in case he jump out at them. When no one had came across anything and were heading back to the room to regroup, Sarah had turn her head to the filing cabinets and took notice of a heat signature inside one of them.

"Guys the cabinets over there." Everyone stood back while Matt went forward, Linda was right behind him, having her gun train on it in case Sebastian decide to surprise them as he grab the handle and making sure Linda was ready as he open it and someone fell out.

Only it wasn't him, it was Janice, her face was blue and her eyes bulging out of her sockets with an I.V. cord wrapped around her neck.

"Jesus oh my god." Linda bend down to look at her and saw she had multiple blows to her head. She must've struggled against him while being choked to death.

"How, how could he do this? He snapped. He fucking snapped." Everyone seem to agree with what Carter said and Matt turn as he went to sit by the desk, "It's worse, he's thought this through."

"What are you talking about?" Everyone turn their attention onto him as Matt had figured something out that they hadn't, "He knew we were going to turn him in. He knew that his career would be over and his only way out was is to make sure no one knows what he is or what he's done." He walked back with a tarp in hand and using it to lay over Janice's body. He couldn't help feeling this was their fault that she was dead. If they only hadn't gone through this none of this would happen.

Linda seem to understand where he was going with this as she came to the same conclusion, "Which means he'll get rid of us."

Sarah who was standing right next to her and seeing the redhead took her anger out on them and slapping Linda in the face, " _Goddamn_ you! You could've stopped this at any time!" Matt went to tell her to back off but everyone could tell she was right but no one wanted to make things worse as they had to stay focus and figure out what to do.

Linda turn to Frank and asking if he could restore their codes. "I'll try, it'll take me some time but I'll give it my best shot."

Matt went to see how she was and seeing the red mark on her face wasn't too bad. "We can't afford to sit around to wait here." They had to do something and find him before Sebastian picked them off one by one.

"We're gonna take him down. We find him, before he finds us." She got Carter and Sarah to follow her and move one of terminals to activate it. "We designed it to help find the rats we kept dropping in year one. They were too small for thermal scans."

They saw the screen show a map of the compound and seeing the activity motion detectors were up and running. Matt toggled a switch and they saw it pick up anything moving about, some in the habitat area and one in the corridor. That was where Sebastian had to be.

"That's him, in corridor six." Matt went to go grab a pair of walkie-talkies while Carter loaded the tranqs. He tossed one to Linda and she gave it a check to see it work. She saw the two getting ready to head out while leaving them to stay behind and Frank finish inputting their codes back into the system.

"Be careful." Matt nodded as he knew they were going to have to be careful. "Just watch our backs." They exit the room and Linda quickly locked the door behind them.

They made their way toward corridor six and both men were keeping their eyes peeled for any sign of movement that wasn't visible but having the thermal checking for any heat signature that stood out. Linda was tracking their signals and speaking into the walkie and letting them know where to go.

"Take a right at the next access way. He's working his way back to the offices." They went in the direction she told him and Matt thought of something, "If we split up, can we trap him in corridor eight?"

"If he keeps heading in that direction." It might work but only if Sebastian was going that way. She just hope that the both of them would be all right.

Matt nod to Carter seeing that he understood what they were doing and heading down the separate access-way.

Back in the observation room, Linda watch the two separate and come around Sebastian in a pincer move. She kept her eyes on the one in the middle but then suddenly it disappear. No that's impossible. She grabbed the walkie and called Matt, "I lost him. Matt I lost Sebastian."

"He probably just stopped moving." She could hear the unease in his voice and knew he was thinking the same thing as he became more cautious with his footsteps. He slowly approach the corner and saw a heat signature at the far end.

Sebastian! It had to be him! He level his pistol and was about to take a shot when he heard Carter calling out when he saw him, "It's me!"

He lift the thermals and saw Carter running towards him, "Do you have anything?" He shook his head, "Nothing." They both look around and wondering how he could just disappear. "How did he get by us?"

"He couldn't. There's no way." They both put their visors back on and then Carter noticed something over to the side, "There, behind those pipes. He's not moving." Matt went to look in the direction he was pointing to and saw a heat signature clinging to the wall.

"Doctor Caine? Can you hear me?" There was no response but the two being wary that this could be just a trick to get them to lower their guard. Matt spoke into the walkie, "We see him. But he's not responding. The heat signature doesn't move." He holds the gun up and keeping it train on the figure huddled behind the pipes. "C'mon…c'mon…"

The two made their way over, moving slowly and signal Carter once he got a clear shot and seeing he did the same himself. "Covered." Matt took the first shot, firing it at the heat signature. It bounced off the wall but there was no sound of it hitting flesh, just metal.

"What the…" He made his way over and realized it was the vent that was making it appear there was something there. "Just a vent, a goddamn vent." Linda was calling to him and swore he was there. Just as he was about to make a response he heard Carter gasping and whirling to find he was jerk three feet in the air, kicking wildly. He was suspended in mid-air by the neck and gasping for air.

Matt took to firing the tranquilize, shooting at the ceiling until one hit the pipe and saw Sebastian's form lying on top of it. "Sebastian? Goddamnit! Let him go."

He could see that he was keeping his hold on Carter and when the steam got too much he threw him to the side, having him him one of the bolts and breaking the skin around his neck. Blood spurting everywhere while Sebastian took off and disappearing from sight. Linda was calling to him and Matt press the button and asking, "Where is he? Where the fuck is he?!"

 _"He's right on top of you! What's going on? Are you okay?"_ Matt was too busy reloading his gun to give her a response while also staying on the move as he didn't want to wind up like Carter. But Linda was frantic and kept calling and he took to responding as soon as he saw no Sebastian coming after him.

"Carter's down. He's hurt and losing a lot of blood!" He knew Carter needed a transfusion if he was to get out of here alive and the blood was back in the room with the others. He heard Linda calling for him on the walkie and had to ask her to slow down and repeat what she said.

"He's close, he's coming right at you!" Matt look around him and thanks to all the steam in the room, it was hard to tell where exactly Sebastian could be coming in from. "Where?"

"Twenty, maybe thirty feet." She heard him cursing through the other end as he said, "Goddamnit, I got thermals all over the place. It's all the damn vents. I'm starting to lose resolution on my thermals!"

"Get out of there!" He didn't need to be told twice as he was running off with no idea where he could be but rather not stick around to find out.

Linda and the others sensing how bad the situation was once they heard Carter was down and she thought of how Matt was by himself and Sebastian could get him once his goggles were out of juice. She went to grab hers and heading for the door. Frank try to stop her but she gave him that look that clearly said she was going whether they liked it or not. "Someone has to get to Carter, he's in corridor eight and we'll meet you there."

"But…" Linda shot him a look which told him to zip it and do as he was told once he and Sarah grab their equipment and followed her out.

Matt thought this must be how the rats felt when they go through a maze and not sure which way to go to get the cheese. Only he was scrambling to get away from a invisible killer who had no qualms of getting blood on his hands.

Even with the goggles, all the heat from the pipes was making it hard to distinguished what was in front of him and Sebastian could just pop out and get him. He then heard movement and then a voice calling out, **_"Marco...Polo... Marco... Polo..."_**

Matt had no idea where it was exactly but wasn't taking chance as he fired a shot in what he was sure that's where it came from.

 ** _"Not even close."_** Matt reacted as he swung his leg out but feeling nothing in his way and then taking notice of the fire extinguisher on the wall. That might help. He hurried to grab it and turning the nozzle out in front of him and spray the area. He saw something through the foam and seeing it lunged out to grab him, sending him tumbling down the tunnel.

He was thrown against the wall and felt pain shot through his head. He moves away, still holding the extinguisher and spraying once more to see something then took his gun to fire at it. The figure leaps away and Matt realized that he had no more shots left.

Dammit this was not good. Matt pulled himself up and was moving back down the corner but hearing Sebastian's voice speak out to him. **"So... just out of curiosity, how long has my best friend been fucking my ex-girlfriend."**

"Sebastian. Get a hold of yourself. You aren't thinking rationally."

 **"She's a pretty sweet fuck, isn't she?"**

"Calm down, Sebastian... we can talk this through. It's not too late." He saw the shape moving within the mist, the fine powder swirling in clouds behind it and was coming towards him.

Matt knew he was not going to hold back any punches as he kept moving forward and trying one last time, "C'mon Sebastian, don't do this. I'm your friend."

 **"I'm sorry, but I just feel that our friendship is holding me back. I'm sure you understand."**

But before Sebastian could get to him, Linda had showed up, fired a few shots at him and saw him moving away. This gave her the chance to get to Matt and pull him to his feet and getting them out of there. She just hope that Frank and Sarah were okay and got Carter the help he needed.

The two had indeed found him, he was laying in a pool of his own blood and as Sarah check his pulse, finding it was faint but still there. "Pulse is weak. Breathing... shallow. It's pretty severe. I need to get him a transfusion fast."

She figured one of them had to go back and get the stuff and since she knew which blood type was needed and thought it be better to go by herself while Frank watch over him and handing him her sweater and told him to hold over the wound. "I'll be right back. Keep applying pressure!"

She ran off and knowing that it was a big risk she was taking going off alone but she was told herself to stay focus on the task as she rush back to the medical lab and heading to where they kept the extra blood in the supply freezer.

She grabbed as many as she could get her hands on, knowing Carter lost a lot of blood and would need at least about—

Sarah heard the door slam behind her and whirling around to see no one there. Could it be that he was in here with her? She listen and hearing nothing but the sound of her own breathing and was starting to panic thinking he could be moving in right behind her, "Dr. Caine." She knew she couldn't reach the door without him coming at her and keeping her hold on the gun but had nothing to aim at.

She thought of one way and grabbing the packets and tearing them over and splashing the contents out on the floor. She was becoming hysterical as she made to paint the entire floor in front of her red and realizing she had only one left. She was shaking in fear and looking at the ground and saw no footprints or anything that stood out.

She kept a hold on it and seeing no sign of him and thought maybe she had imagined it. That was until she felt something move in behind her and whispering in her ear, **_"You missed."_**

She whirled and having the thing squirt out and splash onto the figure standing behind her. But instead of blinding him like she would've hope, she found Sebastian had reach to grab hold of her, throwing them onto the floor and rolling about in the blood. By the time he manage to overcome her, his was partial visible and staring down with the gun behind pointed at her.

"Please no. Sebastian stop." She knew this was it, that it was obvious that Sebastian had her right where he wanted her. She hated how weak she sound, begging for her life while the gun was being center stared at her chest, "No please. Don't do this to me."

She thought back to everything that has happen and seeing her life flash in front of her and by the time she felt the trigger was pull and felt the tranq pushing straight into her heart, knocking her into oblivion.

She fell lifelessly onto the floor, her eyes closing for what was to be the last time as Sebastian reaches out to grab her face in both hands. It was a real shame that she barely put up much of a fight and yet Sebastian had figured she'd come by herself when she did and would be easier on getting rid of her just like he did Janice.

 **"I've always admire your feistiness**." He then swiftly twisted her head, hearing her neck snap like that of a celery stick before dropping her to the floor. **"Well that's three down, three more to go…"**

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey's day was turning out to be quite the opposite of what was happening down in the lab and having no idea of the horror that was going on down there. But she had been so focus on other stuff that she didn't realize that she spent nearly the whole time walking aimlessly down her street so lost in her own thoughts.

She had been taking the time to try and think by herself and figure out what to do. She stopped and found herself standing in front of a small local church and not sure why but found herself heading inside.

It had seem like ages since she been to one and not since Gabe's passing all those years ago. _Gade_ …she fingered the two rings and cross and wishing they were here to give her some idea of what to do as she could use some much needed advice right about now.

She wasn't exactly Catholic but did attend church when she and her family head in on Sunday and always did feel that there was a calming air in this house that was suppose to be their lord and savior. Beside what else did she have to lose...

She sat in one of the empty pews and was staring over at the cross with Jesus looking down from his altar and feeling like he was seeing right into her soul with those sentimental but sorrowful eyes. She didn't know what else she could do or even if someone could help her find the answers she was searching for.

 _God, how do you handle things when stuff like this happens on a daily basis even though this might not be exactly 'normal' but still it's just I'm in a bit of a dilemma with the situation we have. I know that you have had your reasons but I really would like some insight on what I should do…_

"What seems to trouble you my child?" She lift her head to see the pastor coming over and seeing no one else around just the two of them. She saw he had come to see what was bothering her and not sure whether she could even tell him everything or just some, though decided to tell him a bit of her worries. She wasn't breaking any confidential as she only made to speak of her issues that concern her job, the condition of the person she was working with, her worries about Sebastian.

"…and so my friend has been going through a lot these last few weeks and I worry for him father. I care a great deal for his sake and I've been feeling like I don't know what else I could really do for him and fear should something happen…I just don't want to lose him."

She bit her lip as she struggle not to let the tears come when she envision her nightmare from the other night. The one of Sebastian dying during the failed reversal experiment and she couldn't save him even in his current state. She had thought the dream seem so real as the memory of that day replay itself there before she heard his voice and then it vanish.

Sebastian who came and soothe her worry and letting her know she had no need to fret. But she couldn't let go of the fear that ate at her when she thought how he was at the compound and having no idea what's happening. She saw the priest chose to sit down and seeing how upset she was and decided to give her some kind words in order to sooth her soul.

"My child, sometimes the work of god works in mysterious ways, we all do what we can during these trouble moments but you mustn't lose faith and try to remain strong for him." Joey looked to him and even if she thought that it was a considerable gesture yet he did not know the entire truth to the matter and doubt he would even think the same if he had. But she smiled softly, a bit grateful for this and could only nod back at him.

"Thank you father…" She left the church feeling not so much reassured as she would've like and didn't get as much an answer but thought that she needed someone who was on the same level as her. Someone who understood the bio-mechanics and knew what they were dealing with.

Sarah was out, she didn't like Sebastian to even understand what he was going through. Carter she doubt he could and so that left Matt. He seem like the only one willing to listen to her concern and could use some advice from him. She check her watch to find it was almost seven and figure most of the gang had taken leave and that include the two.

She just hoped he would be able to help her as he seem like the only one whose been trying other than herself. She had try calling his cell but getting no answer and figure he was probably at his place or maybe even Linda's.

She had her address on the GPS system and figure that maybe she could get the chance to talk to her in person. Perhaps convince her to let her come back though she didn't like the idea of begging but she was desperate for some answers and chose to swallow her pride even for just this one moment.

 _I'm doing this for your sake Sebastian_ , she told herself as she pulled up in the empty parking space and made her way towards the complex. She had no trouble reaching her floor and went to knock a couple times, calling out their names but didn't hear any response.

"Linda, it's me Joey, are you in there?" Her hand was on the door and felt the latch open and realizing they probably forgot to lock it on the way out. _Man I shouldn't be doing this but what other choice do I have?_ She saw that no one was out in the hall and slipping in as quickly and quietly as possible and shutting the door behind.

This was so wrong, this was breaking and entering into one of her co-worker's home. Linda could easily fire her or call the cops if she knew what she was doing. But as she made her way through the apartment and saw no sign of either person which was sorta a relief but also had her frustrated in the process.

They must be at the compound still. Well that's terrific, she could try calling Matt's cell again and see if he picks up or—

But then her eyes landed on the half shut closet by the living room and notice a slip of paper that was under the door. "What the…" She picked up the papers, seeing that these were written in her handwriting and skimming down to find these were her previous notes from before. Wait what were they doing here? They were supposed to be at the lab with the others, but why did Linda have these?

Maybe she decided to look them over, but why would she go as far to hide them? She found others within the pile, some in Sebastian's writing and wondering what was going on when she came across a small vial lying underneath them.

She picked it up, noticing that it was half empty and as she read the label, her eyes widening when she realized what it contain and couldn't help putting it all together while saying with open dread, "Oh my god…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone what's up I'm just checking how everyone's enjoying this story and sadly we're almost to the end as there's this chapter and the final coming up and I hope that you all enjoy Your Hollow Heart, I know I did but don't worry I plan to do another story with more and hope you all will read it and shwow your appreciation as you have done for this baby. Please enjoy and review.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, only the character Joey and the story itself and have not made any profit off this, please enjoy!

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

 _OHMANOHMANOHMAN! SHIT!_ That was what Frank had going on in his head, seeing how fucked up this was as things were not going so well on his end. He was doing what Sarah had told him to, keeping the soaked rag over the gaping wound and seeing that Carter was now looking very pale right then. Shit this wasn't any good, he wasn't going to make it unless Sarah got her ass back here with that first aid kit and have that immediate transfusion pronto.

He wasn't sure what else to do at that point, he was a computer tech not a doctor for Christ's sake! That had been Janice and Sarah's field and yet even with his temperature lowering fast and with the amount of blood he lost within the passing hour, he was one step closer to death's door...

"Hey, hey stay with me here Cart! We're going to fix you up buddy and you'll be back on your feet in no time, you hear me? Don't you let up on me now...Goddamnit Carter! Sarah! _Sarah!_ " He was shouting as loud as he could and hearing his voice echo down the corridor and not even sure _he_ even heard him then.

Dammit all to hell! He should've known better than to let her go by herself. For all he knew she might've wound up bumping into Sebastian wherever that invisible fucker was. But even while this was going through his mind of such a possibility, he believed that Sarah would be fine and show up soon. Then they could work on getting the hell out of here.

It was maddening to believe this was really happening and wishing that he could close his eyes and make this whole thing disappear, to wake up from this horrific nightmare...

 _Just stay calm Frank, just need to keep your focus on Carter now, can't let this get to me..._ But then he heard something, footsteps coming this way and immediately two things pop into his head. One that it could be Sarah with the medical stuff or it could be an invisible psycho killer ready to finish him off. He prayed it wasn't the latter, hoping to god that it was her rushing back this way.

Yet instead it was Linda and Matt, both looking worse for wear and seeing they must've had a run in with the psycho and manage to get away as soon as they did. They had arrive to find Frank with an unconscious Carter but no sign of Sarah within the vicinity.

Linda rushed over to take over for him while Matt was busy asking Frank what happen to Sarah. "She went to the supply room. Carter needs the transfusion so she went to grab the first aid kit from the medical room."

"How long ago was that?" Frank had no clue, he had been too busy with Carter to take notice but guess it had been half an hour, give or take. Matt didn't like hearing this from him, fearing that Sarah might already be in jeopardy and someone should at least go and try to find her. But before he did, he took some of Frank's ammo since he was out and needed to reload. He was mentally counting how much was left, Linda's still had a couple rounds and finding they had a limited number unless they hurried back to the supply room to grab more in the process.

Things were looking pretty fucked up for them and bet Sebastian was laughing at them from wherever he was. "GODDAMMIT!" Matt smash his fist against the cement wall, knowing the bastard was taking great pleasure in this sick twisted game of his.

Linda could see how upsetting it was but she was too busy checking Carter's vitals while looking to Frank who was also feeling shaken up by these current events. "You shouldn't have let her, I said no one goes anywhere alone..." She didn't like repeating herself but finding how everyone here was in immediate danger with Sebastian picking them off one by one and god only knows where he was now.

It's like they were the sheep and he's the big bad wolf, he knew which one to choose from and then made his move when they were alone and defenseless. It was a bitter pill to swallow but for all they knew Sarah could've already been...unfortunately, there was more bad news as she found that Carter was already long gone, having taken his last breath and was cool to the touch.

She reached to close his eyes, finding it wasn't right for someone like him to go out like this. He never hurt nobody, it was so unfair! Linda would've love to scream her frustration out but felt it would be better to conserve her energy in using it to take Sebastian out when she found him.

She swore she'd make him pay, for Janice, for Carter and for just about everything else. Matt had gone on ahead towards the medical quarter with them right behind him and the trio finding the mess that was waiting right there when they got to the lab. The blood was all over the floor and saw Sarah lying in a pool with her head twist at an odd angle and looking the other way.

Even though they knew that Sebastian must've gotten to her, Linda still went to check and found no pulse. This was the third dead body they had and knew they could be next if they didn't do something and put a stop to him.

Matt notice there was bloody footprints leading down the hallway and using it to follow wherever it was heading. The others seem to have gotten that same idea and Linda swore when they find him she was going to make him regret this whole thing. But then she realize something and then turn to Frank and seeing the man seem unsure on whether they should even go down that way, knowing what might be waiting down the hall.

"Listen I'm going on ahead but I want you to see about getting those elevators back online so we can get out of this hell hole. I'll try to keep Sebastian distract while you work on this okay? Can you do that for me?"

Frank seem unsure but he thought that chances were that if Sebastian had his focus on either her or Matt and he could work quickly on the problem to get them out of here sooner. "Okay of course."

When he took off, running as fast he could back to the lab while Linda kept going further ahead, following the bloody prints and calling for his attention, "Sebastian, hey Sebastian, I know you can hear me!"

Silence, there was no response and yet she knew someone else was here. She moved with caution and keeping her hand on the gun, her finger on the trigger in case anything was to pop out.

She could feel it deep in her bones that someone else was here but who. Sebastian? Matt? She had no idea and had left the walkie-talkie in the other room when she went to go find him. She cursed silently and thinking on whether she should turn back or not to go get it but told herself to forget it.

"I don't know if you can understand this, but what you're experiencing is a psychological breakdown. This isn't who you are." She heard nothing and finally giving in to her frustration and started yelling out and hoping this would get him to respond to her.

"You goddamn bastard! You goddamn bastard. You're gonna pay for this. I'm going to bring you back to visibility and then I'm going throw your ass in jail!" She kept cursing which would've made a sailor blush but since she was more concern over Matt and thought that if Sebastian hurt one hair on his head, she would fry the bastard until he was nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes when she got her hands on him.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Frank had just made it to the work station and was checking on how the system was doing so far and hoping that it was done so they could get out of here. It hadn't been an easy feat but he knew that it took a while to get the system to accept them and hoping that within the time that they had been playing 'Hide-and-seek' with the goddamn bastard.

So far it was only about 70% finished but would take maybe another hour or so to give them the authorization they needed to get out of this goddamn hellhole.

Hell yeah, it seem that way when he thought of what's been happening all around him and with the dead bodies just piling up and not sure how much more he could take.

Maybe once he got out of here, he would go somewhere far far away, someplace where he didn't have to go dealing with invisible madmen or anything else relating to that.

But as he was working to speed up the process with the limited window he might have just then, he still saw that Sebastian's code still in the mix but then moving farther down the screen and saw that he missed one and showing it had been active recently.

"Wait but then that means…" He didn't get to say anything more as something sharp punctured through his neck, making a deep gash to his jugular and letting the blood splash out onto the console.

His head was tilted back as more of the red hot liquid was spraying outward, his body shook for a few more minutes before he knew no more. When he finally stopped convulsing did Sebastian let him fall face down on the keyboard before the body slide down onto the floor in a awkward position.

 ** _Well that takes care of him._** He had been waiting for him to show, figuring out of anyone, Frank could screw his whole plan and checking the monitor to see who was where and waited quietly when he got in.

His eyes dart to the screen and seeing the name that popped up recently showing they were here and then turning to the thermal monitor that had been following everyone's movement and notice the two were heading for one of the empty labs.

He exited the room and went to go find them seeing it was time to put a end to this whole thing...once and for all.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Linda was coming down the end of the corridor, figuring that Sebastian had to be somewhere close by when she heard the sound of running feet that were leading outside one of the room. _Okay you bastard, get ready to taste some payback._

She held the gun out and as she reached to open it she sense them and whirling around with the gun pointed in their face. Shock was clearly written in their expression and seeing that it wasn't Sebastian but also the last person she expected to see down here and almost shooting off if not for her fast reflex to stop it from going all the way.

"Wh-whoa Linda it's me!" Linda saw the woman with her arms raised and finding to be Joey standing there, looking just as startled, probably from the sight of her boss with a gun aimed at her.

Linda was surprised but a bit relief as she lower the weapon from her face. "Joey oh thank god it's you! You have no idea what the hell has been going on down here! Sebastian, he just gone and snapped, he did something to our codes and everyone, Sarah, Carter, Janice..."

Joey didn't have to be told everything, just the short version and manage to put two and two together judging by how the situation appeared when she got down here. "Okay Linda yeah c'mon let's go...I just can't believe this, I mean I had a gut feeling something wasn't right. Look we should get on out of here, we should leave while we-"

"I'm not leaving without them!" _Also not without kill that sonofabitch myself,_ she thought bitterly. Joey looked conflicted but seeing how the chances of getting out alive while leaving two comrades down here with a dangerous lunatic before she finally gave in, "Okay let's try and find them. Any idea where they could be?"

"I'm not sure but Frank was checking to see if the system was back up. Matt, I'm not too sure. He could be anywhere around here."

Joey looked concern and took that as a not good sign on their end. "Okay let's go and check the main server first, also maybe make our way around and hope to spot one of the other before he does." The two went to go down the next route, both being extra cautious as they went down a blind area and checking if anything was out in that direction. As they made to make it another turn down the hall, Joey stopped and put her hand out towards Linda, halting her in the process.

"Joey what?" But she hushed her and then Joey's eyes widen before turning back to the blond, "Shit Linda he's coming this way, hurry over here!" She had Linda following her and heading to one of the vacate room and Linda quickly shutting the door as they got in. They stood close, waiting with fear and apprehension with the air trapped in their lungs. A few seconds passed and Linda not hearing anything before she thought that they got lucky and he hadn't spotted them.

"Joey I think he's gone now, I think we can—" But then she felt something thin and sharp jab into her left side, she immediately whirled to find Joey standing right there with a look in her eyes that shocked her, finding them boring into hers. She saw her pull back but Linda was focus on the syringe in her hand and watch it fall to the floor. Whatever she just pump into her was going through her was fast and feeling her body becoming half numb which gave Joey the opportunity to pull the gun from her grasps.

It took a couple tugs to get it pry loose but she manage to as Linda's body reacting to the foreign substance made it all the more easy to have her not struggle against her.

"There we go, can't risk you causing trouble even though I highly doubt it will be possible as your fingers are now probably too stiff to even pull it and will be the last to fully recover even if you had the chance." Joey held the gun up and had it pointing directly at her, "Joey what the hell are you talking about?" But then she stopped when she heard Joey cock the trigger and finding it aim right at her. She could tell that one wrong false move and Joey would shoot her down in a heartbeat. She felt a ice cold sliver of fear go down her spine as she look into those hazel orbs and not sure what was going on to make her turn against her. "Joey what—"

" _Shut up_ , you don't get to say anything until I say you do capiche!" She saw Linda was complying as she kept her mouth shut. "Go on have a seat I insist you do Linda." She was watching from her end as the blond made to take a chair and watching her every move. "Oh and Linda, try not to be discourage when I say that I have nothing against the others, just you mainly."

Linda was having a great difficulty to do so from the upper half with her body succumbing to the drugs now pumping into her but since this was a low dose she doubt she'd be falling asleep anytime soon. Linda manage to get herself seat and looking to see the other woman watching her and wondering what she could do to diffuse this predicament.

"Joey if this is about what I said before on the phone the other night...you know I had to do it, you had went against protocols..."

Joey send her an incredulous look, "You mean that beside the fact that I actually consider Sebastian still a person and not some lab rat and the whole reason you decided to booted me out was so you could keep me from helping him stay grounded here." Joey move to cross her arms and stare down at her, "Or maybe you just didn't like how Sebastian prefer my company over yours now. I mean you were with Matt so why should it matter but then when it comes to Sebastian, it's obvious you can't stand the competition and decided to have it your way and knock me out of the equation, what a complete bitch move there."

"That's not it, you and what Sebastian are doing, how could you even go and be with him! He's a selfish bastard who cares about only what he wants and doesn't give a damn about you or anyone else." Yet instead of causing the other woman to get ticked off, she looked to her with a frustrated scowl.

"Honestly that's what you have to say, I'll admit he can be stubborn and doesn't like to be deny anything but you know it takes two to tango and he can even admit when he's in the wrong." Joey consider the interaction they had in the past and also with him in his present state and while everyone did not seem to show an ounce of consideration and realize there was more to him than what meets the eye.

"Sebastian can be whatever you think he is but I for one have never thought him any less of a person. But that wasn't what we're here to talk about, no there something much more and I intend to hear it."

She could see her former co-worker was trying to figure a way even with her condition and before there could be any chance of that happening, she aimed her gun and the next thing Linda knew there was a dart sticking out of her left thigh.

" _AGH_ the FUCK!" She may not be as lucid but the pain of it still hurt like a bitch. She turn to see Joey smirking while lowering the tranq gun as she watch her immediate reaction to what she just did.

"I bet you're wondering what I dose you with earlier, well let me tell you, before you came and ask me to come on board this pet project, I was working on my own commission, something of my late grandfather to be precise. He was a man of modern science who believe in certainty and how to benefit mankind, he also figured how the best way to moderate simple concoction that were useful during the late World War II. He never got the chance to show his finding but I manage to trinket it around some and got it patent down just right."

Joey had moved to grab one of the chairs and pulling it up to go sit down while watching her colleague reach to pull it out, with the serum already injected with a little bit of a numbing solution that wouldn't dilute it too much but giving it enough time to be absorb into the bloodstream. "I never got around to testing it human wise but I thought better late than never as I made sure to keep a vial with me in such a case."

"Just-just what is it?" Linda's body was feeling way off, her arms and legs were ten times heavier than norm as though they've been tied to heavy anchors and her thoughts becoming muddled as she struggle to fight whatever it was that was happening to her. She saw Joey had that look and swore she seen that on one other person and thinking how uncanny it was to imagine a female version of the madman running loose.

"I call it 'The undisputed Truth' as it's twice as strong as the Amytal sodium which they used back then in those days but with less of those dangerous side effects. Trust me I did my research and I have some questions that I would like you to answer truthfully and then can see what happens later. Now then just to see if you are ready let's start with something simple: Did you and Matt have an affair before or after you and Sebastian broke up?"

Linda look like she didn't want to say anything but feeling her mouth moving on it's own accord and finding the words leaving her tongue as she said out loud, "Before, we were together then for three months until I manage to break things off with Sebastian." She never wanted to let it out like this but seeing how she had no choice in the manner to even stop herself from saying this.

"Hmm I see, well that makes it all the more interesting I imagine. Well let's proceed shall we? Did you attempt to sabotage this project for your own benefits?"

"I no of course not!" But she flinch when Joanna sent her a glare and saw they were full of fire and looking ready to throw a smack in her direction. "So you never consider it, well I suppose given that you were leading team member now with Sebastian out of commission it wouldn't do, but then maybe you saw it differently as you decided to go a different route."

She then grab something from her pocket and held it up for Linda to see. She saw how her eyes widen and was turning it around to read the label out loud, "Potassium is certainly quite a useful little concoction when it comes to triggering heart attacks don't you think so? I can only imagine why you would have this in your apartment along with our notes, _mine_ and _Sebastian_ 's that is to say but here what I got and you can tell me if I'm wrong on this but here goes:

You added this stuff to the reversion the day before we were to bring him back. Back then, I had assumed you were just getting some last minute things out of the way at that time but I never imagine you would deliberately go this far to sabotage the reversion by diluting it components! You figured that it would be simple enough to slip a few dosage into it, knowing full well what kind of reaction Sebastian would have once it enter into his bloodstream."

It wasn't hard to picture what would have occurred in that typical scenario: Sebastian reacting negatively to the reversion and go into cardiac arrest just as their previous test subjects had in the past. She could see the nightmare playing over again in her head, only this time realizing that it was because of Linda's doing that they almost lost him and that he had remain trapped into this mess because she kept all their notes and swiped it with some fakes so they could never fix the issues.

With the deteriorating cells that had been occurring within the passing weeks and Linda would only have to bind her time and wait until the inevitable happen where no one would be the wiser. They would see it as an unfortunate result and then probably figure Linda would give them some bullshit to go and sweep it under the rug or something so that the government can have the serum and be a win-win in her book.

"You must've had a damn good reason to try to do what you did and all for what? Just so you can stay on the government's good side and save face so no one knew what happen, or would you have try to pin the whole thing onto him with him dead and no way to say otherwise. Well Linda I'm waiting."

Though she had said nothing, her face gave it all away and Joey knew she had caught her. She march over to Linda and before she could react, Joey clocked her one on the face, turning her cheek to the other side before forcefully grabbing her chin and having her turn to look her in the eye.

"Just what the fuck were you thinking?! You think just because he's a menace to you that he deserves to die, is that it?! You had all of us go through hell because you decided to tamper with it in the first place."

She had her eyes locked onto the frighten blond and couldn't let go of the anger that was rushing through her entire body and had to let it out on her for all she done to them. "But here's something I do know! You brought this all onto yourself and you deserve no less for what you're about to get..."

Linda felt a surge of panic going through her, wondering what she plan on doing but then saw Joey had moved away and was heading towards the door. The door that was wide open and seeing a figure totally drenched in blood standing there and having listen to the whole thing!

Joey didn't so much as look back as she walk by him, barely brushing the stoic figure and shut the door behind. She had decided to give those two a moment of privacy, knowing Sebastian wanted a piece for himself and he deserves no less as she let him have it.

With shaking hands, she grasp the two rings, finding mild comfort as she grasp them tightly in her clutches and struggling to calm down the internal storm going on inside her. She knew what she did was beyond wrong and knew she might as well have damned herself for letting this occurred but deep within, she could not let it go that everyone had as much fault and had to pay the piper one way or another.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

If there was anything he wasn't expecting, it certainly hadn't been something like this. Sebastian had came upon the two but finding that Joey had been talking about him and hearing what she was saying about him to Linda, coming down on his side. He had been struck utterly speechless as he listen in to that confronting conversation and finding that conclusion to be startling yet never would guess she would attempt to off him like that.

He had felt Joanna moved against him and swore he heard her say something to him, 'I'm so sorry...' She had nothing to be apologizing for but maybe the fact she had him hearing her air Linda's dirty laundry in such a way or finding out the immediate truth to why things hadn't been going as plan.

The fact that his ex's had been sleeping with Matt before they even broke up was only the tip of the iceberg. Linda had tried to get him out of the picture, she had actually try to murder him! She was the one who had made him go through Hell these last few weeks, all because she wanted him dead!

He was now feeling his whole body shaking with undeniable anger as he turned his hollow eyes to the blond who was looking to him with fear and seeing how she was caught. If looks could kill, she'd be buried six feet under and he'd be damn if he let her slip away before he gave her what's coming her way.

Linda was moving on her feet, managing to do so in a somewhat awkward matter with the drugs still in her system and she without her gun. Joey had left her defenseless and knowing that there was less chance of getting Sebastian to listen to reason when she saw the expression written on his bloody face and was good as dead at this rate.

"Sebastian you have to understand but what else would you expect me to do. You were putting all of us at risk. I didn't want the board to realize what you done and we had no choice but to follow you through this whole ordeal. You should've listen when we told you to and I couldn't just let you endanger Matt and I with all we done."

Yet Sebastian was not listening to a word she said as stalk towards her with only one thing on his mind. It was all her fault he was left like this and lunging for her and grabbing her before she could make a run for it.

 ** _"Shut up, just shut up you, you fucking bitch! You have messed with me for the last time!"_** He had his hands around her throat and was squeezing it tight even as she tried to break free feeling her lungs were having difficulty getting air into them.

Linda was trying to fight him and couldn't take her eyes off the bloody phantom that was Sebastian and feeling him choke the life out of her and envision his hollow eyes full of anger and hate as those were the last two she saw before her vision went black and drawing her final breath in that moment.

Sebastian kept his hold on her as it didn't matter that she was no longer struggling but once he saw she was good and dead and let her drop to the floor. He stared at the limp body and all he could think was good riddance.

He felt a warm hand touch his shoulder and turning to find Joey who was by his side and feeling his anger slowly disappearing as he look into those hazel eyes of hers. Then with all that's that happen, every last bit of energy gave way and feeling his legs give in but she was there to keep a firm grasp on him. She help ease him to the floor as they sat in this position, finding to have him lay his head on top her chest and feeling him wrap his arms tightly around her. She reach to stroke his matted hair, the blood made it stiff and clumpy yet ignoring it as she tend to her lover and letting him know it was all right.

"It's over now Sebastian, we can put this all behind us." Her words reaching out to him was soothing his raw nerves and feeling more at ease once the adrenaline was long gone. He lift his head to look up at her and placing his hands on either side of her face, her skin practically tingling his fingers as they touch her cheek while leaving red smear all over them.

Joey didn't seem to care just as she saw Sebastian move with lightning speed to smash his lips against hers, the heat of his mouth mixed with the coppery metallic taste as he savor the feel of her once more. How he missed this, it might have seem like ages since he last tasted her and finding her once again in his arms, despite what had happened.

Yet seeing that Joey was here, coming to his aid once again and to reveal the truth to all this chaos. He may as well be consider something of a heartless monster for the way he let go of a part of his own humanity, killing those they had worked alongside with and yet she chose to stick by him…she chose him over everything else. It didn't last long when he pulled away, finding her lips painted red and slightly swollen and looking solemnly at her.

 **"Not yet, we still have some unfinished business to take care of down here. I need you to do me a couple quick things and make sure it's all taken care of before we leave. Think you can handle that for me Joanna?"**

She reached out to caress his cheek and was smiling in such an endearing way which made him feel his heart leap as he look to his woman who would go to the ends of the earth for him, "Do you even need to ask Sebastian?"

They made their way out of the room and down to his quarter where he hurried to wash the blood off and get changed. She had some extra clothes in her locker and once she finished, was heading towards the main lab and went to work with gathering the vital necessities.

She had everything backup on the portable hard drive and grabbing a copy of the original formula and making sure it was secure so it wouldn't break from its' container. She had them placed inside the aluminum briefcase to ensure nothing got knocked loose and were safely tucked inside once they left this place.

She tried not to look at the prone bodies on the floor, or looking to the large freezer where she had locked the unconscious Matt and left him in there when she went to find Linda...

 _She had left the apartment in a mad rush, not caring if anyone gave her any grief but thankfully no one seem to have take any notice as she got in. She had reach the ground floor and was walking in to see what has been happening within the last twenty-four hour._

 _Going through the empty lab and only seem like a stroke of luck she bump into Matt who had been heading down her way to get back to the others. He gave her the brief summary of what's been going on and telling Joey to stay close while he was looking around to see if Sebastian was nearby._

 _Joey saw him setting the tranqs to the side while looking onto the screen where they saw it map out the entire floor and could see where everyone was persay._

 _She had found it gave her the perfect opportunity with his back turn and though a part of her wish she didn't but jamming two of the darts right between the shoulders before he turn and saw the look of disbelief on his face._

 _"Joey wha…" She knew he was trying to get the gun but she was much quicker and using it to take one final shot and hitting him square in the chest before he fell to the floor unconscious. "Sorry Matt it's nothing personal but I just can't let you go through with this." Three doses of that stuff should keep him down for hours but didn't want him to coming around anytime soon._

 _She couldn't take the risk of him going after Sebastian or even helping Linda after what she found out. She was given no other choice but to put him inside the storage freezer and sealing it shut once he was in..._

She doubt he even knew what happen and knowing his body had been there for almost half an hour and probably be too late to revive him. Matt had been a good friend, a pseudo brother she had look up to within the last few months and thought his death would hang heavily onto her until her dying day.

She should feel some remorse by what she done but after everything she just couldn't, not right this second. She was sorry that he had gotten dragged into this even though he should have realized what a two-faced bitch Linda really was.

If only things weren't so messed up, then maybe Matt wouldn't wind up like this… A part of her wondered if he had known what she plan to do and went along with it or maybe it was just only Linda who was the one to come up with it. But the fact those two had been together while Linda had been dating Sebastian still, it still was wrong and thought Matt would never but then again maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought.

She'll never get her answers and didn't think it very much matter anyway as the bitch was dead, serves her right no less, and they were going to leave this place and see it burn all the way to kingdom come. Sebastian said he would take care of that and told her to meet him right by the elevator once she finished here.

She took one final glance around the room before walking out and found him right there waiting for her to show. He had his latex mask on and took notice he drew some eyebrows for himself. He also had on a pair of sunglasses and a wig to go with the ensemble and seeing he could almost pass as a human if no one look too closely at him. It would have to do for now but hopefully until they can fix this and swore she would do so for him. Call her mad, insane or a fool as she let herself fall down this path but at least she wouldn't be alone as Sebastian would be beside her all the way who would be there for her no matter what.

 **"C'mon let's go."** She slipped her hand in his as they got into the elevator together and made their way out of the building, side by side, feeling the rubbery glove pressing against her warm palm and finding it comforting that he was there with her.

Sebastian had them pulled out of the parking garage and as they were a few blocks out, heard the loud explosion and feeling the impact that took the whole building down with it. Joey didn't have to turn around to look behind but from the rearview mirror seeing the tumbling compound consume by the flames as they made much distance between them.

Many thoughts were going through her head then: the months of research and the people she came to meet, those she was going to miss while others she hoped would burn for all eternity. She turn her head slightly and saw Sebastian had his eyes on the road but guessing he also felt tired after everything and knew it took a lot out of the both of them.

 _After everything that's happen, we'll probably have to be extra careful and wait until things die down._ She figured there would be some sort of investigation going the moment the higher officials learns about this and everyone trying to figure out what had trigger it and what might be salvageable in the process. She thought of what they might do to Sebastian if they learn what he became and that they'd probably relocate him to some other remote lab somewhere else and keep him locked up until the day he died or live to his usefulness and be disposed of.

Though it would be difficult to figure with all the bodies they were bound to find down there, that is if they weren't completely incinerated by the fire. She figured that they would have to plan the next move with great care and soon. She felt Sebastian reach out and place his hand over hers and give it a gentle but reassuring squeeze. She turn to look in his direction, watching him as he took his eyes temporarily off the road and saw the look he gave her.

He knew what she must've been thinking and obviously he had something in mind but for now they wouldn't let it ruin the small opening they manage now and could wait until later. For now, they were free and Joey lean her head against his shoulder while looking out to the open road and seeing the future was open for just the two of them. Her and her hollow man.

* * *

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 **Blue Kitsune:** Well I'm sure that was quite the shock there for everyone, I know it might have seem a little off but I wanted this to go out with a large bang, quite literally but I thought this should be something before I get to the final chapter of Your Hollow Heart. I hope you all like and please review if you do.


	20. Chapter 20 - Epilogue

**Blue Kitsune:** Well here it is the final piece to this story, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and I plan to do another real soon, hopefully you'll also like it. Note how different the ending is and I hope that you like it and please leave a review if possible.

Disclaimer: Blue Kitsune does not own Hollow Man, only the character and the story on

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

The sun had barely been over the horizon when three large SUV with tinted windows came barreling down off the highway and heading straight towards the restricted area that was becoming populated by both pedestrians and newscaster as they were coming in by the dozen. It hadn't taken that long for the officials to catch wind of the unexpected explosion that occurred at two-fifteen that very morning. With very little intel on what was going down other than what they were told before but now finding this happen and at their secret base that didn't waste time dallying as they called a few of their people in to check it out.

They had to be certain that nothing was brought to light as their reputation would be jeopardized if they didn't keep the media from uncovering anything that could directly be linked to them and having that information spread across the county like wildfire would be disastrous. They had to put a stop to it and intercept any that could be documenting or attempting to within that small timeframe.

By the time their men arrive on the scene, the compound was a total wreck, charred to a bitter crisp with everything inside burned beyond recognition. There were firefighters busy putting out the flickering flames while some going inside to see if there were any people within the building only to later return to grab some body bags for those they manage to come across but would take a forensic to identify them if possible.

With the immediate destruction of the laboratory now lost inside the smoldering wreckage, everything being unsalvageable, all that viable data most likely gone up in smoke with it. Even so they still had to do damage control and immediately took over in covering everything while doing their own personal investigation into the matter to figure out what just went on down there.

It took a few hours to gather what they needed to find and then when every official was gather into the conference room that later afternoon to discuss what little they manage to collaborate from the sight and other reports, something between a faulty experiment gone haywire to one of deliberate means of sabotage as no one should be that stupid when it came to such hazardous chemicals and equipment.

A few made some open remarks as they suspect foul play, some who silently assume it to be one person arrogant enough yet with all the bodies recovered but not able to determine which was who as they were burnt beyond recognition, though found it had three females and four males. That meant only one person was still alive and figuring which one it was and have them brought in for immediate questioning.

It didn't take long to find which one it was and letting someone alert Joanna Charnel that her presence was being summoned by the board of directors that day. She arrived at the pentagon looking uncertain as to why she was being brought in and being led into the interrogation room where she saw two men in military uniform waiting for her. She was given the chance to sit before being told about the unfortunate accident that occurred and how she was the only one left that hadn't been caught by the debris.

Finally realizing as why she was brought in and also them being obviously curious to know the reason to her not being inside the building day when the explosion occurred. The ones behind the two-way mirror were also watching her and gauging her reaction to see whether she had something to do with this or not. They noted the shock expression that appear on her face, the way she looked distraught to hear everyone on the team was dead and then saw her close to tears but wasn't about to let them fall.

While getting over the sudden news of what happened to her colleagues, she managed to compose herself long enough to answer their question even as she was still reeling by this unexpected tragedy. She started at the very beginning, explaining how there had been some serious issues with the serum, a flaw that they had overlooked but finding had generally it had mutated inside the body once injected which trigger an abnormality unforeseen and spread like cancer.

She told how this had the cells rapidly deteriorating at an alarming rate and even with their attempts to resolve the problem and reverse it, it did more harm than good. They found it cause the target to be more erratic in behavior, uncontrollable even when sedated and becoming much harder to keep under control.

Everyone in the group had been doing all they could with figuring the dilemma and while Joanna had been going over every hypothesis and theory in between work and on her own spare time. The reason why she hadn't been at the compound was that she had been working on the issue at home and a to prove her point, she reached into her pocket to remove her keys, showing the thumb drive she carried on her person.

"I always keep a backup, we all did as we prefer to take our work home with us and work where we were most comfortable and I had spent twenty-four hours on it but I will let you take a look for yourselves if you wish."

She set it down in front of them and no one could miss the glint in their eyes when they took notice of the small hand device. The officials seeing that everything was not all lost and wouldn't have to work from scratch. Though they realized there might be a price to pay for her to willingly give them what they wanted. It didn't take long before negotiation had been laid out and given Joey a few papers to sign and then shook hands while the ink was drying and part ways.

She was let out the door with a reasonable compensation for all her hard work with an added bonus for keeping her silence and not speak a word of this to anyone outside those four walls. They figured it would be best for her to keep her mouth shut and also see she didn't try anything, had their men keep watch on her for surveillance until they were convinced otherwise.

Joey had kept her face impassive but drop it once she exited the building and heading towards her car that was parked not far from there. It was only until she was a few miles out did she release the tension from her lungs and then smiling to herself, seeing that went better than expected and glad she managed to pull that off with no trouble at all whatsoever.

It had been a very risky gamble as she feared she might've given herself away but thanks to those meditations and breathing exercises that kept her well calm and able to speak without stumbling over them. She had given them what they wanted to hear, well half truth within the whole tale but they wouldn't know as it was her word against everyone's and there was nobody else who could counter it.

Plus, she did consider what she might have to do in order to get out of this without being thrown into prison for conspiracy and by dangling the carrot in front of their nose seem to work in her favor as she came out with a nice fat check for all her worth. Yeah it looked all good on her end.

Though she knew it would be a good long while before she can let her guard down as they were most likely keeping tabs on her every move even as soon as she left the building. They would have to be fools not to consider and it took nearly three months before she thought their watchdogs were long gone and heading back to base, finally leaving her in peace. She had also check to find they hadn't bug her place but made to be extra cautious just in case they would tap her phone lines or computer just to be sure.

When she thought the coast was most definitely clear, she proceeds onto the next phase and called in a few numbers to get the task done.

When she had all the arrangements done and a couple weeks later had all her things packed and already shipped off, though some of the furniture had to either go into storage or were sold off but she didn't mind. She wouldn't need them where she was going as it was already furnished but would like to have some of her keepsakes with her if possible. When she saw that nothing had been left and the realtor having found someone interest in her former home and already got it worked out to have them move within the following month.

Joey had paid her last rent and given the key over to the realtor and hope the people that bought the place enjoy it as much as she had. It was sad to leave it all behind but she felt it was time for a change and start fresh elsewhere.

She put the last of her belongings in her car and then getting onto the highway without too much hassle that afternoon. The drive cross state took nine and a half hours even with the short stops to refuel or use the bathroom and by the time she got there, it was twilight and barely a soul in sight upon her arrival. She had taken another turn off where the streets and small town area seem to slowly disappear as she went towards the remote wilderness that seem to have trees for miles before finally arriving at her immediate destination.

She parked her Lexus inside the separate garage/storeroom that sat behind the building before coming out to take a good hard look at the two-story cabin that was there. This was a piece of her family's property, having been built by her great-grandfather's as he had it constructed for his new bride in the years of their marriage and had pass onto his son when the time came and so on and so forth.

It was rather quaint with that rustic country feel and seeing it had been well maintained over the years and while her dad had the place refurnished and adding a few new things like the sundeck and open veranda to overlook the lake and such. It certainly turned out to be the perfect haven to escape from the busy network and having shared so many wonderful summers going up here.

This was all hers and very grateful that she never sold it even though the memories at the time had been too much to bare yet couldn't let something of her family just be given to the bank because of her own heartache.

But now, now she had a new purpose for it as she went to pull her suitcases from the trunk and walking towards the vacated porch. She was getting ready to unlock the door when she heard it slowly opening and then feeling herself being tugged in without any warning. Her body was push up against the door, slamming it shut behind her before she felt those warm familiar lips as they pressed into hers, kissing her roughly and feeling his tongue slip into her waiting mouth.

She had thought he would've been asleep when she got in but she had clearly underestimated him and not minding at all as he came to greet her like this. When she was able to breath and smiling gently while reaching with one hand to caress where her lover's face was, finding it just a few inches from hers which she didn't mind at all.

"I'm glad to see you manage to make yourself comfortable in my absence Sebastian. Sorry it took me so long but you know I would have come sooner if I had the chance."

She felt his invisible arms move down her back and knowing he had definitely been missing her although at least he made himself at home when she gave him the key and also some cash through the mail to keep him from sneaking to town.

Would be hard to deal with people gawking at him especially in his strange disguise but seeing how isolated and remote the area was, Sebastian didn't have to worry so much.

" **Hey it's fine, I knew that you had to go and keep those idiots preoccupied as last thing we need is them showing up and finding out about little old me. Thanks by the way for letting me stay here in the meantime, you have no idea how much I appreciate this little hidey hole here."**

Sebastian may not be an outdoorsman type of guy, being use to living in more an urban lifestyle but beggars can't be choosers and in his case it was better to have no one come snooping or wondering what was going on.

" **So I take it all went well when you saw them? I imagine they must be going over Linda's old notes and by the time they manage to test it, they will probably run into a few problems and still wonder what the issue is."** He wished he could see the look on their faces as they try to figure out what was wrong and not realize that they were given those bogus notes and not the originals themselves.

"True but I doubt they'll even realize it as they are very similar but with a few mathematical differences in some areas. So did you manage to get what you needed? Were there any problems?"

She had mentally been going over the things that were necessary in order to reverse the damage done to him. They had the basic equipment and limited chemicals but needed specific ones that would be vital in this procedure.

" **Some but I'm sure we can get the rest later. I took a look at your gramp's stuff and they seem pretty sturdy even though they're a bit outdated but hey at least the basement is well modified and gives us a lab to work with, got to give him props for that."**

"Yeah that he did, given he was a brilliant chemist back in his day and even help me to gain a better understanding of the concept in theory and such before high school. My folks thought I was more like him and left this room alone, yet kept it locked because they didn't want to risk me doing any dangerous experiments until I knew better. Grandma on the other hand thought it was a waste of space down there and had to move most of the stuff up to the attic instead. She always did like to complain about that."

She heard him chuckle and Joanna lean against him, feeling content to be in his arms after so long. It felt like ages since they were like this and having to be separate from him had been unbearable. Even though they had nothing to convicted her with, she had been so scared that they would find something damnable and lock her away.

Or one of her worst while she had been driving up here that they tail her and would find out about him. So she had to wait until the heat died down so she could get it all arrange. She moved to lie her head against his chest, feeling at ease as she heard his heartbeat drumming up by her ear while invisible fingers were running through her hair. She had her face buried in his naked chest, inhaling the faint scent of his intermixed with that of wood and other earthly spices that seem to cling to his pores.

"I'm just glad that we won't have to worry any further and can move forward with our plan and see that we can do without anymore interference."

" **You and me both Joanna."** Then she felt his lips once more on hers and feeling herself melted into the kiss which she couldn't help smiling as she thought she was definitely right where she belonged. **"You and me both…"**

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Time can pass like one big blur as the years fly by and being almost a decade since that moment. The summers up north were consider to be reasonable with its fair climates and fine weather when the temperatures were just right. No more was said true up within the Vermont area during that time of year.

Many people would either flock to the south like Florida or other sunny states to catch rays or enjoy fair beaches, while fairer few prefer a more different approach and head to where the grand mountains, or even close to a lake was perfect for anyone, especially for one certain family that was enjoying this as much as others would at their little private getaway, a home away from home.

The perfect place to have some R and R. Joey enjoy these quiet moments, finding time for herself to just breath and not stress so much over the smallest things. She had been sorting a few things that were taking up space in the closets and planned to be set for storage up in the attic.

While she would've like some assistance with this, her husband had taken the kids out and since this wasn't too much of a hassle for her to handle, despite his insistence that she didn't overexert herself but was just one small box and wasn't that heavy in all honesty.

Walking up and down the stairs was good exercise, she told herself as she had made it to the top and setting it down over one of the other box. She had pulled back a few steps but felt one of the boards creaked loudly and looking down to where she was standing. Underneath her feet hidden beneath and saw the silver that was the metal briefcase that was right there. The same case that carried vital information on the 'Invisible soldier' program.

All their former notes and even the last few drops of the formula which gave testament to what they went through and which she wished to never lay eyes on again.

She thought it was too great a risk to have it lying around and after what Sebastian had gone through knew should've been destroyed the moment they manage to reverse the process.

Yet seeing how this had been his life's work and all those years of ongoing research would be force down the drain….

They knew they couldn't chance it falling into the wrong hands and decided on the next best thing was to keep it hidden where no one would dare to come across it. Burying it out into the woods was a no as it could be found given that an animal or something could uncover it so having it in a place where they knew it would be safe was the alternative. The basement and attic being of the other two options until Sebastian noted the loose floorboard and seeing could fit the case down there and easily hide from plain sight.

It sounded very logical to her and so far she had been the only one to stumble on it. Thankfully none of the children had yet to dare come up here but when they got older, there was no telling what might happen if they did and being curious as to what it contained or even dare to try the serum…

No that she would definitely not allow, no sir not on her watch. She went ahead and moved a few items around, setting the large trunk over the spot with some other junk on top and seeing that it was truly cover up with no one knowing what was underneath it. She wiped her hands to remove the grime and dirt off while thinking, "There that's better."

With her work done and feeling a tad thirsty after that, she took her leave, knowing it would stay hidden for the meantime and that there was no way to open it unless they had the lock combination to pry it free.

Yet it took two actually and one being an actually thumbprint from both Sebastian and herself but people always found means to pry stuff open so it was to be better safe than sorry.

She had made her way towards the kitchen, pouring herself a tall glass of iced tea and grab a bowl with some apple slices while drizzling them with a little bit of caramel just to give them that extra flavor.

Hey, just because her doctor said to be easy on the sweet in her condition and while her husband was also persistent in that category, didn't mean she couldn't have a small snack to bid her over until dinnertime. _After all what he doesn't know won't hurt him, just be 'our' little secret._

She went to sit outside, taking a seat on the porch swing while enjoying the peace and comfort that was right before her as she nibbled on the delicious delicacies in her lap and rocking gently back and forth.

It was hard to believe that this would be where she finds herself in ten years. Who would've guess this is where it would lead her to this wonderful life she had now.

She was looking down to her right hand, seeing the two gorgeous rings that were set on her finger. The rose gold band holding the eighteen karat diamond that shine beautifully in the faint lighting while the other was pure gold with intricate designs on the edge in the shape of ivy with tiny diamonds and sapphires lining it all around. The inside was engraved her husband's name just like the one he wore with hers on his.

She smiled and thought how much her life had changed once they left Washington and made their way here.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _It had been almost a few weeks since she came down to her family cabin up in Vermont with Sebastian already waiting for here and were working around the clock to reverse his situation. They had no problems with anyone snooping as the area was well secluded and were keeping a well low profile in case the government suspect something with her story._

 _But she made sure to have not let anything give herself away and with the bodies completely incinerated during the explosion and would be even impossible to have dental records pinpoint on who's who other than how many there were and one lone survivor._

 _Sebastian hadn't want there to be any chances and though she did feel sorry for Ed as he had been a sweet guy though kinda too nosey for her liking. Still he was a risk hazard to them and Sebastian didn't want there to be any slip up. He took on removing_ _ _all possible identifications like their teeth and their fingertips so it wouldn't make things easy for the gov to figure who they were._ She had helped to see that he was given a safe place to crash, packing some things that she figured he might need and that if he had any problems, would wire him some cash and hopefully would be taken care of while she deal with the feds._

 _He was pleased by the location itself, finding was pretty isolated with no neighbors around and having hundreds of acre of trees hiding them from plain sight. He could go out into the woods and no one would even know he was out there._

 _It was absolutely perfect and seeing they could work in relative peace without anyone coming up to bother them and the nearest town was half hour drive away. It hadn't been an easy thing to do, saying their goodbyes but Joey promise to come when things had died down, knowing the government would be onto them within seconds if they knew what they did._

 _They had worked on acquiring everything they needed and making sure that all of it was ready and set when they had it all together. It took some time tracking down and trying to acquire some of the most basic equipment and having to order the chemicals online wasn't cheap since she wanted them here right away and see they got everything down to the last drop._

 _She was fortunate that she managed to get the essentials, though not as top notch like the one the government paid for but at least was in working condition and better than using some cheap knock off. They were taking such a high risk with his life on the line and hoping that it would be fine when it was time._

 _They took on shifts every single day for the past month, working from morning to late in the evening, although Joey had to drag Sebastian away to get him to eat/sleep while waiting on the chemicals to balanced out and seeing them settled as this was a delicate process. A lot was on the line and knowing that they had one shot to get it right and Sebastian back to his normal cocky self.  
_

 _Joey was going over her own notes and seeing that it should work as they done the calculations more than once and seeing how accurate it was and could definitely be their big break in this. She wanted to believe that but still had her worries and for good reason. It was difficult not to let her growing concern on the matter show as it was written on her face when she look to Sebastian and couldn't help wondering what would they do if things didn't go as planned. The formula was about finished going through the processure and Sebastian figured they could do it sometime tomorrow once it was cooled down and ready for him. She was torn between being overjoy, relief but also being fearful all together seeing that they were close to their goal. She was happy to see that the serum would be ready for injection but her fears were for a reasonable purpose as the what ifs came to play inside her head. What if it didn't work, what if it was all for naught, what if she didn't manage to—_

 _Sebastian had taken a good look at her, seeing the look in her eyes and obviously guessing what she must've been thinking about. Not that he could blame her for having such doubts but she shouldn't be letting it get to her even though this might be his only chance to return to normal. But not wanting her to stay like this and going over to comfort her by putting his arms around her while saying she shouldn't fret about it, that it would go as planned without a hitch._

 _She felt his warm invisible lips touch her brow and imagining him staring at her solemnly and heard him speak to her in a soft soothing tone._ " _ **I'm not going to leave you, Joanna that's a promise I intend to keep."**_

 _It did help some but was still not fully convinced so he did the next best thing and had her thoughts onto something otherwise more pleasant for them to look onto. Since they didn't have until tomorrow, Sebastian thought they deserve to have one more intimate moment together before the big day. It was easy to get her in the mood and had no trouble getting her mind off everything else once his hands started caressing her in certain places and his lips finding the spots that made her quiver with need. He tend to her every whim, giving her what she wanted as she deserve this for putting up with all this and Sebastian listening to her voice and thought it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard. They took it slow, making it very pleasurable and intimate for them as their bodies meld together like that first time and seem to set their souls ablaze with the passion burning between them._

 _They came as one, Joey arch up against him, her breasts against his and seeming like she was floating in mid air as he held her like this before lying her back down and feeling like she was on top of a cloud. When they had finished and were lying together with their arms wrapped around each other, did she hear him utter those three small words softly in her ear:_ _ **"I love you Joanna…'**_

 _It took every ounce not to start crying while she buried her face into his invisible chest and saying the exact same thing for him to hear yet he already knew. If tomorrow were to be his last day, then at least he would leave her something to remember him by and he would know her heart only belong to him._

 _When morning finally arrive and Joey knowing it they couldn't put it off any further as it was time. They got everything ready and had him lying perfectly still on the slab with the leather straps holding him in place. She had try to make him as much comfortable without worrying of him inflicting damage on himself during the procedure. She had the pillow propped up behind his head and a sheet to cover himself._

 _She kept checking to make sure everything was stable, not wanting anything to go wrong while she got the reversion and ready to eject into him. She had to make absolute certain nothing would go off. Sebastian had told her he trusted her and he believed he would pull through as he had her by his side._

 _She smiled and hearing him be so confident while she took to find his vein and then as she gave him one last kiss before injecting the serum into his body. She watched as it was going through his bloodstream, seeing it circulating through to get at every particle while outlining his veins for her to see._

 _She thought it was going good so far as his vital organs were no longer transparent and nearing the halfway mark with them reversing it. They were well on there way, but then that's when they hit a snag and everything went downhill._

 _She heard the noise from the monitors as they went insane, showing that his heart rate was sky rocketing, his pulse was eradicating beyond the normal setting._ _He was struggling against his bindings, the pain being unbearable and though hoping that this would not turn out like last time but still watching him like this was pure torture for the both of them_ _._

 _But even though it was like watching a train wreck coming on impact within the given seconds, she at least had to try and help him. She had to go and stabilize him and hurried to grab one of the syringe that were already set out in case something like this happened._

" _Sebastian listen to me, everything will be all right, you hear me, I'm here and I'm not leaving you!" She kept saying this over and over after she inject the drug into his system, wanting him to know that she was not letting him go without a fight. She could heard the rapid beeping was slowing down, far too quickly than she would have like and Joey immediately realize that she was losing him. When his breathing came to a sudden halt within that second, she wasted no time as she hurried to revive him._

 _She got the defibrillator out, making sure that it was fully charge before pressing down and giving it a jolt. Nothing, she tried once more. Frustrated, she tossed the pads before manually pressing down on his chest, trying to get his heart to jumpstart itself and holding his nose while she blew air into his lung then trying again. She was waiting for him to come around, she tried again, she was pumping up and down before putting her mouth over his, breathing air in through his mouth._

 _ **Nononono, he can't die! You promised Sebastian!**_ _She was putting more pressure, almost certain she'd be leaving a bruise there or even close to cracking his ribs but she was far from caring as she would keep at it, even slap him just to stop lying there like there. She was checking to see his pulse but not getting anything from him._

" _C'mon, c'mon don't you dare die on me!" She did this three times before she stopped and realize it was too late. Oh god, she had lost him just like Gabe and now he was gone._

 _She draped herself over his half visible form, sobbing loudly as she struggled with the growing reality that had came crashing down on her. She should've known better, should've double check and now because of her, Sebastian was gone._

" _I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen…" She had lean forward and went to brush her lips over his one last time. At first she thought it was her imagining things when her mouth made contact and felt the faint electrical currents circulating and then taking a step back to see his chest was moving as he breath in, slowly but steadily as he did. She heard the EGC monitors were showing his vitals were also on the recovery._

 _Everything was stabilizing themselves and then within a few seconds watch the transgression as a form began to emerge before her very eyes. She saw the milky white ivory bones, all two hundred and six of them, as they appear and outline the skeleton along with the red mass of muscles and tendons began to crawl over them like coiling snakes and creating that familiar body she was so intimate with these past few months._

 _She watched as it was being blanketed over by skin going from top to bottom, covering every square inch of him while his facial features were being eroded by all that hair that sprouted out in a matter of seconds. She thought he look like a moderate lovechild of a caveman and a hippy and was in desperate need of a shave and a haircut._

 _Yet she could care less about that once she saw that the process was near finish and wasn't long before she had a visible Sebastian lying on that slab in front of her. She waited for him to stir, watching his eyelids struggling to open themselves and see how he react._

 _When they finally did, blinking a couple times and squinting as he adjusted to the faint lighting in the room while looking around his surroundings. When she found those wonderful blue orbs looking at her and speaking in that strain voice as his vocal still hoarse from earlier._

" _Either I'm dreaming or this is Heaven because there's an angel I see right in front of me that looks so much like my Joanna." She went over toward his side, immediately undoing the bindings and saw Sebastian reach out with one hand to touch her. She felt his fingers stroking her face gently to wipe her tears and grinning weakly when she went to put hers over his, feeling the warmth of his callous palm against her skin. She never thought she feel so happy to see him…alive and visible!_

 _Joey couldn't help as she reached to stroke his face before bending down to press her lips gingerly over his forehead and whisper softly, "You're not dreaming Sebastian, you're right here with me...welcome home my love."_

 _She felt time could've came to a standing halt as they remain like this and for what it's worth she would have let it as long as she had her Sebastian right there before her eyes, that's all that really matter to her…_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Joey came out of her reminiscing as she set the empty bowl to the side and lean back. It seem almost like a dream to think all this had happened but considering what they've been through and knew it had been all too real as she witness the whole thing. It took some time for Sebastian to fully recover as the serum had really done a number on him and also Joey wanted to make sure he was a hundred percent all right.

There was no telling what side effect there might be and Sebastian knew that though like to complain that he wasn't invalid but Joey wouldn't hear a word of this. She just wanted to make double sure he wouldn't be disappearing on her and didn't mind staying by his side nursing him back to health. He had been on bed rest for a few days with her monitoring his vitals and taking a few samples to check to see how they appear and saw no signs of any changes to them.

Three days after their successful reversion of the serum and Sebastian had recuperated enough strength so he could stand outside in the sunlight without being totally blind by it. She remembered him standing on the open veranda, hand up over his face and grinning like a loon when she joined him.

It seem what with them no longer being on the government's radar and everyone believing Sebastian was dead among the others and if they were to ever find out, there was very doubt what would happen and have the book thrown at the both of them. That had been remedy as they work on getting him a completely new identity, changing what was Sebastian Caine to Sebastian Kane.

It cost a pretty penny to get them but was all worth it in the end. They got his birth, social security, medical, every thing he needed to be consider a different man and Sebastian honestly said that coming out from his transparent state, he felt like he had been reborn again.

She had laughed along with him and said, 'No matter what, you are and always will be my Sebastian, my Hollow Man…'

The cabin became their private sanctuary and of course still made to come back every now and then during the holiday season when they weren't too busy with their social lives. So many fond memories were made here and though they had both missed their previous occupation and promising careers, they found it was much easier on them and didn't mind living a quiet peaceful life outside the hustle and bustle that they had been use to for so long.

Though of course they did find work that both suited their needs and kept them busy on a daily basis. Finding something that wasn't overly demanding or stressing as they had no need for such what with the money Joey receive but want to keep preoccupied with their time.

Sebastian even found something to do, working on scientific theories and decided to do a website posting articles online for people to take a look at. Though he might never get it publish unless it was under the pseudonym, Griffin Norwood but at least had something to keep him well occupied and finding he can be quite creative of his own design and also wrote his own thesis which many agree upon.

He even decided on writing a novel based on his experience of being invisible, purely fictional of course and seeing that it had very little distinction to what they gone through and also saw that it didn't mention either of them. He had send it to a publishing company which got it print and so far had been given very positive reviews.

She walked back inside and heard the clock in the living room chime loudly bringing her back to the present. When she took notice of the time and seeing it was six thirty and knowing they should be here pretty soon as they told her they would be back by seven.

She thought she best get started on dinner and heading for the kitchen that overlook the lake and seeing how beautiful it was right now with the sun setting and painting the sky a nice orange-red.

Joey had set the pot on the stove and letting it boil the water while she went to grab the vegetables out of the fridge. She had the sauce on when she heard the door open with the sound of rubber sneakers running through the hall heading straight towards her.

"Mummy mummy!" She turned and saw a small boy with sandy brown hair and wearing a baseball cap that flew off as he rushed in and threw his tiny arms around her. Joey had bend down to hug him and giving him a quick peck on the forehead, "Hey sweetie how was your day with daddy and J.J."

The boy's blue eyes were shining bright as he went to relate everything that they did while at the park this whole time. Joey heard the sound of the car door being lock and then them entering through the foyer while Gabe finished, "…And then there was this huge frog just sitting by the edge of the pond and it was really big too! Like this!"

He held out his hands in pure exaggeration but Joey didn't mind seeing how hyped up he was telling her. "Wow he really does sound like a big fella." Gabe nodded, "I would've shown ya if I had caught it too."

"I don't know about that bud, I think your mother wouldn't like having frogs brought in here and make a mess in mommy's nice clean kitchen and we don't want that do we? Bac knows that's too, isn't that right fella?"

Joey lift her head to see her husband standing in the doorway with a warm smile on his face while holding the little girl who was clinging to her daddy and their miniature Australian Shepard standing right beside him.

Their daughter, J.J., named after her by her husband's insistent of it and seeing how much she looked remarkably like her at that age. Her dark blond hair which was done up in pigtails were slightly ruffled and her knees covered in dirt as were her tiny sneakers, her cheeks a little fluster but saw she looked like she had a good time herself, judging by the way her eyes seem to shine as they did. She saw Bac coming over to greet her, rushing up to run circles around her and couldn't help chuckling at it's cute antic before reaching to scratch him behind the ears.

Joanna couldn't help but take in the sight that was before her, watching the love of her life set down their little darling before turning his attention towards her and giving her that smirk that made her inside melt just by seeing it. He had definitely changed from the man he once was though still had one or two quirks that he couldn't shake off and Joey didn't seem to mind as much.

Being out here had certainly done wonders for Sebastian and Joey thought it made a great impact on him both physically and mentally. It took a little persuasion to have him even consider doing what she was asking but it worked out in the end.

He certainly hadn't mind when she was able to get him to come on those morning walks or having a nice swim out in the lake when it was just the two of them, and she could be quite persuasive when she wanted to be.

Within the following months, he managed to acquire a nice tan and some lean muscles around his arms and abdomen but still kept his slender frame which was fine by her. His somber blue eyes were watching them and could easily tell what he was thinking.

"Gabe sweetie why don't you go wash up and take your sister with you, then you two can help mommy set the table okay?" He did as he was told, grabbing J.J.'s tiny hand and heading for the bathroom, the dog following them while leaving the two adults alone for the moment. She went to pull the cutting board from the drying rack and grabbing one of the ripe tomato and set about dicing it into tiny pieces before adding to the bubbling sauce.

"So I take it you had a lot of fun today. Must've worked up quite an appetite. Don't worry the food should be ready momentarily." Sebastian was leaning against the doorframe, watching Joanna add the oregano and other spices and stirred it a few times.

She was sure that it was done and went to dip a finger in it to taste how it was. But before she could even sample her own cuisine, Sebastian had already made his way over and had a hold of her hand and was licking the digit clean.

"Mmm, that taste so good, almost as good as something else that I like to have a go for later." He whispered this in her ear before he was moving to where her throat was and laying kisses all over it. He had forgot to shave that morning, though had been intentional on his part for good reason. She had once comment that it made him look devilishly handsome with that rugged look going for him and gotten a bit frisky a few nights ago. So sometimes he skipped a shave because of how turn on his Joanna got when in the mood.

He moved to lay his cheek against her, the stubble that were on his chin making her ticklish and feeling his hands were practically pawing at her, going down and reaching under her skirt.

"Whoa down boy! Gabriel and J.J. could come in here at any minute!" She heard him chuckle before he pulled back, not minding she stop him before he could get the chance, "Sorry but it can't be help that I find you so irresistible. It almost makes me want to skip dinner and just head straight for dessert."

Joey couldn't help shaking her head before turning to her husband, "Be as it may, I don't think it would be leading a good example if we were to do so in our own kitchen and have our _children_ walk in on us in the process."

She wasn't going to deny that they were quite affectionate for one another and have done it a few times in certain areas of the house. Sebastian, once he reverted to his visible self, wanted to do what he had called their 'christening the domain' as not one room had been left untouched and had sex on or against wherever possible.

He certainly didn't hold back on the enthusiasm and not that she blamed him for he was a very passionate lover when it came to this vigorous activity they both enjoy together. They learned to be careful in keeping the noise level at a minimum and having the door lock at all times. They didn't want to risk the kids coming in while mommy and daddy were dancing under the sheets naked like that one time when Gabe was five and they had forgot to lock the door in their rush.

When she saw him make that cute scowl she then leaned forward to press her lips against his and then whispered huskily, _"But the bathroom is another matter altogether and I'm sure you worked up quite a sweat that I won't mind giving you a good scrub down to get you all nice and clean."_

That seem to do the trick as she saw the light spark in his eyes and having that wicked grin on his face. He knew she was right as it made more sense to be behind a door with locks while the kitchen itself was open to anyone to come in or out.

He didn't think Gabriel or their little J.J. was ready to know what their mommy and daddy like to do and wouldn't be given the talk until much later when they were a bit older. Or maybe leave that to the Sex Ed teacher in high school.

Joey smiled as she leaned into Sebastian's chest and enjoying the feel of him. She loved when he would wrap his arms in a possessive manner and having his hands lie on top her expanding waistline since her belly was now pushing the front of her dress.

His palms were rubbing small circles around it, feeling the life that was growing inside her. Just a couple more months she thought and have yet to decide what color for the baby's room but already had the furniture order and ready to be put in. They still had some of Gabriel's and J.J. old stuff but figure might go for something different and having a few ideas of what kind they should put in there before the baby arrive. They hadn't been planning to have another but finding they didn't mind having one more added to their small broad.

Joanna had her hand resting over his as she said, "I wish I could've join you guys but they have been keeping me up through the night again and didn't get much sleep like I wanted."

She was used to the whole pregnancy ordeal and being close to eighteen weeks and still had some ways to go until they came into the picture. This one however was a lot more active than her first two now that its' motor skill were coming into play and having her go to the bathroom almost like clockwork as it like using her bladder as a trampoline.

Even now the baby was stirring once they sense Sebastian's familiar touch and wanting to greet their father by swiftly kicking against the wall of her abdomen in a rapid flurry. Joey had to suppress the groan as she look to Sebastian who also felt that as well. "Seem like someone wants to say hello to you papa."

Sebastian chuckle before he went to start giving them some attention to so they didn't feel left out. She was turned around and felt him bending down close to her stomach. Somehow she felt the little one love listening to the sound of his voice and always seem to mellow out after Daddy had a good talking to them.

He had no problem with it as he didn't mind letting them know he was there and speaking in a calm soothing tone, "Now kiddo you know we don't like keeping mommy up all night. It makes her very cranky and we don't want that now do we? So do daddy a huge favor and let her rest more, okay sweetie."

Joey try not to roll her eyes finding the baby seem to be more reasonable when it came to listening to their father and wonder if this one would be a daddy's girl like J.J. They haven't really determined the sex yet but had another ultrasound in two weeks which would help solve their little dilemma on what color gender they should go with.

Though she wouldn't mind if the baby turned out to be another girl and sure Sebastian would be over the moon to have another adorable sweetie that was just like his wife. J.J. already had her daddy wrapped around her tiny finger and could only imagine what he'd do once boys came into the picture.

She knew whether it be another boy or girl, he would love them all the same as fatherhood had certainly done wonders for him. Sebastian was lending her a hand while asking what she had been up to for the last couple hours while the boys were out having their father-son moment.

"Not much really…" She was busy putting the pasta in once it was boiling to a right temperature. "Well beside taking a nap and a nice sit outside on the porch, I was putting some stuff up in the attic and just sorting through them before getting started on dinner when you guys came home."

She saw the look Sebastian was giving her and trying her best to keep from laughing. "Don't worry I got that covered, can't be too careful especially with these little rascals but I'm sure that no one would find it."

Sebastian nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah well can't be help now can it? Those kids will be sure to cause more mayhem once they reach their teens, especially our girls. Remind me to see on getting a shotgun or a baseball bat later…"

Joey couldn't help shaking her head while saying, "Sebastian really, she's only seven, there's no need to go overboard on that just yet. And beside I doubt they would have found out or even figure out where it even come from. No one knows the real truth other than us and those in DC but it's nothing to fret now is it?"

That was true, they had managed to get away with it while the government manage to sweep it all under the rug, coming up with some bogus story that an irregular gas line breaking underneath and had ignited the building, burning the whole place to the ground. With the bodies pretty much cremated and no names being mention, the military simply did a good enough job with keeping to that and no one was the wiser.

Sebastian was amused by how this turn out for them, all for the best. They had moved on with their lives and when they met the folks around town, they were the Kanes, a young couple that were enjoying themselves and had no reason to be suspected of anything unusual. Yeah it had been something all right.

Then when it had been nearly a full year since they came to settle out here that Joey found something that would be life changing for the both of them. Oh they remember how well that was...

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _Joey had been unsure whether she was looking at this wrong or not the moment she found she was late. She usually kept a good count on when she was supposed to start and when it ends. The only time she had irregulars was when she got overwhelm and would be out of whack before the cramps finally kicked in and everything was back to normal._

 _Course the last few weeks, she and Sebastian had been going at it like two horny animals in heat, enjoying each other's company and hadn't thought much of using protection within those moments yet she still had her birth control on hand. But then like all prescription for anti-conception, there was a five percent chance and realized how tired she got even when she went to bed early and then last week got sick by vomiting at 3 o'clock in the morning._

 _At first, she assumed she had caught a stomach virus but then when she took notice to the other changes her body was going through and coming to one startling conclusion. It was easy to put the math together but she also decided to play it safe and getting a kit to see whether she was right or not._

 _It took a minute for the result but it seem like forever with the seconds ticking slowly and finding herself anxious to know what it would show. When the timer rang, she saw the little plus sign and reading the contents on the box that clearly state it was positive she didn't know how to see this as._

 _She had no idea how she was going to bring herself to tell him and would he be okay with this. They hadn't broach the subject within the time they've been together. She was trying to wrap her head around it and thinking how to break it to Sebastian. She had her hands resting over the flat plane of her stomach and hoped he wouldn't take it as bad._

 _When Sebastian came home that later afternoon, she already had a plan figured out as they had a brisk walk around the woods before going back to the lake for a swim together which last almost the entire day._

 _By sundown, they had an early dinner out on the veranda and watching the colors changing in the sky and then when it was dark enough lighted up with all the constellations align in their position. When dessert was finish and were relaxing on the deck with a blanket wrapped around them, Joey decided that now was her chance._

" _Sebastian there's something you need to know and I think you'll be very much in for a surprise." Sebastian couldn't help smirking as he kinda had an inkling of what it was, "Oh I thought we were going to save that for upstairs, unless you were hoping we could do it out here which I don't mind."_

 _While she rather enjoyed his open enthusiasm, she was practically shaking even though she kept her voice level, "No but just promise that you won't freak out when I tell you." She had it set inside a small plain box and holding it out for him to take, "Go on open it."_

 _Sebastian not sure what this was about but seeing that she looked like she really wanted him to do this and figure what the hey._ " _Really Joey I don't see what got you so worked up, honestly it's just—" He lift the top off and stared at the contents that were inside. It took him a few seconds before turning his gaze on her, disbelief showing on his face yet hearing him utter in a confuse tone, "Joanna, is, is this what I think it is?"_

 _She dared not look into his eyes as she nodded slowly as she was definitely sure. "I checked and I'm pretty sure I'm about three weeks along, give or take though I haven't gone to see a doctor yet. But I just couldn't bear to keep this from you."_

 _Joey gauge his reaction, wondering how he would take this unexpected bombshell. At first he didn't say anything, simply looked at her and then down to where her hand was. It took him a few seconds for those words to process inside his head, hearing them play over and over like a broken record._

 _A baby, they were going to have a baby, he was going to be a father! He felt torn on how to react, thinking how the previous Sebastian would have been utterly terrified at that sudden notion of him being a dad, he still was! Hell he never thought of having kids, considering he assume no way he wanted any snot nosed brats as they would've cramp his style! He couldn't really stand them or figure how anyone in their right mind would want to deal with them constantly._

 _Linda never made any mention of wanting some in their past relationship and in their short time together, they never thought to go and talk about it. He wasn't pointing fingers and it wasn't really Joanna's fault, it took two to tango or in this case make a baby. But was he ready for that kind of commitment, could he handle such a huge responsibility?_

 _Looking at her, he could see she was also scared of the very idea but having her hands wrapped protectively over her stomach as they were. They had gone through a rough ordeal with him during his situation and now had a new issue presented to them with her current condition._

 _He doubt she wanted to give it up, even if it was totally by accident and wouldn't force her to as it was her call really. It was a tough pill to swallow but then thinking that even with all they've been through, he didn't really think it was the worst._

 _Sure he might not know how to raise a child but then thinking Joanna might actually be a good mother, any kid would be lucky to have her as theirs the way she took care of him and seen how she react to some of the kids in town._

 _Would it be so terrible to actually have one…He could already envision her stomach growing out with a small life inside her, a child they had created together and then seeing that small infant in her arms, either a boy or girl, having them coo up at him and waving tiny arms at him…_

 _He lifted his gaze towards her, seeing the concern written on her face and finding himself unable to hold back his own emotion any longer. He pulled her towards him and holding onto her tightly while telling her if she's willing then he would be there for her. They had cling to one another, feeling the tears flow freely as they let their fears wash away given way to new hope and for the first time in his life, happiness of a special kind._

 _The next few months went by with relative ease with little to mild complications, well maybe not so much as this was a new thing for the two scientist. Sebastian took to making sure her pregnancy went as smoothly as possible as he looked into any reference that dealt into this sort of thing. There were so much that had to be done and by Mid-March it was finally time for their baby to make its' arrival._

 _Sebastian had try to be calm but on the inside he was totally panicking even as he drove Joanna to the hospital, practically breaking the speed limit to get there. He remembered feeling his hand practically breaking under Joey's grip, her cursing and swearing to cut him down there for putting her in this position. He knew it had been the hormones talking and Joey trying to focus with the contractions hitting her and knowing when to at least push._

 _He really wished they had given her the epidural even though Joey thought it was okay and didn't want to be drugged up when the baby came. He still thought she should've gone with it especially when she was busy trying to crush his bones into dust. If they dared try to have another kid (which would happen eventually sometime later in their lives) he would ask her to at least take the drugs for all their sakes!_

 _It took almost six hours and swore she was cutting the circulation in his hand when they heard the sound of a small squirming infant wailing loudly as it made its' way out of it's mother's comforting womb and into the doctor's waiting hands._

 _The doctor examined the baby before looking to the couple, "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kane, it's a boy." That was what Sebastian heard and turning to Joey and kissing her on the mouth and pressing his forehead against hers, "A boy, we have a son…"_

 _Not long after they cut the umbilical cord and the nurse finished examining him and jotting down the information to be place on his birth certificate. She later returned with a clean and swabbed newborn that was pass onto Sebastian who was being mindful as he cradled him close to his chest._

 _He was in awe by this tiny thing, this little baby who was squirming and looking at him with half shut eyes. He noticed how much he took after him but had some of his mother's features like her nose and chin though the thin fuzz on his head seem a shade darker than hers._

 _It took a while to see what color his eyes were but found to be the same shade of blue as his though that could change but had a feeling they would stay that exact hue. He was so busy staring into those mesmerizing orbs before noticing the baby was getting fussy and realize he must be hungry._

 _He handed their son over to Joanna as she adjusted the hospital gown to have one breast free. He watched as she guided their child towards it, his tiny mouth latching onto the nipple and suckling on it while the two parents couldn't help smiling at the sight of it…_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

Sebastian came back to the present as he looked to his wife and seeing her have that same glow as she did with their first child. She always seem to have that radiance when he was around her and thought he was the luckiest guy in the world having her with him. He would give her a dozen children if she were to ask him knowing he would love every one of them as they carried an essence of his wife as well as some of him.

Never had he felt such overwhelming emotions until after getting the chance to hold their little Gabe and then their daughter two years after and won't be long before he got that feeling again. Being a dad was certainly amazing but being married to her was a godsend. He was thinking to how before she came into his life, he had thought he had everything figured for himself and didn't considered how hollow it was until Joey waltz in and just made it so much better.

She had been there for him when he like a fool jump headfirst into untested waters and she was the only one willing to swim into those murky depths to pull him right out.

She saved him from a meaningless existences and given him so much in return for being there for him.

Now that emptiness was gone and his heart was fill to capacity but still had room for one more when their baby arrived and was all thanks to her, his Joanna, his Joey girl.

"Yeah I suppose you're right." He lifted her hand and giving it a small kiss before saying, "You always know just what to say." He smiled as they looked at each other before Sebastian took notice of the water ready to bubble over, "I'll get that, you just sit there and rest your feet while you let your man finished the cooking."

He stood up and kissing her forehead before heading to turn the heat down and making sure the pasta wasn't overcooked. Joey decided she wouldn't just let him do all the work and standing side by side when their children came down and helping set the silverware on the table. J.J. was the one to pass the napkins to him before Joanna help her take a seat in between her and her brother.

The four of them were sitting down to a nice relaxing meal, Gabe sometimes sneaking a little bit of food to Bac as he sat underneath them. Once dinner was finished and as Sebastian went to put the last of the dishes in the dishwasher while Joey got Gabe and J.J ready for bed. She made sure the kids had taken their bath and getting into their pjs. Then having them brush their teeth before tucking them in and saying her goodnight to the both of them.

She was heading down the hall towards their room and heard the water running as Sebastian was going to take a shower after the long day he had. She thought back to earlier and how she did say they could have their time when they were in there.

 _After all I did say we could and don't want to go back on my word._ She found him standing bare chest and was about to undo his pants when she got in, "Hey there handsome, you got room for one more to join you."

Sebastian turn to her and grin as he how could he say no to her, "Of course, you should know that I could never resist having you work on scrubbing me down. But in exchange I'll do yours as well, fair is fair of course."

She smiled as that was all she needed to hear. She pushed the lock in place and went to join his side while reaching for the belt buckle and undoing it for him, "Good because I've been thinking just how dirty you are and that you are going to need a good cleaning, especially right down here."

She had her lips locking onto his while he reached behind to pull the zipper down and having the dress slide right off and helping her get out of her other clothes. Her bra and panties joining his jeans and underwear as they fell to the floor in a heap.

Once they were stripped of all their outer garments and Sebastian letting her enter the stall first before he came in and shutting the pane glass behind. He saw she was eagerly waiting for him with the shower gel and getting it lather up in her hand. Sebastian then took the bottle from her and doing the same himself while the warm water was coming down on them and drenching them completely in the progress. She was standing right in front of him with her body glistening as water drizzling from her now slicked hair over her protruding stomach and down her legs.

She looked at him with those honey brown eyes he adored staring into while her supple hands reach out and went to work their magic on him. He felt those soapy digits moving with slow ease up and down his chest, leaving a trail of lathered sud in their wake, her fingers practically dancing over his taunt stomach as they kept going further south where she found him already hardening in her wet grasp and proceed to get him nice and clean like she promised.

He had a hard time suppressing the groan that was aching to escape from him yet Sebastian let her, while he had his hands over her now slick skin, rubbing the soap down her whole body while having them linger over her robust stomach. They continue to do this until Sebastian had her turn around and looking towards the wall, wanting her to be in a more suitable position. He had her grasp onto the rail so she wouldn't slip and hurt herself while he align his fully harden cock at her wet opening and rammed it in, pressing himself against her under the warm spray.

Joey tilt her head back and cried out each time he thrust himself from behind and meeting it with equal force, loving the sensation that was being given to her, having him pounding in and out, slowly but fiercely while the water was dripping down their flush bodies as they let their primal urges give way to their needs.

They knew that they still had some time before they had to put this to a halt. Joey didn't have any issues with her outward appearance as Sebastian said time and again that she looked beautiful and love to show it in his special way by giving her exactly what she wanted. Being overly hormonal can be almost a blessing in disguise whenever Sebastian went to sate her urges and she didn't mind helping him get off as it was a win-win for the both of them. It was something that they took great pleasure for one another and Joey could never get enough of him.

She could feel her inside quivering, the walls tightening their hold onto him before they squeeze themselves around his cock and milking him hard. Sebastian came with a sudden rush, clinging onto her as he let himself go and spurting every drop into her. They turn the water to a cooler temp as they rinse off and by the time they got out, the bathroom had a light film of steam when they both exit the stall, feeling clean and very much satisfied.

They found Bac already waiting for them outside the room and standing up when Sebastian came over towards him. He gave the dog a quick pat on the head before walking to the dresser to pick out his clothes and Joanna sitting by the vanity combing her still wet hair.

She was busy rubbing lotion onto her skin, mostly around her stomach where the stretchmarks were when the dog came over and lied his head on her knees, asking for her attention. Joanna didn't mind when he did that, finding it very sweet of him to do so. He had been such a precious little thing that Sebastian had got for them when Gabe was only two and J.J. ten months old and was celebrating her first as a family together on Christmas Eve. Her husband had definitely surprised them when he came to bring the medium size present that was shaking slightly right as he set it down in front of their son and they as a team tore the wrapping off before they saw what was inside.

The puppy had been so adorable with it's tricolor russet fur and those soulful baby blue eyes that practically made her awed the moment she saw him with a red bow and small nametag right there for everyone to see what his name was. She had loved the little darling though found the name had been questionable as really of all the things that he could come with, it had to be base on a meat product. Sebastian sheepishly explain it hadn't been his doing, that the breeder sort of misspelled it on the papers and well what's done was done.

But at least it wasn't so bad she thought as Bac was an absolute sweetheart and love to be around the kids growing up. Yet when it came for bed, he would slip into his master's room and go take his place right there beside them.

Joey had slipped into her nightgown while Sebastian pulled up some sweatpants and an old tee shirt as she crawled into bed with him, the dog hopping up to join them before taking his normal place at their feet.

Once they were lying together in each others arms, Joey looking to her husband's face, seeing his blue eyes gazing into hers with such emotion and couldn't help smiling before she nuzzled in his warm embrace and fell right to sleep with little hesitation.

Sebastian wasn't ready to call it a night just yet as he laid there wide awake, letting his thoughts wander for the moment in the darken room. It was a rare occurrence to him and sometimes having him think about the past and couldn't help pondering about a few things, the big what ifs that pop up in his head, the ones that he questioned himself if things had gone differently for them. These thoughts that consist of seeing things that brought chills down his spine.

There had been a few nightmares right after he was revert back to normal, ones that were beyond horrifying to describe and had him screaming in the middle of the night and waking up in a cold sweat. The dreams so utterly vivid and seem so real that he almost thought that it had occurred until he saw Joanna right beside him, trying to calm him down.

He couldn't remember much of what they were yet he chose not to dwell on them long as they didn't matter to him anymore once she was there to comfort him. Eventually they manage to fade over time until they disappear and no longer had to fear about going to sleep to see those in his head again, not as long as she was there to keep the night terrors away.

He was very grateful for having her there and would always would consider her the best damn thing that walk into his life up until the day he dies. He knew what he did would lie heavily with him for the rest of his day and take this to his grave so no one would know the secret of the hell they've been through, especially for the likes of him.

Sometime thing didn't go exactly as one plan yet thought it wasn't as bad and found were perfectly happy with what they had. Life was hardly perfect, it was far from it honestly, but for them it was enough to get by and forgoing their past to move forward and not let it get in their way as they look to a brighter future for themselves.

Sebastian took to stare once more at his wife, reveling in her peaceful tranquil state, hearing her soft snores and seeing how serene she appeared right there. He moved with gentle ease to kiss the top of her forehead and then letting his arms cradle around her as much as he could.

Even with her protruding girth getting in the way and making it hard to hold her close yet finding it comforting being up against their unborn child as they were like this, feeling the moving life of the growing fetus inside as they laid face to face with it in the very middle of them. Even right then, he felt it brush up against the walls of its' own mother's stomach, touching his abdomen as it kicked out in its sleep.

He couldn't stop the grin that appear as he moved his hand to lie over where he sense that, feeling the small kicks come to an eventually rest and knowing that there weren't going to be any more until later in the wee early morning. Boy or girl, it didn't matter to him but he had a feeling this one would have a headstrong stubbornness like both their parents and would use that to get ahead in life and whatever obstacles got in their way.

He was very much content with how everything turned out in the end and that was all that truly matter to him as he went to close his eyes and let sleep took over with no more thoughts of anything else other than her and his family and that was all he truly needed.

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

 _~FIN~_

 _ **Or is it?**_

 **~oooOYOHOHOooo~**

* * *

 **Blue Kitsune:** Hey everyone hoped you like the story and if anyone is interest then yes there might be a sequel to this one as I do have certain ideas but only time will tell for sure. Anyways

I have some more stories that I plan to do, from the Animal House, White Water Summer, Quicksilver, Tremors, Elephant White, Death Sentence, pretty much any that had caught my eye and want to put a twist to it, especially with Kevin Bacon and my OC I hope you all will show the same interest in them as you did with this one. If anyone has anything to say let me know.


End file.
